Legend of Zelda: Demise's Gate
by Prometheus17
Summary: Centuries ago they started remembering their previous lives, Link and Zelda always finding each other anew, but after the Twilight invasion and Midna's return to her world all is not well. Two Dark Fairies threaten to undo the peace Link and Zelda have brought, the two having to remember who they are and reunite before the Dark Fairies can complete their plans.
1. Trial by Fire

**_Hyrule Castle-The Age of Twilight_**

A large amount of Hyrule's populace had made their way to the capital city when news reached all corners of the country that their beloved matriarch and revered religious figure, Queen Zelda Harkinian Hyrule was on her death bed. The higher Nobles filled the Castle while the lesser ones flowed into the courtyard, the common people lining the streets with the newcomers amassing outside the City's walls, even the Zora, Goron, Deku and even the recently returned Gerudo people had sent delegations, their rulers being present within the Castle.

Zelda turned her head, looking bleary-eyed at her children, grandchildren, Chief Kragor, son of Chief Darbus, an aged King Ralis of the Zora Kingdom, the Deku King, the Gerudo Ruler Rahksha, various Nobles and a handful of Priests, all gazing upon her with an air of wonder, undoubtedly they had heard stories of the Princess of Destiny, as she was called, since they were children and had never dreamed they'd share a lifetime, let alone interact with her, most thought her to be immortal, which in a sense, was true, her soul would go on but her body aged just like the rest.

The Queen smiled as she thought back to her first meeting with Link in this life before memories of their struggle with Ganondorf shot through her head...that had been eighty years ago when the two of them were only seventeen...children they were.

"Mother, is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?" the Prince asked, the man and his siblings having a perfect mix of Link and Zelda's features.

"No...I don't have long now..." Zelda said, feebly reaching out and placing a hand on her eldest son's shoulder.

"You'll be with father again, soon." her daughter replied tearfully.

"Link." Zelda breathed, a smile flashing briefly across her face. The Hero of Legend had preceded her in death by twelve years, being eighty-five when he passed away, the Kingdom coming together in much the same fashion.

"We love you and we will miss you." the Prince replied as he placed his hand on Zelda's head, tears coming to his eyes.

"And I you...all of you." Zelda said, her Triforce of Wisdom glowing as she drew upon it's Power to stay alive just a little longer, just so she could look upon her family one last time...and with that she died, her spirit passing on as the Triforce mark on her hand faded, the Queen going still as her family succumbed to their tears, the gathered delegates and Nobles taking a knee to her one last time as they paid their respects.

 **oOo**

 ** _Eighty-two years later-the outskirts of Lanayru Province_**

A small crypt stood among the trees, surrounded by a high wall composed of Goron steel that took up most of the clearing, at the gates two Soldiers stood guard, the men at least being able to enjoy the warmth of the Summer's night during an otherwise boring and quite unremarkable shift.

"Have you seen the playwright Antony's latest work?" one guard asked.

"Why would you even ask that? You know I haven't the money." the other replied.

"Oh...well I have." the first Guard answered.

"With what? We don't get paid enough rupees for something like that." the second responded.

"I may have..." the first guard said before hesitating. "Sold my sword."

"You've done what?" the second guard asked incredulously.

"Relax, relax!" the first guard replied. "I've got another one."

"How'd you get another after purchasing entry into one of Antony's plays?" the second Guard pressed.

"Well...you see...I've been keeping the weapons of the Bokoblins we've had to kill..." the first Guard began.

"Oh for the love of the Goddesses." the second guard breathed as he placed a palm over his face.

"What? It's still a sword." the first Guard argued.

"Let me see it." the second Guard said.

"Now I don't think..." the first began.

"Oh come on, it can't be that..." the second guard said, trailing off as his comrade begrudgingly handed him the blade. "Good Goddesses it looks like it was forged by...well...a Bokoblin."

"Aye, well that might be true at least I can use it." the first Guard answered as he took it back.

"If you say so. Captain Richter's literally going to kill you if he finds out you sold your sword and substituted this." the second Guard replied. "I hope you got a good seat at least."

"Worry not, my positioning was perfect, not too far back but far enough that I couldn't spot any errors in the illusions cast by the Sorcerer...when the tusk went through the Hero's chest it looked real...that must've been what it was like to actually see it." the first answered.

"The Hero's Tragedy." the second Guard began. "Hard to believe they actually made a play based on it, I doubt Link would like that."

"On a first name basis with the Hero of Legend are we?" the first began.

"What? You think saying his name will summon him like some kind of mischievous Spirit?" the second Guard asked.

The first made to reply when a sudden rustle in the forest caught the attention of both men. "Eh? What the hell was that?"

"Probably rabbit's humping in the bushes...you think you hear something then you go over to check it out and you just see two rabbits going at it in a shrubbery." the second replied.

"You've actually seen that?" the first asked as he drew his poorly crafted blade.

"You haven't?" the second asked as they approached the bush, weapons at the ready.

Suddenly two bright flashes lit up the clearing, both men falling to the ground after twin bolts of energy cut straight through them. Their attacker, clad in a black cloak that blended with the night made a quick turn, raising her hand and pushing it forward, summoning a gust of wind to blow out the torches around the perimeter of the crypt. She quickly levitated over the walls, raising a shield around herself as she touched down, the defensive spells within the wall activating, sigils lighting up and spewing forth fire while spikes of steel erupted from the ground and shot towards her. The Sorceress raised a hand before dropping to one knee and slamming her palm into the cobblestones, green sigils shooting out from underneath her hand and spreading across every inch of the crypt and it's walls, negating all the spells in an instant, the spikes of steel retracting back into the ground while the fire died down, leaving only smoke in it's wake.

"Well this has been easier than expected." she said amusedly.

With one mighty swing she heaved the door open, quickly leaping back as an Armos Knight charged out at her, the Sorceress dodging an attack from it before darting around to it's backside only to hear the telltale sound of two Beamos activating.

"Damn it." she swore as she turning to see the two beams of energy shoot out from the doorway, the Sorceress reflecting them back to their sources only to be knocked onto her back by the Armos Knight. "Looks like I'll have to exert myself somewhat." she said as she backflipped away from the sentry. As soon as he feet touched the ground she tripled in size, bringing her fist up and smashing it down upon the Armos Knight, shattering it to pieces. "Back to work." she said as she shrank back down to her normal size.

She made her way into the crypt, pausing briefly as she realized just how long the tomb had gone undisturbed. Just to be sure, she cast another spell to deactivate any other traps that may await her, this was, in fact, the resting place of the most dangerous thing in all of Hyrule. The Sorceress quickly descended the stairs, finding herself in front of a pool of murky black water. "Rise." she whispered as she raised hand, a black sarcophagus emerging from the water, the Sorceress levitating it onto the edge of the pool. She approached it carefully, dark energy running over her index finger as she traced it along the lid, neutralizing the myriad of protection spells keeping the object closed. She was lucky she'd been growing her power for centuries, or else she'd have to ask for help dealing with the spells, no doubt cast by the last incarnation of Princess Zelda herself.

The woman took a step back as the lid lifted, a puff of dust exiting as it unsealed. She approached carefully, looking inside to find a large amount of ash collected inside of it. "There you are." she said as she ran her hand over it, the latent magic within confirming that it was what she was looking for. "Not to worry, we'll have you back in one piece soon enough...Lord Ganondorf." Veran said.

 **oOo**

Koume and Kotake waited, having resumed their elderly witch forms in favor of keeping a low profile as their Twinrova form wasn't exactly discreet.

"Do you think she's coming?" Koume asked.

"I would hope so, she knows the stakes." Kotake said with an amused inflection.

"Veran didn't seem to enjoy her stay in the Dark World." Koume laughed, the two going quiet as they looked up at the moon, the Celestial body nearing it's zenith point.

"If she doesn't hurry up we'll have to wait another fifteen years." Kotake growled.

"Relax." a voice called out, the witches looking around in a startled manner, the word sounding like a whisper carried on the wind. Suddenly a burst a blue flame bathed the clearing in a soft glow before Veran stepped out, levitating Ganondorf's sarcophagus in the air behind her. "Didn't mean to startle you."

"Don't think that just because we're in this...these forms we're weaker than you." Koume snapped.

"Of course not." the Sorceress answered.

"We are still more powerful than you could ever be." Kotake remarked.

"In your Twinrova form, yes, you are." Veran said, a slight smirk finding it's way onto her face.

"You think too highly of yourself." Koume replied, a blue aura forming around her.

"Calm yourselves, can't a little sister give her siblings a hard time every now and again?" Veran asked.

"It makes us doubt your loyalty." the witches said in unison.

"You needn't feel that way." Veran began. "You summoned me back from the Dark World when the everyone else, Ganondorf included, had forgotten about me."

"Well, fine then, but don't taunt is if you don't have to." Koume said.

"It's already bad enough being stuck in forms such as ours, just be glad you got to keep yours." Kotake added.

Veran nodded in agreement before heading after the witches, truth be told that's not what they were, the same being true for her. At the very beginning when Demise, Majora and Mahlik first declared war on all of the Goddesses' creations, two Great Fairies fell to his side, Twinrova, Great Fairy of Fire and Ice and Veran herself, the Great Fairy of Shadow, after all was said and done Twinrova was split into two smaller and weaker beings by the Goddesses, their hideous and non-human appearance being a cruel punishment for the fairy who was once thought to be the most beautiful. In the end, all three managed to escape, Koume and Kotake awaiting Demise's return while Veran escaped to a far off land called Labrynna, manipulating the ruler, Queen Ambi and building a Black Tower to collect the latent magic found throughout the land, using it to control time, only for Link, champion of the Goddesses to arrive and defeat her.

"The time has almost come." Koume said excitedly as they trekked through the woods, finally coming upon the ruins of a centuries old Temple, it's once well-crafted and maintained stone facade having fallen to vines and roots, the few colors that ran along it's walls having long since washed off.

"The plant life enveloping this building is probably the only thing keeping it upright." Veran said.

"Your point being?" Kotake replied pointedly.

"Let's hope Ganondorf doesn't find his return to the living world too jarring." Veran answered.

As soon as the three entered a group of hooded Priests greeted them, Veran transferring the Sarcophagus to their hands before the men took it down the stairs and placed in the center of the room, a makeshift altar set up for it.

"So you think this will really work?" Veran asked.

"Absolutely." Koume answered as she drew a vial of blood from her robes.

"Is that...?" Veran began.

"Blood of Lord Ganondorf taken from the Sword of the Sages itself." the witch replied.

"Very well, let's get on with this." the Sorceress said.

The trio made their way down to the altar, the hooded men dropping to their knees and chanting in old Hylian. Veran stood directly in front of the sarcophagus and outstretched her arms. Crimson electricity leapt from her hands and arced over the coffin as the Sorceress began calling out old Hylian verses over the quiet choir of the Priests, Koume and Kotake outstretching a hand each, green tendrils of energy flowing over the Sarcophagus, merging with Veran's crimson electricity.

"Now!" Kotake called out. "As the moon reaches it's peak and the veil between the Spiritual and the physical world reaches it's thinnest, I call upon the spirit of Ganondorf to return to his mortal body!"

"Let his blood be the path for him to follow!" Koume continued.

Veran lifted her arms, the lid of the Sarcophagus flying off and landing being them with a clang. Koume pulled the stopper our of the vial, telekinetically mixing the blood with the ashes contained within.

"Rise from your rest and claim your vengeance!" Veran called out.

Above them, the moon reached it's zenith, a bolt of crimson lightning shooting up through the hole in the ceiling towards the celestial body, lighting it a blood red, the occupants of the room waiting for a moment before a beam of red light returned from the room, the slight breeze outside turning into powerful gusts that tore trees from the ground while black clouds swirled around the moon's position in the sky, crimson lightning crackling within.

"Return to us, Lord Ganondorf!" Koume shouted.

"Return to us, reincarnation of Demise!" Kotake continued.

Suddenly the red column of energy from the moon dissipated, the wind outside dying down and clouds dissolving away.

"Did we...did we do something wrong?" Kotake asked.

"No...look!" Veran called out as she and the witches levitated onto the balcony above them.

Ganondorf's ashes swept up into the air, mixing with his blood as red electricity and green energy began to encircle the remains. Before they could react everyone in the room were thrown onto their backs as alternating green and red flashes lit the room, shadow energy rising into the night sky above them as the ashes and blood began to come together, solidifying and merging into one mass, first building into a skeleton before the muscles and tendons started to grow around it, green skin growing over the exposed flesh, Ganondorf raising his head within the maelstrom of energy as his red hair cascaded over his shoulders.

"He's back." Veran breathed.

Ganondorf let out a cry, the entire room shaking as waves of dark energy shot out from him.

"You were right, he's going to shake this place to pieces." Koume said, glancing at the Veran, the Sorceress too captivated by the spectacle to care.

Ganondorf leapt from his place on the altar, grabbing a priest by the neck before tossing him into a nearby column, a couple of Priests behind him attempting to calm the Demon King, Ganondorf lurching forward and grabbing their heads before smashing them together. The other hooded figures tried to run, Ganondorf turning towards them and unleashing a torrent of green flame, incinerating the men.

"My Lord, we are not your enermies!" Veran called as she flew down from the balcony.

Ganondorf turned to her, his feral gaze meeting her own. He gave an enraged cry and turned his green blast of flame onto her, the Sorceress raising a shield to block it, only for Ganondorf to charge at her, shattering it with his fist and diving for her, Veran only being saved by the timely intervention of Twinrova.

"Calm yourself, our Son!" the fusion of the witches called out as she launched twin blasts of frost and fire at the Demon King to hold him back.

Veran watched as Ganondorf caught both streams of elemental energy telekinetically, gathering them before hurling the blasts back at Twinrova, knocking the Dark Fairy to the ground. "Fine, if you won't remember us then maybe you'll remember..." Veran began, her form morphing and twisting until she resembled the Hero of Time himself. "Me."

Ganondorf started towards Twinrova when he was suddenly struck by an arrow, the object merely bouncing off of his skin. He turned towards the source of the projectile, his eyes going wide and filling with not just rage but recognition. "You!" he cried out.

Veran braced herself as Ganondorf gripped her by the neck and slammed her into the wall behind.

"Not this time, boy! Things will be different!" he shouted.

"I killed you, don't you remember?" Veran, as Link, asked.

Ganondorf looked down at his chest, running his fingers over the spot in which the wound from the Sword of the Sages occupied. "This...this isn't right." he said, dropping Veran.

The Sorceress resumed her usual form, running a hand over her neck. "I'm sorry I had to jog your memory like that, but someone had to bring you back to reality."

"You...I remember you." Ganondorf said as he locked eyes with the Sorceress. "The Hero killed you long ago...are we in the Dark World?"

"We were." Veran answered. "But not anymore."

"Our King!" Twinrova said as she made her way over. "We're overjoyed to have to back!" she continued before separating back into Koume and Kotake.

"It would seem I owe the three of you a great debt, my time in the Dark World grows more...uncomfortable with every visit." Ganondorf said as he summoned a traditional Gerudo outfit complete with a cape over his body. "Tell me, these men I killed, who were they?" he asked, looking at the charred and broken corpses of the Priests.

"Former worshippers of the Goddesses, a few tricks here and there and they were sure of our divinity." Kotake said, she and Koume laughing at the thought.

"Tell me, the boy and the Princess, have they found each other yet? Ganondorf asked.

Veran exchanged glances with the witches before starting forward. "They haven't been born yet."

"What do you mean they haven't been born yet?" Ganondorf asked, gripping Veran, Koume and Kotake by their throats telekinetically. "Every time I rise they are there to stop me and you had have me believe they do not currently exist in this world...I need their parts of the Triforce." he growled.

"This way...you won't have any opposition." Veran said, struggling to breathe.

Ganondorf stepped back, releasing the three before looking down at his hands. "I...didn't mean to do that to you."

"It's quite alright, my Son." both witches said in unison.

Veran closed her eyes and tilted her head forward, she knew that Ganondorf's mania worsened with every non-natural resurrection, the only way to be sure he was of sound mind was being born naturally, but she didn't count on him lashing out to this extent.

"So what's next?" Koume asked.

"The Twili." Ganondorf answered. "That damned Midna not only proved instrumental in my defeat at the Hero's hands but also physically harmed me herself."

"My Lord, it's been over a century since your death, could she actually still be alive?" Veran said.

"Time isn't relative between our two worlds, ten years here being equivalent to one year in the Twilight Realm. During my last life I found the Mirror of Twilight had the power to synchronize the passage of time in our respective worlds, but now it is gone...well...for Midna it's only been a matter of years." Ganondorf explained.

"But with the Mirror gone how will we get there?" Kotake asked.

"For me..." Ganondorf began, summoning a shard of the mirror between his thumb and index finger. "Nothing is ever truly gone." he said, the shard beginning to glow.

 **oOo**

 ** _Twenty-Three Years Later_**

Link found himself in the dark, the only light visible to him being far away and only getting further. He began to bound toward it, not being driven by fear or curiosity, but a sense of need, an urgent and undeniable need for it. At first it drifted away slowly but as Link drew closer the light began to lessen it's pace until Link easily caught it, the void he found himself in now being a filled with the golden light the object gave off.

Link approached it slowly, shielding his eyes with one hand as he grew nearer and nearer, finally finding her within the light, the Princess as he had come to call her, due to her regal attire and appearance. He barely had to time to speak before she turned moving away slowly, Link trying to follow but no matter how fast he ran he stayed in place, watching her get further and further away before her light faded altogether, an echo of her voice quietly ringing through the darkness. "Find me."

Link closed his eyes, visions of the Princess filling everything as he felt his body and surroundings dissolve, first he saw her looking at him with admiration, lying in a grassy field as the wind blew by before it changed to a scene with her in wedding garb, his gaze meeting hers, next though, things took a darker turn, she stood outside a wall of flame, crying out to him as he stood opposite a massive beast, the vision transitioning to he and the Princess on horseback, charging at a very large and imposing man atop a massive black horse. Link felt her arms close around his midsection as he started forward when suddenly two hands closed around his shoulders.

"Link!" a shout came.

The Hero shot up in his bed, looking from side to side for a moment before falling onto the floor and throwing himself onto his back, finding his foster father, Jek, looking down at home. "What's going on?" Link asked, blinking away the bleariness in his eyes.

"It's time to get up and go, the fish aren't going to catch and deliver themselves to us." Jek answered.

Link looked up at the man in confusion, a quick look out the window assuring him it was much earlier than they usually set out. "What time is it?" Link questioned, stepping over to the counter to get himself a glass of water.

"Around four in the morning." Jek replied in a nonchalant manner.

"Four? In the morning?" Link repeated. "We usually don't get started until six."

"Well, that was before the fishermen in East Lake Village began to get out and start the day at five." Jek said as he readied their gear.

Link released an audible sigh as he helped Jek ready the net and set the lines, stopping to look out the window for a moment, the only other light emanating from the Guard House at the entrance to their village.

Lake Hylia, once a small body of water with two residents on it's shores, had grown immensely over the centuries, the spring that fed it eventually growing the lake to such a size that it met with the estuaries created by the Zora and Squabble rivers, Lake Hylia eventually creating the Hylia River. Due to it's growth in size the fish population, especially the Hylian Loach, boomed, growing to sizes that easily broke previous records year after year. Naturally, this attracted fishermen from all over the land, stories of bountiful catches bringing in even more people who hoped to make their fortunes. With a large and sudden growth in population, more industries were attracted to the lake, as the workers there needed food, clothing, transportation, equipment and more often not, those who could repair broken equipment. The shores of Lake Hylia were soon surrounded by an immense city suitably named "Lake Hylia Township" which is separated into the North Lake, South Lake, East Lake and West Lake districts, each housing many residents, necessitating posting two Guards at every entrance. Link's foster father Jek had been one of the first to arrive at Lake Hylia and made for himself a house very close to shore, taking Link in after his parents were killed during one of the Bulblin Raids that took place place when the village was first being established.

"Come on, boy, we don't have long!" Jek called as he pushed open the door with his shoulder, his arms holding a questionably fastened set of fishing rods.

Link caught up quickly heading out the door and running to the docks behind his foster father, the man quickly tossing their equipment into the boat before undoing the mooring lines.

"Out early, I see." a voice called.

"Captain Eldrin, didn't expect to see you making your rounds until six." Link called.

"Well, I heard there might be some suspicious activity near the docks, so why not look into it myself." he laughed.

"Oh come on, Captain." Jek said. "It isn't strange we're out his early, back in the village I was raised in farmers were out and about at this time every day."

"Aye, well you two be safe out there." the Captain said before moving on.

"Be safe he says." Jek said while shaking his head. "Just because it's dark doesn't mean there are monsters in these waters."

"Who knows." Link replied. "Maybe this is the day the fish decide they've had enough and it's time to fight back."

Jek gave Link a strange look before both shared a short laugh, climbing into the boat and heading out onto the Lake.

The two set their nets and positioned multiples rods, each fastened to the side of the boat.

"There we go...we beat those bastards this time." Jek said victoriously, looking towards the East Lake Village.

"Yes, we sure did." Link remarked, following the statement with a yawn.

Jek suddenly went quiet, turning towards Link with a more serious expression. "I was thinking we should start earlier and go later...more rupees that way." Jek said.

"What do we need more rupees for, we're doing just fine?" Link asked, a concerned tone in his voice.

"To get out of here." Jek answered, looking off into the distance.

Link was taken aback for a moment, unable to find words. "But...why?" he began. "We're doing well here, you were one of the first to build a homestead in this area...this has been my entire life."

"I didn't want to say it back there." Jek said, gesturing towards the village. "But the merchants who come to village tell tales of a Sorcerer in the desert, apparently he's amassing quite a number of followers and has become strong enough that the military has been hesitant to confront him...people are already leaving and...and maybe we should too."

Link felt a deep pit open in his stomach, a strong feeling of foreboding hitting him along with a strange sense of familiarity...like this had happened to him before, but that was impossible, he was only sixteen and had lived in Lake Hylia Township his entire life. "You think that's going to have an effect on our life here?"

"Boy, if our own King is afraid of this man then it's going to effect life everywhere." Jek answered.

"Then where did you want to go?" Link asked.

"Termina, maybe Gamelon." his foster father answered.

Link turned away, grabbing hold of a fishing rod and focusing on the water before him, Jek's plans were jarring and unexpected but it was this feeling that really got to him, the feeling that this had happened to him before.

"Listen, I know you're upset, but it's for the best." Jek answered.

Link nodded, immersing himself into the job as the quiet and calm night transformed into dawn the sounds of the township beginning to fill the air as the residents began going about their days, Link and Jek finding themselves on their way back to shore as the sun hung high in the sky, their catch filling a good portion of the boat.

"Don't stress yourself about what I said earlier, it's only a thought right now, nothing's set in stone." Jek said.

"I know...and I know you're doing for our own good." Link replied as the two began unloading the boat.

"We better hurry and get these to the ice box." Jek said as he threw a net over his shoulder.

"You finally done?" a voice called.

Link looked up with a grin to find his friend Dahlian standing at the beginning of the dock eyeing Link. "Some of us actually have to work, you know." the boy answered.

Dahlian clutched his chest in mock insult before letting out a short laugh. "Hey, don't hate me because my father runs this place."

"Your father doesn't run this place...he...just...owns a lot of it." Jek stammered.

Dahlian lifted and eyebrow at Jek before turning back to Link. "Viktor learned some new spells and wants to show us some, you in?"

"I don't know." Link said, glancing back at he and Jek's catch.

"You did well today, go on ahead." Jek said.

"Are you really sure?" Link asked

"Yeah, the house is right there, I can just throw 'em in the ice box myself before Ehren shows up to collect them." Jek answered.

"Thank you, I promise I'll work even harder tomorrow!" Link said before heading toward Dahlian.

"I'll hold you to that." Jek replied.

"Who's Ehren?" Dahlian asked.

"The owner of the Kakariko Inn, he usually buys most if not all of our catch, Jek has a deal with him or something." Link answered.

"I feel like I should know that by now." Dahlian said with a laugh.

"So what's Viktor want to show us?" Link asked.

"Says his instructor has finally started to teaching him pyromancy, wants to show off a bit." Dahlian answered.

"Sounds somewhat entertaining...at least." Link replied.

"Hey, you can't fool me." Dahlian began. "Whenever traveling Magicians would come here you'd always be the first in line."

"I wasn't saying I don't appreciate magic, I just don't think Viktor is very good at it."

"You're just mad you can't do it." Dahlian teased.

"At least I know how to work." Link said, Dahlian once again reacting in mock insult before he and Link broke into laughter.

"What's so funny?" a feminine voice rang out.

"Ah, Zinnia, done for the day?" Link asked.

"What's so funny is that he just likes to point out that I'm 'wealthy and spoiled'." Dahlian replied.

"I never said that." Link replied derisively.

"So where are you two headed?" Zinnia asked.

"Over to Viktor's, said he's learned some new spells." Link responded.

"Link says he's not very good at magic." Dahlian chimed in.

"Well he's not." Zinnia replied.

"Told you." Link laughed.

"I hear there are Sorcerers in Castle Town who can make dragons appear from thin air and bring people back from the dead." Zinnia answered.

"Those are just rumors." Dahlian said dismissively.

"Speaking of rumors, have you hear anything about a Dark Sorcerer in the desert?" Link asked.

"Don't ask me, I'm just the baker's daughter." Zinnia said, looking at Link strangely.

"I might have heard something." Dahlian began. "My father has a lot of connections with other villages and cities and they've shared rumors about a strong Sorcerer amassing an army in the Desert, they say he plans to invade...but my father says it's horse-shite and we shan't listen to it."

"It's just...Jek mentioned it earlier, has him worried, says he wants to leave." Link explained.

"Well that's some horse-shite right there, he can't take my best friend away." Dahlian said, giving Link a slap on the shoulder.

"If he does move away and you'd like to stay behind I can talk to my father about giving you a job." Zinnia offered.

"I might just take you up on that." Link said.

The sun had slipped over the horizon quite a while ago, Link and his friends standing in a circle around Viktor, a boy their age as he struggled to read from a tome and maintain a ball of flame in his other hand at the same time.

"And with this." he said shakily. "I will summon a fearsome serpent!" he shouted, muttering a verse in old Hylian, the ball morphing into a crooked line before collapsing into a shower of sparks. The group half-heartedly clapped as Viktor let out a nervous laugh.

"Don't worry, happens to every one at some point." Dahlian called out, the group laughing at his remark.

"Be nice, he's trying." Zinnia said.

"If I didn't know better I'd say you like him." Link teased.

"More like feel sorry for him." Zinnia said with a small smile while Viktor had turned to levitating objects to win the crowd back.

"I'm ready to head back." Dahlian said as the crowd began to disperse.

"Without saying goodbye." Viktor said as he ran up to them. "You could at least let me walk you home." he said, eyeing Zinnia, the girl rolling her eyes and looking over at Link.

"I think I'm good." she said, grabbing ahold of Link's arm and resting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh...you two are...right." he said awkwardly.

"So...uh...good show." Dahlian said.

"You don't have to lie...the serpent thing really killed the mood." Viktor answered.

As the four neared the North Village Link and Zinnia broke off from Dahlian and Viktor, saying their goodbyes as they headed in the opposite direction.

"So." Link began. "This was just to throw Viktor off your trail, right?" he asked, nodding towards the arm Zinnia held onto.

"Maybe, maybe not." she said as she stopped, looking Link in the eyes. "When are we going to stop dancing around this, you've known me longer than anyone and yet...I never thought of you as a sibling...I always thought of us like this." she said.

Link didn't know how to answer, part of him tingled with excitement but the majority was telling him to pull away, to tell her didn't feel the same way. "Like what?" he asked.

"You know, like this." she said, closing her eyes and moving her face closer to his.

Link froze, he didn't know what, but something stopped him from reciprocating, he felt like he shouldn't, like he couldn't, like...there was someone else.

Just then the ground shook beneath them, a loud boom being heard in the distance as fire rained down upon the village.

"That was at the Northern Gate." Zinnia gasped.

"No...Jek!" Link shouted dashing off towards the explosion.

"Wait!" Zinnia called, watching with worry as Link ran off.

 **oOo**

"We're only going to say it once, we're looking for a young blonde boy, from ages twelve to seventeen with mark that looks like this on the back of his hand." a black armored Mercenary said as another man standing near him showed a depiction of the Triforce to the lined up villagers.

The man sighed before waking over to Captain Eldrin and placing a palm opposite his face, a bolt of energy charging over it. "If I don't get an answer within ten seconds his head's going the way of your houses."

"Just do it." Captain Eldrin spat, blood trailing down his chin.

"For a grizzeld old warrior you sure didn't amount to much." the other black armored Mercenary said.

"Fine! Have it your way!" the first Mercenary shouted, about to loose the energy collected in his palm.

"Wait!" a voice called.

"This better be good." the first Mercenary said. "Who are you?"

"Don't you dare." Jek growled.

"My name is Ehren...this man is sheltering that boy...I told you what you want, please let us go." the man whimpered.

"Bastard!" Jek shouted as he leapt onto Ehren.

"Separate them." the first Mercenary said as his comrade dashed in and pulled Jek off of Ehren.

"You may go." the first Mercenary said.

"Really?" Ehren asked.

"Yes." the Mercenary answered as he raised his hand, shooting a bolt of energy straight through his chest, the crowd crying out in shock.

"Hey, we need to hurry this up, it's not long before some other Guards get here." the second Mercenary called.

"Right." the first said as he stepped over to Jek, telekinetically lifting the man. "Where's the boy?" he growled.

"Sod off." Jek hissed.

"Maybe this will convince you to drop the attitude and tell me." the Mercenary said as he tightened his telekinetic grip on Jek's throat."

Jek fought against his grasp, his eyes flicking over to a nearby alley before they went wide, the man finding Link hiding in the shadows watching.

"Hm...what are you-?" the man began, going quiet as he spotted Link. "There!" he shouted.

The second Mercenary charged at Link, the boy pretending to run only to kick off the side of a house and pull himself up onto the roof, the Mercenary looking up trying to spot him only for Link to jump down directly onto the man, knocking him to the ground.

"Screw this." the first Mercenary said, tossing Jek away before sending a blast of energy at Link, only for it to collide with something else. "What?!" he exclaimed, turning to the side to see two boys looking at him.

"I told you I could do it." Viktor said with a gulp.

"Leave our friend alone." Dahlian said, taking a step forward. "Once my father hears of this-" he began, the Mercenary telekinetically tossing him away.

Link heard his friend's voice as he dodged sword strikes from the second Mercenary with agility and skill he didn't know he had. "Stand still you little worm." the man growled.

"Calm down, Halkkon, we're supposed to take him alive!" the first Mercenary shouted.

"Link!" Jek called. "Run!"

"Shut up!" the first Mercenary said, turning towards Jek and firing an energy bolt his way, sending he man flying.

Link paused for a moment, feeling something rise inside of him, an energy the likes of which he had never felt flowing through his veins. "No!" Link shouted, turning to face the second Mercenary, dodging to the side of his vertical downwards slash and gripping his wrist before throwing a kick over his arm, taking the man to the ground where Link wrested his sword from his grip.

"You'll give that back if you know what's good for-" the man said, Link hitting him in the forehead with the hilt of the blade before he could finish his sentence.

"So you have remembered." the Mercenary said, squaring up with Link.

Link looked over at Viktor, and Dahlian, the two lending their aid to Jek. "Remember what?" Link growled.

"Hm, I guess it just comes naturally." the Mercenary laughed. "Isn't it strange for you? How calm you are in the face of danger...how skilled you are despite having no experience in combat...you've had questions all your life...and I have the answers, come with me and I'll tell you anything you'd like to know."

Link regarded the man, his mind screaming hundreds of questions at once, almost convincing him to take the offer, but the sight of Jek, injured and unconscious brought him back to the situation at hand. "You can take your offer and shove it up your-" Link began, the Mercenary cutting him off.

"You can stop there...allow me to introduce myself, I am Bastion Arkhan, right hand of the Dark Lord...and you are coming with me, you have no choice."

"You talk too much!" Link cried out as he charged forward, holding the other Mercenary's sword aloft.

Bastion grinned as he launched a volley of blasts of the boy, Link deflecting them all with the blade, Bastion leaping to the side to avoid them. "What the-?!" the Mercenary shouted.

"Did you just see that?" Dahlian asked.

"How did he do that?" Viktor added.

Link ran forward, blocking a bolt of energy from Bastion before cutting through a blast of flame, the fire dissipating as he charged through it. The Mercenary drew his blade as they closed in on each other, locking it with Link's. Bastion quickly broke from their struggle, diving at Link with a stab, the boy avoiding it and slashing at him, the Mercenary blocking it before performing a jump attack, Link fading to the side as Bastion rushed him, unleashing various slashes and stabs, Link blocking the first few before they became too fast, the boy falling backwards as a Bastions sword made contact, slicing through the skin on Link's chest, the boy crying out as he fell to the ground, clutching at his wound.

"Maybe now you'll agree to come with me." Bastion said, readying an energy bolt in his hand. "Don't worry, this one will only stun you."

Link gripped the sword tighter as Bastion raising his hand, the boy calling on all the strength he had to rise as quickly as he could deflecting the energy bolt the moment his adversary let it go.

Bastion cried out as it struck him, the Mercenary falling to one knee before charging at Link. The boy readied himself when something occurred to him, it was like a memory, one he didn't even know he had. Link focused on it, recalling it over and over until the move felt familiar. Bastion made it into range just as Link unleashed it, the boy performing a spin attack, cleaving through Bastion's knee, severing his lower leg completely.

The Mercenary screamed in pain as he fell into his back, letting out a gasp as he looked down at his leg. "I...impossible." he stammered. "You...you will die for this." he said as he disappeared in a flash of green flame, Link turning towards the alley to find the other Mercenary had vanished too.

"Link!" Dahlian called, Viktor and Zinnia in tow. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I...I don't know." the boy answered.

"I do." a voice called.

Link turned to find Captain Eldrin standing behind him, leaning on his sword. "It's time we talked." the man said.

 **oOo**

"My King!" a man called as he ran up the stairs of Hyrule Castle, approaching the King's study.

"Out of my way, I have news for the King." Jakob said.

"I'm sorry, Sir Lirien, the King is not seeing anyone right now." one of the guards answered.

"This is urgent." the Knight replied.

Suddenly the doors opened, the King making his way into the hall. "What's going on out here?" he asked sternly.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my King." Jakob said, dropping to one knee. "But there's been another attack."

"Where?" the King asked.

"Lake Hylia, the northern Village." Jakob answered.

"Very well, thank you for informing me, Sir Lirien, I'll handle it from here." the King said as he closed the doors to his study, the Guards resuming their posts.

Jakob sighed deeply as he walked away, descending the stairs until a voice called out to him.

"You know, I could have just ordered the Guards to stand down." the girl said.

"I know, but I need them to recognize my authority, there's a war brewing and if I'm to be the one to lead it, I must have their respect. That Sorcerer of the Desert gets bolder and bolder every day." Jakob replied.

"Will we be okay?" the girl asked.

"Of course, my dearest Zelda."

 **oOo**

 _ **I don't think I've ever written this fast in my life, but this was my first prequel so I was excited, this chapter is considerably longer than the first chapter of 'The World at War', so I hope you guys were okay with that.**_

 _ **Anyway, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it as well as I hope you find this to be a suitable beginning.**_

 _ **Thanks again!**_

 _ **-Prometheus17**_


	2. Destiny's Call

Zelda ran a hand over the book in front of her, the orb of light she generated in her palm being the the only illumination the room had, seeing as she had recently closed off the only window. It wasn't the weather or the season that caused her to obstruct her view of the outside, but dreams, dreams of experiences she could not recall and others she knew for sure she never had. Before her sixteenth birthday they were but normal fantasies brought to life by her subconscious as she slumbered, but now they became more vivid, they felt so real she awoke stunned, sure she had actually been there...and in all of them, he was there, a young man around the same age as her, his features were stunning and always adorned by his medium length blonde hair and blue eyes, his Hylian ears always stabbing through his locks just as hers did, and in most of these memories he wore a green tunic that she knew for certain belonged hundreds of years in the past. Those were the good dreams, though, the ones in which this man and she rode through green fields and near the shores of Lake Hylia, but the others were worse, they began with simple dreams of the same young man donning heavy armor over his tunic and bidding her goodbye as the heavens thundered overhead, a great feeling of anxiety and sadness overtaking her, it was then that the dreams transitioned into fierce battles and more often than not, a confrontation with an imposing man with green skin who's stature they didn't even come close to, but in her dreams they always won and as soon as she woke up, most of the details left her, but enough remained that looking upon the world outside after these dreams was too much for her.

The Princess sighed as she read the next passage, it was difficult enough to convince her father to let her get her studies done by herself with it being even harder to convince herself to stop thinking about the dreams that came when she slept. "Have I been cursed?" the mumbled, thinking back to how severe the dreams had become. She quickly got back to skimming the latest edition of 'Hyrule Historia', barely absorbing the words as she traced her hand along the page. "Somehow I feel like I already know this." she thought, pausing on a paragraph detailing the end of the Twilight Invasion. She was roused from her thoughts as a rapid knock came at the door, the Princess quickly rising from her seat and beginning to make her way over to the door before darting over to the window and pulling the shutters open, she didn't want to make anyone worry for her mental well-being, after all.

Zelda knew the sound of the knock well, it's strength and speed as well as the height from which it came only indicating it could be but one person. She quickly threw open the door, the tall, dark haired Knight Jakob Lirien standing opposite her.

"You took so long to answer I feared you'd fallen asleep during your studies." he joked.

"How could I?" Zelda asked. "The excitement they bring me is immense."

"Surely you jest." Jakob responded with a short laugh.

"Of course." Zelda replied. "The book makes a better pillow than it does amusement."

"Well, if you keep up with your studies your father may allow you a moment to leave that room of yours." Jakob said, inching closer to her.

"It was hard enough to get him to allow me to study on my own, I wasn't aware having a vast knowledge of the Hero of Time's era was required to be Queen." Zelda said.

"The Hero of Time." Jakob said, a smirk making it's way onto his face. "I can't believe people believe such rubbish...long ago someone stole what was supposedly the mortal remains of the oh-so-fearsome Ganondorf...and then nothing came of it. I only wish I could have seen their faces when they opened the coffin to find it full of dirt." he laughed.

To her own surprise Zelda found herself becoming quite irritated by Jakob's mocking, even though she hadn't an idea why.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Jakob asked.

Zelda looked up, her shining blue eyes meeting the dark green of his. "It's nothing, I just grow concerned is all."

Jakob's face took on a look of genuine worry as he regarded the Princess. "Concerned over what? Please tell me and hopefully I can ease your worries."

"I don't know if you can." Zelda replied. "The attacks on villages, they seem to be growing more frequent...I heard you and my father speaking of it."

"I realized." Jakob answered. "You didn't seem all too concerned on the stairwell the other day, what's changed?"

"Nothing, I've just been sequestered in my room for too long, I suppose." Zelda said, deciding against telling the Knight about her dreams and how familiar the circumstances were.

"Well, then, allow me to escort you to the Royal Gardens and we can rid your head of all that fear." Jakob said, bowing his arm for her to take hold of.

Zelda reached for it eagerly, she had many suitors waiting for her to become an adult, her legendary beauty bringing men from all across Hyrule and even other foreign lands, but Jakob was always far ahead of anyone, even the other Nobles her age. His sharp features, tall stature, strong frame and dark hair made many consider him to be quite the prize, the fact he was a member of House Lirien, Hyrule's most powerful family second only to the House Hyrule only added to his allure. As the Princess took his arm she couldn't help but pull away slightly, a pang of guilt striking her like an arrow.

"Zelda...Zelda, what's wrong?" Jakob asked as she fell away from him.

The Princess didn't want to feel that way, but it was as if she felt as though she was being unfaithful to someone...but who? Suddenly a vision came to her, the man from her dreams, his face clear as day cutting through the blackness as she closed her eyes.

Jakob looked around frantically, "Someone! The Princess needs-" he began, Zelda gripping his arm.

"No, it's alright." she said. "I've just been in a dark room all day, the sunlight coming through the window, my eyes haven't adjusted yet...that's all." she replied.

"I...I see." Jakob replied, obviously unconvinced.

"You needn't worry about me, I can handle myself." Zelda replied.

"I'm sure." Jakob said, sweeping her into his arms.

Zelda returned the embrace, ignoring the strange feeling that there was someone else all the while.

"Sir Lirien!" a voice came.

Zelda turned her head to find a Guard quickly ascending the stairs, Jakob parting from her as he turned to face the man.

"Whatever this unwarranted intrusion is about, I'm guessing it could wait, I'm with the Princess at the moment." the Knight growled.

The Guard spun on his heels to face the Princess, visually stunned. "Many apologies, your highness, I was so focused on finding Sir Lirien I hadn't noticed you...I beg your pardon." he sputtered.

"Is he talking to me?" Zelda asked sarcastically.

"No, no he isn't." Jakob said as he strode forward and grabbed the man by his shoulder. "What do you want?" he asked.

"The King sent me, he wants you to lead a ranging mission into the desert to find this Sorcerer." the Guard said.

"Hm, it appears I must go, but we will have an evening together soon, you can be sure of that...I beg your pardon." Jakob said.

"All is forgiven." Zelda answered, the Guard giving the two of them an irritated glance before heading off with Jakob.

Zelda began on her way back to her chambers, finding that she felt oddly remorseful about the way she spoke to the Guard which only led her to began combing through her memories, beginning to feel as if the personality she exhibited all her life wasn't even her own.

 **oOo**

Link sat in the Guardhouse, staring blankly at the table, the whole night was like a blur to him, a blur punctuated by feats he never even dreamed he could accomplish.

"Link...what happened last night." Captain Eldrin began, craning his neck to see if Link was actually listening. "You're going to want to hear this."

"Those men...who were they?" Link asked, his eyes remaining fixed on the table.

"That I don't know, likely minions of the Sorcerer hiding in the Gerudo Desert...but that's not why I called you, not entirely."

"The Sorcerer hiding in Gerudo Desert." Link picked out those words like embers among ash, for some reason this all seemed very familiar. "Did I kill them?" Link asked.

"No, it appears not...Link, I-" Captain Eldrin began.

"What is it you want to tell me so badly?" Link snapped.

The Captain leaned back slightly, narrowing his eyes as he considered ending their meeting until Link was ready to talk, but it was important he hear this. "It was fifteen years ago that illness took your parents from us...I'm sure you've heard this all the residents. As you know, Jek was a friend of your parents and took you in instantly, it wasn't long before we noticed the mark on your hand."

Link splayed his fingers on the table as he looked down at it, the grey Triforce mark that appeared so lightly on his skin one almost couldn't tell it was there. It had been his constant companion throughout his life. "I know it's the Triforce...I always assumed my parents put it there for some reason."

Captain Eldrin sighed and leaned back in his chair before raising his eyes and locking his gaze with Link's. "There are stories, they follow a Hero and Princess that are reborn throughout the ages to fight an evil Gerudo Sorcerer named Ganondorf. Hylian historians always insisted upon this being a fiction, an embellishment of actual events...but I no longer have any doubt...Link, you were born with that mark...and the skill you showed vanquishing those two...it couldn't be anything else."

Link shifted his eyes, looking around the room uneasily before looking back up at the Captain, the older man looking at him carefully. "This is nonsense, I got lucky...that's it."

"The way the Triforce mark on your hand glowed, the skill you suddenly had despite never training and your bravery in the face of those two is proof!" Captain Eldrin argued.

"How do you even know all of this?" Link replied.

"After I saw that mark on your hand for the first time I was sure! The old stories are still told, you're a legend." the Captain answered. "We were planning to wait until you were seventeen, until you remembered...but we no longer have that luxury." the Captain answered.

"This is...this is insanity." Link replied as he rose from his seat. "I'm going back home...whatever it is you think I am, I suggest you leave it be."

"Do you want to catch those two mercenaries? Confront them again, maybe?" Eldrin asked.

Link stopped, closing his eyes as he thought about that night, the look in their attacker's eyes, the way they killed Ehren without a second thought. "I'll leave that to our King." Link replied.

"Do you really believe he'd do anything about it?" The Captain asked as he got up. "He's threatened by all of this and I know you are too...the difference is that you were ordained by the Goddesses for this task...you were meant to end this."

"You seem to care about this far more than someone with a casual knowledge of Hyrule's history." Link replied as he spun around.

"I'm a servant of Hyrule and a religious man...that's all the explanation you need." Eldrin replied. "I would like to leave it alone, but we can't now, they know where you are and they'll be coming back in greater numbers if we don't stop them first."

Link made to send another barb at the Guardsman but all the while things had been lining up in his mind, coupled with the dreams this all had begun to make sense. "Fine...I'll follow you."

"Thank you...I know this was all hard for you to accept." the Captain responded. "We'll be leaving on the morrow."

"What you mean one day?!" Link exclaimed.

"There's no time to waste." the Captain said.

"But that...it barely leaves me any time to get ready." Link replied.

"Soon enough you won't regret leaving, this is for the safety of everyone in Lake Hylia Township, do not worry, though, someday we will return." the Captain said.

Link thought about Jek and his neighbors, forced to their knees as their homes burned around them, anger welling up inside of him. "Okay then, you know where to find me when you're ready." Link responded, Captain Eldrin nodding in response as he departed.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this." a feminine voice said.

"You and I both." Captain Eldrin said as he turned around to face Impa. "Won't the Royal Family notice your absence?"

"The Princess has tired of my presence for now, so I've been given a break." Impa replied.

"Just wait until she gets her memories back, she'll come to appreciate you." the Captain answered.

"Do you plan to inform Link of your true identity?" Impa asked.

"Do you plan to reveal to the Princess yours?" Eldrin answered.

"Only if the situation calls for it, Rauru." Impa responded.

"Aren't the two of us lucky? Being reborn along with the Link and Zelda to play a supporting role." Edlrin answered.

"It's a noble duty I myself won't tire of." Impa said.

"While I have you here, any news of Ganondorf?" the Captain asked.

"The King has finally sent a ranging team to try and track him down...I want it to be known I advised against it." Impa answered.

"How unfortunate for them." Eldrin remarked.

"At least that will keep Ganondorf occupied for now." Impa said, a concerned look overtaking her features.

 **oOo**

"Link! Hey Link!" Dahlian called as the Hero made his way home. "What was that all about?" he asked as he caught up.

"Captain Eldrin says I can't talk about it." Link answered.

"Come on, we're your friends!" Dahlian replied.

"We?" Link asked, turning to find Zinnia and Viktor following close behind. "Oh...Viktor...I have to thank you for earlier...you may have saved my life last night."

Viktor let out a nervous laugh before facing Link. "You don't have to thank me...I just hope I don't have to do it again."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Zinnia asked.

"Yeah, fishermen aren't exactly known for their combat skills." Dahlian answered.

"I...I just got lucky." Link answered.

"Like hell you did!" Dahlian shouted sarcastically. "Now tell us what the Captain wanted." He added as he ran after his friend, grabbing him by the shoulder.

Link felt frustration welling up inside of him as he turned, teeth bared, only calming as he saw Zinnia and Viktor's worried faces...he had to tell them something. "After what happened the Captain wants to take me to Castle Town to join their army...he thinks I have natural talent."

Link's friends stood in a stunned silence, mouths agape. "Link." Zinnia began. "No...he can't do that...that...that's insane." she stammered.

"I mean, he's not wrong but...he can't just take you." Dahlian retorted.

"Link, we don't want you to go." Zinnia added.

"No...I...I want to go...so I can find those two that hurt Jek and find the person who sent them." Link answered.

"Did he even make any mention of us?" Viktor asked.

"This isn't about you." Zinnia snapped.

"You didn't come up." Link answered.

"You can't seriously be going." Zinnia said.

"I second that, this is crazy." Dahlian chimed in.

"I am...I have to." Link answered.

"Zinnia!" a voice called, the three turning to find her mother running towards her. "There you are! I've been looking for you all night!"

"Not to worry, she's been with us." Dahlian replied.

"That's what I'm worried about." Zinnia's mother said, eyeing Link, Dahlian and Viktor suspiciously.

"Mother, they're my friends!" Zinnia replied.

"You all should get back to your parents, I'm sure they're worried for you as well." Zinnia's mother said before turning to her daughter. "We have to go, we can't open the bakery without you."

"We're opening the bakery on a day like this? After what's happened?" Zinnia asked.

"We're opening it on a day like today especially, people need a sense of normalcy after something like that." the older woman answered.

Zinnia made to argue before turning to Link, Dahlian and Viktor, looking somewhat defeated. "I have to go now...but I'll catch up with you later." she said, turning and heading off after her mother.

"Real pleasant one she is." Dahlian remarked.

"She's just concerned is all." Link replied.

"How long do you think it will be before word gets out?" Viktor asked.

"What word?" Dahlian replied.

"That we defeated those Mercenaries!" Viktor responded.

"We?" Dahlian asked. "Link here did all the work." Dahlian said, gesturing towards his friend, suddenly sensing the open air behind him, turning to find Link walking back towards his home.

"Looks like he didn't want to talk." Viktor said.

"You know." Dahlian began. "I bet he doesn't really want to go with the Captain...and I've always wanted to see Castle Town."

"What are you playing at?" Viktor asked.

"I have a plan, go to the bakery and let Zinnia know to wait here for us after her parents fall asleep." Dahlian said with a grin.

 **oOo**

Veran waited outside of the Spirit Temple with her arms crossed, watching sand caught by the desert winds fly by just outside of the Temple grounds.

"Did you even activate any defenses?" Koume asked.

"The sand is good at hiding things." Veran answered with a smirk.

"Whatever spell you cast worked wonders, they have no idea we know they're coming." Kotake said. "We underestimated you, little sister."

"No spell was needed, the Minister was more than happy to strike a deal with me." the Dark Fairy replied.

"Typical man, swayed by attraction alone." Koume remarked.

"Please, do you really think so little of me?" Veran asked. "He lusts after power, not women, as it turns out."

"I suppose he wants a seat at our table once we're in charge." Kotake said.

"We'll see about it when the time comes, after all, it's not our decision." Veran answered as she went inside, the witches following. "How's he feeling anyway?"

"Not at his best." Koume began.

"The death we helped him escape still calls, trying to pull him away." Kotake continued.

"Well then, let's see if he's changed his mind and will allow us to aid him today." Veran said as the trio made their way into the main chamber of the temple, an enormous map composed of energy occupying most of it's space, in the center of the room he stood, black and gold armor gleaming as traces of the gust outside caused his cape to rustle. Ganondorf had aged greatly since his resurrection, his hair and beard having gone white, his green skin turning gray and wrinkled, but his power still remained.

"What have I told you before?" he growled.

"We just want to help." Veran snapped.

"You can't." Ganondorf answered, turning and fixing his gold eyes on the Sorceress and the two witches. "Only I know where it will be."

"If you just told us what it was-" Koume began.

Ganondorf quickly brought up his right hand, a psionic burst blowing Koume and Kotake backwards with Veran barely being able to withstand it herself.

"Don't forget your place." Ganon hissed as he turned around.

"You say you're the only one who knows where it is, yet you can't even seem to find it!" Veran snapped.

Ganondorf turned to glare at her once again, this time retaining his composure. "Do you know what it is I search for?" he asked.

"Demise's Gate." Veran answered.

"How did you...?" Kotake asked in disbelief.

"There's a reason I am less wrathful towards Veran." Ganondorf said as he stepped down from the platform he stood on, the map fading away behind him.

"Do you mean to tell us you told her?" Koume asked.

"Took you long enough to catch on." Veran responded.

"Why you!" Kotake growled, flames rising around her.

Ganondorf reached an arm out, splaying his fingers wide before closing them into a fist, extinguishing Kotake's fire. "Blame only yourselves. Veran goes out in search of those loyal to our cause and collects items that may help us while the two of you have grown lazy in you duties, believing that being my adoptive mothers lifetimes ago alone entitles you to special treatment."

"But we're loyal only to you, we live to serve!" Koume argued.

"Yet you stay in the Temple making empty threats against imaginary enemies and now that a real one is on it's way, it was Veran who prepared the defenses." Ganondorf said.

"I wasn't supposed to let you know that I know...so I played along." the Dark Fairy said. "Something about you two flying off the handle...Lord Ganondorf didn't want to deal with that."

The witches eyed Veran angrily before turning back to Ganondorf. "But it was our plan to resurrect you!" Kotake shouted.

"You resurrect me in an irrelevant era and in an improper way and I am supposed to be grateful?!" Ganondorf growled as he climbed the stairs back up to his throne, taking a seat before looking up at the witches again. "You restored my mortal body but not my essence...not completely, my lifeforce ebbing away day after day for the past twenty-three years...if I don't find the gate soon, I will die."

"What is this gate?" Kotake asked.

"It's only fitting I tell you now, I suppose." Ganondorf said. "Thousands of years ago, when I was still Demise, I constructed a gate to the dimension in which I was imprisoned, just in case I was ever struck down entirely...my followers knew of it then, but it faded out of knowledge until Ghirahim used it to stage my return during the era of Skyloft...but after his destruction none knew of it's existence. You may recall that I have been resurrected before...but accessing the gate has never been needed until now, the portion of my essence that's been pulled away...it exists there and once I open the gate and reunite with it...that is when I shall return to my full power and Hyrule will fall to me at long last."

"Why not tell us this from the beginning?" Koume asked.

"The more people I entrust this knowledge to, the more the boy and the Princess have a chance of finding out and thwarting me." Ganondorf answered.

"You think we'd actually tell him?" Kotake asked incredulously.

"To ensure your own survival, maybe, or maybe because you would sent scouts out to find it, who after being found by the boy, would do the same." Ganondorf growled.

"But she gets to know!" Kotake sneered, gesturing towards Veran.

"I know how to keep a secret." Veran argued.

"Only one can know, Veran is my right hand in this life, this is my decision and you will respect it." Ganondorf answered.

"Fine, we'll be waiting for the Hylians outside." Koume said, Kotake following as the two left in a huff.

Veran waited until the witches were a substantial distance away before turning to Ganondorf. "You don't trust them." she said.

"During my last life I left them in the Dark World, leaving my work to Zant instead, I can imagine them being upset by this." the Demon King answered.

"Upset enough to betray you?" Veran asked.

"Koume and Kotake are vindictive and cruel to those they deem their enemies, I wouldn't put it past them." Ganon answered.

"Well, keeping that in mind, I'll be on my way to join them." Veran answered as she gave a quick bow before leaving the chamber. She felt a foreboding feeling rising up inside of her, Ganondorf was becoming paranoid, turning on his oldest allies without much reasoning behind his feelings.

"Is he in a talking mood?" a young, male voice called after her.

"Bastion." Veran said, turning to look at the young man. "Tell me, do you still introduce yourself as Lord Ganondorf's right hand?"

"It's all for intimidation...you needn't take issue with it." Bastion replied.

"I guess I'll let it slide...for now. So, your first fight with the Hero...didn't go too well for you." Veran answered.

"I was...caught off guard." the man replied. "I didn't expect him to be so skilled, especially without his memories."

"Understandable...to me." Veran began, smiling slyly. "Hopefully Lord Ganondorf feels the same way.

Bastion nodded at her before heading forward. "Oh, one more thing." Veran called.

"What's that?" Bastion asked.

"After reattaching your lower leg for you free of charge...and without Ganondorf's knowledge...I'll require a favor." Veran said.

"What do you want?" Bastion growled.

"I'll let you know when the time comes." Veran responded before going on her way, Bastion scoffing before heading towards Ganondorf's chamber, finding to his surprise that the Demon King was already standing to meet him. "My Lord." Bastion said as he took a knee.

"Stand, Bastion, you needn't kneel like so." Ganondorf commented.

"But I failed you." Bastion began. "I was even injured."

"This is my own fault, I did not ready you enough for the encounter." Ganondorf said.

"But I...I should have given him more of a challenge than anyone else...it's what I was made for, right?" Bastion asked.

"Of course, but there's still time to make you stronger, to train you further...you have not disappointed me." Ganondorf said.

"You mean this?" Bastion asked, removing his helm, his each and every feature mirroring the Hero's in every way, the only differences being his lighter skin tone and hair color, along with his red irises and older appearance.

"I created you, so of course not. You will become stronger as we have much work to do, my apprentice, my son, my Dark Link." Ganondorf said as he gestured towards the wall behind his throne, the nearly complete Mirror of Twilight sitting upon it.

 **oOo**

 ** _And that concludes chapter two! I hope you all like where this story is going so far!_**

 ** _GerudoSpirit: I am happy to hear you liked the first chapter! I really enjoyed writing the Twilight Princess timeline opening, so I'm glad you enjoyed it so! Koume, Kotake and Veran aren't keeping things very cohesive, but Ganondorf is more to blame for this, I'd say! I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Ultimate Blazer: Thank you for your compliments! They're also much appreciated! I'm glad to see you here!_**

 ** _Alright! Thank you to all of those who clicked follow and favorite on the story! It really keeps me going!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	3. The Journey Begins

**_Twenty Years Ago-The Spirit Temple_**

"Did you find it?" Koume asked pointedly.

"Of course I did." Veran answered wryly. "Why is it you and Kotake second-guess me so often?"

"We're just being careful...after all, you're the only one of us who has been sent back to the Dark World." Kotake answered.

Veran stopped, turning to looks the witches in the eye. "You think you can hide your defeat at the Hero's hands from me?" she growled.

"How ridiculous...such a thing has never happened." Koume replied.

"And you deny it...it makes me wonder if you truly have deluded yourselves into thinking you weren't killed by him." Veran said, starting toward Koume.

"Enough of this!" Kotake shouted, startling the other two. "Do you have it or not?"

"Fear not, it's here." Veran said, materializing a long object wrapped in a shroud from thin air. "It wasn't easy to get either." she added, pulling the covering aside to display the Sword of the Six Sages.

I'd say, you look exhausted." Koume said with a laugh.

Veran bared her teeth as she looked back at the witch. "If you two would actually follow along sometimes, maybe I wouldn't have to exert myself so much...and maybe we could get things done faster."

"Ridiculous!" Kotake said, dismissing her. "Lord Ganondorf needs us here to aid him."

"Excuses." Veran said as she started forward again. "It's a shame because I think you would have had fun...the Sages were stronger than they appeared."

"Did you kill them?" Ganondorf asked as he stepped into the hallway.

Veran, Koume and Kotake went silent, quickly bowing their heads as Ganondorf approached them.

"I had no other option." Veran replied.

"She has no self-control!" Kotake accused.

"Maybe if you two came along to help hold them off-" Veran began.

"Silence!" Ganondorf boomed, the three going quiet. "Let me see it."

Veran stepped forward and outstretched her arms, the Sword of the Six Sages giving off a strong glow. "I hope you can forgive me, my Lord."

"The death of the current Sages produces a new problem, the Goddesses will select new Sages now, and we will have to find them." Ganondorf said as he unsheathed the Sword. "Just as I remember it."

"Pardon me, my Lord, but what is it we need the sword for?" Kotake asked. "Do you plan to snuff out the light and leave Hyrule in darkness?"

"No, well, possibly, but this sword has more uses to me than just that." he answered, holding the sword aloft. "It's blade was stained with the blood of the Hero long ago."

"Do you plan to use a blood curse?" Veran said.

"Unfortunately that wouldn't work, the Hero's incarnations have different physiologies, thus the only thing I'd be cursing is the corpse of his former body." Ganondorf explained. "I've decided, the only way to fight the Hero, is with the Hero himself."

"My Lord, what do you mean?" Kotake asked.

Ganondorf telekinetically lifted the sword out of his grasp so it levitated, point down, in front of him. He quickly held up a hand, focusing on the blade. Koume, Kotake and Veran watched as a small, almost invisible trace of the Hero's blood was drawn from the Sword, gathering into a single drop in midair. The Demon King jabbed his fingers into his chest, gritting his teeth as he withdrew some of his own dark essence.

"My Lord, I do not mean to question you...but what can combining your essence with the blood of the Hero accomplish?" Veran asked.

"We've seen the omens that the Hero and Princess are to to be born soon, the harvest moon glowing gold, magic becoming more prevalent and the appearance of the crimson, cerulean and emerald meteors above Hyrule...and who better to defeat the Hero than himself?" Ganondorf asked.

"You plan to make a copy of him?" Kotake questioned, sounding somewhat uncertain.

"You'd think that the Hero would be evenly matched with another version of himself...but my essence will give him the edge he needs to win." Ganondorf said with a grin.

"But don't you want to do away with the Hero yourself?" Koume asked.

"By the time our confrontation would take place I will be far too old." Ganondorf said, giving a pointed glance at Veran, Koume and Kotake. He had used magic to slow his aging and prolong his life, but there was only so far it could go. In all honesty he somewhat envied Veran, Koume and Kotake, they appeared in their true forms and thus didn't age, Koume and Kotake's elderly appearance the result of a curse and nothing more.

"Now, come to me, my Dark Link!" Ganondorf shouted, the trace of blood merging with his essence, dark energy surging around the now fused elements. Veran, Koume and Kotake looked on as a small body took form within the storm. All three lowered their arms as the thrashing energy died down, leaving a small boy in the middle, his features matching those of the Hero in every way, the exceptions being his lighter hair and skin colors and in place of his blue eyes, there was a bright, almost glowing red. The boy looked around the room, a look of unease and fear on his face. Ganondorf quickly reached out a hand, nodding at the boy. "Come, I have much to teach you."

 **oOo**

 ** _Present Day-Hyrule Castle_**

King Gustaf sat at the head of the table, fingers laced as he looked out across his Ministers, the men shifting uncomfortably in the silence.

"Minister Blackmoore, are you about ready?" the King asked.

"Oh, of course, my King, I apologize, I was somewhat...lost in thought." the man said.

"Well then, get on with it." an older Minister called.

Minister Blackmoore glared at his colleague before picking up the papers before him. "I know what you're all thinking about this Sorcerer in the Desert, that he's no mere Sorcerer and he's the big and bad Ganondorf himself...but it would seem our evidence points in a different direction."

"How so?" called the Minister of Foreign Affairs, Lord Thalmont.

"In all of the attacks, it's been frequently stated that the villages were beset by Mercenaries clad in black armor, as you all may know, historically Ganondorf prefers monsters...this leads me to believe that there is no Sorcerer in the Desert, and our actual enemy is a Foreign land." Minister Blackmoore explained.

"That's preposterous!" an older man shot.

"Not as preposterous as a boy and girl being born every so often, who, as teenagers are capable of defeating the most powerful Sorcerer to ever live, is it, Minister Kalwin?" Minister Thalmont asked.

"You...! That is blasphemy!" Minister Kalwin argued.

"So says the Minister of Religion." Lord Blackmoore answered with a smirk.

"We'll see how your social standing is affected by excommunication from the church, Minister of Royal Affairs." Minister Kalwin said.

Minister of Education, Vera Crenissa placed her hand firmly on the table, eyeing the other Ministers. "Look at you, acting like children." she began. "We have to get back to the matter at hand."

"Finally, some reason." Minister of Sorcery, Trond Svelheim chimed in.

"Minister Crenissa is right, as usual, we have a matter to attend to and I don't have the energy to deal with your bickering right now." King Gustaf growled. "Minister Talon, I believe it is your turn to speak."

Minister Aldous Talon, the descendant of the Lon Lon Ranch owners had used his family fortune to quickly rise through the ranks of the social hierarchy, eventually finding himself in the role of Minister of Public Health. "I'm afraid I have to disagree with Lord Blackmoore. There's been a recent surge in illness in the small villages in more rural areas, signs that beasts are once again roaming the land and moving among areas our people usually occupy. It won't be long before we see an attack."

"There are always beasts around, the fact that they're so rarely spotted means they're hiding and not emboldened by the presence of some mythical Master." Minister Blackmoore replied.

"Must you always put in your two rupees?" Minister Talon responded.

"Rebuttals are allowed." the King said as he eyed an empty chair. "Where in the Dark World is my Minister of Defense?"

"Rumor has it she was upset at your daughter's treatment of her." Minister Crenissa responded.

"Still, she wouldn't miss a council meeting because of that." Minister Svelheim answered.

"I wouldn't." Impa replied from her chair, causing all the Minister with the addition of the King to jump in surprise.

"Goddesses, when did you...? How did you...?" Minister Thalmont sputtered.

"I am a Sheihak, you should need no other explanation." Impa answered.

"If you're late again I'll be forced to find a new Minister of Defense." King Gustaf threatened.

"Understood." Impa answered. "Now where were we?"

"Minister Blackmoore wishes to start a war." Minister Kalwin responded.

"When you say it like that, it leaves room for it to be...misconstrued." Blackmoore answered.

"As the Minister of Defense, I naturally need to know more about this." Impa stated.

"I was just telling everyone, the absence of beasts, the lack of sightings, the lack of magic related terror attacks, none of this points to a Sorcerer. The attacks that have been carried out are the work of Mercenaries, some with a small aptitude for magic and nothing more. Thus, I believe another country is responsible for these incursions...Hyrule is quite rich with resources." Minister Blackmoore replied.

"He leaves out the part where he insults the Hero of Legend and Princess of Destiny...tell him they're real, Minister Impa, your ancestors were there." Minister Kalwin said.

"I was merely stating that they may not actually exist." Lord Blackmoore said.

"I care not for his views on religion, what I do care about are his actions provoking us towards war." Impa began. "I won't condone any military action until you've brought me actual evidence."

"Understandable." Lord Blackmoore said.

"Anything else on the agenda for today?" Lord Thalmont followed.

"As you know, I've sent a ranging party into the desert to see if there's any validity to these rumors, so, Minister, Blackmoore, we'll have an answer to at least some of your claims quite soon." the King said. "Council meeting adjourned."

Minister Blackmoore stood up, turning his head to see Impa eyeing him suspiciously.

"She unnerves you, doesn't she?" Minister Thalmont said as they made their way down the stairs.

"If it were anyone else I'd be fine, but she's a damn Sheikah." Lord Blackmoore replied.

"Are you sure she's not following us?" Lord Thalmont replied as rapid footfalls came behind them.

"No, that would be far too transparent." he answered as he turned around, coming face to face with Minister Kalwin.

"You need to learn some respect for the beliefs of this land and it's people." the Minister of Religion said.

"I take it I'm not excommunicated then?" Lord Blackmoore asked.

"You were saved by your suggestion." Minister Kalwin said.

"My suggestion? Do tell." Blackmoore answered.

"Going to war." Kalwin answered. "War leads to occupation and occupation leads to converts to our religion."

"And I thought you types were supposed to be peaceful." Lord Thalmont said.

"Just don't step out of line again." the older man threatened before walking off.

"What a character." Lord Thalmont remarked.

"Indeed." Lord Blackmoore said as the two ducked into his office.

"You're sure no one will hear us in here?" Lord Thalmont asked.

"Of course not, she cast an enchantment over this room that stops sound from going in or out." Lord Blackmoore replied.

"What was the price?" Lord Thalmont asked.

"Entry to the Castle, of course, Lady Veran likes to get a firsthand feel for what's going on." Blackmoore answered.

"Are you at all worried about this ranging party?" Thalmont asked.

"Lady Veran will keep up her side of the deal." Blackmoore replied. "How's the head, by the way?"

Thalmont placed his hand on his forehead, rubbing the center. "That little cad they call the Hero is stronger than he looks, didn't even have his damn memories yet and fought like he's been training all his life...Bastion wasn't much help, the idiot even called me by name."

Lord Blackmoore sat bolt upright. "He called you by your first name? In front of the Villagers?"

"Relax, I'd be surprised if anyone heard or remembered it." Thalmont said.

Lord Blackmoore leaned back in his chair and sighed before casting his eyes toward the wall. "I don't know why you insisted on going, Halkkon."

"I needed to see it for myself, to confirm he's real." Minister Thalmont said.

"Was he real enough for you?" Blackmoore asked.

"I'd say, the kid had my sword out of my grasp in seconds, as ashamed I am to admit it." Thalmont replied.

"Well, as soon as we get Lady Veran what she needs, you and I won't have to worry about the Hero or the Princess any longer...we'll be Kings." Lord Blackmoore said.

"Speaking of the Princess, what shall we do about her?" Thalmont asked.

"The annual Spring Ball is coming up in a few days, the Grand Hall will be overfilled with guests, it won't be hard for a couple of Mercenaries to slip in and do the job covertly...she'll just appear have suddenly taken ill." Lord Blackmoore answered.

"Hopefully she won't have the same muscle memory as the boy." Lord Thalmont answered.

"Indeed." Blackmoore replied as he poured two glasses of wine. "To our new friendship." he said, handing Lord Thalmont a glass.

"To our deal with Lady Veran." Thalmont said, raising his glass.

 **oOo**

Jakob had tired of his mission greatly, traversing the desert in wagons was nearly impossible, thus they had to carry most of their equipment themselves, the harsh heat of the desert beating down upon their heavily armored and quite unprepared bodies, the horses they brought as pack animals lagging behind because of it. This was his first experience of Hyrule's desert and he honestly hoped it would be his last.

"Sir Lirien, we've been searching all day, maybe it's not here." Captain Yotin, said, the older man running to catch up with him.

"The King sent me to find the Sorcerer of the Desert, so I will find him and I will bring him back to face judgement in Hyrule." Jakob said, staying loyal to his duty no matter how badly he wanted to turn back.

"You think we would have seen something by now, we've checked every outcropping, overhang and cave, everywhere they may set up camp and we've found only Leevers and those damned Guays." the Captain said, looking back at a small flock of the black, large beaked birds gliding over the dunes.

"This Sorcerer is supposed to be of such sufficient power that even King Gustaf is wary of him so I wouldn't expect he'd be easy to find." Jakob answered, trudging through the sand as the Sun progressed past it's apex in the sky.

"The men might not last much longer." Captain Yotin said, looking back at the Soldiers doing their best to keep pace.

"We'll progress a short distance more, then after that, we may turn back, we don't want to be out here at night, especially with the Gerudo around somewhere." Jakob said.

"Why the Princess Zelda of the Twilight Age let them return baffles me to no end." Captain Yotin replied.

"Nothing like my Zelda, is she?" Jakob asked with a grin.

"Your Zelda, ey?" the Captain asked. "Received the King's blessing, have you?"

"No, not quite yet, but the Princess is indeed fond of me and I come from the most powerful family in Hyrule...aside from House Hyrule themselves, that is." Jakob responded. "So I don't see why he wouldn't be eager to give it to me."

"I've known the King since he was a young man, I wouldn't be surprised if he purposely made it difficult for you." Captain Yotin laughed.

"We'll see about th-" Jakob began, trailing off as wind began to whip past them, grains of sand flying through the air.

"It's a sandstorm." Captain Yotin observed. "We need to get going now."

"Wait a moment." Jakob said as he walked towards the storm, focusing on it carefully. "It's not moving this way."

The Captain, followed closely by the Soldiers, approached it, watching the sand fly by, yet the storm front didn't get any closer. "It's like a giant wall of sand."

"That, my friend, is precisely what it is." Jakob as he trudged closer. "So this is how the Sorcerer fortifies his home."

"Oh no, I'm afraid your wrong." a voice called.

Jakob, Yotin and the men with them all turned, swords and bows drawn to find an elderly woman looking up at them.

"This sandstorm was put in place by the Goddess of Sand long ago to protect her Temple." Koume said.

"You're a Gerudo." Jakob stated.

"Yes, and you're a Hylian." Koume replied.

"You say there's a Temple on the other side of this storm?" Jakob asked.

"Indeed, the Spirit Temple, the ancient place of worship for my people, I come here during the day to guide those who want to pray to the Goddess of Sand to the temple." Koume said with a smile.

"How many have you guided recently?" Jakob asked, carefully approaching the witch.

"It's been years, the Spirit Temple's been so vacant only sand resides there." Koume said in mock sadness.

"That sounds like an excellent lair for our Sorcerer." Yotin said quietly.

Jakob nodded as he stepped closer to the woman. "Would you guide us?" he asked.

"You wish to pay your respects to the Goddess of Sand?" Koume asked.

"Of course, I am a man of many cultures." Jakob answered with a faux-grin.

"Very well then, follow me." Koume said as she hopped onto her broomstick.

Jakob pulled his cloth shirt out from under his ChainMail and pressed it over his mouth, looking back at the men behind him before nodding for them to do the same. The Hylians slowly entered the sandstorm after Koume, the witch flitting about as if to her there was no sand at all.

"Are you sure about this?" Captain Yotin asked as they followed their guide, the elderly woman always flying just barely within sight.

"I see no other option, going back to Castle empty-handed won't be good for us." Jakob answered as he kept his eyes on the old woman.

After what seemed like an hour the group emerged on the other side, the men lowering their shirts from over their mouths and shaking the sand out of their hair and armor. The Desert Colossus was the first thing to capture their attention, the massive temple carved into a cliff face extending far up into the sky, even the nearby oasis failing to capture the men's attention.

"So this is it." Captain Yotin said.

"Eyes up everyone, stay sharp." Jakob called out as he flipped the face guard down on his helm, the other Soldiers doing the same as they pulled forth their weapons, raising them up to chest level and pointing them straight forward. Jakob took a moment to look back, finding that their guide had vanished, the Knight drawing his lips into a tight line. "That's not good." he thought.

The Hylian Soldiers began moving forward, an eerie quiet greeting them as they drew closer to the Temple, the only sounds being the desert winds that battered them and the swaying leaves of the palm trees that surrounded the oasis. Suddenly a loud crack pierced the air followed by the scream of an unfortunate soldier as he fell through the sand.

"What in the Goddesses' names?!" Captain Yotin yelled as he ran over to where the man stood, looking down to find he had fallen into a pit that was concealed using planks buried under the sand, the Soldier in question impaled by half a dozen spikes and quite dead.

"Captain!" Jakob yelled as he charged at the man, tackling him out of the way as an arrow flew by.

"I'd say we've found what we're looking for." Captain Yotin answered.

"We didn't find it...that woman...she lead us straight into a trap." Jakob said.

Suddenly the sand in front of them burst into the air as multiple men in black armor came out of the ground and charged them. Jakob rushed forward, ducking a slash before coming back up and stabbing his assailant in the chest only to turn around to find another Soldier ready to strike, Captain Yotin stabbing the man through the head from behind. Around them Hylian Soldiers dueled their opponents, the black armored Soldiers proving to be more than a match for most of them.

"Do you see any crests you recognize?" Yotin asked as he faded away from a strike before slashing his spear across his enemy's thigh, the man grunting and dropping to one knee before the Captain stabbed him through the chest.

Jakob dodged multiple slashes before his opponent dashed forward with a sudden burst of speed, managing to cut him across the shoulder, through his armor. The Knight didn't let this slow him down as he lunged forward and kicked the man in the midsection before bringing his sword straight down onto the man's head, cutting it in two. "The symbol they bare, it's a clock face!" Jakob called back to him.

"But that would mean..." Captain Yotin said, trailing off as another Soldier charged him.

Jakob's attention was drawn to the entrance of the temple as the large stone doors began to open, a man clad in the same black armor but with gold trim stepping out, his face obscured by shadows within his helmet. "There's the Commander." Jakob said as he charged forward, stopping to dodge a sword strike before darting back and slashing the Soldier across his chest.

Up ahead of him two Soldier's charged the man, one Soldier performing a diagonal downwards slash while the other made to stab the man, the enemy commander easily parrying the slash and pushing the Soldier into his comrade's stab before dashing around the dispatched Soldier and stabbing the one that made to stab him through the eye, both Hylians falling to the ground motionless.

"Hey you!" Jakob called as he charged the man, leaping into the air and bringing his sword down on top of him, the man blocking it with ease, Jakob grinding his heels into the sand as he landed. The other warrior pushed forward, Jakob gritting his teeth as the man's strength proved to be a match for his. In the blink of an eye both warriors broke from their clash before charging back in, Jakob sending a furious flurry of slashes at his opponent, the man calmly blocking them before leaping backwards, Jakob chasing after him and running in with a stab, the enemy commander parrying it and delivering a blow to Jakob's back with the hilt of his blade, knocking the Knight to the ground. "Damnit." he growled.

The enemy commander lifted his sword, barely missing as he stabbed it into the sand as Jakob rolled to the side and sprang back to his feet. "I won't be dealt with that easily!" he shouted as he charged in, eyes going wide as his opponent performed a spin attack, Jakob bracing for the impact only for one of his Soldiers to grab him by the shoulder and pulling him out of the way, the spin attack narrowly missing him. Before the Knight could get back to his feet, the Soldier that saved him charged the commander, the man deflecting his strike before dispatching him with a lightning quick slash to the throat. Jakob got his feet and looked around, finding that only eight or nine of his group remained while more of the Black Armored Soldiers exited the temple. "Retreat!" he called, the shout gaining the notice of the enemy commander. "Damn you." Jakob said as he joined his men in fleeing the battle, turning to find the Commander wasn't following him, instead he stood, the other Soldiers at his side, watching as the Hylians ran.

Jakob caught up with Yotin and the remaining Soldiers, the group sprinting into the sandstorm. Suddenly his ears twitched, picking up on the sound of Soldier's short but startled grunts around him.

"Someone's in here with us!" Yotin said as he broke into a run along with the other men.

Jakob grit his teeth as he wanted to stay and fight, but there was no sense in taking on an enemy one couldn't see. The Knight emerged onto the other side of the sandstorm, coughing violently as he had forgone covering his mouth and nose. Suddenly a Black armored Soldier charged out from within the sandstorm, quickly setting his sights on Jakob.

The Knight readied himself, loosening his stance as his opponent charged him, the enemy Soldier unleashing a series of slashes and stabs upon him, Jakob taking small steps back before deflecting a vertical downwards slash, his opponent stumbling back before darting back in with a stab, Jakob fading to the side and whipping the tip of his blade across the man's throat. "I'll be taking that." Jakob said, looking down at the cloth emblem the Soldier wore over his armor. As the man stumbled back clutching at his throat, Jakob tore the emblem from him, walking away as the Soldier fell dead behind him.

"Jakob!" Captain Yotin called as he crested a sand dune. "There you are, we thought we'd lost you for a moment."

"How many made it out?" Jakob asked, taking on a severe expression.

The Captain bowed his head for a moment before looking back up to meet the Knight's gaze. "We only have three remaining of the twenty that came with us."

Jakob sighed as he looked up towards the sun that beat down upon them. "At least we have this." he said as he turned his attention back to the Captain, presenting the cloth emblem.

"So I was seeing it right." the Captain replied.

"It would appear so." Jakob said as he turned the piece of cloth towards him. "This is the crest of Clock Town..."

 **oOo**

Bastion smiled underneath his helm, flipping the face-guard up to look out over the battlefield. "That didn't amount to much." he said, his red irises focused on the dead bodies of the Hylian Soldiers.

Veran emerged from the doorway behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You did well, very well."

"That Knight who was leading them, he had some skill...but if I wished to kill him, it would have been easy. Tell me, why did we need him alive, again?"

"So he can go back and tell the King what he found." Ganondorf answered as he stepped out into the sun, looking out across the fight's aftermath.

"Lord Ganondorf." Veran and Bastion said, both taking a knee.

"I didn't use magic, just as you directed." Bastion said.

"I'm aware." Ganon said, motioning for he and Veran to stand. "With that Knight taking the crest of Clock Town back to the King, their focus will be completely diverted from the possibility that I live in this era." Ganondorf said as he grinned. "They'll go to war and weaken each other and with that, I will take them both."

"Ingenious plan, our King." Kotake and Koume said in unison.

"You did well leading the Hylian's here, seeing them flee into the sandstorm was quite...amusing." Ganondorf said with a laugh.

"Tell me, did my puppets perform well?" Veran asked as she walked over to one of the fallen black-armored Soldiers, lifting it's face-guard to reveal that it was no more than a doll made up of tree roots, the head being a large rootball with a sigil carved into it.

"I may commission you to make more." The Demon King said as he knelt down and examined one. "They were quite effective."

"How did you make them bleed as if they were human?" Bastion asked.

Veran smirked as she materialized a knife into her grip, swiftly cutting into the face of the puppet soldier before her. "The tree roots were taken from Sanguine Trees, given that name due to the resemblance their sap bears to blood." she explained. "I think it really sold the illusion."

Ganondorf snapped his fingers, the defeated Puppet Soldiers standing up and joining the remaining of the their number, the one Jakob defeated stumbling through the sandstorm shortly thereafter. "Look at them." Ganondorf said, casting his eyes over the slain Hylian Soldiers. "Their lives given for some bundles of roots." he said as he made his way towards the entrance, Veran, Koume and Kotake going in ahead of him

Bastion made to catch up only for Ganondorf to hold up a hand as he turned to face the younger man. "Did the Knight see your face?"

"No, my Lord, I concealed it quite effectively." Bastion answered.

"Good, I don't want the boy to know the true nature of your existence...when the time comes, you will reveal the truth...and you will break him." Ganon growled.

"I look forward to it, Lord Ganondorf." Bastion said.

"For now, I have a purpose for you." the Demon King stated.

"How can I be of service?" Bastion asked.

"There's a man in Castle Town who has assembled a fragment of the Mirror of Twilight, he believes he's keeping it from me, but I've known all along that he possesses it...and I've been monitoring his progress...pay him a visit and take it back for me." Ganondorf said.

"Of course, where can I find him?" Bastion asked.

"He lives in the lower levels of Castle Town, he was once the village elder of Kakariko but fled when he realized I had located him...he goes by the name Sahasrahla and he will know you're coming." Ganondorf said.

"I suppose the element of surprise is out of the question then." Bastion replied.

"Indeed, just use the gifts I've given you, overpowering him shouldn't be too difficult." Ganondorf answered.

"I will not fail you." Bastion said, quickly taking a knee.

"Do not return empty-handed." Ganondorf said as he placed a hand on Bastion's shoulder, the warrior teleporting away in a flash of orange light.

 ** _Inside the Spirit Temple_**

"He's relying more and more on Bastion as he gets older." Veran said, a hint of concern in her voice.

"You think he'd toss us aside? Well...maybe you, but not us." Kotake said.

"The two of you hags seem to forget I'm the one he's trusted the most up until this point." Veran snapped.

"Hags?!" Koume screeched.

"We ought to take our merged form! Let's see you insult us after being cut in half, one part frozen and the other burnt to cinders." Kotake hissed.

Veran simply laughed, the witches looking at her quizzically. "We're getting quite sick of each other, aren't we? This cramped living arrangement is growing tiresome."

"Well, how do you suggest we get out of it?" Koume growled.

"Find Demise's Gate." Veran replied quickly.

"That's what we've been trying to do for years." Kotake responded.

"The last person to use it was the Sword Spirit Ghirahim...and where is he now?" Koume asked.

"Smashed into thousands of pieces in a Temple that's long been buried." Veran answered.

"So? What's your point?" Kotake asked.

"The only place we've failed to look for it is a place that shouldn't exist any longer...the Sealed Grounds." Veran said, turning to look at the witches.

"So what you're telling us is; Demise's Gate no longer exists?" Koume hissed.

"On the contrary...the Sealed Grounds have to be here somewhere...if the information I received from Minister Blackmoore is accurate...the Royal Family knows where it is." Veran explained.

"So we pay the King a visit?" Kotake posited.

"You may find that I have Minister Blackmoore and Minister Thalmont wrapped around my finger quite tightly." Veran said with a laugh. "They'll find the information we need, then we can finally set our plans in motion." Veran responded.

"And be rid of each other." Koume and Kotake said together.

"Most assuredly." Veran said as she walked away, waiting until the witches were out of earshot. "But not in the way you think."

 **oOo**

Link laid awake in bed, staring up at the wooden ceiling of his house, fire and the resulting scorch marks having found their way through the window during the attack. The Hero sighed, how much his life had changed in such a small amount of time, he somewhat wanted things to go back to how they were, but he knew that was impossible. He groaned quietly as he rolled onto his side, praying to the Goddesses that he may find some rest before Captain Eldrin came calling to take him from the home he knew to an unfamiliar city from which he would begin anew.

It wasn't so much an overly busy mind or physical energy that kept him awake, it was more so the Captain's words, he had wondered about the triangle on the back of his hand his entire life, for the most part assuming his parents had it etched onto his hand as a way of finding him good luck and protection, but according to the Captain it was a mark from the Goddesses, a sign that he was destined for something greater...at least that would explain the dreams. He turned his hand over, looking at the mark, in terms of visibility, it came and went, most of the time, he himself could barely make it out, this being the reason none of his friends had seemed to notice it, but now, now he could see it clearly, the mark was slowly turning gold in color, a slight glow building around it at times. Link closed his eyes as he thought about the Princess from his dreams, her ethereal beauty never failing to capture his imagination and entrance him in a way nothing else could, she was the reason he failed to return the affection shown to him by any of those who had shown an interest, Zinnia included.

Every time he thought of this Princess, however, the green-skinned, almost Demonic looking man was never far behind, all thoughts and dreams of the Princess lead into thoughts and dreams of him, a total and complete stranger Link had come to hate, even though he was sure this man was just a fabrication of his subconscious...until now that is. This Princess could be out there, that man could be out there and that was what motivated him to go along with Eldrin's plan, to find these two and finally have answers to questions that have plagued him for the majority of his life. Link closed his eyes tightly, a vision coming to life in his head, he rode on the back of a horse, sword drawn, the Princess behind him, she was different in this life, taller, older and her hair darker, but it was most assuredly her. Together they took on the man from his dreams, the Princess carefully aiming a bow composed entirely of light energy while he readied himself, every time she made her mark he would ride by and knock the man from his horse until, inevitably, he and the man would dismount and engage in one final duel, Zelda being forced to watch from the outside as-

"Zelda?" Link whispered as he sat bolt upright. "Her name...Zelda." he said quietly, as if one small memory had just trickled through the massive wall that held back the rest. The Hero laid back down, trying to recall more as he ignored the light tapping against the window on the far side of the room. Link began to become lost in thought when suddenly a small bird, constructed completely from magical energy flew through the room, doing a loop around Link, it's wings sometimes failing to move as it flickered in and out of existence...Link only knew one Sorcerer with such shoddy skill.

The Hero rose from his bed in an irritated manner, briskly making his way over to the window before wrenching it open, the 'bird' flying through it before dematerializing.

"There you are." Dahlian said quietly as he rose up from below the window. "For a second I thought we had the wrong window."

"We wouldn't have known it was you if you hadn't sat up for a second." Viktor added.

"Seriously thought we had Jek for a moment." Dahlian laughed.

"What do you two want, over than to wake me up with a magical construct of a bird?" Link asked, glaring at Viktor.

"Calm down, calm down." Dahlian said, taking a look around. "We're here to rescue you." he said with a smirk, the smirk growing into a grin as he began to laugh.

"Quiet, we don't want to wake anyone up." Viktor said in an alarmed tone.

"I know, I know...it just sounded a bit ridiculous when said that way." Dahliam admitted.

"That it did...I seriously need to get some sleep now, Captain Eldrin will be here in the morning." Link responded as he began to shut his window.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Dahlian said, running over and placing his hand on the window sill.

"If you think that's going to stop me from closing the window, you'd be wrong." Link cautioned.

"Listen, I know you're in a...strange place...but hear me out." Dahlian said, Viktor nodding behind him. "We've been friends since childhood and we don't want to lose you to whatever the Captain is planning."

"I mean, do you really want go off with the Captain like that?" Viktor asked.

Link lowered his gaze, his desire to go with the Captain Eldrin had grown, the Hero seeing this as a way of discovering the true nature of his dreams and maybe find out what was really going on. It had begun to dawn on him, though, if he were enlisted in the army, he wouldn't have the time or freedom to look into such things. "Alright, so what's the plan, then?" Link asked.

"Yes! I told you he would come around!" Dahlian said.

"That you did." Viktor agreed.

"We're going now, when no one will see us." Dahlian answered.

"What about the night Guards?" Link asked.

"Don't worry, I have that covered." Dahlian said.

"I'll meet you around front." Link said.

"Got it." Dahlian said as he and Viktor went on their way.

Link quietly packed up a small assortment of clothing he wished to bring with him before heading for the the door, the Hero stopping and looking back. "I might need this." he thought as he knelt down and reached into to his nightstand, pulling forth a large cimeter knife he used to filet his catches. The Hero crept into the hall, slowly making his way out into the house's main room, pausing as he thought of leaving a letter for Jek, a twinge of guilt in his stomach for abandoning him so late at night, especially without saying anything. Link snuffed out this feelings, however, making his way into the living the room and towards the front door when the room was suddenly illuminated, Link turning to find Jek sitting in one of the chairs, oil lamp on the table next to him.

"Leaving so soon?" Jek asked.

"I know how this looks..." Link began.

"Looks like you were going to just walk out without letting me know." Jek answered.

"Maybe this is what it looks like...but I...I knew you'd try to stop me." Link said.

Jek sighed and stood up, approaching Link and placing his hands on his shoulders. "Link, you may not be my flesh and blood but you've always been my son regardless, which is why I'm letting you go."

"But, Jek I...wait...did you say...?" Link asked.

"Ever since I took you in as a boy I noticed how you grew, the knowledge that came to you despite never being taught and of course theres the mark on your hand, it all made sense to me...I knew you'd have to take your own path eventually, I just didn't know when." Jek explained.

"You knew what this meant?" Link asked, looking down at the Triforce mark.

"I knew it meant you were destined for more than this." Jek replied, giving Link a heartfelt smile.

"Well...this isn't goodbye, I will be back." Link said.

"I know...you be safe out there, Son." Jek responded.

"I will." Link answered as he stepped forward, he and Jek grabbing hold of each other's hands before going in for a one-armed hug.

"Don't forget about us out here." Jek said as they broke from the embrace.

"I'll return before you know it." Link said as he headed for the door.

"Wait." Jek called, Link turning back to him.

"It's dangerous to go alone, take this." he said, reaching over to the table behind him and producing a broad sword.

"Is that...?" Link began.

"It's the sword that belonged to one of those Mercenaries you took down, there aren't any symbols or Coat of Arms that could be used to determine an owner, so the Captain returned it to me...I think he intended it for you." Jek explained.

"Thank you...I don't know what to say." Link said.

"Go out there and do us proud." Jek said with a nod, Link returning the gesture as he headed out the door.

"About time." Dahlian said as he craned his neck around the corner of the house.

"Sorry, Jek was still awake." Link said.

"Did you have to sneak past him?" Viktor asked.

"No, actually...he let me go." Link answered.

"Probably afraid of you after that thing with those Mercenaries." Dahlian joked.

"He just let you walk out at this time of night?" Viktor asked.

"He said he always thought I was 'destined for more'." Link answered as he and his friends worked their way to the fence.

"I can see where he's coming from." Dahlian answered. "I wonder what he's going to tell Eldrin once he shows up in the morning."

Link, Dahlian and Viktor shared a quiet laugh before making it past one last house, the tall wooden fence that surrounded their village lying ahead of them.

Zinnina spied the trio as they made their way out from behind a nearby house, quickly running over to them. "Where have you been? The guards are patrolling the walls now, I've had to hide five times." she hissed.

"Good on you for not getting caught." Dahlian replied as he made his way along the fence.

"I apologize, Jek caught me." Link answered.

"He caught you? And you were still able to come with us?" Zinnia said.

"Turns out he's okay with it...he was waiting up to see me out." Link answered.

"I wish my parents felt the same way." Zinnia said, feeling guilt for running away from them.

"Come on, don't focus on that, we're going to see Castle Town itself!" Dahlian said as he continued along the wall, knocking until a hollow sound greeted him. "Ha! Here it is!" he said, the boy pulling a section of the fence away, revealing a gap through which they could pass.

"After you." Viktor said, gesturing towards Link.

The Hero took a step forward, stopping as Zinnia gasped behind him.

"Link...is that a...sword?" she asked.

"Goddesses! It is!" Viktor replied.

"Hold on, hold on, hold on!" Dahlian replied as he swiftly walked over to them and ducked behind Link. "Damn, Jek wanted to make sure you were ready." he said.

"It's no big deal, really." Link said

"Says you, where did you even get that?" Dahlian asked.

"Captain Eldrin returned it to Jek and he gave it to me, belonged to one of those Mercenaries." Link answered.

"Are you sure it's alright to keep that?" Zinnia asked.

"The Captain's already inspected it, he wouldn't have wanted to give to me if it weren't safe." Link replied.

"Good point...should we have something like that too?" Viktor asked. "There are Bokoblins, Bulblins and Wolfos out there...maybe even Lizalfos...or Stalfos."

"Viktor." Dahlian said derisively as he looked over at him. "Lizalfos and Stalfos are just myths."

"Bokoblins, Bulblins and Wolfos aren't." Zinnia said.

"Don't tell me you all are having second thoughts now." Dahlian huffed.

"I'm not." Link said as he headed for the gap in the fence, his friends watching as he went through.

"Well, are you coming with us or staying here?" Dahlian asked. "Make your decision fast." he added as the light from a guards lantern gleamed in the distance.

"Come on, let's go." Zinnia said, she and Viktor ducking through the fence as Dahlian held the gap open, swiftly closing it and pulling it flush with the fence once he was through.

The four of them ran down the hillside, dodging trees as they went, Zinnia, Dahlian and Viktor laughing in excitement as Link lead the charge downhill.

"So what's with the Captain's hurry to get you out of the Lake Hylia Township?" Dahlian asked.

"He was afraid the Mercenaries would come back, I guess in taking me to Castle Town he thought I'd be safer there...said he wanted to wait until my birthday but doubted we had the time." Link answered.

Zinnia, Viktor and Dahlian exchanged glances. "But isn't that only in a few days?" Zinnia asked.

 **oOo**

Zelda walked along the shelves, her footsteps echoing through the Royal Library, no one else other than the Guards and the caretaker in there with her. The Princess was on the the hunt for books detailing the past incarnations of the Hero and Princess, the curiosity from her dreams driving her.

"Well, this is an interesting sight, I don't think I've ever seen you here, Princess." Minister Blackmoore said as he rounded a shelf.

"Oh, Minister, I didn't hear you come in." Zelda said, an uneasy feeling coming over her.

"It's quite alright, few notice my presence when not in council meetings." the man answered.

"I doubt that, your quite high-born." Zelda said as she continued to scan the shelves.

"Even so." the Minister began. "They just never seemed to notice I was around." he continued as he plucked a book off the shelf near her. "What is this, now?" he asked.

"I'm just doing some research." Zelda said, trying hard to make it look as if she were absorbed in the books in front of her.

"The Lost Era." Lord Blackmoore said, cracking the book. "I've read through this one before, the beginnings of Hyrule, it's said to be. Must have been a wondrous time if all these claims of floating landmasses, Demons and giant beasts are to be true."

"Ah, yes, indeed." Zelda said, continuing to the next shelf.

Minister Blackmoore quickly shut the book and haphazardly returned it to it's place. "Is there something I can help you find, Princess? I know this library well."

"No, I am merely...browsing." Zelda said.

"Really?" Lord Blackmoore asked as he traced her steps, looking over the shelves. "It would seem your looking through tomes that chronicle the lives of the Hero...I mean, you wouldn't be the first...but you seem to have quite an interest."

"I'm just curious is all." the Princess answered.

"If you're looking for the story of the Twilight Invasion, you'll want to look on that shelf on the fair side of the room, but if it's the Era of the Hero of Time you're interested in, you'll want to check the five shelves down from here...unless it's the story of the Oracle of Ages you're wanting to look into...that will be right here." he said, pointing up at the top shelf.

"Minister...have you...read all of those books?" Zelda asked.

"Indeed, they may not be light reading...but to know of Hyrule's past is an invaluable asset." the Minister replied. "There are significant events which do not involve the Hero, such as the War of the Bound Chest...but for the most part he's always there somewhere."

"So...if I had some questions...would you be able to answer them?" Zelda questioned.

"Most likely." Lord Blackmoore replied.

"It's just...promise not to tell my father...or Jakob." she started.

Minister Blackwood took on a concerned look, glancing around at the shelves, making sure there was no one nearby. "Of course."

"As of late...I've been having these dreams...dreams of a man who matches what the Hero is said to look like...dreams that depict events the Hero is said to have taken part in...and I'm there too, as if I am the actual Princess Zelda...my namesake."

"That certainly is interesting." the Minister began. "There are definitely stories of individuals who began living the past events while they slept, with some, they were early signs of special abilities...but sometimes it's more." the Minister replied.

"What do you think it is?" the Princess asked.

"I'm not sure, but we could investigate further in my study." he responded.

"Somehow I don't think the King would approve." a voice called.

Minister Blackmoore made a startled sound as he took a step back, Impa looking down at him from atop a book case. "I had no ill intentions." he snapped.

"Oh, I'm sure of it." Impa said, glaring at the Minister.

"Well then, Princess, it looks as if we have to cut our meeting short, have nice day." Lord Blackmoore said as he headed towards the library's exit.

"I don't like him, I get a creeping feeling in my skin when he's around." Zelda said.

"I can say the same." Impa answered. "Why was it you spoke to him for so long? You needn't feel in danger inside the Castle, the guards and the Caretaker are here...he knows what would happen if he lay a hand on the Princess without your consent."

"He knew things...things I needed to know." Zelda said, thinking back to her dreams of the Hero and the other man, a man who's name is almost always omitted from the books.

"Zelda, if you have questions, I can answer them for you, you could even ask your father...there's no reason to give so much time to that man." Impa said, glancing up at the shelves.

"Do you know of the events of the Twilight Invasion? Or the Era of the Hero of Time?" Zelda asked in a slightly aggressive tone.

Impa glanced away, while her knowledge of the Twilight Invasion was limited, she was intimately familiar with the Hero of Time's era, the Sheikah woman wishing she could reveal why to the Princess, but she and Rauru knew such a thing was against the Godesses' wishes. "I know enough." Impa said as she and Zelda left the Royal Library.

"Did you hear what I said to the Minister?" the Princess asked,

"I heard enough." Impa responded.

"Then you know about my dreams?" Zelda inquired.

"I do, I don't think it's anything to be worried for and it's certainly nothing to consult Blackmoore about." Impa answered.

"I just want to know why I'm having them...and if they'll ever go away." Zelda answered.

Impa cast her eyes downwards, this was a scene that had played out many times for her, and like usual, all she could do was let it take it's course.

 **oOo**

"Well?" Lord Thalmont asked as Blackmoore entered his study, an agitated look on his face.

"That damned Sheikah caught me." he hissed.

"You should have known she's always around, it is her job." Thalmont replied.

"I couldn't see her at first...I suppose they're called 'Shadow People' for a reason." Blackmoore admitted.

"In any case, did you get what you needed?" Thalmont inquired.

"She's beginning to remember...slowly, mostly through dreams, but she's remembering." Blackmoore said.

"This isn't supposed to be happening just yet." Thalmont responded.

"I realize this!" Blackmoore snapped. "That's the reason I spoke to her in the first place."

"Should we inform Lady Veran?" Thalmont asked, picking up a violet Seer's Stone.

"Yes, but be warned, she won't be too happy we weren't able to lure the Princess back here." Blackmoore explained.

"What did she need us to do that for anyhow?" Thalmont questioned.

Lord Blackmoore lifted a hand, purple electricity dancing across his fingertips. "I suppose you don't know yet." Lord Blackmoore said as he turned to face his fellow Minister. "I've always been fairly gifted with magic...but I was born with ability to read minds and probe memories...perhaps that's the reason I'm a Minister...but Lady Veran had a much different purpose for me today...I had to breach the wall that holds back her memories and find where the Sealed Grounds exist in the present day and wipe the Princess' memory right after...an almost impossible feat, but it would cement our place in the new order of things."

Suddenly a knock came at the door, a guard in the hall calling to Lord Blackmoore. "Minister! Sir Jakob Lirien has returned! The King has ordered a meeting!"

 **oOo**

Zelda took her place at her father's side, her mother doing the same as the Ministers filed into the room behind them and took their seats while across the room, Captain Yotin entered with a host of higher ranking military officials.

"What do you bring for us?" King Gustaf asked, looking down from his throne.

Jakob glanced at Zelda before producing a piece of cloth, holding it high. "I retrieved this from the body of one of the enemy Soldiers after I slew him, my King."

The King leaned forward, examining the cloth. "The crest of Clock Town, the capital of Termina." he said.

"Yes, my King, there is no Sorcerer in the desert, but there is a new enemy." Jakob replied.

 **oOo**

 ** _Well, this is by far my longest chapter yet for this story, I just wanted to get things rolling and hopefully I've accomplished that._**

 ** _GerudoSpirit: I'm glad you're finding the Lore interesting! I'm trying to tie it into exisiting Lore, as you may have noticed! As for Rauru and Impa, I figured I should bring them in since they were so heavily featured in The World at War and claimed it wasn't the first time they'd been reincarnated with Link and Zelda! I hope you enjoyed the interaction between, Ganondorf, Veran, the Witches and 'Bastion' in this chapter. When it comes to my vision for Dark Link, I wasn't sure what people would think, so I'm excited you were into it! I hope his origin story makes sense as well as I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Ultimate Blazer: Dark Link is indeed back, but it's not the same one as before! I'm glad you found it interesting and I hope you found this chapter interesting, too! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Lastly, I'd like to give thanks to all of those who hit follow and favorite on my profile and my story!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	4. Deception

Wind began to blow through the narrow passages of Hyrule's lower levels as the residents closed their doors and boarded up their stands, many taking the sudden change in weather to be a bad omen, something they weren't completely wrong about.

Bastion materialized in an alleyway, glancing down at a startled cat as the animal leapt from it's resting position and darted away. "You have the right idea." the Mercenary said with a smirk as he walked out of the alley, still clad head to toe in black armor, the few residents he passed attempting to be as unnoticeable as possible.

The dark warrior paid them no mind, however, not caring if they called the city's guards upon him, it would be more fun that way. Soon enough, he came upon the elder Sahasrahla's home, grinning as he moved towards it.

 **oOo**

Osfala carefully lifted a stack of books, slowly turning as he set his sights on the desk across the room.

"Read all of those, have you?" Sahasrahla asked.

"Yes Sir, every page." Osfala answered as he set them down, beginning to place them back on the shelf.

"I suppose it's time you move onto the next volume then." the Elder answered.

Osfala jerked to the side as he met his master's gaze. "How many volumes are there?" he asked.

"Seven, if my memory serves." Sahasrahla responded.

"I only just finished two." Osfala remarked.

"Is that a hint of regret, I hear?" the Elder said with a smirk. "I thought you enjoyed being my student."

"No, no, of course not." Osfala replied. "Trust me, I'm very grateful for the opportunity...I'm just wondering when it is I'll be learning actual spells and magic instead of just reading about it."

"To accomplish feats of magic, one must first know the history and origin of it. You must be patient." Sahasrahla said.

"You just seem to be...overly careful about it." Osfala responded.

"Sorcerers of considerable power often become targets of those who feel threatened by them." Sahasrahla answered.

"Like the Sages?" Osfala asked.

"The Sages are generally regarded to be the most powerful Sorcerers of all...aside from the actual Princess Zelda, of course." the Elder answered.

"Is that why you're worried?" Osfala said, taking a step forward. "Because of the slaughter of the Sages all those years ago?"

"It's not good that so many people know of that...some might even go looking for the new Sages now that the positions yet again need to be filled" Sahasrahla said. "The old Sages tried to avoid this by generating bodies of pure energy after their deaths to continue in their duties...but they should have known it wouldn't last."

"I can't imagine I'd be so important to people such as that." Osfala said as he proceeded to another shelf and began collecting the next volume he was to study.

Sahrasrahla rose from his chair and made his way to the stove, putting the kettle on and reaching for the tea leaves when he sensed something. "Osfala, you have to run." he said.

"Master Sahasrahla, what's wrong?" the young man asked.

"I'm sensing a malevolent energy...you have to go!" he yelled.

Osfala didn't question his teacher, running to the door and wrenching it open only to be confronted by a figure wearing sleek black armor, his face obscured by a shadow spell.

"Good evening, mind if I come in?" Bastion asked.

Osfala took a step back, looking down as Bastion grabbed a hold of his collar. "What do you want?" Osfala breathed.

"Nothing from you." Bastion said before lifting the boy off of this feet and tossing him aside. The warrior proceeded forward when all the lights in the room went out, a red circle coming to life around him, the crest of the Goddesses glowing in the middle of it.

"You'll be staying right there, servant of the Demon King." Sahasrahla called as he entered the room. "That's a sealing circle, passed down to we humans by the Goddess Din herself, it is perfectly capable of holding you."

"Very impressive." Bastion said as he drew his sword. "Lord Ganondorf didn't inform me you were so skilled. Tell me, if you know of his existence, why have you not told anyone else...is it possible...no one believed you?" Bastion asked with a grin.

"The King of today doesn't believe in the tales of the Hero, Princess and the Demon King...but once I confront him with you...well, you'll tell him yourself." Sahasrahla said.

"We'll see about that." Bastion said as he approached the line, the Elder gasping audibly as he stepped across it with ease.

Sahasrahla took a step back, reciting a line old Hylian as he raised both hands, a bolt of lightning shooting at Bastion, the warrior holding up his sword to catch it before redirecting the blast into the wall, shattering the wood. Bastion looked up to find Sahasrahla raising his hands. "I don't know how you escaped my sealing circle, but you won't have such an easy time avoiding this!"

Bastion narrowed his eyes before leaping into the air, a spike a stone shooting out of the floor directly where he stood. The warrior landed close by, quickly darting away from other stone spires that shot from the ground, Bastion being very nearly struck by a few of them as the intervals between attacks grew shorter. Sahasrahla jutted his arms out again, a stream of fire shooting from his palms and towards Bastion, the dark warrior responding with a spin attack, his sword shattering the spikes of rock around him while the whirling motion collected the flames.

Sahasrahla shielded his eyes as shattered rock flew in all directions, his flames gathering in a circle around Bastion as he finished his spin attack, the fire bursting out in a quick flash. The Elder made for another attack when Bastion responded with one of his own, the warrior shooting a fist forward, a bolt of energy flying from it and striking the older man in the chest, Sahasrahla stumbling back before Bastion tossed his sword, the blade cutting through the man's robe and pinning him to the wall.

"You know what I'm here for." Bastion said as he approached the man and grabbed him by the neck. He began to press harder as the old man refused to answer when suddenly he was struck in the head by something, his helm knocked clear off.

"Let him go." Osala said, brandishing a broom handle.

Bastion tilted his head forward, his nearly white hair draping over his face. "You shouldn't have done that."

"Osfala, you shouldn't be here." Sahasrahla choked.

"I couldn't just leave you." Osfala argued.

Bastion stood up, sweeping his hair from over his face, looking down at the Elder as he released him, the man's eyes filling with recognition.

"No...this can't be...you can't really be him..." Sahasrahla stammered.

"Who is he?" Osfala asked, getting into a fighting stance as Bastion looked back at him.

"I'm not him, but I'm quite close." the warrior explained. "I'm what you might call...his dark side."

"That's how you were able to escape my spell...your blood is the Hero's own." Sahasrahla said.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." Bastion said. "Now, I think you know what I'm here for."

Just then Osfala took another swing at the man, Bastion fading to the side and grabbing the broom handle, twisting it out of the boy's hands, spinning him around and putting him in a headlock. Bastion raised a hand, his sword leaving it's place in the wall and returning to him, the dark warrior holding the blade to Osfala's throat. "I don't think I have to tell you what's at stake."

"Please...don't hurt him." Sahasrahla begged.

"I won't if you give me what I need." Bastion snapped.

"I don't have it any longer...I destroyed it." the older man said.

Bastion glared at the man, hardening his expression as he began to dig his blade into Osfala's neck, the boy groaning in pain as blood started to trickle forth.

Sahasrahla closed his eyes, thinking of the man before him, the elder directing his thoughts at him. Bastion winced as a sudden roar began inside his head, screams and shouts as well as the murmuring of hundreds of voices breaking out. "Let him go, or I'll use my telepathy to flood your mind until your sanity breaks."

Bastion gritted his teeth as the telepathic assault got stronger, the warrior glancing down as Osfala worked his way out of his grip. Sahasrahla raised a hand, a bolt of electricity manifesting in his palm while he directed it at Bastion. The Elder let the bolt go, hitting Bastion directly in the chest, the man falling onto his back motionless.

"Master Sahasrahla!" Osfala called as the older man fell to his knees.

"It would seem...I overexerted myself." he said between breaths.

Sudden a harsh laugh filled the room, Sahasrahla and Osfala looking on as Bastion got back to his feet.

"It's going to take a lot more than that to keep me down." Bastion said as he walked over to Osfala, the boy fighting him as he grabbed his hair and jerked his head back before placing his other hand on the side of the boy's head. "Tell me where it is." Bastion snarled as he channeled an electric shock into Osfala's body, the boy crying out in pain.

"I'll tell you! Just stop!" Sahasrahla called.

Bastion ceased his assault, Osfala falling limp. "You better not be trying to deceive me."

"Underneath the shelf in the corner and under the floorboards beneath it. You'll find what you're looking for in a box with an invisibility enchantment cast upon it." Sahasrahla said hesitantly.

Bastion pushed Osfala aside before stepping over the older man, the dark warrior striding over to the shelf and throwing it onto it's side before kneeling down and hacking at the floorboards with his sword. Bastion quickly panned his eyes over the small space he uncovered before turning his blade upside down and driving it into it, suddenly hitting an object, a blue sigil flaring to life before being snuffed out like an ember, the box slowly appearing. "There it is." Bastion said as he lifted it out of it's hiding space and lifted the lid, a shard of the Mirror of Twilight lying within.

"I must thank you." Bastion said as he knelt next to Sahasrahla. "Without you we would have had to reassemble this shard all by ourselves."

"Damn you." Sahasrahla growled.

"You too." Bastion replied, driving his sword into the older man's heart.

Osfala was woken up by his mentor's gasp of pain, the boy looking up to see their attacker exit the house and vanish into the cold night air.

"Osfala." Sahasrahla breathed.

The boy ran to his teacher and took his hands in his, holding tightly. "Please, Master Sahasrahla, be strong, I'll find help."

"No...there's no time...you must find the Hero...tell him what has happened...only he can stop what is to come." the Elder said.

"But what of you?" Osfala asked.

"I will pass on my abilities to you...you don't know how special you truly are." Sahasrahla responded.

Osfala watched as a bright white light travelled though his teacher's veins before reaching his hands and flowing into his, leaving behind a tingle as it faded away.

"You've done well and I'm sure you'll continue to do so...be safe and know I am not truly gone." Sahasrahla said, reaching up and placing a hand on his student's face before taking his last breath, his body going still.

Osfala gently set down his mentor's body as he slowly let go of his hand, shaking as a tear travelled down his cheek.

 **oOo**

 ** _Two Days Later_**

Link glanced back at his friends, it was obvious this was their first time traveling outside of their community without using the King's road. They could hardly be blamed though, the night was dark and the forest was thick, trees barring the paths they walked while roots laid underfoot, waiting to be struck unexpectedly. Link looked up, it seemed as if they had just packed up their camp a few hours ago, but the sky was already fading to a dark blue, the night well on it's way.

"Goddesses, Link, you seem like you really know your way around out here." Dahlian said.

"I guess I just have a good sense of direction." Link answered, not sure himself how he knew his way around so well.

"Are you sure I can't generate a light or anything like that?" Viktor asked.

"No." Zinnia hissed. "What if Bokoblins or Bulblins see it?"

"We've been walking for hours and have yet to see anything other than the occasional Keese." Dahlian replied, a bored tone to his voice.

"Maybe I am wrongly judging your tone but it seems you _want_ to meet one of the monsters that lurks out here." Link said.

"It would be a nice break from the usual." Dahlian answered. "I've never actually seen one before."

"That's a good thing." Zinnia said, looking around carefully.

"What's the difference between Bats and Keese anyhow?" Viktor wondered aloud.

"Bats are larger and stronger while Keese are smaller and have limited elemental magic capabilities, such as generating fire and ice around their bodies." Link answered, raising an eyebrow at his own response.

"I didn't know you were so well read on Hyrule's animal kingdom." Zinnia said with a laugh.

"I picked up a thing or two from Jek here and there." Link responded.

"Speaking of Jek, I'd like to have seen Eldrin's face the moment he showed up at his house and realized you weren't there anymore." Dahlian laughed.

"Oh come on, don't laugh at the Captain, he's a good man." Zinnia said.

"A good man who takes his job too seriously." Dahlian replied.

"You're just saying that because he always tells your father when your getting up to something...unsavory." Viktor said, he and Zinnia laughing while Dahlian merely smirked in response.

"Can you believe these two?" Dahlian called, he's smile vanishing as Link stood still. "Hey Link..." he called.

"Sh!" Link snapped, turning back to look at his friends. "There's something here." he said.

"What do you mean?' Zinnia asked, fear in her voice.

"What's here?" Viktor added.

The group's attention shot to their right as the sound of a stick snapping echoed from that direction.

"I...I think we should keep on going." Dahlian said.

As if on queue the sound of snapping twigs came from all around them, making it clear it was being done intentionally.

"Run!" Dahlian called.

"No!" Link yelled, stay here...it wants..." he said, placing a hand on his head as a pressure began to build. "It wants us to split up."

"Link, are you okay?" Zinnia asked.

Link grit his teeth as the pain began to worsen. "I'm fine...just stay behind me." he said.

Dahlian, Zinnia and Viktor backed away as Link drew his sword and stared into the blackness of the forest. "What in the Dark World?" Dahlian said with a jump.

Before them a lantern lit up, a laugh accompanying it. Suddenly a Poe raced from the forest, the Spirit wielding a scythe as it flew towards them. Zinnia, Viktor and Dahlian screamed as they ran off into the woods.

"Wait, Link's not with us!" Zinnia called.

"Did you see that thing?" Viktor exclaimed.

Dahlian turned to look back, finding Link standing up straight, looking the figure in the eye.

Link leapt to the side, hitting the ground rolling as the Poe slashed at him, the Hero dodging each strike before darting to the Poe's side and performing a stab, the ghost vanishing before materializing behind him.

"Link, watch out!" Dahlian shouted.

The Hero leapt forward, landing on his stomach as the Spirit's scythe cut through the air just above his head.

Link got back to his feet as the Poe brought it's scythe down on top of him, the Hero lifting his sword above his head and holding it's weapon back, clenching his teeth with effort. Suddenly the throbbing in his head grew stronger, strange images beginning to come to him, Link winced as he ducked out from underneath the Poe's scythe. As the Hero got ready to make another go at the Spirit, the vision of the Princess wiping a tear from her eye and propelling it through the air towards a massive mirror came to him before his vision went black.

"Link! What the hell is happening to him?!" Zinnia said frantically.

Link laid on the ground before them, his body tensed as he clutched at his head, convulsing on the ground while the Poe hovered nearby.

"We have to do something." Dahlian said as they watched the Spirit float closer to him, the Spirit raising it's blade slowly.

Just then, a ball of flame hit the Poe, exploding around it, the Spirit being slightly surprised but mostly unfazed.

Viktor inhaled shakily as the Spirit turned it's attention to him, it's glowing green eyes seeming to narrow in his direction. "That's right, over here." he continued, fear in his voice.

The Poe examined the boy for a moment before lurching forward at him when it was suddenly hit in the head by a rock, Dahlian and Zinnia standing off to the side, decent sized stones in hand.

"Back off!" Dahlian called as he through another.

"Get away from us!" Zinnia shouted, picking up a stick and whipping it at the Spirit.

The Poe turned towards them only top receive a blast of electricity from Viktor, the ghost making a pained hiss.

"Good shot." Dahlian said as he looked over at Viktor just as the other boy fell to one knee.

"His spell...it was too much for him." Zinnia said, watching as the Poe raised it's scythe above Viktor.

Link grasped at his head as it all came roaring back, his time in Skyloft, the fight with Demise, life with the Kokiri, his first meeting with Ganondorf, gathering the Sages, saving Midna, fighting Zant, Midna's return to her home, and many, many memories of Zelda. The pain began to dull, but Link stayed down, he had found that some times were harder than others when it came to his memories being restored.

"No!" Zinnia's scream echoed.

"Come on." Link thought, shaking as he pushed himself up.

"Zinnia, look!" Dahlian began. "Link's getting up!"

The Poe, having been reminded of it's first target, turned back around to face Link, finding him on his hands on knees, an easy target.

"Damnit." Dahlian said as he ran from their hiding spot among the trees and into the small clearing, a branch in hand. "Get away from him!" the boy yelled as he brought the branch down on the Poe's back.

Zinnia ran to Viktor's aid, the two watching as the Poe went still, a quietness falling over the area. The Spirit swiftly whipped to the side, slashing Dahlian across the arm with it's scythe, the boy falling to ground as a scream of pain escaped him.

Zinnia took a step towards Dahlian, the Poe looking up at her before beginning to float towards her menacingly. The girl began to step back, letting out a scream as she tripped over a tree root and fell over, looking up in terror as the Spirit hovered above her.

Link finally gathered the energy, the Triforce on the back of his hand beginning to glow a brilliant gold as he climbed to his feet. The Hero pulled his sword from it's sheath, extending it straight out before hurling it at the Poe, the ghost hissing in pain as the blade made it's mark and was embedded in it's back.

Zinnia shielded herself with her arms as the Spirit thrashed around, the girl looking up to see Link's sword stuck in it, glancing over to see the Hero was on his feet.

Link ran at the Poe, the Spirit raising it's scythe and slashing at him, Link ducking underneath it and spinning around behind the ghost, pulling his sword from it's back, the Poe giving another screech of pain before whirling around to face him, Link easily blocking a horizontal strike before fading back to avoid a downwards slash. The Poe teleported to Link's left, the hero easily blocking it's strike. Link stayed rooted to spot as the ghost teleported all around him, not even moving as he blocked it's every attack. Link dropped to his knees, a diagonal slash passing overhead before he leapt up and performed a spinning slash on the Poe, striking it across the face, the Spirit hissing as it flew backwards. The Hero stood with his back to the Poe, remaining still as the ghost charged at him, scythe raised above it's head. Right as the Poe reached him, Link spun around, slashing the Spirit through it's chest before it could even bring it's scythe down.

Link turned around as the Poe fell, it's cloak beginning to collapse as it's essence faded. The Hero stabbed his sword into the Ghost's chest before applying pressure to the end of the hilt, prying the Poe's soul from it, the spirit collapsing into green flames. Link quickly gathered the Poe's soul in a glass bottle before turning his attention to his friends.

Zinnia was stunned for a moment, ever since the night of the Mercenary's attack she had known he was a capable fighter, but this was something else. However, Dahlian laid on the ground, having gone quiet and unmoving, a more pressing concern. The girl ran to his side as Link hurried over. "What's wrong with him? she asked.

"Move over, I need to see." Link said.

Zinnia slid to the side, noting the subtle change in Link's voice and mannerisms.

The Hero grabbed the tear in his friend's sleeve made by the Poe's scythe, ripping it open further, revealing Dahlian's wound had turned black, the color spreading through the veins around it. "It's just as I thought." Link said.

"What is it?" Zinnia asked.

"That thing that attacked us, it was an Accursed Poe, they're bigger and more powerful than the normal variety...their weapons are part of them and getting hit with one causes a fast acting necrosis that will swiftly kill it's victim." Link said as he set down his pack, looking for something useful.

Zinnia looked around frantically, the darkness feeling as if it were closing in on her. "How long does he have? Maybe we can run back to the Village and find a healer."

"He has about ten minutes." Link answered. "I need a drinking glass or a bottle, do you have one?"

"Oh, yes, right here." Zinnia said in a flustered manner, taking a glass bottle out of her pack.

"That will work." Link said as she handed the bottle to him, Link quickly pouring out the water "In the absence of a fairy it has to be done this way...sorry Dahlian." Link said as he retrieved the bottle containing the Poe's soul and his cimiter knife from his pack. Link quietly uttered a verse in old Hylian as he raised the knife, pressing the bottle into the ground with one hand as he quickly undid the cap, stabbing the knife down into the bottle a screaming sound escaping from the it as the Poe's soul began to collapse into a glowing, gaseous form. "Is he still breathing?" Link asked.

Zinnia nodded as she looked over, finding Dahlian's chest rising and falling weakly.

"Here we go." Link said as he held the bottle over Dahlian's mouth, the boy breathing in the Poe's essence.

Zinnia and Link stood back as the blackness around the wound faded away, only the cut itself remaining.

Dahlian shot up off the ground, coughing as his chest heaved. "What the hell happened?"

"Not to worry, I've slain the Poe." Link said.

"Goddesses, that bastard really got me." Dahlian said, looking at his cut.

"I'd say, you fainted and everything." Link replied, Zinnia looking at him confusedly.

"Shut up, you know passed out, too." Dahlian snapped.

"True, but it wasn't for that reason, now focus on recovering." Link said as he made his way over to Viktor.

"Does he seem...different to you?" Zinnia asked.

"You mean how he's suddenly transitioned from just quiet to quiet and rude?" Dahlian replied.

"You and Viktor didn't see what I saw." Zinnia said as she looked over at Link.

"What are you talking about?" Dahlian inquired.

"After you and Viktor were defeated by that thing, Link went from losing the fight to effortlessly slaying that thing...and his mannerisms...he went from being confused and somewhat scared to...well...this." Zinnia explained.

"Maybe there's something he's not telling us." Dahlian replied.

"I know there is." Zinnia answered.

"Ready to go?" Link called, Viktor trailing behind him.

"Viktor, you're up." Dahlian said.

"Yeah, no need to worry, I'm fine now...I think." Viktor said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We need to get moving, coming out here at night was not a good idea." Link said.

"Hey, you agreed to this whole plan." Dahlian responded as Link started moving onward.

"I know but I..." Link began before hesitating. "I wasn't in my right frame of mind."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dahlian grumbled.

"It means follow me, stay close and don't make any unnecessary diversion from the route I'm taking. We're lucky we were only attacked once tonight." Link responded.

Dahlian adopted an angry expression as he quickened his walking pace, going ahead of Zinnia and Viktor before grabbing Link by the shoulder and forcibly turning him around. "What makes you such an expert all of a sudden?" he snapped. "You don't know anymore about this than we do and suddenly we get attacked by some monster and just because you manage to kill it, you're the boss now? You know what's right?"

"Yes, Dahlian, that's right." Link said. "Maybe that attack put things in perspective for me and it should have done the same for you."

"Can you believe this?" Dahlian called, looking back at Zinnia and Viktor.

Viktor placed a hand on the back of his head before looking down uncomfortably. "Well, I mean..."

"We agree with him." Zinnia said, completing Viktor's sentiment. "We've rarely been outside of Hylia Township and when we have been we took the King's Road...we were warned never to venture in the forest alone...and look what happened, we could've been killed...and you almost were."

"What do you want to do? Go back then?" Dahlian asked.

"No." Link said sternly, the whole group turning their attention to him. "We've come too far to stop...it won't be long before we get to Hyrule Field and from there things should be less dangerous, we won't have a problem getting to Castle Town."

Zinnia and Viktor looked over at Dahlian, the boy looking like he was about to continue his argument when the sound of a Wolfos howling in the distance pierced the night air.

"Fine then, let's go." Dahlian said, the other two following.

Link grit his teeth, the fact days were getting shorter was a sign something exceptionally bad was happening, the fact alone that he had been reborn in this area being proof of that. Also distracting him was the fact he knew he had to find the Princess, there was work to be done. "Zelda, my love, I'm coming." he thought as he trudged ahead, casting his eyes down as thoughts of Ganondorf pushed themselves in.

 **oOo**

Zelda laid upon her bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, it's ivory white color with the golden trim seeming so alien at times. In her dreams, most of what was gold was a dark blue, the only parts that were gold was the trim right around the edges of the room. The Princess breathed in as she tossed onto her side, these dreams she had, in them she witnessed the construction of the Castle, but that would have been centuries ago, after the original Castle Town was lost. Zelda wondered how many times had this Castle and it's rooms been renovated, so as not to show it's age. It was thoughts like this that kept the looming presence over her mind at bay...Hyrule was going to war and Jakob was leading the charge, with her father's blessing of course. Zelda was roused from her thoughts as a fast knocking came at the door.

"You may enter!" the Princess called.

"As your mother, that was more of notice that I was coming in." the Queen said as she entered the room, strolling over to the bed and taking a seat on it near her daughter.

"My apologies, mother, I didn't know it was you." Zelda said as she looked away.

"You needn't apologize, I was merely trying to see if I could make you smile." the Queen said, giving a half-hearted grin herself.

"I'm not quite feeling lively enough for that." Zelda answered.

"I thought as much." the Queen said, glancing out of the window. Queen Lysandra was a woman of height comparable to most Knights, a slim frame and sharp features, black hair and blue eyes, a common trait among Hylians. Many thought her to be stern and somewhat stoic, but she cared for her one and only child and wasn't hesitant to show it. "You know, when I was a young woman, I had to watch your father march off to participate in a battle, it was a just a skirmish with Labrynna, mind you, but I was worried nonetheless...but Gustaf is still here, safe and sound, just like Jakob will be."

"How could he just leave me behind like this?" Zelda asked.

"What do you mean?" the Queen questioned.

"I could go with him, I'm gifted in the ways of magic, you know this and so does he." the Princess replied.

"Zelda, you know the battlefield is no place for you." her mother answered.

"Would it be the place for me if I were a Prince?" Zelda asked pointedly.

"Dear...that's...that's different." Lysandra answered.

"I'm being unfairly judged as unfit for battle because I was born female...but my magics place me far above most people in terms of strength...I should be going with him...it's not fair." Zelda snapped.

"I know it's not...but it's your father's decision, not mine, not Jakob's, his." the Queen said, trying to make eye contact with her daughter. "He just wants to make sure you're safe."

"How am I supposed to enjoy the Spring Ball with this hanging over my head?" Zelda said.

"Well, I may have heard that, before he goes, Jakob has something planned for you...with your father's blessing of course." the Queen replied.

Zelda shot up straight and turned towards her mother. "Surely you jest."

"I was there when he asked, so you may so I'm quite sure." her mother answered. "I wouldn't joke about something such as this."

"Whatever it is he plans for me...I'm sure I'll accept it." Zelda said, giving a small smile.

"I'm glad it makes you happy, it always brightens my day to see you this way." Lysandra said. "I'd love to discuss this further, but as of now I have some matters to attend to, I'll see you for dinner." the Queen said as she stood up.

"Mother." Zelda called.

"Yes?" the Queen replied.

"Thank you." the Princess responded with a smile.

The Queen returned the grin and waved as she left the room, looking behind her to make sure the door stayed closed and no one was watching her. She briskly walked down the hall, stopping for a moment before her door, closing her eyes as she gripped the handle and pushed it open.

"Anything to tell me, Lysandra?" a voice asked.

"Not much...you were right, though, she was quite happy with the news." the Queen answered.

"I thought she would be." Veran said as she emerged from the shadows.

"I have to thank you...the spells that maintain my youth have been useful but growing my bond with my daughter...that's what truly matters to me." the Queen answered.

"No need to thank me, we fairies are here to serve the Royal Family." Veran replied. "Tell me, Queen, did she mention any troubling dreams to you?"

"No, she did not, why do you ask?" Lysandra responded.

"I just worry for her, I may have overheard her mention such things to her guardian, Impa." Veran explained.

"Are you sure of this?" the Queen asked.

"Completely." Veran replied.

"Why would she tell Impa this and not me?" Lysandra wondered.

"Probably so as not to worry you, you shan't be too concerned." Veran answered.

"Nevra, may I ask you something?" the Queen inquired.

"Of course, what's on your mind?" Veran asked.

"Why don't you appear to Gustaf or Zelda? Surely they would also appreciate you as I do." the Queen said.

Veran put on a sad a expression as she looked down before turning her eyes off to the side. "It's a consequence of the actions taken by my sisters and I many millenia ago. You see, we bound ourselves within the aether that flows through Hyrule to make sure the magic remains strong, but as our duty was done, we realized we had inadvertently trapped ourselves within it...I only have to power to reveal myself to one person...and I chose you. You may wonder why...your husband does not believe in my kind and your daughter is just a child...but you...you are so gentle, caring and understanding, I knew you would accept me." Veran explained.

"I'm honored." Lysandra answered with a small smile. "But it troubles me that you and your sisters remain trapped...I do hope I don't sound arrogant when asking such a question...but is there any way I can help you? Science and magic have come such a long way...maybe there's something I can do."

"Oh no, I couldn't ask that of you." Veran said, looking away.

"Please, with all the help you've given me, it's the least I could do." the Queen pushed.

"Well...my Sisters and I entered the aether through an area called the Sealed Grounds...an ancient place of immense power...I must know where it is if I am to take the next steps." Veran replied.

"I...I'm afraid I do not know of such a place." the Queen answered.

"But past members of the of the Royal Family did...and I'm sure they've recorded it somewhere." Veran urged.

"The Royal Archives perhaps?" the Queen asked.

"That sounds promising, indeed." Veran answered.

"Follow me." the Queen said, making her way over to the door, Veran following close behind.

"The coast is clear, the Princess is in her room and the King seems to be elsewhere." Veran stated.

"You can see this even before we've left the room? Your powers are marvelous, truly." the Queen answered. "What about the Guards posted in the hall?"

"I've taken quite good care of them." Veran said with a grin.

The Queen exited her chambers, making her way down the hall to find all the Guards standing rooted to where they stood, frozen in place. "Will they be alright?"

"Perfectly fine, they won't recall any of this, it will just be another normal watch for them." Veran assured her.

The two quickly came upon a room with golden gilded doors, the crest of House Hyrule positioned in the middle, one half resting on each door. "It's strange, bringing someone else here, the archives are located in such a way that only the Royal family would have access to them, not even historians are allowed here."

"Well then, I'm honored you'd actually take me here, then." Veran said.

"The honor's mine, it's not every day one gets to assist a fairy with such important matters." the Queen replied as she placed her hand on the crest, the sigil glowing for a moment before a heavy thud was heard behind the door, signifying that the deadbolt had been undone. "Come, we shall find it together." the Queen said.

Veran glanced up at the door frame before looking back at down at Lysandra. "I'm afraid not even I can follow, the spell forbids anyone who is not part of the Royal Family to enter, even myself."

"That makes little sense, why disallow fairies from entering, your race are friends of the Royal Family, are they not?" Lysandra asked.

"Some fairies embraced the dark side of magic...and that...and that causes a rift between my race and yours...but not to fear, I am not one of those." Veran lied.

"Well, Nevra, I shall be back soon, pray I find what you need." the Queen said.

"Oh, I shall." Veran said as she watched Lysandra disappear into the archives. Veran couldn't believe she'd wasted so much time with Thalmont and Blackmoore, while the two were competent, they didn't have the resources required. It was only recently Ganondorf agreed, begrudgingly so, to allow her to make contact with the Queen, and what a profitable move it was. The Queen had always believed in fairies since she was a little noble girl living in the upper levels of Castle Town, but was always told they were nothing but fantasies, so manipulating her came easy, a few tricks and the Queen was hers. Veran smiled as she stood outside the room watching Lysandra move about, this was turning out quite well.

 **oOo**

Zelda strode to her window, her mother seemed to be in an unusually good mood, the two were on good terms, but the Queen seemed to be excited about something. The Princess closed her eyes when suddenly, distantly, she heard something, she moved over to the wall and pressed her pointed ear against it, now realizing what she heard was two people speaking in hushed tones. One voice was definitely her mother's...but the other...the other she had never heard before.

The Princess felt a chill go through her body, the other voice was somehow familiar, how she knew it, she wasn't sure, but it definitely did not bring a good feeling to her.

"Who are you?" she whispered.

The Princess pushed herself away from the wall as she heard her mother's door open, followed by two sets of footsteps. Zelda followed along, walking across her room as her mother and whoever was with her traversed the hallway, just on the opposite side of the wall.

Suddenly Zelda sensed something, her eyes taking on a blue glow as she looked around, a transparent wave of energy, invisible to those without magical ability, passed through the wall, luckily not within range of her. A spell had been cast, a nefarious one at that. The Princess felt a pit open in her stomach, but still opted to follow along, closing her eyes as she tried to sense what was going on in the hallway. Zelda focused harder, opening her eyes as she projected her sight outside of her room, finally seeing who it was that accompanied her mother.

She shifted her line of sight, getting a bad feeling as she noticed the Guards were unmoving and unresponsive to everything. Zelda began trailing them, slowing down as the woman with her mother slowed. "It can't be." Zelda thought.

"She knows I'm watching."

Veran snapped her head back, looking directly into Zelda's eyes with a smirk.

Zelda fell backward, deactivating the spell, breathing heavily. "That woman...I know her...but how? she wondered, looking around her chambers in alarm. "I have to tell Impa..."

 **oOo**

"Minister Blackmoore, I assume you'll be making the announcement soon." Jakob said as he entered the man's study.

"As soon as I figure out how to word it tactfully, yes." the Minister of Royal Affairs answered.

"Tact be damned, this is war, Laurent." Jakob growled.

"That's Minister or Lord Blackmoore, to you." the Minister answered. "And of course we need to word it carefully, a war decree is a frightening thing. I need to find a way to say it that make people want to lend their aid, not run away."

"So be it, we do need to bolster our forces before declaring war on Termina...and I am the current head of House Lirien, I'll address you however I wish." the Knight replied aggressively.

"Fine then, whatever it takes to keep you placated." the Minister answered. "It will please you know Minister Thalmont has already given his draft of the letter outlining our terms to King Gustaf, with any luck the Mayor of Clock Town will be smart enough not to challenge us."

"He won't be, they never are." Jakob stated.

"Regretfully, that is true." Blackmoore said as he adjusted his glasses.

"I didn't mean to discourage you earlier, I guess I should allow you to take your time with that, we need more bodies to throw at this." the Knight answered.

"Is that truly how you see our Soldiers? Just as arrows to loose at the enemy?" Lord Blackmoore asked, looking up from his work.

"That's all they are before they rise through the ranks." Jakob responded as he made his way towards the door.

"Great, I'll make sure to include that in my decree, I expect it to go over well." Blackmoore answered sarcastically.

"Keep on making jokes, _Lord,_ and I'll see how permanent your spot on the council really is." Jakob replied.

"Of course, my apologies." the Minster responded.

"Hmph." Jakob snorted before leaving the room.

"Goddesses, he's such cad." Blackmoore said.

"It was hard not to say something." Thalmont said as he emerged from behind a bookshelf.

"I have to remind myself that he's become quite the useful tool when it comes to our plans." Minister Blackmoore answered.

"How right you are, unfortunately." Thalmont said before locking the door. "So, Lady Veran wants something from us?"

"I assume so, as she told me she'd come calling at this hour, I expect it to be another assignment...she admitted herself that our plan to abduct, search and subsequently wipe the memory of the Princess would be an ill-fated one, seeing as the memories she contains are held back by a wall of the Goddesses' own creation." Blackmoore explained.

"Plus the fact that people would start to wonder where she was, eventually...I admit to being relieved it fell through...the chances of it's success were...slim at best." Thalmont replied.

"Agreed...anyhow, she's due any second now." Blackmoore said as he stood up, Thalmont placing himself next to his fellow Minister, the two standing idly as they waited, he the muffled noises of Courtiers, Guards and Royal Officials passing by being the only sounds in the room.

"Standing to greet me, how polite." Veran said as she materialized in front of them.

"Ah, Lady Veran, it is splendid to be in your presence once again." Blackmoore said as he took a knee.

"Indeed, you honor us." Thalmont added.

"Of course, of course, stand up now, we have business." Veran responded, the two men rising to their feet.

"Lady Veran, I must apologize again...the Princess..." Blackmoore began.

"Was thwarted by her guardian Impa...it's unlikely the plan would have worked...we've discussed this." the Dark Fairy said.

"We promise not to fail you this time." Thalmont answered.

"My business is not to assign you a new task, it's to reward you for what you've already accomplished...deactivating the warding spells on the Castle without anyone noticing must have been quite the task...and it has allowed me entry to the Royal Wing...something that's proven pivotal to the Master's plans." Veran answered.

"The Master? What do you mean by this?" Blackmoore asked, exchanging glances with Thalmont.

"You'll see soon enough." Veran said, raising a hand and snapping her fingers, the three suddenly appearing in the oasis next to the Spirit Temple.

Thalmont looked up at the monolithic structure before them. "What in the Dark World is this place?"

"It's called the Desert Colossus, better known as the Spirit Temple." Blackmoore said before turning to Veran. "You've brought us past the Gerudo Desert and to the wastes...for what purpose? This Temple's been abandoned for centuries."

"It's always been occupied...just now it's been given a new purpose...a new life." Veran explained.

"Aye, if you know so much about this place, what's that?" Thalmont asked Blackmoore while the three walked towards the entrance, the Minister of Foreign Affairs pointing up at the top of the Colossus.

Blackmoore looked up, squinting against the sunlight, finding a bright glinting object situated at the top of the temple. "Lady Veran, if we may ask, what is that you've got on top of the Temple?"

"The Sword of the Six Sages, it's part of...another plan." she answered. "But now is not the time for me to explain it all.

Blackmoore merely shrugged at Thalmont as the three made their way inside, their attention taken by the rows of Black-clad soldiers lining the walls. "They have no faces." Blackmoore said.

Thalmont drifted over to the nearest one, jabbing it's face with his index finger. "Made of tree roots, are they?"

"Yes, animated by yours truly." Veran replied, placing a hand on her chest.

The three progressed through down the hall in silence, the two Ministers exchanging cautious glances. Finally they came upon the main room of the temple, Bastion standing off to the side, the Ministers eyeing him aggressively. Suddenly, balls of flame roared to life, levitating in the air, illuminating the space and revealing an elevated portion with a throne atop it at the center, the chair having it's back to them.

"Master, I've brought them." Veran announced.

Thalmont lurched slightly as he looked over to the right, noticing two strange looking, decrepit witches watching them.

"I've brought you here to thank you for your help." a deep, somewhat menacing voice announced.

Thalmont and Blackmoore watched as a man of strong build and imposing stature stood, white hair cascading over his shoulders, the flames glinting off of the black and gold armor he wore.

"Ministers, allow me to introduce you to Lord Ganondorf, King of the Gerudo, the Dark World and it's Demon legions." Veran said.

Thalmont stumbled back, stunned and afraid as Ganondorf turned and began making his way down the stairs.

"Even though my hair has gone white, my skin has grayed and my face wrinkled, people still fear me...and rightfully so." Ganondorf said before turning to Blackmoore and looking at him with a curious expression.

The Minister of Royal Affairs stood before him, a smirk on his face. "I wish I could say I was surprised."

"Show some respect." Bastion growled.

"Quiet, the adults are talking." Blackmoore replied.

"You..." Bastion snarled, placing a hand on the hilt of his blade and taking a step towards Blackmoore.

"Bastion." Ganondorf snapped. "I shouldn't have to tell you to behave yourself."

"I don't understand why you keep a copy of the Hero so close." Blackmoore remarked.

"He was right, though, you must address me with more respect." Ganondorf growled.

"Of course, my apologies." Minister Blackmoore said as he bowed, glancing over at Bastion, the two exchanging glares.

"You...you're...you're real." Thalmont sputtered.

"You didn't believe in our Lord?" Koume called.

"What a thick one he is." Kotake remarked.

"Where did you think Bastion came from?" Veran asked.

"I assumed you created him." Thalmont said as he got to his feet. "I assumed a lot of things."

"Why is it that you are completely unperturbed by my presence?" Ganondorf asked.

"Simple logic, if the Hero and Princess have been reborn, then chances are you're here too." Blackmoore said. "Though I admit, I did dismiss my suspicions and believed Lady Veran was working alone, well done hiding your existence."

"Why though? Why hide?" Thalmont added.

"The two of you speak too freely." Ganondorf said, furrowing his brow.

Thalmont and Blackmoore suddenly found themselves forced to their knees as Ganondorf raised a hand, clenching it as he looked at them. The two Ministers looked each other in the eyes as they began to choke, looking up to see Ganondorf's eyes glowing a blood red as he ground his teeth.

"We're...sorry. "Blackmoore managed to get out.

Veran looked around the room, finding that even Bastion wore an uneasy expression. "Lord Ganondorf, I don't think they meant any disrespect." she called.

"Hylians never learn..." he growled.

"Please my Lord, we brought them here to thank them for the part they played." Veran reminded him.

Ganondorf closed his eyes and sighed, releasing the two men, Thalmont and Blackmoore falling to the ground in twin coughing fits. "I suppose you're right." Ganon said as he knelt down and looked the Ministers in their eyes. "I thank you for gaining Veran access to the Castle, but seeing as you've not done much more than that, keep quiet and don't overestimate your importance."

The men nodded as they stood up, Blackmoore bowing to the Demon King once again. "Understood, we apologize." he said.

"Now, what news do you have for me?" Ganondorf asked.

"The Queen, she was more than willing to...share her knowledge." the Dark Fairy said with a smile. "I waited outside of the Royal Archive as she searched, it was within the atlas illustrated by a man named Gaepora that she found the Sealed Grounds...when laid over a modern day map, I've found that the grounds lye underneath the swamps of Termina, which themselves were once part of Hyrule."

"Fantastic work, Veran, soon I'll be returned to full power and the world will once again tremble at my feet." Ganondorf said with a laugh. "I'll allow the Hylians to weaken their defenses first, then...then I'll take Termina."

"If you need more forces...perhaps we can supply them." Blackmoore offered, trying to gain favor with the Demon King.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have legions of beasts awaiting my command in Peak, Desert and Faron Province." Ganondorf said as he waved a hand through the air generating a large burst of energy which shaped itself into a map. "I've never once made an attempt at a neighboring land...this will be...interesting." he said with a grin.

 **oOo**

Captain Eldrin crested the hill that overlooked Hyrule Field, the few men he brought with him catching up as he gazed at the Castle.

"Do you see them, Sir?" one of the guards asked.

"They had a significant head start, they're most likely in town by now." the Captain said.

"Sir, how is it you're so sure they went there? Wouldn't they know this is the first place we'd look?" another guard questioned.

"Trust me, this is where they are." the Captain answered as he began forward, suddenly stopping as the sound of a wagon greeted them.

The men stopped and watched as a whole caravan crested the hill carrying at least fifty Soldiers.

"Hey! You there!" Captain Eldrin called as he made his way over, the other guards following.

A Soldier leading the caravan held up his hand, the whole group stopping behind him as he dismounted his horse and made his way over, inspecting Eldrin's uniform. "Hello there, I'm Captain Yotin of the Castle Town Guard, were you sent to assist us?"

"Nice to meet you Captain Yotin, I'm Captain Eldrin of the Lake Hylia Guard, unfortunately, no, I'm not here to assist, I'm looking for some children that ran off. You wouldn't happen to have seen them, would you?"

"Runaway children warrants the attention of the Captain of the Guard?" Yotin asked.

"At least two of them are very important." Eldrin replied.

"Wealthy parents?" Yotin asked.

"Of a sort." Captain Eldrin responded, deciding against trying to explain his true reason for seeking them out.

"Well, fine by me, seeing as you're also a Captain I really can't give you orders, just don't cause any trouble in my city." Yotin replied.

"Of course." Captain Eldrin said before starting forward, coming to halt again as he suddenly processed what was happening. "Say, where are you all off to, anyway?"

"Haven't you heard? We're going to war." Captain Yotin said.

"No...no I haven't." Captain Eldrin answered.

"Well, now you have, so if you end up finding your missing kids, send some of your guards our way, we need the manpower." Captain Yotin said before nodding at his fellow Captain while heading back to his horse.

"That doesn't sound good." one of the Guards said.

"It's not, now come on, let's go find them." Eldrin said as he started forward, a dark feeling overtaking him, Ganondorf had finally set his plans in motion and they were running out of time.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hello everyone! Things are getting moving as Ganondorf enacts his plans, but it's not all bad as Link has his memories back and is on the right path._**

 ** _For those wondering why I've included characters from "A Link Between Worlds", this is due to the fact that, in the "Hero is Defeated" timeline, "A Link Between Worlds takes place right directly after the events of "Twilight Princess" in the "Hero is Successful" timeline, so I figured this story would occur at the same time as "A Link Between Worlds" just in a different timeline, so, due to this being in the "Hero is Successful" timeline, the two worlds remain separate, but the same characters still exist. Anyway, I hope that all makes sense!_**

 ** _Ultimate Blazer: Dark Link is naturally always going to want to fight Link, not just because it's his purpose but because he feels drawn to the conflict, as if he has to prove who's the stronger Link, he wants Link to know who he is and that's kind of way he wasn't at his best when concealing his identity. Jakob is arrogant and he believes in himself way too much and this will come to bite him later. As you can see with Zelda, she's not quite being as reckless as she once was, but still isn't as safe as she thinks she is. Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _GerudoSpirit: Veran's design is great, it just screams evil fairy/villain, she was s underplayed and I wish they'd bring her back sometime. I kind of shorted this chapter of the Twinrova vs Veran material, but there's more to be had in the future, you can be sure of this! I figured that, after a certain amount of time, people would start to think of the Hero and the lore surrounding him as myth because it all seems so fantastical, that is if they don't forget about it first, Link's friends definitely learned better, though. And yes, Zelda's mother is still around! I figured after putting so much focus on the King in "The World at War" I'd write the Queen as a major character this time...as you can see something definitely came of it! Thank you for the compliments and the review! I hope you liked the new chapter!_**

 ** _Generala: That is great to hear! I'm glad you're interesting and grateful for the kind words! I will definitely keep going! Thank you for the review and I hope you liked the chapter!_**

 ** _Also, thank you to all of those who hit follow and favorite on my profile and the story! It really means a lot!_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	5. The Spring Ball

"So this is it." Dahlian said, pausing as they entered Castle Town's Northern Gate, the sun having just risen upon the vast expanse of towering stone buildings, the Castle itself in the distance, the sunrise sitting directly behind it, casting a majestic silhouette over the city.

"It sure has changed since I was last here." Link thought.

"It's amazing!" Zinnia exclaimed. "I've always dreamed of coming here." she said, taking a step closer to Link, something the Hero was keenly aware of.

"Out of the way, farm boy!" a merchant shouted as he shouldered past Link and company.

"Farm boy? I'm the son of the wealthiest man in Hylia Township." Dahlian growled as the man disappeared into the ever growing crowd.

"We probably should move, the morning is the busiest time of day as all the merchants need to get in and set up...we're just getting in the way." Link said as he directed his friends to a nearby alleyway.

Viktor looked back at the throngs of people coming through the gates, marveling at the sheer number. "I don't think I've ever seen this many people in my life." he said.

"It's the only time of day the Guards don't stop you to ask about your business." Link replied.

"Is that why you were so insistent we get here as fast as possible?" Zinnia asked.

Link looked away for a moment, an image of Zelda crossing his mind for a moment. "So you figured me out." he said with a grin.

Dahlian looked down the alleyway, finding empty storefronts, an old man strolling down the other way and a closed tavern with an obviously drunk man slumped outside. "Screw hanging around in here, let's get out there, see what there is to see!"

"I doubt we'll get attacked by a monster in here! What are you so afraid of?" Zinnia asked, taking Link's hand as she pulled towards the main thoroughfare.

Link looked down at Zinnia's hand clasping his, maybe there was a time before he regained his memories he would have enjoyed this, but it just felt wrong to him now...but as his friends wouldn't understand the truth he elected to play along. "Nothing, just worried about keeping pace with the crowds is all." he said as he followed her.

Dahlian made his way after them before turning to a downtrodden looking Viktor. "Jealous, are we?"

"No, it's fine...I know Zinnia is enamored with Link." the boy said.

"Magic doesn't quite impress like it used to." Dahlian laughed.

"What about you?" Viktor asked. "You didn't seem to like it to much when Link took charge...you have to admit, when he slew that thing he made us look like helpless children."

"We fought too, it was a team effort...besides, Link was just a fisherman...and I'm the heir to the my father's harvesting company." Dahlian said, glaring at Viktor.

"If you say so." Viktor answered.

"What's this all about anyway?" Dahlian questioned.

"You called me out for being jealous...so I just returned the favor." Viktor responded.

"You're starting to make me regret bringing you along." Dahlian said as he quickened his pace to catch up with Link and Zinnia.

"Have you been here before?" Zinnia asked with a playfully suspicious tone.

"No, why would I have?" Link replied.

"You just seem to know your way around so well." Zinnia said.

"Good sense of direction, I suppose." Link responded as he looked around, the buildings might have gotten taller and more abundant, but the streets were still the same once he actually got into Castle Town, the city having expanded outward since his last lifetime.

"I think we've lost Viktor and Dahlian." Zinnia commented as she turned back.

"No, no, no you haven't!" Dahlian called as he ducked out of an alleyway. "There's a bomb shop down there...a damn shop that sells bombs!" he laughed.

"Welcome to the city." Link replied.

"There you are!" Zinnia called as Viktor emerged from the crowd, looking slightly alarmed.

"What's going on with you?" Zinnia asked.

"There are guards asking around about, and I quote 'Two young blonde men, one with black hair and a young woman with red hair'." Viktor said. "I made sure he didn't see me."

"So the bastard's already caught up with us." Dahlian complained.

"I'm sure he won't be able to find us here, right?" Zinnia asked.

"It might be busy right now, but once evening comes around the merchants and performers go home and the population thins out a bit...they won't have a problem spotting us then." Link answered.

"Then we should find some accommodations soon, somewhere they won't look." Zinnia said.

"I might know of a place." Link said as he beckoned for the others to follow.

"Seriously, though, how do you know so much about Castle Town...and don't say you've read about it." Zinnia said as she kept pace with him.

"Would you believe me if I said I'd lived here in a past life?" Link asked wryly.

"Fine, keep your secrets, I'll just assume Jek took you out here once or something." she said with a laugh.

"Where are we going anyway?" Viktor asked.

Link suddenly ground to a halt, holding up a hand as a signal to stop, Viktor almost running head-on into Dahlian. People stopped what they were doing, lining the street as a caravan of wagons came through, Link noticing the different sigils of the Peak, Ordon and Faron Province Gaurds followed by the wagons bearing the coat of arms of Houses Talon, House Rusl and house Blackmoore with a few other Houses following he didn't know.

"What is all this?" Dahlian asked.

"A caravan, it looks like for some reason the Province Guards and the Noble Houses are sending representatives to the Castle." Link replied, a pit opening in his stomach, it was already beginning and here he was, completely in the dark about goings one while showing his friends in this life around Castle Town.

"Sounds like something's happening." the boy replied.

"Definitely." Link said, a stern tone to his voice. He felt poorly about this, but he had to get away from them at some point so he could make it to the Castle, but first he had to leave them somewhere safe.

"Well, you said you knew a place we could rest?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, right ahead." Link replied as he gestured onwards, noticing even the street performers and merchants seemed captivated by the caravan that came through.

"You look like strapping young lads!" a man called. "Care to try your hand?" he asked, gesturing towards an archery game he had set up.

"Not right now." Link said as he tried to brush past the man.

"Sure, I'll give it a shot." Dahlian replied as he stepped up.

Link's ears perked up, annoyance building inside of him. "We don't have time for this."

"Oh, Link, learn to have some fun once in a while." Zinnia said.

"Yeah, you've seemed on edge since we got here." Viktor commented.

"Fine, we'll watch Dahlian give it a try then we're moving on." Link responded.

"Any worthwhile prizes?" Dahlian asked.

"Of course." the man said, waving towards his stand. "We've got a dagger made of Goron Steel, a replica of the actual Queen Zelda's necklace, that's right, the Queen who ruled the land after the Twilight Invasion." the man said in a theatrical manner.

Link's interest was at least somewhat piqued, finding the 'replica' to be nothing more than an inaccurate piece of costume jewelry. Even so, it only increased the pressure he placed on himself to find Zelda.

"And the grand prize, a Gerudo forehead gem, said to contain actual magic." the man said.

Link looked up, something having gained his genuine interest, there was only one way an outsider could get something like that and it was by taking it off the Gerudo who wore it. "Viktor." Link called.

"Hm?" the other boy hummed.

"Can you sense any actual magic coming off of that?" Link asked.

"Yeah...it has a small aura...looks like a protection spell." the other boy answered.

Link turned his gaze ahead as Dahlian took his first shot, the arrow flying straight but not even embedding itself in the target.

"There's a crosswind." Dahlian called as Viktor and Zinnia laughed.

"Win that gem for me, will you?" Zinnia called.

"I'm trying here." Dahlian said as he focused, managing to strike the target but on the very edge.

"Ooh, third times the charm." the proprietor said.

"Alright, this is it." Dahlian said, loosing the arrow and managing to get it within the third circle.

"There we go, want to accept that dagger or shall we keep on trying?" the man asked.

"I'll take the dagger, I guess." Dahlian said, the man hurrying over to his stand and handing it to him.

"Anyone else?" the Proprietor asked.

"I'll go." Viktor said.

The man gestured forward before suddenly reaching out and grabbing the boy, holding a monocle up to his eye and looking him over. "Actually, you will not be participating." the man said.

"What? Why?" a startled Viktor inquired.

"I can see your magic through this eyeglass...no magicians...you can cheat." the man said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Viktor answered.

"The rules are the rules." the Proprietor answered.

"Eh, don't worry Zinnia, I'll go again, I've got enough rupees to try all day." Dahlian said.

Link narrowed his eyes as he saw the proprietors eyes light up, Dahlian was giving him just what he wanted. "We don't have all day...I'll take my turn." Link said.

"I though we already established I was going again." Dahlian replied.

"You had your shot." Link said as he stepped past his friend and deposited five rupees into the waiting hand of the game's proprietor.

"Alright, you get three-" the man began.

"Three shots." Link said, cutting him off. "I understand."

Everyone, the game's vendor included, watched quietly as Link nocked all three arrows at once.

"He can't be serious." Dahlian said.

In an instant, Link let go, the three arrows sailing through the air and embedding themselves dead center in the target, Link tossing the bow back to the stunned vendor.

"Aye, then...guess you get the forehead gem." the man said.

"That was amazing." Zinnia breathed as Link returned to the group.

"This is for you." Link said, handing the gem over to Zinnia.

"Really?" she asked in genuine surprise.

"You wanted it, did you not?" Link asked.

"I mean, yes...but I didn't expect..." the girl began.

"For you to be such an archery master..." Dahlian said.

Link sensed which direction the conversation was going before directing his friends down another side street, eventually stopping at the Red Wolf Inn. Link only knew of it because he and Zelda had stayed there in his previous life in an effort to get away from all the Advisors, Counselors and Courtiers that sought her attention, no one guessing to check a small back alley inn for the two of them...their stay turned out well enough for him to remember it.

"Looks...nice." Dahlian commented.

"Is it affordable?" Zinnia asked.

"I'd hope so." Link said as the four entered. Immediately they were greeted by a loud atmosphere, a whole host of people downing ale as fast as the servers could pour it.

"I didn't think it would so crowded here." Dahlian said as he carefully maneuvered his way towards the counter.

"Maybe it's the affordability." Link said as he regarded the crowd warily, he noticed a few Castle Town Guards mixed in, this inn was much more popular than it was in his last life.

"That's not something I've ever had to worry about." Dahlian replied, prompting Link, Viktor and Zinnia to roll their eyes.

"Maybe it's some kind of local holiday or something?" Zinnia posited.

"We'll see." Link said as they approached the counter.

The four stood quietly, Dahlian leaning on the desk as an older, balding man stood with his back to them, organizing room cards into the rack before him. Dahlian and Link exchanged glances, the former planting two firm knocks on the table which were barely audible with the volume of the room. The man stopped what he was doing for a moment, quickly putting down a room card as he slowly turned his head to the side, eyes widening as he spun around to greet them.

"Ah good afternoon young Misters and Miss, how can I be of service to ya?" he asked.

"We're looking for four beds." Dahlian said, the man nodding as he checked a piece of parchment sitting on the counter.

"For how long, then?" he asked.

"About two weeks, I'll be situated by then." Link answered.

"How many rooms will you be needing?" the man continued.

"Two." Zinnia answered, glancing over at the three boys. "I'll need my privacy."

"Aye, can do." the man answered as he etched down the reservations on the parchment before him. "So." he began, looking up at Link. "Said you were getting situated, did ya? Fixing to be a resident of Castle Town, ey?"

"Possibly." Link answered, glancing over at his friends. "The village life isn't for me...anymore."

"You're one of the few, most people are just here for the next week or so, you're lucky you were able to get two rooms, in fact, almost every inn within Castle Town is completely full." the man explained.

"I was wondering about that." Link began, sweeping his eyes across the room. "Why are there so many people in Castle Town right now?"

"You haven't heard? the Spring Ball is tonight and with it, the Vernal Equinox Festival takes place, games, fireworks, magic acts, it's all there." the man said. "Just wish I could get some time off for it."

Link stared at the man, feeling as if a stone had been dropped on his head from the next story of the building, he had actually forgotten about the Spring Ball. "I can't believe I didn't know about that." he said quietly.

"I can say the same." the clerk laughed. "See those Guards over there? They come in here everyday to drink their fill after their shifts, it's all they can do to tolerate all the masses coming in."

"Seems a little irresponsible." Viktor remarked.

The clerk glanced at Viktor before turning around and retrieving two sets of keys. "Aye, here you are, enjoy your stay." he said as he handed both sets to Link, who then handed one to Zinnia, the four departing down the nearest hallway.

"Looks like you were right about the whole 'local holiday' thing." Dahlian said.

"Yeah, it sounds exciting." Viktor answered. "With any luck one of the magic performers might teach me a thing or two." he laughed.

"Oh c'mon, you're not that bad." Zinnia replied.

Link walked ahead of his friends, his mind racing, soon enough he would be seeing Zelda for the first time in this life and even after all of their lifetimes and the centuries spent together, the thought still made him nervous.

"Hey, Link!" Dahlian called, narrowing his eyes as the Hero failed to respond. "Are you just going to ignore me?" Dahlian asked, walking faster to catch up to Link.

The Hero began to turn, eyes widening as two larger men rounded the corner just as Dahlian was passing by it. Link flinched as Dahlian walked straight into one of the men, the man grunting as his mug fell from his hand, splashing ale across the floor. Usually a situation like this could be salvaged, but Dahlian was never the one to apologize.

Viktor and Zinnia froze up, looking on in a stunned silence as both men turned and stared at the boy before them.

"Goddesses! Watch where you're going!" Dahlian growled as he made to step past the man he bumped into.

"You gonna buy me another ale?" the man snarled, grabbing Dahlian by the shoulder.

"I think not." Dahlian said as he jerked away from the man's grasp.

"I'm so sorry about him! Of course we'll buy you another." Zinnia said.

"Heh, she's cute, maybe we should take her as payment." the other man laughed.

"Don't even think about it!" Viktor shouted.

"Yeah, just walk away." Dahlian added.

"Oh, okay, yeah...we'll just _walk away._ " the first man said, turning away before whirling back around and catching Dahlian across the face with a hook, the boy falling to the floor with a thud, the knife he won falling from his belt and clattering across the floor.

"How about we just take this and call it even?" the second man said with a laugh as he reached for the knife while Zinnia and Viktor helped Dahlian back to his feet. The knife was just about in the man's grasp when Link snatched it off the ground, twirling it around his finger as he stood up...if he wasn't looking for a fight one always seemed to come looking for him.

"I'm afraid this knife belongs to my friend...I'd say you've gotten even with him...we'll be heading back to our room now." Link said as he turned away.

"You little bastard! Give me that knife!" the man shouted.

Link continued on his way, the first man giving chase, gaining on Link until he stood directly behind him, the man flinging his fist at the Hero's head, Link dropping into a crouch as the jab went over his head, the Hero hero leaping back up and hitting the man in the nose with the hilt of the knife before taking a step back and jabbing him in the throat, the man falling over backwards. The second man drew his own knife from a pack suspended from his waist and let out a growl before charging at Link, the Hero standing rooted to the spot as the man made his way over to him. Link's hand twitched as his opponent stabbed his blade towards him, the Hero swiftly side-stepping it and taking hold of the man's arm, twisting it upward before sweeping his leg out from under him, knocking him to the floor. By this time, his friend whom Dahlian had initially offended was back on his feet, eyeing Link with an animalistic rage. The man dashed towards the boy, leaping over his dazed friend and throwing a series of jabs and hooks at the Hero, Link dodging and blocking every one before catching the man's fist, calling on his Triforce of Courage to lend him strength as he put the man's right arm in a hold, forcing it behind him while lifting the knife up to this neck.

"I'll get you for this." the man snarled.

"You can try." Link said, making a small cut in the man's artery, blood dripping forth as Link released the hold, the man stumbling away while clutching at the side of his neck. "You should get a bandage on that." Link said as he continued on his way, his friends following hesitantly as the two men hurried back to their room.

"Link, what the hell was that? We could be kicked out...or even arrested for that." Zinnia snapped.

"Those bastards deserved it." Dahlian said, holding a handkerchief of to his nose to stop the bleeding.

"Even so, did you really have to cut that guy's throat?" Viktor asked.

"I didn't 'cut his throat'." Link said as he turned back to the group. "I did what was necessary to make them leave us alone because one of us doesn't know how to swallow their pride and apologize."

"Oh, you mean me?" Dahlian asked. "It was their own Godesses-damn fault! Why should I have to apologize?"

"If you're going to me mad at anyone, be angry at the purveyor of that game you insisted on playing." the Hero said, handing the knife back to Dahlian. "It's not Goron steel." Link said, the blade falling off the handle as he let go.

"What's going on with him? Ever since that night in the forest he's been a completely different person." Dahlian commented.

Zinnia gave Dahlian an understanding glance before running ahead to catch up with Link. "Link, listen." she began.

Link stopped, gesturing towards the nearest door. "That one's your room." he said as he handed her the key.

"Link, I know something is going on with you...can we just talk about it?" she asked.

Link turned away, in every life there was always the friend that was overly concerned with his change in demeanor and no matter what, he could never make them truly understand. "Zinnia, I'm fine, I really am." he said, turning to face her and taking her hands in his, the gesture being solely to assure her.

"Maybe you can come over later and we can talk...just the two of us." she said quietly.

Link tensed up, evading her gaze. "Maybe, if time permits." he answered before withdrawing another key. "Dahlian, Viktor, we're over here." he called, the two other boys falling in behind him as he opened the door and let them through, looking up at Zinnia one last time before entering after them, the girl looking at him with worry, her Hylian ears drooping as Link averted his eyes and entered the room.

 **oOo**

Ganondorf inspected the Mirror of Twilight carefully, running his index finger along the edge of the fragment Bastion had retrieved. Soon enough it would be complete and he would bring his vengeance upon the world of the Twili, it brought him great joy knowing Midna still lived, the Twilight Invasion and the battle with him being a recent memory for her.

"Any idea where the last piece might be?" Veran asked as she ran her eyes over a map of Termina's swamps, looking for any indication of The Sealed Grounds.

"If I did, I'd have had you or Bastion retrieve it." Ganondorf answered.

"Really? Still no assignment for Koume and Kotake?" Veran asked.

"The two of them can't control themselves, any indication of trouble and they'd either burn down or freeze solid the entire area...they're too destructive for their own good. There may come a time when I need such a thing, but for now we must avoid drawing too much attention." Ganondorf answered.

"I apologize for questioning you, but what about Bastion killing that man you sent him after?" Veran asked.

"It looks like a simple robbery...trust me, I was monitoring the situation." Ganondorf replied.

"And the Hylians? They've found this place, they know someone's here." Veran said.

"Exactly why we'll be vacating the Spirit Temple soon, this location has served it's purpose." Ganon said.

"Hm, and where will we go?" Veran inquired.

"The Forest Temple, we'll be even more unlikely to be found there." Ganondorf answered. "Centuries ago I made sure these Temples would remain standing just in case I needed them once again."

"I've been meaning to tell you, the Bulblin King is getting impatient, he says his forces are becoming restless...and he's not happy that he has only met you once so far." Veran stated.

"He can be as unhappy as he wishes, it does not change the fact that the Blin races have pledged their servitude to me for all time, he shall wait." Ganondorf answered.

"Are you sure, my Lord? We could benefit from-" Veran began.

"Do you think I enjoy showing myself like this?" Ganon interrupted, his booming voice shaking the halls. "My gray skin, my white hair, the wrinkles that cover my face and my clouded eyes show one thing...like everyone else...I grow old and I weaken...I will address the hordes once my true power has been returned...and I have reversed the toll time has taken on me." Ganondorf said.

"Of course, Sire, my apologies." Veran said as she dropped to one knee. The Dark Fairy held the position, her eyes flicking upwards as no answer came, silence overtaking the hall. She looked up to find Ganondorf clutching at his chest, his breathing labored and shallow.

"It's happening...again." he said before suddenly falling to the ground, his armor hitting the stone with a resounding clang.

"Lord Ganondorf!" Veran called as she ran to him, the Demon King lying on the floor motionless, his eyes glazing over as his mouth hung open.

"What's going on here?" Koume called as she materialized in the room.

"Have you done this?" Kotake asked as she appeared soon after.

"Oh yes, do blame me for your poor planning and spellwork, _sisters."_ Veran snapped.

"You dare call this our fault?" Kotake snapped.

"All of you!" a voice called, Bastion striding into the room. "Can't your squabbles wait?"

"Yes, they can." Veran said as she glared at the witches. "Just like we've done before." she said.

Kotake and Koume eyed Veran angrily before taking their spots, the four standing equally spaced around Ganondorf. They began a chant in old Hylian, a glowing green circle forming along the floor as a square took shape inside, each line connecting Veran, Koume, Kotake and Bastion. "Druthilidi!" the four called, ending the chant as they planted their palms firmly against the ground, a bright emerald flash illuminating the room.

Veran stood, backing away as she breathed heavily, the spell nearly depleted her magic reserves every time they had to perform it, which as it stood had to be done on a near weekly basis.

"It worked, right?" Bastion asked as he leaned against a pillar.

"Of course it did." Koume said, she and Kotake's chests heaving with the effort.

Ganondorf suddenly sat bolt upright, inhaling sharply as he placed a hand on his chest. "More of my essence has been taken from me...we must locate the Sealed Grounds sooner rather than later...my existence depends on it."

"Of course, my Lord!" Koume called.

"Is there anything we can do for you at the moment?" Kotake asked.

"No, there isn't." Veran called over to them. "But there's something I can do."

"We weren't speaking to you." Koume sneered.

"I'm aware." Veran said dismissively.

"What do you have planned?" Ganondorf asked as Bastion helped him back onto his throne.

"I'll be paying our friends within the Castle a visit." Veran said as she warped away.

"Arrogant little Wench, she is." Kotake hissed.

"You talk so ill of her, yet she's done more for me in this age than you have done in all others combined." Ganondorf, growled, his gold eyes setting on the witches.

"But...my Lord...we live to serve..." Koume stammered.

"Then serve me." Ganondorf said, shifting his gaze to Bastion. "Tomorrow is an important day."

"You mean to say you want us to take part?" Kotake asked.

"Indeed...tonight, Princess Zelda dies." Ganondorf growled.

 **oOo**

Veran appeared in the Royal wing of the Castle, finding the halls vacant as usual.

"I don't know how I keep on getting in, with how good you two are at your jobs." Veran said mockingly to the Guards, the two standing frozen, completely unaware. "I know you're waiting for me." she whispered.

Zelda laid on the bed in her room, chin propped up on her arms, carefully watching the glass of water before her. It was a basic spell, but a useful one nonetheless. With just a simple incantation and a drop of Fairy essence the water would begin to glow white whenever magic was being used or was present, the brighter the glow, the nearer and more powerful the magic.

The Princess began to think about how strange her mother had been acting lately, her unusually upbeat attitude and her sudden interest in the goings on of her life. Just a month prior her mother had a mostly apathetic and somewhat subdued mannerisms, she undoubtedly cared for her husband and daughter, but these days she just seemed ecstatic for no readily apparent reason. Zelda closed her eyes, letting her thoughts drift over to man in her dreams, his features were stunning and she was guilty to say that it pained her to know he was most likely nothing but a fantasy...she'd fallen in love with a fantasy...how ridiculous she felt. Nevertheless, Jakob was here, he was real and even though he was five years older than her she felt as if they were a perfect fit together, the Princess often daydreaming about ruling Hyrule with him as King and Queen.

Zelda opened her eyes, glancing over to the glass and nearly leaping out of her bed, the glow from the glass was blinding, the Princess barely being able to look upon it. "Let us see who is casting these spells." Zelda struggled to keep quiet as she approached her door, the glass glowing brighter and brighter the closer she got. "Goddesses." she whispered as a chill flowed through her body. Whoever it was was directly on the other side of her door...

Zelda grit her teeth, steeling herself as she called upon her magic, bolts of light traveling through her arms as she placed the glass on her desk and gripped the doorknob. She took one last, deep breath before flinging the door open, letting out a cry as she brandished a bolt of light energy in her left hand.

"Goddesses!" Minister Blackmoore shouted as he fell to the ground, raising his hands in a defensive posture.

"Minister! I...I'm so sorry...I thought you were someone else!" Zelda said.

"In the name of Din...who were you expecting?" the Minister asked.

"I...I don't know." she admitted.

"Someone menacing for sure." Blackmoore muttered.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Zelda asked.

"Your father sent me to fetch you, he wants you to sit in on the Council Meeting." Blackmoore said.

"Why would he send you and not Impa?" the Princess asked.

"Because, I managed to get on his bad side and now I'm his errand boy for the week." the Minister explained.

"Oh, I suppose that sounds like my father." Zelda said with a hint of skepticism. She had long felt uncomfortable around the man, but Impa's feelings about him made her somewhat fearful... this whole situation was strange to her.

"Oh yes, King Gustaf requested you wear this." the Minister said, taking a necklace out of his pocket. "It was worn by the last Princess Zelda...he thinks it will command respect from the Council...I of course don't think you have to worry about that."

"Oh...okay...I...I'll be back in a minute." Zelda said as she made to shut the door.

"Please, allow me to put it on...time is of the essence and I can't afford to be late." the Minister answered.

Zelda grit her teeth, looking around hesitantly, finding to her chagrin the Guards had been sent away. "I guess that's alright, but make it fast..."

"Of course, Princess." the Minister said. Blackmoore tried his best to appear calm, but internally he was shaking, one moment Veran had relieved him all responsibility but now Ganondorf's expectations rested on him, even the hands of a Goron blacksmith couldn't produce pressure so immense. He quickly strung the necklace around the Princess' neck, noticing her pull away slightly, he took great care to finally snap the clasp in place when the spell Veran had put in place took hold, the Princess going still, essentially falling asleep on the spot. "You're lucky Ganondorf needs what's in that head of yours...for now." Blackmoore placed his thumbs on the back of the Princess' head while he positioned his fingers along her temples and forehead. Purple arcs of electricity began to crackle over his fingers before the energy channeled itself into her, the Princess' veins being filled with a violet glow.

The Minister tilted his head back as his eyes lit up with the same color. He suddenly found himself within a grassy meadow, a massive tree before him, each leaf being a certain memory. "What I'm looking for won't be in there." he thought to himself as he walked over to a hill, swiftly making his way over it as he could feel Zelda's conscious mind beginning to return. As Blackmoore crested the hill he found himself confronted with a tall stone wall, a gold glow coming from beyond it.

"I've opened the path." the Minister said.

Back in the real world, Minister Blackmoore arched his back, gritting his teeth as Ganondorf himself entered his mind and began to take control.

Within Zelda's mind, the Minister fell to his knees, looking up to find Ganondorf standing over him.

"You've done well, but don't think you've earned yourself a place at my side just yet." the Demon King said as he started towards the wall.

"Of course...Master." Blackmoore replied shakily.

Ganondorf proceeded forward, smirking as he thought about how easy this was, the Princess of Destiny and the Hero of Legend had troubled him for centuries and yet without their memories they were just children. He could kill her right now if he pleased, but the time wasn't right, the Princess' sudden murder within the Castle would ignite an uproar that would eventually lead to him being found out prematurely, something similar had already happened during the Hero of Time's era, except his attempt upon her life was unsuccessful. The Demon King reached out an arm as he approached the wall, lying his hand against it and closing his eyes.

Minister Blackmoore watched Ganondorf intently, fearing any moment that the Princess would stir and he'd be discovered, he'd be lucky if he weren't killed outright...he had more to lose in this than Ganondorf did. He took a step towards the Gerudo man, coming to a halt as he began to glow a golden hue, the Demon King collapsing into a form of pure energy before being sucked into the wall entirely.

"M...Master Ganondorf!" he called as he ran towards the wall, nearly falling as he reached it. "Master Ganondorf?" he repeated, slowly reaching out and touching the wall when suddenly it felt like a spike was driven into his head, he Minister falling onto his back and clutching at his head as the pain diminished. He slowly stood up, a scene flashing through his mind in which he was staring into the eyes of a young blonde man with blue eyes, his features were striking and by most standards even stunning. "What in the Dark World was that?" Minister Blackmoore muttered.

"A memory." a voice replied.

The Minister shot to his feet as Ganondorf appeared behind him, his usual stern expression adorning his face, but there was something different about him. "Did you find what you need, my Lord?" Blackmoore asked.

"What did you find?" Ganondorf countered, an intimidating tone to his voice.

"I touched the wall and just saw a flash of something...I didn't even know what it was." the man answered.

"The Princess is nearly Seventeen, the wall that holds back her centuries of memories is beginning to crumble away, I believe you touched a crack in the wall and were able to experience one of those memories...now tell me...what did you see? This time in detail." Ganondorf said.

"It was just a grassy field with a few trees in the distance, nothing more than that." the Minister answered.

"Be glad you didn't see too much." Ganondorf growled.

Blackmoore made to respond when suddenly he was back in the real world, Zelda still standing frozen in front of him. He quickly oriented himself, taking his hands off of her head as Zelda awoke quickly. The Minister knew if he didn't say anything it would arouse her suspicions, so he forced himself to speak. "There we go, how does it feel?"

"It feels like a necklace." Zelda replied, placing a hand on her head.

"Is there something wrong, your Grace?" the Minister asked.

"No, it's just, I feel somewhat disoriented...it's passing though." Zelda said.

"I'm glad to hear it's passing, such a thing can be quite distracting during a Council meeting...shall we be on our way?" Blackmoore said.

"Yes, we shall." Zelda said, being careful to keep her distance from the man, the she knew the way she felt was no coincidence.

 **oOo**

"As you've heard, there's been attack within the borders of Castle Town." King Gustaf said, looking out over the table.

"Are we sure they're related, I mean, it could have just been a disagreement." Minister Svelheim replied. "The victim in this attack was a well known mystic, sometimes Sorcerers get in disagreements and it, regrettably, ends this way."

"It's too similar to the other attacks to ignore, according to our witnesses the attacker was wearing the same black and gold armor survivors of the other attacks said their assailants were wearing." Jakob said.

"Just one attacker? That's ridiculous...one man couldn't do that." Minister Blackmoore said.

"With a certain level of magical ability, there's almost nothing one can't do." Impa said, making eye contact with Minister Blackmoore. "I have a feeling you know that."

"What are you trying to say?" Blackmoore questioned, narrowing his eyes at the woman.

"Enough, we must stay on topic." King Gustaf said. "Soon enough the letter outlining our terms will reach the Mayor of Clock Town and depending on his response, we'll be forced to retaliate...as you know, it's likely Termina will not surrender the men who committed the attacks or the territory we've demanded so I've appointed Sir Jakob of House Lirien to lead the war effort and as such I've made him my hand, that way he can act in my stead as I will not be on the battlefield."

"My Grace, I don't mean to question you, but wouldn't it be beneficial to the moral of our Soldiers if you were to fight beside them?" Minister Thalmont asked.

"My place is here, question me like that again and I'll throw you off the Council." the King growled.

"I understand, my apologies, my King." Thalmont said, glancing at Blackmoore.

"Before we make any rash decisions, I caution against going to war so quickly." Impa called. "The only evidence we have that Termina is responsible for these attacks is a piece of cloth adorned with the sigil of Clock Town...where are the bodies of the Soldiers that attacked you? Did you even once hear them speak? I just...I fear we're being mislead."

"Why don't you go back to the Spirit Temple?" Jakob growled. "Who knows, maybe they're still there, you can go in there and fight off three times as many of them as there are of you while the desert sun beats down upon you and sand is flying through the air...and while you're at it, drag one of the bodies back with you while you're being pursued...go ahead, I'm sure you can do it." Jakob snapped.

"Mind your tone with me, boy." Impa hissed.

"Boy? You dare refer to me as 'boy'?!" Jakob shouted as he stood up.

"Calm yourself, Jakob!" King Gustaf called. "Our Minister of Defense was just doing her job. She merely had some concerns."

"And you addressed them...in one way or another." Impa said.

"Back on the topic of the most recent attack...what do we know about the victim?" Minister Crenissa asked.

"His name was Sahasrahla...he had no family name and no family to speak of, but this was more or less expected given his advanced age." Minister Blackmoore explained. "He was actually a person of decent importance, he used to be the Village Elder of Kakariko but fled to Castle Town suddenly, since then he's become known in the eastern district for being a skilled mystic as well as encouraging people to pray to the Goddesses more often, apparently he thought the end was nigh...and on top of that he had an apprentice."

"I'd like to say something." Minister Kalwin said. "You present him like a madman but he was devoted to the faith of the Goddesses, he and I met on a few occasions to speak of it...I even invited him to the Spring Ball...if he feared something was coming...he may have been right...and for all we know that's why he was killed."

"Well, whether or not you're right or wrong, we need to find this apprentice of his, his body wasn't at the scene so I think it's safe to assume he escaped and is hiding somewhere." Minister Thalmont said.

"I already have city guards out looking for them, I believe he knows something." Jakob said.

"If you need more eyes let me know and I'll allocate some Castle Guards for this purpose, with all the goings on, we are in dire need of answers." King Gustaf said.

Zelda looked around sheepishly, she had a hard time feeling like she fit in at gatherings like these, but Impa's presence at least made her feel safe. "I...I'd like to say something." she announced.

All of the Ministers turned towards her, the King himself looking somewhat surprised, usually when she was involved in council meetings the Princess just stayed quiet and waited them out, it was rare for her to make a statement.

"Well then, let's hear it." King Gustaf responded.

"I...think Impa was right, we may be declaring war too soon." she said.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but the wheels are already in motion, we can't stop now." Thalmont replied.

"I have to agree, I've already selected the Sorcerers who are to assist the army during the coming battles, I'd hate to see all of that be for nought." Minister Svelheim added.

"I side with the Princess and Impa." Minister Crenissa chimed in. "The evidence we have against Termina is sparse at best."

"I myself wouldn't be surprised if...the Demon King himself were responsible for this." Minister Kalwin said in a hushed tone.

"Goddesses, here we go with the religious lunacy." Minister Blackmoore said.

"I just think we need to slow down...Impa has a point, someone might be trying to redirect our attention elsewhere." Zelda added.

"Zelda, dearest..." Jakob began. "I don't think you quite understand...maybe someday you will but for now I just ask that you try to see the facts...Termina has had reason to be jealous of Hyrule for centuries...we knew this was coming."

"If you say so." Zelda said, sitting back and casting her eyes off to the side.

"Does anyone have any concerns they wish to share?" the King asked.

"I think we've about covered everything." Jakob answered.

"Then the meeting is adjourned." the King said.

Zelda stood up, eyeing Minister Blackmoore as he exited the room, she felt like she was missing a small amount of time, as if there was something she couldn't quite remember.

"Did he do something?" Impa asked.

"I'm not sure." Zelda replied.

"I can make him talk." Impa answered.

"I'm sure you can." Zelda said with a smirk.

"I've followed him back and forth across the Castle, even when he leaves on business I trail him as far as I can...but I have yet to find anything incriminating." Impa said in a frustrated tone.

"Maybe he's realized you're following him." Zelda suggested.

"If so he's more cunning than I gave him credit for." Impa replied. "It's just the way you looked at him today...it's as if he did something...Goddesses, I would have been there, it's just..."

"My father called a meeting and sent him instead of you, I know." Zelda replied.

Impa stopped for a moment, looking down at Zelda, blinking in surprise. "That's not right, your father didn't call for him to rouse you, he volunteered before I could, which I was not expecting but should have been." Impa said.

"So my father didn't send him?" Zelda asked.

"No, no he did not." Impa responded, gritting her teeth.

"What's going on then?" Zelda pressed.

"It's time to make him talk...that's what's going on." Impa growled.

"Daughter!" Gustaf called as he exited the room, Jakob right behind him. "It's good to see you getting involved, it will be your job to hold Council someday."

"Yes, I, um, look forward to it." Zelda said dryly.

"Don't worry, even I would rather not attend sometimes, but it's an important duty." Gustaf said before turning his attention to Impa. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No, my King, of course not." Impa said. "I was just about to tend to some business elsewhere, farewell for now."

"Impa, one last thing." the King called.

"Yes, your Grace?" she responded.

"What's done is done, we're going to war with Termina, so don't question me again, even if you are Minister of Defense." the King said, a sudden cold tone to his voice.

Impa looked taken aback before narrowing her eyes and taking a bow. "Of course, my King, I apologize for my transgressions." she said, a hint of sarcasm to her voice only Zelda seemed to able to detect.

"It's alright, now be on your way." the King said, Impa nodding before heading off. "Tell me, why did you support Impa? She hasn't been using her position as your bodyguard to influence you, has she?" the King asked.

"No, I'm just afraid..." Zelda admitted.

"You don't have to be." Jakob cut in. "I'll be coming back."

"I'll let you two have some privacy...but not too much." the King said before heading off towards his study.

"How do you know? No one truly knows what's going to happen...what if someone comes up behind you? Or what if you're hit by an arrow? You can't always see something coming." Zelda argued.

"Don't worry, I'll always wear ample armor and make sure I'm aware of my surroundings, besides, I'll have my best men at my back at all times." Jakob said.

"We don't know what Termina has, though." Zelda replied.

"Zelda, my beloved, I'm afraid you just don't understand the workings of war." Jakob said as he placed a hand on her cheek. "You have nothing to fear...just think about the ball tonight, I'll see you then." he said.

"Yes, see you then." Zelda said, a small smile coming to her face.

"Shall I walk you back to your chambers?" he asked.

"Please." Zelda said, intwining her arm with his.

 **oOo**

"So you did it? You actually did it?" Thalmont asked.

"Yes, it was...far more taxing than I anticipated." Blackmoore answered.

"Goddesses, I'm glad I'm not you." Thalmont laughed.

"At least I got to serve our Lord Ganondorf directly." Blackmoore responded.

"Did he say anything pertaining to us? Thalmont asked.

"Just that we shouldn't expect a spot at his side just yet." Blackmoore said.

"That's ridiculous, we're among Hyrule's elite and serving him as his underlings...a little gratitude would be nice." Thalmont snapped.

"You should be careful, he could be listening." Blackmoore replied.

"I hope not...did he find what he was looking for?" Thalmont inquired.

"I'm not sure...but he did seem pleased, he was more preoccupied with what I saw." Blackmoore explained.

"What do you mean? You saw something?" Thalmont pressed.

"When Lord Ganondorf went in to search her memories I touched the wall that separated her old memories from those of this life...and...I saw...or rather experienced one of those memories, it was just for a moment but I glimpsed the Hero himself." Blackmoore said.

"Did you tell Ganondorf of this?" Thalmont inquired.

"No, he seemed to be worried about what I saw, so I told him I just saw grass and trees." Blackmoore responded.

"Why'd you lie to him about that?" Thalmont asked.

"Because...the Hero...he looked just like Bastion...I don't think he wanted me to know this." Blackmoore said.

"Just like him? How so?" Thalmont pressed.

"As in they could be twins? I...I'm not sure but I think Bastion is some kind of dark reflection of the Hero...I know it sounds farfetched, but Lord Ganondorf is not at his peak in this lifetime...maybe Bastion is his weapon against the boy." Blackmoore said.

"Why not apprise us of this? Does it really matter that much?" Thalmont replied.

"I'm not sure...but maybe after tonight we'll be kept in higher esteem." Blackmoore said.

"If everything goes right." Thalmont added.

"Indeed." Blackmoore answered as he pulled a small bottle out of his desk drawer. "Golden Skulltula venom, it causes a quick death that resembles pneumonia, no one will know what to make of it and the poison is undetectable, even through magical means...by this time tomorrow the Princess will be no more and we'll get the respect we've been working towards."

"Hopefully." Thalmont commented.

 **oOo**

Link quietly crept out of his window, he looked back at both Viktor and Dahlian, the two being fast asleep, he quickly cast a glance over at Zinnia's room, noticing the glow of a candle, luckily she wasn't admiring the view of Castle Town at night. The Hero gauged the drop to the ground, scanning his surroundings until he spotted on awning a meter away. Link began to shift his weight as he hung from the window sill, throwing himself from side to side to gain momentum before letting go and landing directly on the awning, he quickly fell onto his side, sliding off of it and landing on both feet.

Link whirled around to start his trek, jerking to a halt as he saw two stunned fruit vendors looking at him.

"...eh...sorry about that, I just needed to make a quick exit." Link said.

"You couldn't use the door?" one vendor asked.

"You're selling fruit at this time?" Link countered.

"It's never too late for fruit...especially with this many people in town." the man replied.

"Got me there." Link said with a shrug before heading off.

The streets of Castle Town had changed slightly over the intervening years but fortunately not to the point they were unrecognizable. The Hero weaved through the crowded alleys and thoroughfares, somewhat agitated by the amount of activity taking place at night. All things considered, it wasn't too late, though, his friends just decided to call it a night early due to not having slept much during their journey, especially after the Poe attack.

Link passed by an arms dealer's hut, catching a reflection of himself in a large metal shield that was propped up next to it. The Hero turned, looking himself over, he wore the clothes of a peasant, his hair was a fair bit longer than he usually had it and his features were sharper than they were in his last life, he hoped Zelda wouldn't mind the change, at least the smell of fish didn't cling to him like it did after the workday back home.

"Oy, eight-hundred rupees fer that one!" the vendor shouted.

"I was just passing by." Link said before continuing on his way, the man simply waving him off.

It wasn't long before he came upon a slim and dark alley, only a couple people traveling through it. Link approached a door that looked like an antique itself, a sign that read 'closed' hanging across it. "I don't know if you're still here, but might as well try." Link said quietly before raising his fist, knocking in a certain pattern. The Hero took a step back as heavy footsteps started towards the door, a large Goron wrenching it open and ducking under the door frame before looking Link head-to-toe.

"You're late." the Goron said.

"You knew I was coming?" Link asked.

"I saw the signs of your arrival, the meteors and such, I've been waiting for almost a year now." the Goron answered.

"Do you still have it all?" Link inquired.

"Did your payment clear last time you were here?" the Goron countered.

"Yes, they thought I was crazy for paying for over a century of storage...but yes." Link responded.

"Then I still have it all, crazy or not." the Goron said.

Link followed the Goron down a dark, stuffy hallway, door after door on both sides, most being open, the rooms empty. "Not too many clients these days?"

"They keep on building this city up and outward and places like this tend to get buried, you're lucky I managed to keep this business alive." the Goron replied as he handed Link a key and pointed towards a door that was covered in a layer of dust. "Whatever you have in there, you might want to brush off before you take it with you."

"Noted." Link said as he unlocked the door and threw it open, smiling as he set his eyes on the trove of items. Among them were his ball and chain, megaton hammer, Ordon Sword, his Claw Shots, his Zora tunic and his Magic armor. "Come on, I know it's in here somewhere." Link called.

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find it." the Goron said.

"My formal wear." Link replied.

"Why don't you just wear that." the Goron said, pointing at the Magic Armor. "Looks nice and shiny, I think it would impress."

"What? That?" Link asked, gesturing towards the armor. "That thing has a way of draining the finances, if I remember correctly, and once their drained well...it would be like trying to walk with you on my back."

"I'll have you know I'm not eating as much anymore...trying to lose weight." the Goron spat.

Link stopped for a moment and raised both his hands. "Hey, it wasn't a jab, I was just saying, Gorons are heavy."

"Yeah, sure, find your clothes yet?" the Goron asked.

"Actually." Link said, pulling a pack out of the middle of a jumble of weapons. "Yes, and I had the foresight to pack it away so it wouldn't get dust on it."

"Great, I hope it's not out of fashion. the Goron man said.

"As do I." Link said as he began to walk away before being struck by an idea. "Wait a moment, I'll be taking this too." he said as he retrieved one of his Claw Shots.

"Hey, before you go, once you're King would you mind helping me drum up some business maybe?" the Goron asked.

"You're awfully casual about meeting the Hero of Legend, you know." Link commented.

Well, I've known you were coming for years, I was ready." the Goron replied.

"I'll see what I can do about helping you out." Link said with a grin before heading out. "I almost forgto to ask...what's your name?"

"Rosso, just my father and his father before him." the Goron man answered.

"That will be easy to remember, it was your grandfather who helped me store my belongings here in the first place." Link said with a grin. "Anyhow, I must be on my way, I'll be seeing you again soon."

"Be careful out there." Rosso said as Link left.

The Hero fastened the pack over his shoulders before briskly walking out into the street, the Spring Ball would be starting any moment now and he had to be there. Link ducked down an alleyway, heading straight for the Castle when he suddenly felt something off, the faint echo of footsteps reverberating throughout the alley. The Hero slowed his walking pace, listening as whoever was following him scurried from hiding place to hiding place. Link gave a quick glance over his shoulder, watching as a pair of eyes swiftly ducked around a corner.

"I saw you." Link said as he approached the corner.

"You shouldn't have come back." the other boy said as he revealed himself. He was dressed in a green robe, his white hair partially tied back while the rest fell in a frame around his face.

"Whoever you are, you must know I don't have much choice in the matter." Link replied.

"Your disguise doesn't fool me!" the other boy yelled as he hurled a ball of flame at Link.

The Hero rushed forward, intercepting it with his sword before charging at his opponent. The other boy used telekinesis to raise a barrel off the ground and toss it at Link, the Hero performing a spin attack and shredding it to pieces.

"Damn." the boy said as he raised both hands, firing a volley of energy blasts at Link.

The Hero darted around them before deflecting three back with his blade. The white haired boy throwing himself to the ground as the blasts flew over his head.

"Who are you?!" Link growled.

"You don't remember?!" the boy shouted in response, telekinetically ripping cobblestones out of the street and launching them at Link.

The Hero launched himself into the air, spinning horizontally as the stones passed around him, Link reaching out and snatching one out of the air before landing with a roll and shooting to his feet, the other boy raising a barrier as Link hurled the cobblestone back at him. The Hero waited for the boy to drop his shield before launching his Claw Shot at him, the boy releasing a startled yelp as it grabbed him the by the robe and dragged him over to Link.

"I'll ask again! Who are you?" Link said, placing the edge of his sword directly against the boy's neck.

"You know who I am." the boy said.

"Whoever you think I am, you're wrong." Link replied.

The other boy squinted at Link, looking over his every feature. "You mean...you're not using a glamour spell to look more...human?"

"No, this is how I really look...what the hell are you on about?" Link pressed.

"I...you...you look just like him...and it's not just that...I used a spell to trace his essence, that way I could find anything he's left a mark on just in case I couldn't find him...and it lead me to you." the boy explained as Link released him.

"Did he wear black and gold armor and have an arrogant manner to him?" Link asked.

"You've met him?" the boy asked.

"He attacked my village, the reason you found me is because I have his sword." Link said, holding up the blade.

"So you know he looks just like you?" the boy asked. "...my name's Osfala, by the way."

"Well, Osfala, what do you mean he looks just like me?" Link inquired.

"I mean, he looks like you, but his skin and hair are lighter and his eyes are red...I thought you might be him using a glamour spell to look more...normal." Osfala replied.

"Tell me more." Link demanded.

"He said he was your dark side...before he killed my mentor...so that would make you the real Hero of Legend...right?" Osfala asked.

"Right." Link said, thinking back to his fight with Bastion, realizing how hard he had tried to keep his face hidden. "So I have a copy of myself running around." Link said.

"Are you not disturbed by this?" Osfala asked.

"It wouldn't be the first time...but it would be the first time a 'Dark Link' has been anything more than a magical construct made in my image. Whoever this Bastion really is, I'm guessing Ganondorf had something to do with his creation...and the Spring Ball would be the perfect time to stage an attack." Link said.

"You plan on going to the Spring Ball?" Osfala asked.

"I'll get in one way or another." Link said, readying his Claw Shot.

"You won't be needing that." Osfala replied as he began digging in his pack. "These were for my mentor and I from Minister Kalwin, but Sahasrahla is gone, so it's you and me." Osfala said, holding up two invitations.

"Are you sure you want to be part of this?" Link responded.

"If it means avenging Sahasrahla, then yes, I'm absolutely sure." Osfala said as he stood up, he and Link making their way towards the Castle.

 **oOo**

Veran, Koume, Kotake and Bastion snapped to attention as Ganon opened his eyes, their color returning after his trance-like state.

"How did it go?" Bastion asked.

"Did you get what you needed?" Veran added.

"It turns out part of the Sealed Grounds still exists, tell me, does the 'Woodfall Temple' mean anything to you?" Ganondorf asked.

 **oOo**

 ** _And there's my longest chapter yet for this story, I just don't know how much time there's going to be between updates so I try to pack in as much as possible! I hope you don't mind!_**

 ** _GerudoSpirit: I was hoping you'd like the nod to ALBW, I hope the timeline thing makes sense, aside from it's placement I also just really wanted to use those characters again! The Queen is from outside of the royal family, so you are right in that aspect. She wants to feel as important as her husband and daughter and that's kind of how she fell under Veran's sway. I'm glad you like the chapter and are satisfied with the speed of my updates! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Ultimate Blazer: Thank you! Things are definitely coming together!_**

 ** _Generala: A square it is, as you've probably realized! Link and Zelda are meeting again very soon, so you have that and Jakob's reaction to look forward to! Thanks for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _Christopherprime22: Thank you for reading! I'm so glad you like it so far! Hearing that my writing is clear and the battle scenes are fun is awesome! I always wonder how they're received so that's definitely good to hear! Don't worry, that reunion is coming real soon! Thanks for reviewing!_**

 ** _Thank you to everyone who hit follow and favorite on myself and my story! You guys are awesome!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	6. The Unnamed

The Spring Ball was in it's early stages as guests began to form a line at the Castle's gates, the most important of Hyrule's Nobility already being inside as the queues outdoors were filled with the land's newer Nobles and some of the wealthier and more influential smallfolk. None of this mattered to Captain Eldrin however, the man taking two of his men with him as he proceeded past the line, no one batting an eye as Soldiers on patrol were expected at a time like this.

"Are you sure they'll be in there?" a younger Soldier asked.

"I have reason to believe at least Link will be." Eldrin answered as he proceeded forward.

"Do you believe they somehow got themselves invites?" the Soldier asked, a more curious inflection in his voice.

"Listen, Carac, I know my thoughts are difficult to follow, but I know he'll be there, and the others too...possibly" the Captain answered.

"What are your plans for him once we find him?" Carac inquired.

"You'll see, now hang back and let me handle this." the Captain said as he approached the gates, a team of Guards verifying invitations. "Excuse, me, I will be needing to make it through." Captain Eldrin called in an authoritative and confident manner.

The Guard looked over at him, cocking an eyebrow as he saw his Captain's uniform, but still failed to move. "Do you have an invite, Captain?"

"I'm a Captain in the Hyrule Provincial Guard, do I need one?" Captain Eldrin asked.

"Not for some events, but for this one, yes." the Guard answered as he turned to face him.

"Do you doubt my rank?" Captain Eldrin asked in a frustrated manner as he pulled a small folded form from his belt.

The Guard took it slowly and analyzed the piece of parchment, his eyes running over it before handing it back to Eldrin. "It would definitely appear that you're a Captain, but it's like I said...you'll need an invite."

Captain Eldrin grit his teeth as he looked back at his men when an idea struck. "I suppose I'll let Captain Yotin know that he won't be seeing me tonight, what a shame, we've been friends since we met while training for the Provincial Guard decades ago."

The Guard's eyes opened slightly wider as turned to look at the other Guards before facing Eldrin again. "You know Captain Yotin?"

"Yes, does this surprise you?" Captain Eldrin said.

"He's rather new, not many people know his name as of yet..." the Guard answered. "Listen...I'll have to ask my Lieutenant..."

"No need." Captain Eldrin said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "What's your name, son?"

"Borin, Sir." the Guard answered.

"Well, Borin, once I get inside and see Yotin I'll put in a good word for you, if you'd like." Eldrin replied.

"I mean, I...my Lieutenant...I have to...would you really do that for me?" the Guard stammered.

"Consider it done." Captain Eldrin said as he proceeded past the Guard, saluting him as he went by."

"Do you really know Captain Yotin that well?" Carac whispered.

"No, of course not, but just go with it." the Captain said as they made their way into the Castle's grounds.

 **oOo**

"Wait!" Link said, holding out a hand.

"Why? What's going on?" Osfala asked.

Link ducked back behind the wall as Captain Eldrin made his way past the guards and into the Castle, two other men Link recognized from Hylia Township following behind. "The Captain of the Guard from my village came looking for me...and he just went in."

"How does he know you're here?" Osfala asked.

"I don't know, but what I do know is that he knows far too much about me." Link said with a scowl.

"Are we still going in?" Osfala asked.

"Of course, it's a big room with many people, what are the chances he'll see us?" Link responded.

"Pretty high if he's looking." Osfala said.

"Well, we will just have to try took keep our heads down." Link replied.

"You mean you'll have to try...they aren't looking for me." Osfala said, Link narrowing his eyes at him before turning back towards the gate. "He should be inside by now, let's go." Link said, he and Osfala joining the line. They quickly filed through, reaching the front promptly.

"Invites, please." the Guard said as he held out a hand.

"Right here." Osfala said as he withdrew two invitations and handed them to the Guard.

The man eyed them carefully before looking up at the two boys. "So you are Sahasrahla and Osfala, correct?" the man asked in a suspicious manner.

"Absolutely, I am Sahasrahla and this is my friend Osfala." Link said with confidence. "May we proceed inside are or we to stand around all night?"

The Guard glared at Link before raising both invitations to his face, looking them over carefully before lifting up Osfala's before putting Link's away. "You two stay right here, I have to go talk to my superior."

"I assure you that won't be necessary." Link urged him.

"It will only take a moment." the Guard called before heading off towards a nearby outbuilding.

"Come on, let's go." Link said as he walked past Osfala.

"He probably just has to verify something." the other boy answered.

"You said your mentor was killed, right?" Link asked quietly as they hurriedly departed from the gates.

"You think that has something to do with this?" Osfala asked.

"I know it does...and here you said they weren't looking for you." the Hero shot.

"Fine, fine, you're right...how will we be getting in now?" the Osfala asked.

Link lead Osfala to the west side of the Castle's wall, the two looking up at the intimidating stone barrier. "Levitate us up." Link said.

"What?" Osfala asked.

"Levitate us over the wall...you can do that, right?" Link asked.

"That's a little...complicated." Osfala answered.

"What? How so?" Link began. "Back in that alleyway you ripped cobblestones from the road and threw them at me using nothing more than your magic prowess."

"Lifting people is different...do it wrong and you levitate their blood or organs right out of their body...did you know they used to execute people that way?...Besides, all of the feats I managed in the alleyway...they were heat of the moment things...I had barely practiced before that...Sahasrahla, he said I needed to learn the theories behind magic before I was to perform it." Osfala explained.

"So all of those spells you performed during our fight...you scarcely had any experience beforehand?" Link asked, his wonder overcoming his hurried demeanor.

"I learned them from a book and practiced them once or twice." Osfala replied.

"You showed some true skill." Link said. "With what little experience you had and the prowess you've shown, I have no doubt...there's only one reason someone can naturally have skill to that degree." the Hero continued as he withdrew his clawshot from a bush next to the wall.

"That sounds...ominous...and where did you get that from?" Osfala said, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not ominous, Osfala." Link assured the other boy as he aimed the claw shot at the metal latticing at the top of the wall. "And I was keeping this here just in case I couldn't find another way in." he said as he launched the claw shot, the device grabbing onto the metal bars as Link pulled on the trigger, scaling his way to the top of the wall with ease.

"Wait! What about me?" Osfala called.

Link extended the chain from the claw shot down the wall and nodded towards it. "Grab on." he said. Suddenly voices were heard from around the corner, Link craning his neck to see two Guards with lanterns headed their way. "Now!" he urged.

Osfala glanced over in the direction of the Guards before grabbing onto the claw shot's chain and nodding at Link. The Hero withdrew the chain and pulled simultaneously, Osfala kicking off the wall to aid Link with pulling him up. Link clenched his teeth as he pulled the other boy onto the wall just as the Guards rounded the corner.

"Quickly!" Link said, grabbing onto Osfala and throwing both he and the other boy into a shrubbery below.

"You couldn't just lower us down?" Osfala asked as he climbed out of the bush.

"There was no time for that, they were right here." Link said as he placed a hand on the wall, the two being able to hear the Guards on the other side.

"Where are we anyway?" Osfala questioned as he and Link brushed themselves off.

Link stopped and looked around, even in the darkness he could tell they were surrounded by many different kinds of plants and flowers. The Hero started forward before darting to the right, squinting in the dark at a bush full of violet roses that had grown over an archway. "I got these for Zelda in my last life...I was hoping they'd grow like this one day." Link mused before snapping back to reality. "We're in the outer edge of the Royal Gardens, the Castle will be a short distance that way." Link answered.

"Can't you just tell people you're the Hero? That would surely be able to get you anywhere." Osfala asked.

"It used to be that way." Link began. "But somewhere along the line, centuries ago, people forgot about Zelda and I, they passed us off as legends...fairy tales...even in this life, so close to my last, they still think we're just stories."

"Sahasrahla wanted to change that." Osfala replied. "He would preach the word of the Goddesses and speak of you and Zelda as fact to those that would listen...I'm sad he won't be here to see it happen, but I'm glad I'll carry it out." Osfala said.

"So you knew of me before?" Link asked as they walked.

"To an extent, I was in a certain amount of disbelief to be in your presence earlier...but I've grown accustomed to it." Osfala answered.

"So you think you can make Zelda and I common knowledge again?" Link said.

"I'm sure I can, I owe it to Sahasrahla." Osfala responded.

"Well." Link began as he turned to face the boy. "I think it's about time people remembered, so I'll help you as much as I can...I wish I could have met this Sahasrahla."

"And I'm sure he wishes he could have met you...I choose to believe he's up there in the Sacred Realm, watching over us." Osfala said hopefully.

"I'm sure of it as well." Link said as the two arrived at a row of hedges, a fountain flowing behind them.

"There it is." Osfala said, the two looking into Grand Hall through a side door, no Guards being posted.

Link felt a flutter in his stomach as he realized Zelda was in there...he was so close. "Come on, we better go." he said, not being able to suppress a grin.

"Before we go...I have one question." Osfala said.

"And that is?" Link asked.

"Before we scaled the wall, you said there was only one way I can have the skill I possess...what did you mean?" Osfala inquired.

"It means I believe you to be a Sage, my friend." Link said.

"A Sage? Are you sure?" Osfala asked.

"Reasonably so...but this is a conversation for another time...right now, we have other matters to attend to." Link said before straightening up and starting towards the door, Osfala trailing close behind.

 **oOo**

"Nerves getting to you?" Thalmont asked as he and Blackmoore stood in a corridor off to the side, looking out into the Great Hall.

"I think you should be the one to do it." Blackmoore said, turning to look at the other Minister.

"You can't be serious, this is your job." Thalmont answered.

Blackmoore looked down at the small vial in his hand, the clear liquid inside looking so innocuous. "She doesn't trust me...it's plain as day, not to mention Impa and Jakob, they've been watching her all night, I'd be surprised if I could even get close."

"I know you're worried about the Shiekah, but Jakob may work to your advantage." Thalmont answered.

"How so?" Blackmoore responded, raising an eyebrow.

"He's one big distraction." the Minister of Foreign Affairs said. "With the Princess' attention on him and his attention on something else, we could slip the venom into her drink without issue."

"You seem to have forgotten about Impa." Blackmoore said.

"I'm trying to figure that out." Thalmont said as he tapped his fingers against his bicep. "It would take something serious to divert her away from Zelda."

"You don't say." Minister Blackmoore groaned sarcastically.

"Might as well get out there and try to make things seem normal, don't want to arouse any suspicions just yet." Minister Thalmont said as he spread his arms.

"I keep on telling myself, if this doesn't work...the consequences will be...severe." Blackmoore said.

"Exactly...so let's not fail." Thalmont hissed through his clenched teeth.

"Minister Blackmoore! Minister Thalmont!" a voice called suddenly.

Both men jerked in fright, slowly turning around as thoughts of their plans being found out began to fill their heads.

"I...I apologize, my Lords...I didn't mean to startle you." the Guard said.

"Quite alright, just...deep in conversation we were." Blackmoore answered before glancing over to Thalmont.

"What do you need, Soldier?" Thalmont inquired.

"You asked to be notified if the mystic Sahasrahla's apprentice was found...well he came to us, Sir, tried to get in just now with another boy." the Guard answered.

Thalmont and Blackmoore narrowed their eyes before locking gazes once more, they hoped this other boy isn't who they thought him to, but chances were high that it was the Hero himself.

"How many Soldiers do you have holding them?" Thalmont asked.

"Just one, my Lord." the man answered.

"Find a few more and bring them with you, I'll be heading over to ask some questions myself." Thalmont said.

"Yes, my Lord...will you be coming too, Lord Blackmoore?" the Guard asked.

"No, I have confidence that you along with Lord Thalmont can handle this...I have a prior engagement, but good luck nonetheless." Minister Blackmoore said as the Guard delivered a hasty bow before heading off with Thalmont, the two exchanging a nod as Blackmoore made his way across the Great Hall.

 **oOo**

Impa stood atop the massive golden chandelier that hung above the center of the room, her right hand clenched firmly around the chain that fastened it to the ceiling, the diamonds that adorned it, both for form and function reflecting the light down into the room and obscuring her from view completely.

The night had been uneventful as always, Nobles and Courtiers milling about as Guards stood watch and patrolled the hall. Usually there'd be nothing for her to do on a night like this and tonight would be no different...if only Thalmont and Blackmoore didn't exist. The Sheikah woman narrowed her eyes as she watched a Guard fetch Thalmont and depart with him, Blackmoore hesitating for a moment before heading towards the center of the hall...towards Zelda.

Impa grit her teeth as she leapt from the chandelier to the next nearest, grabbing onto it's frame firmly before looking down at the floor below, observing the the height from which she hung before readying herself and letting go.

The Nobles below her jumped with a start as she landed among them in a crouching position, the men and women quickly averting their gazes as they realized who exactly she was, quickly making way as the the Sheikah woman strode through the crowd, her blood, red eyes dead-set on Minister Blackmoore.

The Minister, however, was keenly aware of this, focusing his magic in order to sense her movements and her increasing proximity to him. The energy and life essence of a Shiekah was difficult to sense, but Veran had strengthened his abilities...he needed to be prepared. The Minister weaved through the crowd, drawing a few looks from those who recognized him but for the most part he was able to keep a low profile, gritting his teeth as Impa continued to take every twist and turn right after him...when suddenly she stopped. The Minister wanted to look, find out what had drawn her attention, but he couldn't afford to lose this opportunity.

Impa came to a halt as she spotted a familiar face among the crowd, cursing as she turned back to the crowd, finding she had lost Blackmoore during the momentary pause. "Damn you." she growled as she looked back over at Captain Eldrin, the man milling about with a small group of Lake Hylia Township Guards at his back.

"Captain, incoming." Carac said as he gestured over at Impa.

The Captain grinned as he set his eyes on Impa, raising a hand in greeting as he made to greet her. "Impa! Good eveni-" he began.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Impa shot.

"Well...good evening to you too." the Captain replied.

"Answer the question." Impa said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Listen." Eldrin said in a lower tone, looking over at the Soldiers and nodding, the men fanning out. "I have reason to believe Link is here, right now."

Impa's eyes opened wide as she began glancing around in a somewhat frantic manner. "Right now?" she responded.

"That's what I said." the Captain answered.

"How could you have lost track of him? Things are not yet in place." Impa hissed.

"I may have declared my intentions to start him on his journey too early." the Captain replied.

"How so?" Impa pressed as she crossed her arms.

"He had yet to regain his memories and I told him of my intentions of bringing him to Castle Town to train him properly...if I had just waited then he would have followed of his own volition." Eldrin said.

"Zelda has yet to regain her memories...and tonight her betrothed will be joining her at the ball." Impa responded.

"Her betrothed?" Eldrin asked nervously.

"Sir Jakob of House Lirien." Impa replied. "He's been named King Gustaf's hand and is leading the war effort."

"The war effort...I almost forgot. What madness has gripped the lot of you?" Captain Eldrin spat.

"Ganondorf has put plan in motion to start a war between Hyrule and Termina...and he's been quite successful, I've tried to stall things but the King is set on this." Impa replied.

"How did this happen?" Eldrin asked as he placed a hand on his head.

"Ah, I had no idea the two of you were acquainted." a voice called.

"Captain Yotin, I thought you were leading a force to the border." Impa said as she turned to face him.

"The King has requested my presence...and returning for the ball is just a bonus of sorts." Yotin said before turning to face Eldrin. "It's good to see you again Captain, I didn't expect you to be here."

"What can I say? I wasn't planning on being here either at first." Eldrin said.

"Find that boy you're searching for?" Yotin asked.

"Not yet, but we're not giving up." Eldrin answered.

"Are you...expecting him here?" Captain Yotin asked, taking a more serious tone.

"Yes we were and I'm taking care of it myself, so no need to worry." Impa said.

"I am the Captain of Castle Town Guard, of course I should-" Yotin began.

"I will take care of this." Impa growled as she headed back towards the center of the room.

"I should go with her." Eldrin said with a shrug as he headed after Impa.

"Coming into my city and taking charge...ridiculous." Yotin said as he made his way back towards the main entrance.

 **oOo**

Viktor slowly awoke to the sound of the lock being rattled frantically, the boy slowly lifting himself up out of bed and looking at the door quizzically.

Suddenly Zinnia burst into the room, bracing her arms against the frame, her fingers trembling against it.

Viktor shot to his feet as Dahlian bolted upright before falling out of bed, both boys looking over at Zinnia as her eyes flicked between them.

"Missing something?!" the girl shouted.

Dahlian and Viktor exchanged glances before looking around, Dahlian standing up and nodding. "Link appears to have gone to get dinner or maybe he's gone on a walk, I don't know."

"I went to get dinner...a vendor outside informed me a boy had leapt from your window and ran off...Link left and you didn't even notice?"

"Well, clearly we were asleep." Dahlian responded.

"...I...I realized." Zinnia said.

"We didn't oversleep, did we?" Viktor asked.

"No, things are just starting." Zinnia replied.

"Then there we go, Link just decided to leave early...probably couldn't wait." Dahlian said dismissively.

"None of you are worried about this?" Zinnia asked incredulously.

"Link has proven he can handle himself." Viktor muttered as he pulled a jacket on.

"He's our friend and neither of you seem to care about how he's changed and the way he's acting." Zinnia argued.

"Well, it's a possibility that after our encounter in the forest with that...thing...he may be taking life more seriously." Dahlian answered as he looked out the window, hearing the revelry in the distance. "My, we are out of the way aren't we?"

"Yes, which is exactly why we should get going now! We slept all day and we have no idea how far ahead Link is." Zinnia urged.

"What are you so afraid of?" Viktor asked.

"Just that...he might do something stupid." she answered.

 **oOo**

Link strode through the crowds, Osfala right beside him, the two managing to evade the Guards that patrolled the floor.

"You seem to be garnering some attention." Osfala commented.

Link glanced over at a group of young women, obviously the high-born daughters of Nobles, the group giggling and quickly looking away as he made eye contact. Over the course of his many lives he had become well aware that he possessed features that were considered quite stunning and yet he never let it get to his head...too much.

"Don't be jealous, friend." Link said with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous, I'm just worried that the attention your receiving will in turn attract the kind of attention we don't want. In the worst case, we could be apprehended for murdering my mentor." Osfala said.

"True." Link acquiesced as he tried to keep his head down. "Goddesses, she's the damned Princess of Hyrule, how hard can she be to find?"

"Just look for a massive circle of Guards, I suppose." Osfala suggested.

The two proceeded through the crowd in silence, every now and again having to shoulder past a Noble who couldn't be bothered to be aware of his surroundings.

"There's something." Osfala said, gesturing over towards a large gathering of people in the center of the room.

Link swiftly looked over to where Osfala was waving, seeing the unmistakeable flash of light blonde hair and only for a moment, catching a glimpse of her eyes, so blue one would swear they glowed.

"Well, let's not keep her waiting." Link said as he proceeded forward, Osfala following him.

Behind them Thalmont peered out from behind a pillar, pulling out a Seer's Stone as he ducked into a corridor. The Minister raised the stone to his mouth before whispering an incantation in old Hylian, the stone lighting up a dim blue. "He's here."

 **oOo**

Zelda smiled as she spoke with the many Nobles around her, the King speaking enthusiastically to the other Lords and Ladies that hung on every word he said while Queen Lysandra stood next to him.

"So, I hear Termina has quite a few valuable artifacts hidden amongst it's lands." Lord Ashcroft said with an amused tone.

"We'll take them as reparations." the King said with a short laugh.

"We can raise our glasses to that. Lady Lywater said before taking on a mock concerned tone. "And you're sure it's Termina's work and not that of the Demon King?" she asked, the circle going quite before breaking out in laughter.

"Ah yes, and next thing you now a Demonically possessed mask with force itself onto someones face and bring the apocalypse." Jakob retorted.

Zelda scowled for a moment, the expression disappearing as confusion flowed over her, she had felt...insulted...yet she didn't know why.

"These Hero's Tales." Lord Ashcroft began. "I hear your Minister of Religion actually believes in them."

"It's nothing to worry about, he has little say in anything that doesn't involve the church." King Gustaf answered.

"For all we know, they could be true." Zelda said, all eyes falling on her. "We were not there and magic is very prevalent in our society...besides, the mythical Zelda's are my namesake."

Jakob began to laugh immediately, placing a hand on the Princess' shoulder. "She jests of course."

"I was about to caution you not to be so childish." the King said with a forced laugh and a warning glare.

Zelda tried to hide her annoyance before glancing over at her mother, the Queen quickly breaking off eye contact.

"As you all know, I've made Jakob my hand and Minister of War." the King said.

"Ah yes, how's that Shiekah taking it, she is the Minister of Defense, is she not?" Lady Lywater asked.

"Sounds like the same job to me." Lord Ashcroft commented.

"She still has her responsibilities...Jakob's decisions simply override hers." the King replied.

"I don't mean to eavesdrop, but this conversation doesn't sound like it's complete without the Minister of Royal affairs." a voice called.

Zelda, Lady Lywater and Lord Ashcroft tensed as Jakob and the King rolled their eyes, only the Queen appearing glad to see the newcomer.

"Lord Blackmoore!" she called.

"My Queen." the Minister answered before turning towards Gustaf. "My King, please pardon my intrusion."

"What do you have for us, Blackmoore?" the King asked.

"Wait, Lord Blackmoore? Of House Balckmoore?" Lord Ashcroft asked.

"Indeed, I don't think we've been acquainted." the Minister answered.

Lord Ashcroft shook the Minister's hand before leaning in. "I heard your family ruled Hyrule at one point."

Zelda's eyes widened in curiosity before looking at her father, the King having a disgruntled look on his face.

"Once, but that was ancient history...my house is back to serving the crown and we are happy with our station in life." Blackmoore said, hiding his displeasure in his family's past being dredged up.

"I must hear more about this." Jakob pressed.

"It's history that's best left forgotten." the King growled, causing Jakob to go quiet.

Minister Blackmoore nodded before turning towards the King. "I thought I'd let you know...I at first didn't believe this to be the time or place but since you were all talking about the conflict with Termina I saw it prudent to mention that I spoke with Thalmont and...well...the Mayor of Clock Town denied our terms and claimed his country is innocent."

"Hm, of course he did." Jakob said.

"What if they are innocent?" Zelda asked, the whole group turning to her. "What if someone is just...pretending to be Termina when they attack us?"

"Termina has much reason to want what we have, most of their country is a Goddess-forsaken desert." the Queen said.

"Indeed, don't be daft, Zelda, thoughts like those are the death of rulers." King Gustaf said.

"Not to worry, I'm here to guide her in the right direction." Jakob said as he placed a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

The Princess finally felt as if she were going to boil over, her mother may be content with standing at her father's side, staying quiet and still like a wax figurine, but she was not, she would rule this country someday. "Why do you never take me seriously?" she growled.

"Zelda...I..." Jakob began.

"You think I'm some naive little girl but that's not true...I...I've studied Hyrule's history, I'm familiar with strategies involved in war and I'm far more well-read than almost anyone in the land." she responded, quickly looking around the circle, Lord Ashcroft, Lady Lywater and Minister Blackmoore all averting their eyes, trying not to get singled out.

"Zelda..." the Queen said, trying to calm her daughter.

Blackmoore was suddenly struck by the opportunity, no one was watching him, no one would notice. He glanced down at the table next to him, looking over an assortment of drinks, easily being able to tell which was Zelda's, she always did have a preference for rose wine. He nimbly took the vial out of his pocket with one hand before looking up one last time to check if anyone was watching and quickly pouring it into the drink, the wine becoming a deep red for a moment before returning to it's pink coloration.

"You shan't speak to me like that." the King growled.

"I wasn't speaking to you, father." Zelda said before glancing at Jakob.

"Zelda, my beloved, I was only trying to put your worries at ease." the Knight said.

"By dismissing them as the silly ramblings of a child?" the Princess asked.

"Zelda, please, calm yourself." the Queen said.

"I need to get some air." Zelda said, whirling around to find herself face to face with him. "It's...it's you." she said under her breath. The man from her dreams stood directly in front of her, looking in every way as he did in what she, up until now, only believed to be fantasies.

"Zelda." Link said, quietly before reaching out for her.

Jakob darted in, violently grabbing the Hero's wrist and jerking his arm away. "Who in the hell are you?" he growled.

"Who are you?" Link retorted.

"She is your Princess and you would address her as such, only I, the King and Queen are able to call her by only her first name! Now! Who are you?!" Jakob asked.

"I feel like this is all a misunderstanding." Osfala said, going quiet as Jakob's glare settled on him.

"Answer his question, boy! I want to know the name of the man who may lose his hand for trying to touch my daughter." the King boomed, Queen Lysandra looking horrified behind him.

"No." Zelda said finally.

"Zelda, my love, it's okay now." Jakob said.

"My love?!" Link exclaimed, craning his neck to look at Zelda.

"Yes, she is my betrothed...what does it matter to you?" Jakob asked as he let go of Link's wrist.

"Zelda...don't you remember me?" Link asked.

"I...well...I...you..." she stammered, looking around frantically as all eyes settled on her, other groups of Nobles and Courtiers stopping what they were doing to watch.

"Zelda, do you know this man?" the Queen asked.

"You've made quite the mistake, boy." Minister Blackmoore said.

Link looked over at the man, his eyes locking on the coat-of-arms embroidered into his tunic. "You're a Blackmoore." he said.

"What of it?" the Minister replied.

"Your family would know quite a bit about mistakes." the Hero quipped before being brought back to attention by a shove from the man before him.

"You're dangerously close to losing a whole lot more than your hand." Jakob growled.

"Zelda...you must not have remembered yet...but you still have seen me in your dreams, have you not?" Link called.

"You dare suggest she dream of you?!" Jakob roared before planting a fist directly into Link's nose, the Hero grunting and stumbling back a step before looking back up to meet Jakob's gaze. "What madness is this?" Jakob breathed.

Zelda looked around frantically, everyone was expecting her to say something and the situation was getting out of hand fast. She quickly reached down and picked up her drink, looking at it for a moment before taking a gulp and glancing up at the Hero.

"I've had enough, take him to the dungeons." the King shouted to a couple of nearby Guards before shifting his gaze to Osfala. "And his friend too."

"Wait!" Impa shouted as she broke through the crowd, Captain Eldrin and his men at her back. "I know him, please, this has already gone far enough.

"Hm, are you sure you really want to claim this degenerate?" Jakob hissed.

"It would seem so." Blackmoore said, barely being able to contain his excitement, Zelda had taken the poison, he was succesful.

"Please, King Gustaf, your grace...he's one of my Soldiers...he's prone to delusions...if you would just allow me to take him-" Eldrin began.

"I think not! First he disrespects my daughter, then he attempts to touch her and next he disrespects one of my Ministers and my Hand! The only place he's being taken to is a cell." the King spat.

"Father." Zelda cut in.

"Just a moment, I must deal with these two." the King said, looking over at Impa and Eldrin.

"My King, look!" Lady Lywater shouted.

"Huh?!" the King exclaimed as he turned to find Zelda stumbling backwards before falling to her knees, her skin turning white, lips purple and her eyes bloodshot as she collapsed, blood beginning to pour from her nose and mouth.

"Somebody do something!" the Queen screamed as the onlookers were thrown into a frenzy.

"Zelda! No! Please, please, please, no." Jakob said as he fell to his knees next to her.

"Healers! We need healers!" the King shouted.

Link, all but forgotten, darted forward, shoving past Jakob and kneeling next to Zelda.

"Get away from her!" the King shouted as he started at Link.

The Hero ignored him, shutting out his surroundings as he reached out with the Triforce of Courage, a golden glow coming to life on the back of his hand. The King stopped, watching in amazement as the glow became blinding. Link reached out and took Zelda's limp hand, the golden light entering her body and spreading, her Triforce of Wisdom reacting to it and beginning to glow brilliantly.

"Find your strength." Link whispered as both Triforces filled the hall with a divine golden light before fading out, leaving all the onlookers, the King, Queen and Jakob included, stunned.

"Z...Zelda?" Jakob stammered.

The Princess' breathing stabilized as the color returned to her face, her lips going from purple back to their normal coloration while she remained unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Jakob asked aggressively.

"Jakob, that's enough." the King said.

"But this whole thing...I'd wager it was all his doing just so he could make his way in and save her!" the Knight called.

"You should be thanking him, Jakob." the King said as he strode over to Link. "I don't know who you are, but it seems I am now in your debt for saving my daughter, Sorcerer."

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm not a Sorcerer, that's more him." Link said as he pointed back at Osfala.

"And yet you're the one who saved my daughter." the King said. "Tell me, what can I do for you?"

"Well...I may have some magical ability." Link fibbed before looking over at Zelda, a rage beginning to burn inside him as he saw this Jakob holding onto Zelda's hand as healers tended to her. "I want to serve you, please, allow me to fight for you." Link said. If nothing else, the crown's resources would give him greater ability to find Ganondorf and put an end to him, hopefully for good.

"A Knighthood, then?" the King asked.

"Knighthood? You can't be serious!" Jakob called out. "Look at him, he's dressed in a tunic from what looks like a century ago...he's obviously some farmboy who was just here at the right time!"

"After all that I'm not sure how you can think that." Lord Ashcroft said.

"Too handsome to be a farmhand." Lady Lywater added.

"One more outburst and I may have to rethink your assignment as my hand, Jakob!" the King called back, the Knight breathing in sharply before going silent, a scowl affixed to his face.

"I would gladly accept...but I have one more thing to ask you, your grace." Link said.

"Don't try your luck, boy." Gustaf cautioned.

"If I am to serve you, I would like to bring my friend Osfala here, he's a talented Sorcerer and has always been loyal." Link said.

"So be it." the King agreed. "What is your family name?"

Link looked around for a moment, looking over at Captain Eldrin who simply shrugged.

"I do not have one, my King." Link answered.

"Very well, I shall christen you myself." the King said as he drew his sword, hovering it above Link as the boy knelt. Gustaf placed his sword on Link's shoulder, locking eyes with the boy as he began to speak. "I, King Gustaf Nohansen Hyrule, first of my name and protector of Hyrule, charge you with protecting our land and our people from the those who would threaten them, I knight thee, Sir Link the Unnamed. Now rise, and claim your spot amongst the Royal order."

Link stood as the assembled Nobles, Courtiers, Guards and such applauded him. The Hero turned to face Osfala when suddenly the King grabbed his shoulder and turned him back around.

"Because you saved my daughter's life I'm going to forget the transgression you committed beforehand, I could see from her reaction that somehow you two have somehow become acquainted, but from here on out, whatever your intentions are for the Princess, forget them."Gustaf said.

Link hesitated for a moment, knowing he could not possibly keep such a promise, but knowing that Zelda's memories would soon awaken, it may not have to be something he'd be worrying about much longer. "Of course, I apologize for what I've done and I promise to I hold no intentions towards the Princess." Link answered.

"Good." the King said as he clapped Link on the shoulder. "Impa will take care of you from here on out, in the morning you will be reporting to Sir Jakob of House Lirien...I know you two got off to a rocky start, but do try to maintain a civil relationship...as of now I must convene my council and decide how to go about investigating what happened to my daughter...you can and should get some rest, I have no orders for you just yet." the King said as he departed.

Jakob walked over to Link, looking at him with nothing less than murderous intent. "Your under my command now, so watch each and every step you make or even the Goddesses won't be able to help you...you may be a Knight now, but you're not part of the King's inner circle and whatever you think is going on between you and Zelda, forget about it...or you won't be returning from our next engagement." the Knight growled before heading off towards the council chamber. Link merely brushed him off as he started forward, slowing as he saw Minister Blackmoore staring at him, the two making eye contact just as the Minister disappeared around the corner.

"Well that was exciting." Osfala said. "You went from breaking into a ball to becoming a Knight, that was quite the turnaround."

"If only word of the Hero was alive and well, that would make your job much easier." Impa said as she approached them.

"You know?" Link asked.

"The Sheikah are the keepers of Hyrule's history, of courseI know." Impa said with a laugh. "If you ever need any help, come to me first."

"I hate to make this about myself, but what of me?" Osfala asked.

"Tonight you'll share quarters with Link, tomorrow morning you'll be taken to study under Minister Trond Svelheim, the crown's Master of Sorcery." Impa said before nodding at the two. "The Guards will show you to your quarters whenever you're ready, I have a Council session to get to."

"She looks exactly like the original." Link said.

"The original who?" Osfala asked.

"The original Impa." the Hero responded.

"If it's all the same to you, I think I'm ready to call it a night." Osfala said.

Link looked out over the hall as people filed out, only a few Courtiers still ambling about.

"You there!" a man called.

Link and Osfala turned to find one of the Nobles from earlier walking over to them, raising a hand in greeting. "Seeing as the ball seems to have come to an unfortunate end, I thought there'd be no better time to introduce myself."

"I saw you earlier, you were one of the Nobles standing around the Royal family." Link said.

"Indeed, my name is Ronas Ashcroft, and you seem like a man I should get to know." the Noble said with grin. "If you ever need anything around Castle Town, look me up!" the man called as he made his way towards the exit.

"You're certainly making a name for yourself." Osfala commented.

"Yeah, tends to happen." Link replied as he swept his eyes over the room, "Wait...where's Eldrin?"

 **oOo**

Bastion climbed atop the Forest Temple, carefully examining the sword of the Sages to see if it had been dislodged or the spells broken. Upon learning of Blackmoore's near success being turned to failure by the Hero, Ganondorf had nearly shaken the entire temple to pieces with only a howl of rage, showing a power the warrior had grown weary of.

"How does it look?" Veran asked.

"The sword is slightly off center but it's still doing what it's supposed to." Bastion replied.

"Trying to plunge the land into eternal night, it's a lofty goal, even for him." the Sorceress said.

"Come up to escape from Koume and Kotake?" Bastion asked.

"Even with how insufferable the two of them can be, no, I just still needed to see this for myself." Veran replied.

"The sword?" Bastion asked.

"No." the Dark Fairy said as she cast her eyes out over the landsape. "The forest."

Bastion let down his guard as the tone in her voice was a seldom heard sad and sincere one. "I suppose the view is nice...with the moonlight and such."

"I was born in this forest." Veran began, glancing over at Bastion. "I was a lesser fairy, a Forest Sprite, risen from left over creation energy within the trees themselves...we were a peaceful race." Bastion sat up, his interest piqued. "We lead good and simple lives...giving rise to new life and caring for the Forest and it's creatures...until humans came, razing our forest and killing the plants and animals, desecrating their remains in the name of their civilization...I couldn't bear it and I left my sisters...I used my powers to begin killing the humans, putting and end to their destruction and saving my home and the life within it...but for this my Sisters turned on me...so I fled...far away...even in death I swore I'd return and finish the job...and when I was pulled from the Dark World and given a new life after my defeat at the Hero's hands, I swore it would be different."

"It will be, Master Ganondorf will bring the humans to their knees, they will know fear." Bastion said.

"Do you not consider yourself one of them?" Veran asked.

"Part of me is, but the other part was created from the Master himself, I am, in a manner of speaking, half-demon." Bastion answered.

"Some times I think we're the only sane ones, Bastion." Veran said as she grew nearer. "Have you considered my offer?"

"I need more time." Bastion replied.

"The fact you haven't told Ganondorf means you're at least entertaining it." Veran said.

"Be patient, you'll have your answer soon enough." Bastion answered.

"We may be running out of time." Veran urged him.

Bastion sighed as he looked back at Veran, locking his gaze with hers. "He created me, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"Yet he grows more unstable by the day, how long will it be until he turns on us?" Veran asked.

Bastion looked off into the night sky, wind blowing around him. He knew Veran was right, but he was born to serve Ganondorf, though his Master held him back from many tasks he knew he could accomplish. "I'll decide by the time we find the last shard of the Mirror of Twilight."

"That could be sooner than you think." Veran responded.

"I'm counting on it. Bastion answered.

 **oOo**

"Master! Are you sure about this?" Koume asked.

"You said yourself, you didn't want to see the Bulblin Emperor just yet.

Ganondorf ignored the witches, looking upon the vision he had conjured in front of them, showing a village burning as bodies lay strewn about. "I allocated resources for them, made sure they had what they needed and still, they risk exposing us...the beasts aren't ready for battle...not yet." Ganondorf said as he stood in front of them, clad in his gold and black armor, holding his helm.

"Are you sure you aren't just angry about Blackmoore's failure, my Lord?" Veran asked as she entered the room, Bastion beside her.

"Veran, nice of you to join us." Ganondorf said as he summoned his blade into his right hand. "I will deal with Blackmoore, but for now, the beasts need to be taught obedience." the Demon King said before warping away.

 **oOo**

Minister Blackmore sat in his chambers, head hung over his desk as only a single candle lit the room. He had spent the last hour ignoring the incessant knocking of Thalmont, the man obviously desiring to chide him for his failure. Blackmoore pounded a fist on the table, how was he supposed to know the Hero had that ability...he prayed Ganondorf didn't hold this against him...or would at least be merciful.

The Minister rose from his desk, walking over to the nightstand on the lefthand side of his bed and pulling the drawer out, within was a book that, despite it's age, was relatively well-preserved. Blackmoore ran his hand over the blank, black leather cover before opening it, thumbing through it until he found his ancestor, Brydon Blackmoore, the text underneath reading "The Lineage of House Blackmoore-King Brydon Blackmoore-First of His name".

"We will rule again." Blackmoore whispered.

 **oOo**

Captain Eldrin made his way down a narrow alleyway, his job had been completed, Link was where he needed to be and things were falling into place, just not as nicely as he had hoped. Nonetheless, it was time for him to return home, he had alright sent Carac and the other men back to their lodgings so they could prepare for the return trip.

The Captain began to hum a tune when suddenly a sword flew past him and embedded itself in the wooden wall of the nearest building, the Captain jumping before drawing his spear.

"Who threatens me?!" he called, receiving no answer. "I'll have you know I'm a Captain of the Provincial Guard!"

"I know." a voice responded.

Eldrin whirled around to find Link standing behind him, a serious expression adorning his face.

"We need to talk." the Hero said as he stepped out of the shadows.

 **oOo**

 ** _And that wraps up chapter six! Sorry for the wait, life has been busy recently but things are starting to calm down!_**

 ** _James Birdsong: Thank you for your kind words and the review! I'm glad you've enjoyed the story thus far!_**

 ** _AzHasANewName1: That was genuinely just some oversight on my part, thank you for letting me know so I could fix it! I'm glad you're enjoying the story!_**

 ** _Enderslash02: I'm glad you like Jakob! I couldn't resist the idea of putting in a rival for Link! I hope you enjoyed their meeting! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _GerudoSpirit: I'm glad you liked the idea of Link using storage, I thought it would really save him a lot of trouble if he just stored his items until his next incarnation. I hope you enjoyed the meeting between Link and Zelda! I admit Zelda didn't do much, but that will change! It makes me happy that I was able to convey the crisis of sorts Ganondorf is going through, his subordinates just think he's losing his mind but he's actually just insecure about his own mortality, I guess you could call it sympathy for the devil! Anyway, thank you for you encouragement and your review! I'm glad you're enjoying the prequel!_**

 ** _Generala: I am so sorry to keep you waiting for so long! I'm hoping that the meeting was all you hoped it would be! I spent a lot of time trying to perfect things! I'm glad you caught on to where I was going with Jakob, he's not a bad guy exactly, but he has a way of patronizing Zelda and speaking down to her, while he cares about her he still somewhat sees her as a naive girl and never could respect her like Link can. Thank you for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _Queen Emily the Diligent: I was very happy to see your review on "The World at War" and even more so when I saw you review this story as well! Thank you so much for your encouragement and kind words! I'm very glad you're enjoying my writing and hope you continue to enjoy this story! Thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Also, a thank you to all of those that hit follow and favorite on this fiction and myself! You are all great!_**

 ** _Another quick announcement, I've begun developing another story in this series that takes place long before this story and even before the events of 'Ocarina of Time'. It will detail the story of the Link and Zelda's first meeting with the House Blackmoore and how they became the rulers of Hyrule for a period of time instead of House Hyrule._**

 ** _Anyway! Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	7. Provocation

Captain Eldrin made eye contact with Link before turning to the sword embedded in the wall next him, examining it's hilt before pulling it free and eyeing the Hero. "I think you dropped this."

"Trying to downplay the situation?" Link asked as he descended from the roof of the shop he stood on.

"Trying to talk you down, more like." the Captain answered as he tossed the blade back to Link. "You did just throw that sword at my head."

"To get your attention, I missed on purpose." Link said.

"There are easier ways to start conversations." Eldrin said.

Link suddenly charged forward, grabbing an unfazed Eldrin by the shoulder. "How do you know so much about me?"

"There are books, long forgotten ones, that I studied that detailed the Princess, the Demon King and yourself." Eldrin answered.

"But not the reincarnation cycle." Link growled. "Only the royals knew about that."

"Link, listen-" Eldrin began.

"No! You listen! I've been taken advantage of by those claiming to be my allies before...I won't let this happen again." the Hero growled.

"I've known where you were all of your life, if I were an enemy don't you think I would have just...you know...killed you by now?" Eldrin asked.

"Even after all these years, I'm no expert on the inner-workings of the minds of villains." Link stated.

"Well, what is is then? Are we just going to sit here and talk all night?" Eldrin asked.

"I'm not letting you go until I receive a straight answer." Link responded.

"I've given you my answer, if it does not satisfy you, I'm sorry." the Captain said.

"I know it to be a falsehood...I usually don't resort to these tactics, but unless you provide me with a satisfactory reason for why you know so much of Zelda and I...I will kill you."

Captain Eldrin grit his teeth for a moment before taking a deep breath and locking eyes with Link, the fire that lit within him dying as fast as it came. "So be it then, strike me down with the blade that I returned to you."

"The fact you gave my sword back to me means nothing!" Link shouted. "Your attempts to gain my trust are as feeble as a Bokoblin's mind! No away with you!" Link shouted as he swung his blade at the Captain.

Captain Eldrin stood rooted to the spot, Link's strike coming as if it were in slow motion, the man realizing nearly too late the danger he was in. At the last possible moment, Eldrin dodged to the side, Link's blade striking his shoulder plate and knocking him to the ground. "Goddesses! You actually tried to kill me!"

"I must commend you on your agility, I definitely wasn't expecting that." Link said dryly.

"That's cold, Hero." Eldrin said pointedly.

"I've had to kill many men throughout my multitude of lifetimes, it gets easier over time." Link answered, eyeing Eldrin.

"Fine, you want honesty? You've got it." the Captain said. "Years ago, when I was still a trainee, my squadron was sent to defend small villages in the Desert Province from strange attacks by ghost like creatures."

"Poes." Link replied.

"Exactly." Eldrin said. "We weren't ready for the fight, these Poes, they weren't like others...they were larger...they carried scythes the size of a man...they easily cut through the my fellow guardsmen and forced what was left our squad to run...you see, while they were preoccupied by the men on the front lines we in the back ran into a close by temple and formulated a plan. As soon as the Poes were done dealing with the others, they came for us...we managed to collapse a corridor on them which was surprisingly successful. We thought it was done, that we'd killed them...but one made it through and I was the one unfortunate enough to be closest to the corridor's exit as it made it's way out...I was struck by it's scythe and that's all I can remember, soon after a member of our team, a Shiekah man, revived me using the Poe's essence...and once that essence entered my body, my mind became one with the Poe's for a moment...it was being controlled directly by Ganondorf."

"Are you telling me your mind was bridged with his?" Link asked, still not lowering his guard. "That gives me even less reason to trust you."

"It was only for a moment...everything he knew about this whole...order of things filled my mind...I was not ready for that, my mind wasn't made for it like yours is...I almost died that night from that alone...but when I pulled through it gave me an edge...I knew what was out there...what to prepare for...that's all I can offer you." Edlrin said.

"I suppose that's how you rose to the rank of Captain." Link replied.

"I like to think it had more to do with my skill and tenure." the Captain answered.

"Fine, that's good enough for now, but don't expect us to work closely in the future." Link said.

"Link." Eldrin began. "I know your angry, you went to the Castle, found Zelda and nothing went the way you wanted or expected it to, but that's no reason to shut the door on an ally."

Link grit his teeth, holding back the urge to lash out at the Captain, but instead decided to ignore his attempts to appeal to him. "Here, take this." Link said, tossing a piece of parchment to the Captain.

"What is this?" he replied.

"That's where Dahlian, Zinnia and Viktor are staying, bring them back to Lake Hylia Township before things start to get bad...if Ganondorf truly is back, then that wont' take very long." Link said.

"Link, you can't expect me to-" Eldrin began, looking up to find the Hero gone. The Captain had a decent idea of where he had gone, but elected not to follow, Link was already upset enough as it is.

"I almost thought I'd have to intervene." Impa said as she leapt from the roof of a nearby building.

"That would've complicated things." Eldrin answered.

"True, with Zelda's poisoning and the attacks on our borders, the Hero turning on us is the last thing we need." the Sheikah woman said. "Are you sure it was wise to lie to him like that?"

"It wasn't completely a lie...that did happen to me, our encounter with the Poes was how I learned of Ganondorf's return." Eldrin said. "But that's not important, do you have any suspects in Zelda's poisoning yet?"

"Hmph, whatever you so...and no, not officially...though I know it to be Blackmoore...but no one seems to believe me." Impa said.

"He's a Minister, the head of one of the most prominent houses in Hyrule and his specific family lineage is descended from the one Blackmoore that didn't turn against the Royal Family and helped but them back in power...so of course they won't believe you." Eldrin said.

"I know, but something must be done about him." Impa responded.

"If we do something about Ganondorf, that might neutralize Blackmoore as a threat...if for a moment." the Captain said. "Are the Sheikah ready to fight?"

"They are...but they are so few of us left, our Elder is hesitant to join our cause." Impa said.

"Goddesses, you are nearly two-thousand years old, you're older than their ancestors...can't you assert that authority?" the Captain asked.

"Can you assert that authority over Link...or the King?" Impa asked pointedly.

"I know, I know...it's the Goddesses' will that we keep our identities a secret...but it's a damned inconvenience to say the least." Eldrin replied as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Impa called after him.

"I have some children to retrieve."

 **oOo**

The Bulblin Emperor roared as he drove his poorly crafted axe into the back of a hapless villager, the roar turning to a laugh as the man fell dead onto the ground.

All around him, a similar scene played out, Lizalfos, Dinolfos, Moblins, Bokoblins and Bulblins cutting down villagers and ripping apart their homes.

"Leave some of them intact, they taste good slow-roasted over a fire." the Bulblin Emperor said as he strode through the village square, the other beasts making way for him.

Suddenly the wind began blow, building to the point that it was whipping around them, blowing the remains of homes away and knocking the smaller beasts off of their feet.

The Bulblin Emperor narrowed his eyes as a red flash illuminated the forest for a moment, the wind dying down. "What's going on our there?!" he called, the other beasts stopping what they were doing and falling in behind him as he took a step forward.

Everything seemed to come to a standstill as a tall and powerful looking figure clad in black and gold armor strode out of the forest, a blood red cape flowing behind him as he brandished a massive sword, the blade black and it's lower half lined with spikes.

"Who in the Dark World are you?!" the Emperor spat.

The figure said nothing as he continued forward, the other beasts and even the Emperor himself begin to step back, something about the man's presence disturbing them greatly.

"You had one order." Ganondorf said, his voice low and threatening. "And you couldn't even get that right." he added as he removed his helm.

"L...Lord Ganondorf!" the Emperor cried out, the other beasts beginning to chatter behind him before they fell to one knee.

"I told you! Do not reveal yourself until the time is ready! I've let my underlings reave and plunder at will in my past lives and it has only ever served to alert everyone in the realm to my presence." Ganon growled.

"We apologize, my Lord, we only meant to capture more riches for you." the Emperor replied.

"Tell me, what riches have you found pillaging farming villages?" Ganondorf responded.

The Bulblin Emperor's eyes shifted from said to side as the words failed to come to him. "We...we've found any rupees and a small amount of ornaments that humans wear...such as this." he sputtered as he held out a hand, showing Ganondorf a silver necklace.

"Why would I need such things?" Ganondorf hissed.

"To...to buy Mercenaries...my Lord?" the Bulblin Emperor stammered.

"I needn't buy Mercenaries! I already have loyalists waiting for me...I thought the same of you beasts, but apparently you're all too dense to heed my words, however few of them there may be...this isn't working. I'm finding someone else to lead you all as your Emperor seemingly cannot follow simple directions." Ganondorf said.

The Bulblin Emperor stood rooted to the spot, a quiet murmur beginning behind him, the beasts snarling and growling to each other, their eyes flicking over to him after every word. "You! You cannot tell me I do not lead the hordes...I am their Emperor, I was born to be such!"

"You dare defy me again?" Ganondorf said.

"I lead the hordes, that's the way it is and the way it will stay! You are a false leader, a coward who hides away in deserts and forests, so afraid you are of the Hylians, especially the boy and his Princess!" the Emperor roared, feeling emboldened as Ganon did nothing other than raise an eyebrow. "And look at you! You're an old man! You're shriveled and pathetic, you'll die before you can start this war! We need to eat, so we'll keep on reaving and pillaging instead of following the orders of a pathetic human who doesn't even respect us! You heard me right...you are just a human, nothing more, did you think my kind would overlook how we composed the bulk or your army yet you always placed the humans in charge? No longer will I stand for this!"

Ganondorf raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a yawn before looking back at the enormous Bulblin. "Are you quite done?" he asked. "I suggest you seek a tree or a rock to pontificate to, because at least then you can pretend they care."

"I'll cut you down like the frail old man you are!" the Emperor shouted as he pulled forth his axe, raising it high above his head as he charged at Ganondorf, the Gerudo man staying completely still. The Bulblin Emperor roared as he brought the weapon down on Ganondorf's head, a wide smile that perfectly displayed his grotesque teeth on his face slowly fading away as Ganon caught the axe, the blade failing to even bruise his bare hand.

"Care to try again?" Ganondorf asked as he gripped the blade and shoved it back, the Bulblin Emperor stumbling backwards along with it.

The Emperor looked back at the beasts, the creatures trying to avoid his gaze as authority diminished more and more by the moment. "We are monsters! We are fear!" he yelled as he dashed towards Ganondorf, slashing his axe towards him diagonally. This time, Ganon swiftly side-stepped the strike before performing an upwards vertical slash, blood spraying through the air.

The Bulblin Emperor cried out in pain as he stumbled forward and fell to his knees, looking over in horror at what remained of his arm, only a bleeding stump greeting him. "My arm! You've cut off my arm!" he snarled as he made to clutch at the wound, not being able to bring himself to fully grasp at it, his fingers flexing and twitching before it instead.

"I will not stop there." Ganondorf said as his irises began to glow a dark red.

"Attack him!" the Bulblin Emperor commanded, the beasts failing to move, their eyes following Ganondorf. You will obey me! I am your King!" he bellowed.

"And I am their God." Ganon said as he raised a hand, the Bulblin Emperor lifting into the air.

"Wait! My Lord! I'm sorry! Please have mercy! I'll be loyal! I'll follow whoever you choose to lead us!" he cried out, trying in vain to save himself.

"Tell me, have you ever wondered what it's like to have each and every one of your cells light aflame at once?" Ganondorf asked, the Bulblin Emperor looking back at him from midair in horror. "Wonder no more." the Demon King said as he clenched his fist, the Emperor letting out one last, short scream before be exploded in a flash of or blue flames, not even ashes remaining.

The beasts let out whines and worried whimpers as Ganondorf strode over to them, sweeping his eyes across the horde. "Does anyone else have any big ideas? The beasts went silent, even the largest and fiercest of their number cowering in fear. "Who was his right hand?"

Heavy footsteps were the only sound to pierce the air as an abnormally large Moblin stepped from the crowd, uttering a barely audible grunt.

"When I killed your Emperor, you stayed where you were and said nothing, one might say this is cowardice, but I believe your loyalty and your fear of me drove you to inaction...for that you will be rewarded..." Ganondorf said, trailing off as he thrust an arm forward, flexing his fingers as a stream of blue energy shot from his palm and struck the Moblin, the beasts chattering and roaring excitedly as he grew in size, his fur turning white and shaggy as two tusks burst forth from his face, his fingernails turning to massive claws as his skin beneath turned a deep purple.

"You will be the first Blin Emperor! King of all Moblins, Bokoblins, Bulblins and commander of all beasts!" Ganondorf said as his new creation laid eyes on him, it's chest and shoulders rising and falling as the strain of the transformation wore off.

"Thank you, my King." the Blin Emperor said in his deep and guttural voice.

"Take the hordes back to your domain and keep a low profile until I give the order...don't forget what happened to your last King when he grew too arrogant." Ganondorf said as he warped away.

At the Forest Temple Veran and Bastion watched watched the scene through a vision conjured by the Dark Fairy, Veran swiping her hand through the air, scene fading away.

"What does that mean for us?" Bastion asked.

"It means there's now another player in this game that we have to rid ourselves of...luckily he's just a beast. You can kill him, slaying massive beasts is in your blood."

Bastion smirked in acknowledgement before taking a step closer to Veran. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.

"Don't let your fear get the best of you now, Bastion." Veran said. "Once we assemble the Mirror of Twilight, he won't hesitate to go in take his vengeance...then we'll shatter it and the only thing we'll have to worry about is the witches."

"I know, it's just, he's my creator, I owe my existence and my powers to him." Bastion replied.

"You were a means to an end, nothing more." Veran answered. "Follow through with this plan...and we're free."

Bastion nodded towards the Dark Fairy hesitantly, the two sharing a moment of silence when the floor suddenly shook. ages of dust being shaken from the ancient wells while cracks spiderwebbed across the floor. "He's back."

"And he's not in a good mood."

The two walked briskly towards the Temple's main room, coming to a halt as the saw Ganondorf stagger towards his throne, Koume and Kotake attempting to aid him.

"What's happened?" Veran asked, feigning concern.

"He's put too much of a strain on himself." Koume answered.

"Make yourselves useful and find some blue potion!" Kotake shouted.

"There's none left." Bastion responded.

"How could this be?" Kotake replied.

"He's had to consume it all, the amount of energy he uses anchoring his soul to this plain and the effects it has on his health require it's near constant use." Veran said, eyeing Ganondorf, she almost believed she could kill him right now, her resolve fading when Ganon looked up at her, his irises a burning red.

"Water of Life...in my quarters." the Gerudo man said.

"I'll get it." Bastion replied, quickly taking his leave of the room.

Veran stood there, watching Koume and Kotake panic over their 'son' as they called him. When they pulled her from the Dark World and promised her vengeance against the one who put her there and the humans that took her home from her, she readily agreed, even knowing that with the witches Ganondorf was always part of the plan. She hadn't expected his sheer brutality and unreliable nature, forcing her to the conclusion that he would not help her achieve her goals. The Dark Fairy was roused as Ganondorf got to his feet, blood dripping from his palm as he inspected it.

"I...I cannot heal it." he growled.

"Here! I have it!" Bastion called as he ran into the room, a small bottle filled with clear water in his hand.

"Don't waste time, boy! Give it here!" Koume called.

Veran watched as the witch took the water, pouring it out into Ganondorf's mouth, the Demon King's breathing slowing as his wound healed.

"These potions, elixirs and substances..they are nothing but temporary solutions...I still feel the pull of my prison...we have to speed up our plans or the next time my soul is pulled from my body I may not come back to it...I don't plan on waiting for the rebirth cycle to bring me back." Ganon said as he got to his feet, walking away in an aggressive manner.

"Veran, what's wrong?" Bastion asked, the Dark Fairy having gone silent during Ganondorf's collapse.

"Bastion, the wound on his hand..." she began.

The Dark Warrior narrowed his eyes, picking up on her meaning instantly. "I thought he was invulnerable to weapons such as that."

"That's precisely my point." Veran said with a growing grin. "He's losing his powers."

 **oOo**

Viktor hung his head as he followed his friends, both Zinnia and Dahlian having fallen completely quiet too.

"I can't believe not a single magician would take me as their apprentice..." Viktor bemoaned.

"Well, you don't seem to have a knack for any certain area of that field." Dahlian answered.

"Do you really have to be such a cad?" Zinnia jabbed at Dahlian.

"No, I don't, but it eases my mood." the boy answered.

"It's okay, Zinnia." Viktor said. "Maybe we should just go back to Lake Hylia...maybe my old instructor will take me back."

"That's the spirit." Dahlian replied sarcastically.

"No! Are you two even listening to yourselves?!" Zinnia shouted, people around them being startled by her sudden outburst. "We can't just go home! Link is still out here...we can't leave until we find him."

"Did you not hear the vendor we asked about him?" Dahlian snapped. "Link left us...crept out in the middle of the night so as not to wake us...no note, no explanation in any form...you need to face it, he didn't want to be with us."

"That can't be true...maybe he's back at the inn waiting for us." Zinnia argued.

"Ah yes, the inn that I'm paying for." Dahlian said as he narrowed his eyes. "I was fine with paying for two rooms back when our objective was saving Link from his life choices being taken away...I mean...being a soldier is a noble profession and I admire those who have the bravery for it...but it should have been Link's decision, not Eldrins...and we accomplished that, Link got away, started his life elsewhere...we did it...we can go home."

"I...I just..." Zinnia stammered.

"You want to find him so you can tell him how you feel." Viktor said.

"You know?" Zinnia asked.

"Everyone knows." Dahlian answered. "You never planned to come back with us, did you?"

"...No...I...I was going to stay here...with him." the girl admitted.

"Goddesses damn it, Zinnia!" Dahlian yelled. "You planned to just send Viktor and I back minus you and Link with what...a goodbye letter for you parents?"

Zinnia maintained eye contact with Dahlian for a moment before looking away, shifting uncomfortably.

Dahlian sighed deeply. "Goddesses, there's really a goodbye letter, isn't there?"

"Dahlian, let her stay...it should be her choice." Viktor said.

"You can't be serious." Dahlian retorted.

"I am...we can go back, give her parents the letter and...life goes on." Viktor said with a shrug. "If her mother and father want to find her, they can come and look themselves."

"Thank you, Viktor." Zinnia said, looking up at the night sky when suddenly her attention was called away.

"Aye, you three!" a Guard called out, two more following behind.

"Is there a problem?" Dahlian asked.

"The Captain's enacted a curfew, all citizens are to return to their homes immediately." the Guard answered.

"Did something happen?" Zinnia asked.

"You'll learn more if the King deems it necessary, now head back to your homes or it's a cell for the three of you for the night." the Guard said, a serious tone to his voice.

"Understood, we're on our way." Viktor said, beginning to walk away.

"Wait...but I-" Dahlian began, groaning as Zinnia went off after Viktor, the Guards giving the boy a hard stare before he left after his friends. "I wanted to know what was going on." he said as he caught up with them.

"They mentioned the King, so it sounds serious." Viktor said.

"I feel like I could have gotten more out of them." Dahlian replied.

"You don't have as much influence here as you do at home, that's for sure." Zinnia laughed.

"Laugh all you want, I'll own Hylian Township someday." Dahlian said before slowing his pace to fall in step with Viktor.

"You want something?" the other boy asked.

"You alright? I know you fancied Zinnia." Dahlian said.

Viktor sighed as he looked up Zinnia as she walked ahead of them. "I did...and still do to an extent...I thought I could use my magic to impress her, but I was never a match for Link...he's my friend...but I envy him, his looks, his sudden skill with...pretty much everything and the way that it makes Zinnia look at him...but he's my friend and so is she, so I can move past that."

"That's mature of you." Dahlian remarked.

"That's how it should be, being angry at someone because they don't feel about you the way you wish they would is...it's not right." Viktor replied.

"Well, in any case, if we ever see Link again, I'm happy to know you'd be there right with me to welcome him back." Dahlian replied. "Even if he is a thoughtless cad that runs off in the night and leaves his friends worried."

Viktor smiled slightly and nodded, electing not to say anything as they came upon the inn, even outside one could hear the atmosphere had become even more raucous than it usually was due to the curfew, people having to find things to do within the confines of their homes, or in this case, the inn in which they stayed.

"Either of you want to sit for an ale?" Dahlian asked with a grin.

"Maybe tomorrow." Zinnia said as she headed towards the inn.

Dahlian made to answer as they passed an alleyway when suddenly a strong arm wrapped around his neck while another grabbed his arm and wrenched it behind him. "Unhand me!" Dahlian managed to growl. He looked up to find Zinnia and Viktor in a similar situation.

"You two again?...Oh, and you have a friend this time." Viktor hissed through his teeth.

"Where's your friend?" the leader asked. "The one who tried to slit my throat."

"Don't you think you're being a bit overdramatic." Dahlian said, the man responding by tightening his hold.

"I guess your friend's not here yet, so we'll just have to amuse ourselves." the man said, releasing Dahlian before pushing him to the ground, dropping his knee onto the boy's back. "You know what to do!" he shouted at the other men.

The man holding Zinnia released one arm and took a firm hold of her arm. "Get your hands off me!" she screamed, slinging her free arm back and catching them man square in the nose, causing him to let out a cry of pain before stumbling back.

"I'm going to make regret that." the man said through his fingers as he cupped his bleeding nose.

Zinnia spun in circles, backing away from the man who held her while also trying to stay close to Viktor and Dahlian.

"Damn it, just get her already!" the leader yelled, the man charging at Zinnia only for an arrow to fly past him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Link?" Zinna breathed.

"That's about enough." Captain Edlrin said as he emerged from an adjacent alleyway, several other Guardsmen behind him, the number including Castle Town Guards. "Nice shooting, Carac."

"Thank you, Captain." a younger Guardsmen said, his bow trained on the men.

"Ey, they attacked us first!" the leader called.

"That's not how it looked from here." Eldrin said as he motioned to the other men behind him, the Castle Town Guardsman moving to apprehend the men. "Some time in the dungeons will do you all some good." the Captain said as the men were shackled.

"Thank you, Captain." Zinnia breathed.

"How'd you know where to find us?" Viktor asked.

"Link, was it?" Dahlian said, Zinnia and Viktor turning towards him.

Well..." Eldrin began.

"I told you, he just wants us out of his life." Dahlian said angrily.

Zinnia felt her heart drop, she had plans for them, she though maybe he didn't disturb her because she was in a different room, but now she knew, he had moved on from all of them. She got up and began to head for the inn when something suddenly caught her eye.

"And what was with you? You know how to use magic, do you not?" Dahlian snapped.

"I tried...I...I just couldn't." the boy stammered before looking over at Zinnia. "Hey, are you alright?" he called.

"I...I saw him! He's here! Link's here!" Zinnia called as she shot off towards and alleyway.

"Hey! Wait up!" Dahlian said as he dashed after her, Viktor right behind him.

"Ey! Wait!" Eldrin shouted. "Damn...just...after them!"

Zinnia reached the alleyway first, heading down it's narrow width towards the figure at the end, his golden hair seeming lighter than usual in the moonlight. "Link, you came...I mean, you were a little late, but Dahlian believed you left but I...I knew you wouldn't."

Link turned around, a smirk forming on his face, Zinnia almost went to embrace him when she felt a pit open in her stomach, she took a step back as she looked him up and down, he was taller, his skin pale and hair nearly silver, but it was his eyes that got to her the most, his dark red irises fixed on her. "Y...you...you're not Link." she stammered.

"Hm, what gave it away?" Bastion smirked.

Viktor and Dahlian rounded the corner just as the man outstretched a hand, telekinetically pulling Zinnia into his grasp as they girl screamed. "Let go of me you...you bastard!" she snarled.

"My, what a mouth you have." Bastion laughed.

"Let her go!" Dahlian demanded.

"Dahlian..." Viktor began. "That voice."

A shiver went down the other boy's spine as the realizations struck him. "You're the one who attacked our town." he said.

"Well now, I can't take all the credit." Bastion said as he snapped his fingers, two Moblins appearing out of thin air and picking up both Dahlian and Viktor, the boys kicking and screaming as the beasts lifted them into the air.

"Put them down!" Captain Eldrin said as he rounded the corner, the archers taking aim at Bastion and the Moblins.

"Good to see you again, Captain, but it's about time I get going, but before I go, here's a parting gift!" he called as he extended his sword, a ball of energy shooting from it's tip and striking the Captain in the chest, sending him flying into the men behind him. Zinnia screamed and began fighting more, Bastion tightening his grip on her. "Relax, he'll be fine, it's all part of the plan." he said as he began to warp away, looking upwards to his right as Impa came down towards him, sword aloft, the Dark Warrior warping away, right as she landed, her sword crashing down onto nothing but cobblestones.

"Gen...General Impa?" one of them said.

"Don't just stand there, get him to a healer!" Impa called, the men picking up Eldrin and carrying him off quickly as Impa stood in the alley, rain beginning to fall as she echoed Bastion's words. "It's all part of the plan..."

 **oOo**

Zelda lay in bed, staring out the window, it was a cool cloudy morning, rain had begun to fall outside as a light fog engulfed the Castle's courtyard below, the gardens taking on a mystical appearance. She still felt some discomfort from the poison, but it wasn't something she couldn't ignore, she wanted to get up and out of her room, she already spent too much time in it as it is. Most of all though, she wanted to meet the boy that saved her life, her Father and Mother didn't want to speak of it and Jakob seemed especially evasive in their short time together that morning, which only served to pique her curiosity further.

The Princess couldn't remember much about that night, but she could remember his face and the feeling of familiarity that came over her when they met, a feeling she knew she couldn't tell Jakob about. Beyond all other things, though, was how she felt when she was dying, the way he healed her awakened something inside of her, something she felt like she wasn't yet supposed to have. "What is this?" she wondered aloud as she looked at the glowing Triforce mark on the back of her hand, the Triforce of Wisdom being especially bright. She marveled at it for a short time when a knock came at her door, the Princess shoving her hand under the blankets before lying back.

"Come in." she said.

"Good morning, Zelda dearest." the Queen said as she entered, a small tray of food with her.

"Mother...you didn't have to do this." Zelda said.

"Ridiculous, can't I spoil my own daughter a little here and there?" her mother said.

"Father didn't want anyone he didn't trust in my chambers." Zelda said as she looked off into the distance.

"It was difficult for him to even allow me in here, but Gustav thought it unbecoming for a King to be waiting on someone, even his own Daughter." the Queen laughed, going quiet as Zelda stayed silent, her gaze still fixed on the outside world.

"Have I ever been to Death Mountain?" the Princess asked suddenly.

"No, definitely not...we Hylians aren't on the greatest of terms with the Gorons...it's been that way for a century now." the Queen replied.

"I had the most interesting dream about it...the views from atop the Mountain were beautiful, you could see all of Hyrule." she mused.

"Maybe someday you'll be able to do more than dream about it...as Queen you could heal relations between our people...the Goddesses know your father won't even try." her mother responded.

Zelda placed a hand under her head as she laid down fully, the silhouette of Death Mountain towering in the distance, it used to be mysterious and wondrous for her, but now she felt she knew it well. "Mother...who was that man who saved my life?"

The Queen's smile suddenly faded, looking around uneasily before turning back to her daughter, the Princess' eyes not leaving her. "All I know is that he was not invited to the ball, sneaked in and is not from a Noble family, in fact, he seems to be from no family at all...he saved your life so your father granted him a Knighthood, a very impulsive decision, in my opinion."

"Mother, he saved my life, I must thank him." Zelda insisted.

"Zelda, he's just a peasant from the countryside, they'll sending him straight to the front lines anyhow, so his identity won't matter for much longer." the Queen answered.

"But...he's a Knight, you can't send him to the front lines." the Princess argued.

The Queen looked hesitant for a moment before locking eyes with her daughter. "Zelda...you have to understand, your father had to make a show of his gratitude in front of our guests...but...the Knighthood was mostly just to get that boy away from you."

"But he clearly knows who I am despite never meeting before...I...I can't let him be sent to die." Zelda said, determination burning in her eyes. "I'll find him and I'll tell him that his Knighthood is just a pretense to get him killed...I can't believe you would go along with this." Zelda argued.

"I didn't want any of this!" Queen Lysandra said as she stood up. "You were supposed to live a quiet early life, socialize with the other young Lords and Ladies of the land before getting married to Jakob and ascending to the throne...not...lust after some lowborn commoner." the Queen said, tears forming in her eyes.

Zelda leapt out of bed even though she was still unsteady on her feet, locking eyes with her mother. "I don't lust after him, I just want answers...and I'm going to get them."

"Zelda, please." the Queen pleaded.

"I must get changed now, please, leave me." Zelda asked.

"I...I'm fetching your father...this cannot stand." the Queen said as she made her exit, gritting her teeth as Zelda made no effort to reply. As soon as she closed the door she sensed something to her right, turning to find Veran smirking in her direction.

"My, my, losing control of your dear daughter?" the Dark Fairy asked.

"Nevra! Thank the Goddesses...I hate to ask this of you, but-" the Queen sputtered.

"You want me to use my magic to change your daughters mind." Veran said in a sinister tone.

"Is this a possibility?" Lysandra asked.

"Of course, it will exact a price, though." Veran answered.

"Whatever it is you desire, I can have it arranged...Goddesses why does Zelda have to complicate things so?" the Queen lamented.

"Children are often difficult, someday they will come around...but luckily for you, you have me, so you don't have to wait." Veran responded. "What I desire is not simple, I'm afraid, but it is just one thing...the shard of the Mirror of Twilight said to be assembled by the Hero of the Goddesses himself centuries ago."

"I've never even heard of such a thing...I don't know where to look." the Queen answered.

"The Royal archives, underneath the furthest shelf, hidden beneath the stones...it will be wrapped in an old cloth...as long as you can get it for me, you'll get what you-" Veran said when suddenly she was thrown violently into the wall.

The Queen looked back to find Zelda in her doorway, hand outstretched. "Get away from her, mother! I can see her true appearance...she's not a fairy."

"Zelda, what have you done?" Lysandra breathed.

"Oh dearest Zelda." Veran groaned as she got back to her feet. The Princess tried to telekinetically shove her back once more but the Dark Fairy held up a hand, blocking the attack. "You misunderstand...I am a fairy, just not a type you're used to."

"Nevra...what do you mean?" the Queen asked, a horrified expression slowly taking over her features.

"I was once a Fairy of the forest, but the evil and greed in the hearts of man drove away my light and left only shadows...you've done well for me...it's sad that our partnership is forced to end." Veran hissed.

"Nevra-" was all the Queen had the chance to say before she was seized from behind by Minister Blackmoore, the man placing a hand on her head, violet energy arcing across his hands and into her.

"What are you doing to her!?" Zelda cried, her bad feelings about the man finally being affirmed.

"I'm not killing her, if that's what worries you, I'm merely holding her in place." the Minister answered with a smirk.

"Think you can handle her?" Veran asked.

"I know I can, it was that one I was having trouble with." the Minister said, nodding at Zelda.

"Come here, little Princess." Veran cooed, beckoning with her finger, a long claw growing on the end.

"G...Guards!" Zelda called, shaking as Veran drew nearer.

"You'll find that all of the Guards and Servants are...well...sleeping on the job." Blackmoore taunted.

"You see, there's no one here to help you...NOW COME OVER HERE!" Veran roared before taking a step towards the Princess.

"Go to hell!" Zelda screamed as she released a blast of light energy.

Veran made to deflect it, her eyes going wide as it split into a volley of light arrows, each striking the unprepared Dark Fairy.

"Veran!" Blackmoore called, looking over to Zelda, the Princess' eyes flicking to him.

"Nice trick, I see your memories are starting to seep through...unfortunately I wont afford you the chance use any other tricks you may have recalled." the Dark Fairy said as she released a blast of crimson electricity, the blast knocking the Princess onto her back.

Zelda winced as she tried to get up, her whole body feeling like it was covered with hot embers.

"Just be a good little Princess and stay right there, I was initially here for the shard but why not finish his job while I'm at it." Veran said, glancing at Blackmoore.

Zelda tried to crawl away as Veran drew nearer, the Dark Fairy producing a dagger as she stood over the injured Princess. "Time to get you out of the way." she said quietly, quickly jerking her head to the side as a cry of pain pierced the air, Minister Blackmoore falling to the ground near the unconscious Queen as he clutched at his wrist, his severed hand lying in front of him.

"You two are done here." Impa said as she stepped over the man.

"You." Veran hissed.

"I see my reputation precedes me!" Impa shouted as she charged at the Dark Fairy.

Veran held out a hand, unleashing a barrage of dark energy bolts, Impa deflecting every one before clashing with the Fairy, Veran's dagger barely holding back the Sheikah woman's sword.

"It's over for you." Impa growled.

"Not yet, Sheikah." Veran said. The Fairy brought a leg up and kicked Impa away, the Sheikah woman recovering quickly and darting in with a series of slashes, Veran dodging the strikes before teleporting behind her.

"Predictable." Impa growled out as she swung a fist back, catching Veran in the throat before kicking away the Dark Fairy's hand, the energy blast she prepared flying into a wall instead. Impa brought up her sword to strike her opponent down, only for Veran to disappear again.

"This won't be the last time we meet." Veran said as she reappeared near the Queen and the Minister.

Impa dashed towards them, blade aloft, she cried out as she readied herself to bring it down on the Dark Fairy, a stunned gasp escaping her as Veran took on a non-corporeal form, turning to pure dark energy as she entered the Queen's body. The Shiekah woman heaved back on her sword, stopping it right before it hit the possessed Queen.

"Like I said, we'll meet again." Veran said, warping away with Blackmoore while still in the Queen's body.

"Impa." Zelda said as she got to her feet. "She's going to the Royal archives."

"Princess, you're alright!" Impa said, her happiness showing through, despite the fight she'd just been involved in.

"Never mind that." Zelda replied. "Just go!" she urged her bodyguard.

"Yes, of course!" Impa said as she ran off.

 **oOo**

Osfala stood among the other recently taken students of the Hyrulean Academy of Sorcery, the class only numbering eleven students, two of them being Zora.

"You are all here because you are the elite among the elite, we the magic capable founded this Kingdom and still rule it today, being trained by me is a privilege that will be taken away at the first sign it's being taken for granted...do I make myself clear?" Minister Svelheim asked.

"Yes, Master." the students said, Osfala joining in slightly late.

"I nearly forgot to mention, we have a special guest with us today, why don't you take a step forward, Osfala." the Minister said.

"Oh, yes Master." Osfala said as he complied, trying to avoid the stares of the other students.

"Osfala here was being taught by a common magician in the slums before his Master was killed in a robbery." Trond began.

"Wait, that's not entirely-" Osfala began.

"I'm not finished yet." the Minister said as he glared at the boy before going back to his speech. "His Master was a friend of Minister Kalwin and thus they were both invited, but Osfala here used the extra invitation to sneak his friend into the ball which lead to them being in the right place at the right time to save the Princess' life. This mess has made our friend here quite famous...and I don't stand for famous...none of you will treat him differently or acknowledge him as anymore than he actually is."

Osfala grit his teeth and clenched his fists, it was all he could do to stop from lashing out. "And what am I, _Master?"_ he asked pointedly.

"Despite being forced into my academy by General Impa, just another student is what you are, and I'll see to it that you're treated like it, do I make myself clear?" the Minister asked.

"Yes, Master." Osfala said with a sideways glance, the other students shifting uncomfortably as he stepped back into line.

"Alright, let's get started." the Minister said as he strolled across the room. "Who can tell me what the definition of Magic is?"

Osfala's hand shot right up as he made eye contact with their instructor, Trond looking at him for a moment before one of the Zora boys slowly raised his hand.

"Ah yes, Rutelis!" the Minister said.

"Imposing our will upon the elements..?" Rutelis said in an unsure tone.

"I'm afraid that's not quite correct...anyone else?" the Minister asked, sweeping his eyes past Osfala twice before sighing and gesturing at the boy. "Osfala?"

"The definition of magic is the synchronization of the natural energies within our bodies with those of the land around us and imposing our will upon the land's energies with our own just as one would exert force upon in object with their limbs." Osfala answered.

"That's...that's correct." Minister Svelheim sputtered.

"Master Sahasrala always said it was important to know the theories behind magic in order to understand and use it." Osfala said.

"You might have some knowledge here and there, but that won't ensure that you'll make it through." the Minister said. "Now, onto our first lesson, levitation." he continued.

Osfala sighed, this was going to be a long day.

 **oOo**

Link had spent the entire day going through drills and strategic exercises with the other Knights, Jakob making sure to get them ready for the battle with Termina. Although he could take it, he knew he was being unfairly targeted by Jakob, the Knight setting him to bothersome and near impossible tasks in order break him, such as fending off three opponents at once while trying to plot and escape route and help an injured villager all at once.

"Next we have weapons operation drills, it's important that while commanding the Soldiers in the field we know how are weapons work so as to repair them just in case." Jakob called out.

"If a bow or crossbows drawstring breaks, it can be replaced with a tendon from a Moblin." Link remarked, the other Knights looking at him as if he'd just sprouted another head.

"That's disgusting and savage, I guess that's what you learn when you grow up as a farmhand." Jakob said, not even trying to hide his disdain.

"I wasn't a farmhand, I was a fisherman...and someone has to teach them what to do in a desperate situation, you won't always have new parts right behind you." Link replied.

"And I suppose you know what it's like to be in such a situation...I hear trying to reel in a fish is quite the battle." Jakob laughed, the other Knights joining in.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Link growled,

"Well of course not." Jakob said. "You're a peasant fishmonger, nothing more...don't expect this Knighthood to last long, now get back in line!"

Link bowed his head begrudgingly before stepping back into place, Jakob smirking at him in a self-satisfied manner before stepping back in front of the group.

"Now, as I was saying-" Jakob began.

"Lord Lirien!" a voice called.

"For the the love of the Goddesses." Jakob sighed.

Captain Yotin ran into the training yards, two guards behind him. "Jakob, the King is calling you back to the Castle, something has happened to Zelda and the Queen and he needs to see you at once."

"Zelda?" Jakob and Link said in unison, the two glaring at each other."

"Don't you speak her name as if you know her you delusional wretch." Jakob snarled.

Captain Yotin looked around hesitantly before resuming eye contact with Jakob. "Actually, the Princess wants to speak to him too."

"You can't be serious...this is a joke, is it not?" Jakob asked incredulously.

"It would seem not, I'll walk with you." Link said with a grin.

"I...I...you..." Jakob stammered unable to find his words.

"Go ahead Jakob, I must speak with Sir Link first." the Captain said.

"Sir Link, what a Goddesses' damned joke...and a cruel one at that." Jakob groaned as he walked away.

"What do you need?" Link asked.

"Captain Eldrin was nearly killed last night...and I'm afraid that's not the only news I have for you." Captain Yotin began.

"What? Is the Captain alright? I just...please just tell me more." Link said.

"He was trying to prevent your friends from being abducted...he failed...he communicated this all to me less than half an hour ago when he woke up...Sir Link, I want you to know that my men are doing all they can to locate your friends." the Captain said.

Link began walking away, his mind racing, completely unable to focus. "Do you know who it was that took them?"

"The only clue was something that was burned into Captain Eldrin's armor by the energy blast, it appears that were meant to find it." Captain Yotin said, producing a piece of metal cut from Eldrin's chest plate.

Link stopped to look at it, reading the inscription carefully. "You can find them where all lost things are, but be quick, lest they lose themselves." he read.

"What does that mean?" Yotin asked.

"He's keeping them in the Lost Woods...when he says 'lest they lose themselves'...he's talking about losing their human identities and becoming Stalfos...that's what happens to humans who get lost in those woods...I have to find them!" Link said as he ran off.

"All this right after the Queen is found unconscious in the Royal archives...what in the Dark World is going on?" Captain Yotin said.

Link dashed into the main hall, looking around frantically, suddenly freezing up as he saw her. Zelda stood opposite Jakob and her father, all three noticing him at the same time.

"Do we have to associate with him?" Jakob groaned.

"He knows something about me...something I must find out." Zelda replied.

"My King?" Jakob begged.

"I have other things to worry about, Jakob." the King said. "Handle it as you see fit."

Link wanted more than anything to approach Zelda, but now was not the time, he made eye contact with Jakob before turning away hesitantly and running off.

"Wait!" Zelda called.

"Worry not, if speaking to him makes it so you never have to be in his company again, I'll drag him back down here, for you, my love." Jakob said before taking off towards the stairs.

Zelda stayed behind, her father standing with her as he gazed into the chamber that had opened in the Castle's main hall, one he hadn't known was there, the old Royal archives.

 **oOo**

Osfala began his trek back to his quarters, hoping Link would be there so he'd at least have someone to complain to about Minister Svelheim.

"Hey! Osfala, right?" a voice called.

The boy turned around quickly to find one of his Zora classmates standing opposite him. "You're...Rutelis, right?"

"Yes, I'm not surprised you remembered, Minister Svelheim called on me near constantly." Rutelis said.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Osfala asked.

"I...um...no...I just wanted to tell you not to take the way Trond treats you too personally, he just favors me because my father is the King of the River Zora and...he wants that connection." Rutelis said. "I'm named after the great Queen Ruto of old...I don't know if that tipped you off."

"No...on the contrary I had no idea." Osfala answered.

"Well, Osfala, I noticed that you excelled in all of our exercises...it was amusing watching Master Svelheim become so vexed by that." the Zora boy said.

"Thank you...our teacher does seem easily annoyed, especially by me." Osfala replied

"I was wondering...would you help teach me? My father expects me to be excel when it comes to sorcery but I find myself falling behind." Rutelis admitted.

"Maybe...I could make that work if I have the time." Osfala responded.

"Well, I must be going, but I'll be back for my answer tomorrow." the Zora boy said. "Farewell for now."

Osfala waved as Rutelis rounded the corner, just a week ago he was helping Sahasrala with house work in exchange for magic lessons and now he was becoming acquainted with Zora royalty...he wished Sahasrala were around to see it.

"Osfala! Osfala!" a frantic voice came.

"Link?" Osfala exclaimed. "What? What is it? What's going on?" he asked as the Hero neared him.

"I need to warp us somewhere." Link answered.

"I...I don't know how to perform such a spell." Osfala admitted.

"You're a damn Sage, you'll figure it out." Link growled.

"What's got you in such a panic?" Osfala asked.

"Ganondorf, he's taken my friends from my village. I need you to take me to where they're being kept." Link explained.

"I..uh...alright...I just don't know how to do this." Osfala said.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Link said as he placed a hand on Osfala's shoulder. "Call upon your magic, imagine it coursing through you...beginning to move you...take you someplace else."

Osfala did as instructed, starting to feel his magic rise inside him until it began to envelop his body, slowly wrapping around Link. "I...I'm doing it." Osfala breathed.

"I'll take it from here." Link said, calling upon the Triforce, it's energy combining with Osfala's. The Hero thought of the Lost Woods, images of the cursed forest filling his mind for the first time in centuries. Link felt the two begin to dematerialize, their bodies warping away when suddenly he heard something, he could barely make it out at first before it was suddenly right beside them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Jakob yelled as he grabbed onto Link.

The Hero looked back, making to knock away Jakob's hand, but it was too late, as all three were warped away to the Lost Woods.

 **oOo**

 ** _Wow, it really has been a good minute since I updated this story, I've been working near full time and going to school along with that, so time's been tight, so sorry about the wait, I hope it was worth it!_**

 ** _Generala: That is...quite the visual, Jakob is starting to get his, though. He cares for Zelda, but he just has to work on the respect part, but for now he's too occupied with Link to focus on that. Link and Zelda will interact more soon enough, and no, Jakob won't like it._**

 ** _Ultimate Blazer: Bastion desperately wants to be free of being Link's shadow, even if it means betraying his creator, hopefully this chapter showed some of that._**

 ** _LoruleanHeart: Blackmoore's relationship with the King is something I wanted to explore a bit more, but it didn't fit into the story too well, this isn't the last you'll hear of Blackmoore, though. I'm glad you found Zelda's interaction with her family realistic, I was worried I was being too mean to her. She had all these vague memories and ideas she's trying to reconcile with and she knows they're the key to what's going on, but because she's young and her ideas strange..and because Jakob doesn't know how to treat people, no one takes her seriously. I'm also glad you liked the details of the poisoning, I really wanted everyone to be able to visualize it. Loving the new name, by the way!_**

 ** _GrumpyLizard: Thanks for showing your interest! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _Before I wrap things up, this was something I wanted to get out there for a while. My story "Kings and Demons" is going to be taken down so I can heavily rework it. The story was based far too much on "Game of Thrones" and it's obvious. I can't help but feel like this has hurt my credibility and made the story seem like it doesn't fit in the timeline I'm building. It's going to undergo a lot of changes to tailor to a more original and unique story while still keeping the basis of explaining Blackmoore's origin and motivations._**

 ** _Anyway, thank you to all of those who hit follow and favorite on my profile and my story! It really means a lot!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	8. Confrontation

Veran crept through the dark and barren landscape, taking care to avoid the strange black trees that looked like dead, tangled masses of branches, the ground beneath her feet rocky and uneven. The Dark Fairy tried to pull her clothing tighter over her body for warmth, but in the ragged and torn condition they were in, it didn't do much for her. She gave one last pleading glimpse up towards the sky, turning away when she was only greeted by a black cloud cover, crimson lightning crackling across them. She recalled the first time she had tried to escape the Dark World, transforming into a raven and ascending towards the clouds above only to be knocked back by the blood red electricity that coursed through them, it was only after she had attempted escape a dozen times that she finally realized that the overcast skies were not just clouds, but an impenetrable barrier though which no dark soul could pass. Veran hung her head, having long past the point of trying to bargain her way out of this situation, despair filling her as she resigned herself to her fate.

The Dark World was not as it was believed to be by many. When one who lead an evil existence met their end, they were reborn in the Dark World exactly as they were when they died, thus Veran still wore her Sorceress' robes, the garments still baring the damage from the Hero's blade. "The Hero..." she thought, gritting her teeth and shaking at the thought of that boy...she was trapped here because of him, she had endured this for centuries with no end in sight because she hadn't been strong enough to defeat a mere child. The Dark Fairy trudged along, looking off into the distance as other lost souls aimlessly wandered their cold, dark prison.

Suddenly a screech was heard overhead, a chill traveling up Veran's spine as the beat of it's wings drew closer. "Dragon." she whispered as she dashed towards the gnarled branches of a nearby tree, the few other individuals in sight attempting to do the same. The Dragons were the Dark World's guards, the creatures having emerged from the burning fissures that lined the Dark World's outer boundaries, patrolled the skies, looking for souls to consume. Veran knew from experience that it was extraordinarily unpleasant, for when one died in the Dark World, they woke up right where they started, the Sorceress having been foolish enough to challenge a Dragon once, only to find her powers were not as great here as they were in the living world and was summarily devoured, feeling every bite and gnash of teeth when suddenly everything went black, Veran finding herself lying on the ground, right where she began, she never made that mistake, on purpose, again.

She watched as the beast swooped down and picked up an unlucky soul, the Sorceress quietly thankful that it wasn't her. Dragons were native only to the Dark World until Ganondorf opened a rupture between the Earth and the Dark World in the First Age, the Dragons pouring out onto the Earth, some evolving into their smaller but fiercer cousins, the Argoroks. The Dark Fairy stepped out from underneath the tree, her ears twitching as she heard the sound of footsteps behind her, turning to find Koume and Kotake standing behind her, the two wearing amused expressions.

"My, my, haven't you seen better days?" Koume crooned.

"I thought Ganondorf resurrected you...shame to see you wasted a second chance at life." Veran replied sarcastically.

"I see even the Dark World hasn't cooled you down at all." Kotake remarked.

"Take your leave of me, even in a place as dismal and lonely as this, I find your company undesirable." Veran said.

"You wound us." Koume began. "We're here to make you an offer."

Veran narrowed her eyes at the Witches, there was only one offer she was interested in hearing, and she was sure they knew that. "Speak, then."

"Contrary to what you believe, we didn't waste our second chance...instead we worked out of sight, helping to create monsters and manipulate events, so that even when Ganondorf was struck down yet again, even the boy, the Hylian Princess and the Twili Princess were unaware of our involvement."

"Did you say Twili?" Veran asked.

"Yes, they'd found a way back to our world...the portal to theirs has been destroyed, though." Kotake answered.

"That would explain why I've seen one wandering down here, crying out Ganondorf's name." Veran said.

"Ah yes, that would be Zant...he was quite hard to control, but he served his purpose." Koume laughed.

"With all that said, I'm guessing you want my help bringing back your 'son' again...don't you?" Veran asked.

Both witches went quiet, the only sound being the wind whipping across the barren plains of the Dark World and the distant screeches of beasts both sent and born there. "Waiting for him to reincarnate would waste a fantastic opportunity."

"How so?" Veran asked.

"The Royal Family has ruined their relations with the Zora, the Goron and the other lands...in this time period, we don't have to cut off Hyrule's allies as it has none." Kotake explained.

"And you think you can recruit them to your cause?" Veran responded.

"Maybe so...but even if not, no one will help Hyrule and if we need to attack another land, they won't be ready." Koume explained.

"So what do you think?" Kotake asked.

"If it gets me out of here, I'll do whatever you need." Veran said.

"Very well...let's get to work." Koume said as she and Kotake tapped their broomsticks on the ground, a beam of blue light descending from the Dark World's black clouds, striking Koume, Kotake and Veran, returning them to the living world.

 **oOo**

Veran was roused from her thoughts by a pounding at the door to her chambers, the Dark Fairy giving it an irritated glance.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"The Hero...he's going to arrive sooner than expected." Bastion's voice answered through the door."

"Damn, let Lord Ganondorf know I'll be joining you shortly." Veran answered.

"Be quick about it...he's not in a good mood." Bastion said before departing down the hall.

Veran raised her arms, a set of sleek, black armor taking form over her body, she made for the door before looking outside, the weather in the Lost Woods reminding her too much of the Dark World. "I'm not going back...never again."

 **oOo**

Link, Osafla and Jakob fell to the ground the moment they materialized, Link being the first to get back to his feet.

"A little rough on the landing?" Link asked.

"I had it, I just wasn't expecting him to jump in." Osfala said as he stood up, gesturing past Link.

The Hero turned quickly, hand on his sword to find Jakob standing behind him, his Goron Steel blade at Link's throat.

"Where in the Dark World are we?!" he shouted. "...And what is that noise?"

"I don't remember inviting you along." Link said in a low tone.

"Magic is forbidden within the Castle unless permission from the King himself is given...I will have both of you thrown out of Castle Town for this...but until then, answer my damned questions!" Jakob said as he placed the tip of his blade against Link's jugular.

"These are the Lost Woods and that music you hear is the song of the Skull Kids." Link replied.

"Song of the what?!" Jakob questioned.

"Skulls Kids, spirits of Kokiri that became lost and never found their way out of these woods, they play their song to lure in more children and they turn them into Skull Children too." Link said. "If you're an adult...you're lucky if they kill you quickly."

"This is ridiculous." Jakob growled, turning his attention to Osfala. "You, Sorcerer, take us back. Now."

"Considering you've threatened us with punishment you'll undoubtedly be able to carry out if we go back...I refuse." Osfala said.

"Now you listen to me!" Jakob roared as he moved away from Link, the Hero eyeing him as he stalked towards Osfala, sword at the ready. "I am the King's Hand and the most powerful person in Hyrule behind the King himself-"

"Except for the Queen and Zelda." Link interjected.

Jakob whirled around, sword still aloft. "You stay out of this and my betrothed's name out of your peasant mouth!"

"I'm no peasant...I'm a Knight now...or have you forgotten?" Link said.

"Oh, yes, Sir Link the Unnamed...the nameless Knight, the Knight with no family...the lowborn _bastard_ Knight." Jakob sneered.

"Fellows, we need to calm down. Link you said we were here for a reason?" Osfala said, trying to defuse the situation.

Jakob and Link, however, were not listening, their attentions fixed on each other.

"It's true, I have no family...I may literally be a bastard." Link began. "But when it comes to speaking figuratively...you're the bastard here." Link hissed.

"Goddesses help us." Osfala said as he backed away.

Jakob's face went blank as he stifled a gasp. "No one...not one single person has ever DARED DISRESPECT ME SO!" he roared, his voice echoing through the Lost Woods and rousing birds from their perches. "You! You are nothing but a low-born, farming, peasant with no family who thinks that he's somehow involved with the Princess...I've stifled myself for this long at the King's behest...but we're in a place where no one can see us...no one will stop me as I take your peasant head from your shoulders." Jakob snarled.

"This is getting out of-" Osfala began.

"Stay out of this!" Jakob yelled. "How about this...wait right there and once I'm done with him you and I can go back and we'll be done, you can go off and do whatever you were doing before you got caught up with him and I'll forget all about you...sound good?"

"I...I can't..." Osfala stammered.

"Listen to him." Link said. "Stay out of this."

"Fine, you'll have a moment or two to make your decision while I kill Link the Peasant Knight." Jakob said.

"Well?! Are you all talk?" Link shouted. "Come if you're coming."

"Such arrogance!" Jakob shouted as he charged at Link, performing a downwards strike coupled with a leftwards horizontal slash.

Link avoided both, but found himself surprised at the speed with which Jakob performed the maneuver. Link blocked a stab before fading back from a diagonal slash. The Hero darted in and performed two diagonal slashes, Jakob blocking the first and dodging the second before racing at Link and making two stabs followed by a vertical dowanwards slash, Link blocked the stands and sidestepped the slash before throwing a kick into Jakob's side, knocking the Noble back a step.

"Damn you!" Jakob shouted as he charged at Link.

Hero readied himself, block a barrage of slashes from Jakob, the Noble becoming visibly irritated at how easily Link was keeping up.

"How are you doing this? You should be dead by now!" Jakob shouted.

"I've dueled better than you." Link answered.

"There's no one better than me!" Jakob bellowed as he brought his sword up to his opposite shoulder, his armored arm guarding his chest.

Link thought this to be a chance when he looked upon the sword, runes inscribed along it's blade had begun to glow, a blue flame-like aura building around it.

"Link, watch out!" Osfala said as he raised a barrier around himself.

Jakob cried out as he swung his sword, Link crossing his arms in front of himself as a shockwave of blue energy blasted out of his blade towards him. Jakob smirked as it exploded in a brilliant flash, sending dirt, grass and remnants of vegetation everywhere. "You did this to yourself." Jakob said as he began to sheath his sword, pausing as a bright golden glow began to emanate from the dust.

"So that's how you want to play it?" Link said.

Jakob gasped as Link rushed from the dust cloud, his eyes glowing gold as the same aura surrounded him. The Noble brought up his blade to defend himself, the runes along it's length starting to glow once more but Link was upon him too quickly. the Hero performed a horizontal rightwards slash, Jakob attempting to block it only to have his sword knocked out of his hand, embedding itself in the dirt near Osfala. Link swung his sword back as Jakob watched the blade, only for Link to slam his palm into the Noble's chest, sending him flying across the meadow and onto his back.

Link's breathing slowed as the aura dissipated around him, the Triforce going dormant once more.

"Link...are...are you okay?" Osfala asked.

"I'm fine, just exerted myself more than I thought I'd have to." the Hero answered.

"What about him?" Osfala asked.

"He'll be fine, just knocked the air out of him is all." Link said as Jakob attempted to get up before falling back to his knees, holding himself upright as he coughed.

Jakob shook as he pushed out his last cough, slowly getting back to his feet as he breathed heavily. He stared forward at the wall of trees and bushes in front of him, his eyes wide. He steadied himself as he turned to face Link, meeting his gaze. "What are you?" he breathed.

"I know some magic." Link replied.

"I've seen a lot of magic in my time...and that was no magic." Jakob said.

"Can we talk about this later? My friends were abducted and taken here...we've already wasted too much time." Link argued.

Jakob felt his anger begin to well up inside of him when an unusually large Raven perched on a rock near him, it's eyes human in appearance.

Link felt a chill go down his spine as he looked up at it, he knew that form. "Jakob, step away from that-"

The raven let out a squawk before swiftly transforming into it's true form, Veran.

"What the-!" Jakob said as he stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Hero...you've finally come...and you've brought friends." Veran said with a grin.

 **oOo**

"Listen, I don't know what you want, but whatever it is, my father can afford it." Dahlian pleaded through the bars.

"They can't hear you." Zinnia said quietly.

"What do you mean, they're right here." the boy said gesturing at the Guards.

"They're pretty much scarecrows brought to life, I can see the magic that animates them." Viktor answered.

"Well then, that means whoever this is can't afford actual guards which in turn means they can be bribed." Dahlian replied.

"Is it not clear to you now that they captured us for something else?" Zinnia asked.

"Like what?" Dahlian said.

"I don't know, but...that man...he looked almost identical to Link." the girl answered.

"Yes, yes he did...it was probably a glamour spell meant to lure is in." Dahlian replied.

"It wasn't...I could tell he wasn't using magic." Viktor replied.

"Well, okay Mister Sorcerer...if you're so damn skilled why can't you get us out of here?" Dahlian growled.

"This cage has an enchantment cast over it, I can't even perform a simple trick in here." Viktor said dejectedly.

"What do you want with us?!" Dahlian shouted as he threw himself against the bars.

Outside Bastion and the witches glared at the door while Blackmoore paced behind them.

"Are you sure I can't go in there and silence them?" Bastion growled.

"Maybe, but not right now." Koume answered.

"Not even the loud one?" Bastion replied.

"We don't plan on letting any of them live, they're here to lure the boy and once their purpose is served...that's that." Kotake said with a grin.

"I'm glad you three are enjoying yourselves." Blackmoore said pointedly. "I lost my position, my reputation, my lands and my wealth today...and so far we aren't any closer to our goal."

"Be patient." Bastion replied.

"Easy for you to say, you have nothing to lose." the former Minister responded.

"We know you're stressed, but with final piece of the Mirror of Twilight, our goals have already been furthered far beyond where they were even one day ago, one must only have faith." Koume said.

"Right...say you do succeed." Blackmoore began. "When Veran first recruited me, she promised me that my House would become Royalty once again...but now that I know...Lord Ganondorf is actually in charge, I doubt this...why would he give Hyrule to me?"

"You dare question the Master's plans?!" Bastion snapped.

"Calm yourself, boy!" Koume called.

"It may sound disrespectful, but he has a valid question." Kotake said. "Lord Ganondorf has far greater plans than just conquering Hyrule...someday all five lands will be his, it is his will that he will bring them all under his banner as the Dragmire Imperium."

"The Dragmire Imperium?" Blackmoore repeated.

"Dragmire was our Lord's surname during his first rebirth...he's quite attached to it." Kotake responded.

"Well, that explains one thing...how is he so sure he can conquer all five lands? The Ambii family has a firm grip over Labrynna and Holodrum while Gamelon has been ruled by it's Royal family since prehistory and Termina...it's politics may not be the same as the the other nations, but it's larger, more advanced and has more manpower than Hyrule does."

"Lord Ganondorf has taken control of Labrynna, Holodrum and Gamelon before...though Termina has managed to hold it's own, but it will soon be broken of that." Koume said.

"If you say so, but I still have my reservations." Blackmoore answered.

"And you're free to have those." a voice boomed.

Bastion, Koume and Kotake were quick to straighten up, Blackmoore jumping in fright.

"No need to be so fearful, Minister." Ganondorf began. "I'll come through on my promises as you have come through on yours."

"Master, does the Mirror of Twilight near completion?" Koume asked.

"I've encountered a slight delay, there are small chips missing, but I will be able to craft them myself...then I will be able to take my vengeance on that damned Twili Princess." Ganondorf answered.

"Surely we can help you." Bastion said.

"Only I know how to construct these missing pieces." Ganondorf replied. "Tell me, does the boy draw near?"

"Veran is leading him to us we speak...but he has brought two unexpected guests with him." Kotake responded.

"One of them is the apprentice of that old man I killed in Castle Town, the other is the King's Hand...apparently he wasn't brought along intentionally." Bastion replied.

"Veran relaying what she was seeing to us before she had to interact with them...the Hero and the Hand...they don't get along, you may be able to use this to your advantage." Koume explained.

"With any luck, I won't need an advantage." Ganondorf replied.

 **oOo**

Zelda paced outside of the infirmary, the sound of Healers rushing about inside muffled by the door. She had tried to help only to be sent away by her father.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Impa said, placing a hand on Zelda's shoulder.

"This all happened because of me...if I hadn't intervened..." the Princess began.

"Then who knows what that entity would have done to your mother, sometimes possession is not the worst thing that can happen." Impa answered.

"Do they know what was stolen?" Zelda asked.

"No, not yet, but that room your mother was forced to open...it hadn't been opened in hundreds of years and it wasn't noted in any official documents." Impa said.

"You'll tell me if they find out, right?" Zelda said.

"Of course." Impa responded.

The two looked up as the King exited the room, the man looking slightly surprised.

"Oh, you two are still here." King Gustav observed.

"I want to wait until mother's well...I know it's my fault this happened...but I want to be here for her." the Princess admitted.

"Goddesses." the King breathed as he looked down and stroked a hand over his face. "Zelda, I apologize for the mood I've been in...I just feel as if I'm losing control of everything. First my country and now my Castle."

"No one blames you, father." Zelda said.

"I know, but I blame myself, you were just trying to help heal your mother and I sent you away even though days ago you were recovering yourself...and now that boy and his friend who intruded on the ball are missing along with Jakob and apparently Blackmoore is a traitor..." the King said.

"That's an understatement." Impa began. "He attacked Zelda, he could have killed her had I not been watching him."

"It's not a problem." Zelda said. "I'm fine, I really am."

"I'll find Blackmoore and he'll be lucky if he's executed right away." the King said.

"My King!" Captain Yotin called as he ran up to the three, quickly taking a knee.

"This better be worth my time." Gustav said.

"Minister Crenissa found something in the library she thought you might like to see." the man said.

"Fine, but if she's taken me away from my family for something arbitrary, I may be looking for a new Minister of Education soon." the King responded.

"Father, I can come with you." Zelda offered.

"Where she goes, I go." Impa added.

"Fine." the King said, cracking a small smile. "Come along then."

The four ventured down the halls and stairways until they'd found their way back to the Great Hall, courtiers being kept at a distance by Guards as Sorcerers and historians investigated the rediscovered chamber.

"My King, thank you for coming so quickly." Minister Crenissa called as Gustav, Zelda, Impa and Yotin arrived.

"What is it you've found?" the King asked.

"Straight to the point then." the Minister said. "This way."

The King, Zelda and Impa followed her into the library, all three nearly choking on the stale, dusty air, allowed to circulate freely for the first time in centuries.

"All of these books are mainly about lineages, mythology and history, but among them are a few personal journals authored by Royals in the past." the Minister explained.

"How many have you read?" Zelda asked.

"None yet, we're afraid they'll fall apart of taken off the shelves, the Sorcerers you see down here are trying to restore their structure to a point at which we can freely remove them." Crenissa answered.

"Is this the reason you brought me down here?" the King asked.

"No, I wanted to show you this." the Minister said as she led them to the end of the chamber.

Spheres of light energy had been generated around them room by Sorcerers, bathing the room in a natural light, allowing the three to easily see the portrait hung on the wall.

"Who are they?" the King asked.

Pictured was a young man with blue eyes, golden hair and a beard of the same color with a woman at his side who had the same hair color, yet her eyes were a brighter blue than his. In front of them stood a small child, her features being a composite of their own. All three wore the royal attire of a time long past.

"The Queen in the portrait, she looks like you." Minister Crenissa said, looking at Zelda.

"That's to be expected, House Hyrule's genetics are strong, most men and women greatly resemble each other." the King said as he approached the portrait.

"Do you know who they are?" the Minister asked.

The King leaned in closer, examining the painting. "No, I don't...and to be honest that bothers me greatly...apparently I don't know my lineage as well as I thought."

Impa shifted uncomfortably behind them, she knew exactly who they were and when the portrait was made and she was having difficulty not saying so.

"They seem...familiar." Zelda said.

"They should, they are our family." the King said before turning back to Vera. "Once you've managed to mend some of these books, send for me, I would like to read them myself." he added before turning back towards the entryway.

"Father." Zelda called after him.

"Yes, dear?" he asked as he stopped, turning his head to face his daughter.

"May I stay here? I wish to look around some more." Zelda answered.

"I'll allow it, just be careful not to damage anything." the King began before shifting his gaze to Impa. "And you, make sure to watch her closely this time."

"Yes, my King." Impa said, gritting her teeth as she bowed, not letting her annoyance show.

"Thank you, father." Zelda said, bowing her head and waiting for the King to disappear from sight.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like me to show you, Princess?" Minister Crenissa asked.

"No, no...I'm fine, please, go about your business as usual." Zelda said with a sincere smile.

"As you wish, your grace." the Minister said before heading off towards another set of decrepit shelves.

"Is there any specific reason you wanted to stay down here?" Impa asked.

Zelda took a few steps away from her guardian, her eyes fixed upon the portrait. "I feel like I know who they are...but at the same time I know I've never seen them before." the Princess admitted.

"Well, the Queen in the portrait does resemble you greatly," Impa responded.

"All members of House Hyrule resemble each other...it's just...there's something so much for familiar about them.

"Well, maybe someday it will come back to you." Impa said.

 **oOo**

"What?! Wh...who are you?" Jakob shouted.

"My, my, don't you need to learn to mind your manners?" Veran said with a smirk.

"Her name's Veran and she's here for me." Link said as he stepped forward.

"You have dealings with a witch, eh? I should have known." Jakob snarled.

"We have 'dealings', just not like that." Link said, eyes set on the Dark Fairy. "I thought you were dead."

"I was, but apparently I'm just too useful for them to let me stay that way." Veran replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Jakob interrupted.

"Hm, I can't help but notice you've brought a Knight and a Sorcerer with you...much better company than you had last time we met." Veran mused.

"Link, who is she?" Osfala asked as he eyed her.

"Her name is Veran, she's a Dark Fairy who wants what all villains want." Link growled.

"I may be a 'villain' to you, but your people have done much worse to this world than I have." Veran replied.

"This...this is insanity...and I am leaving." Jakob said.

Link's focus was taken momentarily from Veran as he turned to face Jakob. "Wait, they call these the Lost Woods for a reason, you'll likely never find your way out!"

"I'll take my chances." Jakob said before turning towards Veran.

"What?" the fairy asked. "Are you thinking I'll try to stop you?" she asked before letting out a sharp laugh. "None of this has anything to do with you. Run back home if you must, I care not."

Jakob grit his teeth for a moment before tossing up a hand and walking away, Link watching him as he disappeared into the trees.

"One down, two to go." Veran laughed.

"Can we finally cut to the chase now?" Link began. "You have my friends, I want them returned...safely...so what is it you want from me to make this happen?"

"Only to follow me." Veran said as she teleported from her perch to a spot on the ground a few paces from them. Link and Osfala watched as she gestured to her right, a portal opening beside her.

"Ladies first." Link said.

"Are you sure we should be going in there?" Osfala asked.

"If you want to leave now, I won't blame you, this is my fight." Link responded.

"I'm not going to abandon you now." Osfala answered. "Not like that cad who just walked away from us."

"Away we go then." Link said, walking after Veran, the Dark Fairy giving him a devious grin.

Link and Osfala entered the portal after the Fairy, both readying themselves as the portal closed behind them. The Hero placed a hand on his sword as Osfala called upon his magic. Before them stood Twinrova, fire roaring over one hand while a freezing mist coalesced around the other.

"Koume and Kotake." Link said as he narrowed his eyes. "So you two are also back...tell me, are you the ones in charge this time?"

"Don't worry about us, worry about your friends." the witch said.

Link jerked his head to the right as Zinnia, Dahlian and Viktor were lead of a room in chains by Minister Blackmoore and another man, a man who looked just like him.

"Link...that's him...the man who killed Sahasrahla." Osfala said.

Bastion smirked as he looked upon the two. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here, Osfala."

"You know my name?" the Sage asked.

"Of course, I was right there when your Master told you to run, said your name quite loudly right before I killed him." Bastion laughed before turning to face Link. "As for us, I think some introductions are in order."

Link stood rooted to the spot, hearing about his duplicate was one thing, but seeing him in the flesh was something different entirely. He looked exactly like his Twilight Era self, only with red eyes, a lighter skin tone and hair color. The Hero expected a Dark Link almost, not a real, living version of himself.

"What? Nothing to say?" Bastion asked.

"How...how's...?" Link stammered.

"How's this possible? Well let me-" Bastion began.

"How's the leg?" Link interjected.

"Wha...what?!" stuttered.

"Your voice, I should have known we've met before...I remember severing your lower leg...and I hadn't even remembered who I really was yet." Link began. "Tell me, the other warrior with you, was that him?" Link asked, nodding towards Blackmoore."

"What's he doing?" Dahlian asked.

"It doesn't even seem like he knows we're here." Viktor answered.

"You should pay more attention to these three." Blackmoore said as he leveled a sword upon Zinnia's neck, the girl trying to move away. "She's a strong one, not even a whimper."

"This isn't going to end how you want it to." Link growled.

"Kill them all, Link!" Dahlian shouted.

"Shut up!" Blackmoore spat, shoving Dahlian to the ground and holding the tip of his blade against his throat.

"Your move, Hero." Twinrova said mockingly.

"So, this is how it's going to go?" Link began. "A couple of old villains trying to scrape Ganondorf's empire back together? Sounds pretty cut and dry, but it's good to know you needed my help." he said, nodding at Bastion.

"Shut up and make your choice." Bastion responded.

"Either you can let your friends die and try to fight your way out, or give your life for theirs." Veran stated.

"Right." Link said, nodding as he took a step forward.

"What's he doing?" Viktor whispered.

"I think he's planning something." Zinna replied hopefully.

"Made your choice, have we?" Twinrova asked.

"Oh, I have." Link said. He quickly drew his sword before breaking out in a sprint towards his friends. "Osfala, now!"

Osfala lifted a hand, a dome of energy rising around, Dahlian, Zinnia and Viktor.

Blackmoore took a step back and began striking the barrier with a barrage of blue flames. "This thing isn't giving."

"You need to attack him!" Bastion shouted, pointing at Osfala.

"I have him!" Veran called as she warped behind the Sage. She quickly raised her hand and charged a blast of dark energy, but the boy was just as fast, turning and countering with a blast of light.

"I will avenge my Master!" Osfala yelled as he began to feel the power of a Sage rush through him, his light magic growing stronger by the second.

"No, there's no way." Veran said through gritted teeth as Osfala pushed her back, all while being able to still hold the barrier around Link's friends in place.

Link ran directly at Bastion, his dark copy baring his teeth as he stood opposite him, sword at the ready. The Hero smirked, Bastion giving him a confused glare. Suddenly Link ground to a halt, behind him Twinrova summoned twin blasts of flame and ice, tossing them both at the Hero, Link dropped into a fighting stance waited for both blasts to close in, performing a spin attack just as they reached him, the motion sucking in both, Link taking care to keep them separate before hurling them back at Twinrova, the witch letting out a scream as the blast of ice one side of her body just as the ball of flame struck the other, her own two attacks knocking her to the ground.

"What the..?" Bastion breathed.

"Don't just stare!" Blackmoore shouted as he ran past him.

Link leveled his sword at the former Minister, Blackmore shooting blasts of energy at him from his blade, the Hero easily deflecting all of them, the last of the barrage flying past Blackmoore's head, the former Minister slowing down for a moment only for Link to charge him, the two locking blades for a moment before Blackmoore broke away and made two vertical slashes at Link, the Hero blocking the first and darting away from the second only for the Minister to follow, jumping at Link with a stab, the Hero easily parrying it before dropping to one knee with a spin and slashing Blackmoore across the thigh, the man dropping to the ground with a yelp of pain before Link smashed upside of the head with the broad side of his blade, knocking him unconscious.

Link turned to his friends, their gazes fixed on him. "When the forcefield drops, run!" he shouted, all three nodding quickly.

"Does he not deserve the honor of being slain by the Hero?" Bastion asked.

"He'll answer for his crimes." Link growled.

Across the room Osfala and Veran continued their struggle while Twinrova lay behind him, using her magic to rapidly heal herself. The young Sage looked over to see that the Heroes friends were safe, he dropped the barrier and diverted the energy and focus he used for it towards Veran.

The Dark Fairy's eyes widened as Osfala's strength suddenly grew his light energy growing closer to her by the second. She tried to summon more dark energy to combat it, but it was futile. "You...you can't overpower me...even if you are a Sage...I killed the Sages!"

Osfala's eyes began to gleam with light as he gritted his teeth. "Their time was over, but mine has only just begun." he spoke.

Link watched as Dahlian, Viktor and Zinnia fled, Dahlian having to be pulled as he kept looking back at Link. The Hero turned away, closing his eyes once and asking the Goddesses for his friend's safety before he ran at Bastion, bringing his sword down upon him, Bastion blocking it before whirling around and stabbing at Link, the Hero deflecting it and trading his twin a vertical upwards slash and a diagonal downwards slash, Bastion dodging before and leaping back in with a jumping slash, Link parrying it and performing a spin attack, Bastion responding in kind, the attacks colliding and knocking the Hero and his dark doppelganger onto the floor, both jumping back to their feet at the same time and in the same stance.

"Those memories you have of your previous lives...I have them too, not in my mind, but my body...every technique you've ever learned, every fight you've ever fought...so have I." Bastion said with a smirk.

"But you weren't actually there, you didn't live them!" Link shouted back at him.

"We were both there." Bastion replied. "I was once a part of you but now I am you." he said as he raised his sword and pointed it at Link, a bolt of energy forming at it's point.

"Thought that may be true, I'd never be so foolish as to give away my next move to this extent." Link hissed.

"Oh, you mean this?" Bastion asked, nodding at his blade. "No, this isn't for you." he said as he loosed it.

Veran was losing ground as Osfala had begun stepping towards her, his stream of light energy nearly upon her as he strength began to fade. The young Sage had become sure of his victory when suddenly a blast struck him in the ribs, searing into his flesh and bursting.

Osfala cried out has fell to the ground, looking over at his wound as the blood began to soak into the clothing around it. Veran strode over to him, stopping a foot onto his chest causing him to inhale sharply.

"Not so arrogant now, are we?" the Dark Fairy asked.

"Hero!" Veran called.

Link turned, grinding his teeth as Bastion began to chuckle behind him. He growled as he saw Osfala lying on the ground with a wound to his side, Veran standing over him.

"Now that we've played your little game, let's get on with this." Veran said as he summoned a blast of dark energy, leveling it at Osfala's head.

Link scanned the room when he realized that Twinrova was missing, the witch suddenly reappearing with Zinnia, Viktor and Dahlian, the witch levitating to the ground and dropping the three in front of her, none of them being conscious.

"This little one right here." Twinrova said nudging Viktor with her foot. "He tried to fight my fire with his and all three of them lost."

"Link..." Viktor said weakly. "I...I'm sorry."

The Hero looked around quickly as Veran, Twinrova, Bastion and a recently awakened Blackmoore stood around him.

Twinrova placed a hand above his friends, fire igniting over it. "It's either these three and your friend over there." she said, nodding towards Osfala as he was held down by Veran. "Or you."

Link's heart was pounding as adrenaline coursed through him, he considered using his Triforce again, but knew there was no possible way he'd be fast enough. He sighed deeply as his heart slowed, a coldness washing over him. "Zelda...I'll see you in our next life." he whispered. "You win...take me...but please...keep your end of the deal."

"We may be the villains in your story, but we are not without honor of our own." Twinrova replied.

"On your knees." Bastion said as he placed a hand on Link's shoulder, quickening his descent to a kneeling position.

"Head forward." Blackmoore said telekinetically pulled Link's arms back.

Link tilted his head downwards, this is why he never asked for help, this is why he declined all offers, he never wanted this, he knew it would happen...he knew it would happen.

"Shame it has to end line this." Bastion said as he placed his sword on Link's neck, positioning it before lifting the blade into the air. "Killing you in a fair fight would have really made my day."

Everything felt so distant, Link could hear Twinrova and Veran laughing as Dahlian and Zinnia screamed, but all he could do was sit there and trust that his friends would be safe if he made this sacrifice.

"And so dies the he-" was all Bastion had the chance to say when a blue wave of energy swept over the room, causing the Hero's dark twin to fall his knees, Blackmoore to fly halfway across the room and Twinrova and Veran to stumble backwards.

Link got back to his feet and ran to his friends. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Better now that we know we're not going to watch you get beheaded in front of us." Dahlian replied.

"Link, Viktor is fading fast...that woman, she hit him directly in the chest with a blast of flame." Zinnia said.

"It's okay, just hang on, I'll take care of this...then we'll get him out of here." Link said before standing up and turning towards the source of the blast, finding to his shock, Jakob striding out of the dust cloud, holding his sword in front of him, a blue aura surrounding it.

"Quite a fine mess you've gotten yourself into!" Jakob shouted.

"Thank you for coming back, I'm in your debt." Link replied.

"Saving you was less of a courtesy and more of an obligation." Jakob said as he and Link traversed the room carefully.

"What do you mean?" Link asked.

"When I was trying to find my way out of these damned woods I noticed this place in the distance...the sword on the roof, it's the same one that was atop the Spirit Temple when my men and I raided it...I realized these must be the same people I faced in the desert...so I had to investigate." Jakob explained.

"Why not just let me die then?" Link said.

"Because, though I loathe to admit it...I may need your help." Jakob replied.

The two walked through the haze carefully, centuries of dirt, dust and stone as well as more recent debris from their fight hanging densely in the air.

"There!" Link called. He and Jakob ran over to Osfala, a puddle of blood around the Sage. "He's almost gone."

"Here." Jakob said, producing a vial of red potion from his belt. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Link took the vial and poured it into Osfala's open mouth, the two waiting for a moment before the Sage sat bolt upright, coughing violent for a moment before looking around and placing a hand on his side, feeling that the would was gone.

"Feeling better?" Link asked.

"It's still sore...but I'm not dying anymore, so there's that." Osfala said before he noticed Jakob, both going still for a moment. "Oh...you're back"

"Yes, yes, never mind the fact I just saved both of your lives." the Knight answered.

"I tire of this." Twinrova's voice boomed. A sudden gust blew through the room, clearing the dust and blowing it out down the corridors.

Before Link, Jakob and Osfala stood Twinrova, Veran and Bastion, all three eyeing each other aggressively.

"Where's Blackmoore?" Link asked.

"What? Blackmoore's here?" Jakob asked.

"You didn't see him when you came in?" Link asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to who was in the damn room, I just trying to avoid hitting your pathetic ass." Jakob growled.

"He's over there...he's not quite as resilient as the rest of us." Bastion said, gesturing at the crumpled heap that once was the Minister of Royal Affairs.

"Goddesses, that man looks just like you" Jakob breathed, looking between Link and Bastion repeatedly.

"I know what you're thinking, he and I are not family and he's not a shapeshifter...there's for more to this than you know." Link explained.

"If we make it out of this alive, you're telling me everything." Jakob growled.

"Fine, let's just finish this." Link responded.

"It was only supposed to the boy here, not the two of you nuisances." Twinrova snarled. "But if you insist on dying with him...then we are happy to oblige!" she shouted as she, Veran and Bastion charged at Link, Osfala and Jakob.

Osfala met Veran once again, the two engaging in another struggle of light energy and dark energy.

"You got lucky last time!" Veran called.

"We'll see about that." Osfala growled.

Jakob took on Twinrova, the witch throwing balls of flame and bolts of ice at him, the Knight deflecting them with the help of the charm placed on his sword.

"You are a mortal, you stand no chance!" Twinrova shouted.

"I'm the most skilled swordsman in Hyrule, witch!" Jakob shouted as he charged at her.

Twinrova unleashed twin blasts of ice and fire, Jakob raising his blade and slashing it through the air, blue flames blowing away both attacks.

"Where did you go?!" Twinrova shouted as the smoke cleared and Jakob wasn't there. Suddenly she was struck from behind by a blast of blue energy, knocking the witch to the ground.

"Begone, witch!" Jakob called as he stabbed Twinrova in the back, driving his blade through her chest. "My blade feeds of the latent energy that flows through Hyrule and absorbs any that's thrown at it, before you die I just wanted to know you contributed to your own demise." Jakob said, Twinrova crying out as he thrust his sword through her, it's tip clanking agains the stone floor as it went all the way through.

"The first time we fought I underestimated you and you caught me off guard! It won't happen again!" Bastion shouted as he and Link clashed.

Hero leapt back before darting in with a downwards slash, then a diagonal slash, two stabs and a vertical slash, Bastion matching him blow for blow.

"Maybe you're right...maybe you are me...you definitely know how to fight like me...and you can definitely hold your own...but there's one thing you don't have." Link growled.

"Oh, really?" Bastion asked.

"Yes, really." Link said as he called on his Triforce of Courage, the power of the Golden Goddesses flowing through him, a gold aura surging over his body as his eyes glowed brilliantly of the same color.

Bastion called on his own magic, a crimson aura building around him. "You don't scare me, He-" he said when suddenly Link was upon him. Bastion held up his sword, stumbling backwards and nearly tripping over himself as Link pursued him. The Dark Warrior barely managed to block the attacks.

"It's over for you!" Link shouted.

"No!" Bastion yelled as he and Link clashed, the Hero forcing him back and with one mighty slash knocked the blade from Bastion's hand, the two locked eyes before Link struck Bastion three times, cleaving through his armor and flesh, blood pouring forth as Bastion fell to the ground. "It..wasn't...wasn't supposed to be like this." he breathed.

Jakob pulled his sword free, taking a step back when Twinrova stirred, bracing both her arms against the ground as she pushed herself up. "Pathetic mortal, you know not what I am." she said as she got to her feet.

"Whatever you are, I'm more than willing to finish the job." the Knight said as he brandished his sword.

They began to circle one another when something grabbed their attention, both finding Link, surrounded by a gold aura charging in. "Run to your death, Hero!" Twinrova said as she pointed both hands at Link, fire and frost shooting from them and towards the Hero.

"Hero?" Jakob whispered to himself.

"Damn you!" Twinrova cried out as Link ran through her attack before unleashing a series of slashes upon her, the witch falling just Link moved on to Veran.

The Dark Fairy struggled against Osfala's torrent of light energy when suddenly the Sage stopped and side stepped her dark magic, the blast exploding agains the wall behind him. "What is this?!" she shouted when suddenly Link charged in, a blinding aura surrounding him.

Veran's breath hitched as the Hero leveled his blade at her, her years of misery and torment in the Dark World flashing through her mind. "No, I'm not going back!" she cried as she leapt into the air before transforming into a raven and flying out the hole her blast created in the Forest Temple's wall.

Link breathed heavily as his aura dissipated, his eyes returning to normal.

"I had her." Osfala said.

"We'll get her soon, trust me, her type never stays gone for long." Link breathed.

"What in the Dark World was that?" Jakob called, a hint of shakiness in his voice. "And that witch...she called you 'Hero'. Explain everything, now."

"Can this wait? Veran is still out there and as long she's free, Hyrule is still in danger!" Link argued.

"You said you would explain yourself!" Jakob snapped.

"I said I'd do so once we finished this, Veran is still out there, so this is not finished." Link said.

"That's not what you meant!" Jakob shouted as he drew his sword.

"What's the use in explaining myself to you? You wouldn't believe me anyway." Link answered.

"Try me." Jakob growled.

Link stood up, staring down Jakob. "Maybe after I get them out of here, okay?" Link said as he made his way around the Knight and towards his friends.

"How are you holding up?" Link asked as he approached.

"Viktor still needs help." Zinnia said.

"What are you?" Dahlian asked pointedly.

"I'm Link, your friend." the Hero answered.

"No, you're not." Zinnia said. "You haven't been for a while, when we left Lake Hylia, you were still our friend, but after that fight in the woods, you've become someone else...and this...after this I don't know who you are."

"Listen, I can explain." Link replied.

"I feel like it would be better if you didn't." Dahlian said as he stood up. "You abandon us in Castle Town, get to know those fellows over there and then we get kidnapped and held hostage in this...I don't even know what this is..."

"And we don't want to be part of that anymore." Zinnia added. "Now can we please get out of here so we can get Viktor some help?"

Link cast his gaze downward, this happened in nearly every life but it never got easier to bare. "Fine, I'll fetch Osfala and we'll be off."

Link made it halfway to Osfala before a sinister booming laugh filled the chamber, seeming like it emanated from no where and every where all at once.

"So the Hero has returned once more." the voice said.

Link felt as if he had fallen in a pool of dark, freezing water, every part of his body tensing as he struggled to keep on moving.

"What in the Dark World?" Jakob breathed.

"Osfala! Get them out of here!" Link shouted. "This can't be true...he can't be back."

"The Nobility, the Knights of Hyrule and even your friends have turned on you...and it has brought you back to me." the voice said, resounding through the Temple's interior.

"Link, what's going on?" Osfala asked. "Who is that?"

"Just take them and go." the Hero said before turning to Jakob. "You should leave, too."

"I think not." Jakob said.

"Suit yourself." Link responded before turning back to Osfala. "Please, get them out of here."

"Link are you-" Osfala began.

"Yes, I am sure, now please, go!" Link said.

"Good luck with...whatever is going to happen." Osfala said before running over to the three.

"Who are you then?" Dahlian asked.

"A friend of your friend, now hang on." Osfala said, Zinnia and Dahlian exchanging glances before grabbing onto each other before hanging onto Osfala, Viktor already situation across Zinnia's lap.

Link watched as they disappeared in a golden flash before turning back to Jakob. "You have no idea what you just signed on for."

"I'm no coward, _Hero._ " Jakob sneered.

"So, one of the gallant Knights of Hyrule has come to face me to." the voice said.

"Show yourself!" Jakob shouted.

The room went silent, unnaturally silent, suddenly Twinrova, Bastion and Blackmoore revived, all three standing up and locking eyes with the two of them before vanishing in a flash of green flame.

"But they were..." Jakob began.

"Dead?" the voice called, though this time it emanated from the corridor at the end of the chamber, Link's heart skipping a beat as Ganondorf himself entered the main hall of the Temple, slowly descending the stairs towards he and Jakob.

"They weren't quite gone, merely on the verge...and I brought them back." Ganondorf said.

"You can't be back, it's not possible, I killed you!" Link shouted.

"I have come back before." Ganondorf replied.

"I struck you through the heart with the Master Sword and you'd already been struck with the Sword of the Sages...we didn't seal you, we put an end to you, for good." Link said, Jakob giving him a perplexed look.

"Apparently my end was not as permanent as you believed." Ganondorf said.

"What's the purpose of bringing me here?" Link asked.

"To measure your power, I must say, it's grown since I saw you last, you can call on the Triforce in a way I didn't think you were able to...but it still won't be enough."

"There are two of us and one you." Jakob said as he started forward. "And we killed your minions once, we can do it again."

"There will not be an 'again'." Ganondorf said as he bared his teeth. "Even in my advanced years, you are no match for me! In this life there will be no searching for you, there will be no waiting until you're ready to face me, it ends here!" he called as the entire Temple began to shake, dust and rock falling from the roof and walls as cracks spider-webbed throughout them.

Link called on his Triforce, the aura beginning to build around him Jakob activated the spell cast over his blade, both beginning to charge forward. Ganondorf merely raised his hands, both Link and Jakob stopping and lifting into the air as if gripped by two massive fists.

"I no longer have the patience for the Goddess' games." Ganon hissed before shooting bolts of crimson lightning from his fingers, both Link and Jakob crying out in pain as it coursed through them. With one push Ganondorf shot the two across the room where they crashed into a wall before falling to the ground.

Jakob's chest heaved as his breath shook, the Knight tried to pick himself up off the ground but his arms wouldn't cooperate, he managed to summon what power he had left to roll onto his side, seeing like lying not for from him. Jakob's attention was taken by Ganondorf, the Demon King descending the stairs down to them, paying no mind to him. Jakob's eyes went wide as Link placed his hands on the floor and staggered to his feet, raising his sword and locking eyes with Ganondorf.

"You're not ready, boy." The Demon King said.

"I can't let you win." Link responded.

"Then come." Ganon said with a smile.

Link charged at Ganondorf, performing a downwards diagonal slash, then an upwards vertical and leftwards horizontal followed by a swift series of stabs, the Demon King dodging every one before hitting Link with another bolt of crimson lightning. Ganondorf watched as Link still forced himself back to his feet.

"Persistent as ever." Ganondorf said.

"Shut up." Link replied before charging at Ganon.

The Demon King readied to bat Link away when suddenly he was hit by a blast of blue fire, Ganon turning to find Jakob had risen to his knees, his sword still aloft.

"Why you-" Ganondorf began.

Link called on his Triforce of Courage, it's power flowing through and surrounding him once more as he lunged forward.

Ganondorf turned, seeing Link just in time and dodging to the side, Link still managing to slash him across the chest. The Hero ground to a halt and spun around, charging back at Ganondorf, the Demon King roaring as he seized the boy telekinetically and flung him into Jakob, both of them falling to the ground.

"You okay?" Link asked.

"How in Hyrule were you able to get back to your feet?" Jakob asked.

Both Link and Jakob looked up as Ganondorf strode towards them, a blast of energy gathering in his hand.

Link forced himself back to his feet, lifting his sword and standing opposite the Demon King.

"So ends the Hero of this era." Ganondorf said as he loosed the blast at Link and Jakob, his eyes going wide when the two suddenly disappeared, the blast blowing another hole in the Temple's hall. "No...where have you gone?!" Ganondorf shouted. "Damn you!"

 **oOo**

Link and Jakob materialized in the ruined house that Sahasrahla used to occupy, the cold evening air flowing through it.

"Looks like I got you two just in time." Osfala said between breaths.

"Where are we?" Jakob asked.

"Castle Town." Link answered.

"This is no part of Castle Town I've never seen." the Knight replied.

"Thought so, Mr. Noble." Osfala said.

Jakob got up and eyed Link, the two standing silent as they locked eyes, something Osfala had seen many times that day.

Link was taken aback when Jakob suddenly extended a hand, giving him a nod.

"We fought well together back there. I realize I was not supposed to have come along with you so it was not your fault I found myself in that situation and I would not have survived if not for you." Jakob said. "From here, you and I can start anew and I can find someone else to command the front lines like Ashcroft or Dearing."

"You mean this?" Link asked.

"Of course." Jakob answered.

Link reached for the Knight's hand only for him to pull it back. "Of course I have one condition."

"What might that be?" Link asked.

"I want you to put a stop to whatever this thing is between you and Zelda. My desire is that you only speak to her if you are addressed by her or absolutely have to and make sure it's short and impersonal." Jakob said.

Link stared at the Knight, hesitating for moment before dropping his hand. "I can't do that."

"Why the Hell not?!" Jakob shouted. "What is this thing you have for Zelda? She is my betrothed! She is promised to me! What relationship do you believe you have with her?"

"You heard all the things Ganondorf said to me, do a little research and things just may start coming together for you." the Hero said as he began to walk away.

"Ganondorf is a myth! The Hero is a myth!" Jakob cried out, Link stopping a short distance from him.

"You were there, after seeing everything that happened today...I know you don't quite believe what you're saying, not anymore." Link said before starting back on his course, Osfala close behind.

"Whatever, have fun on the front lines!" Jakob called before starting to walk off.

"Castle's that way." Link said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Jakob gave a growl and waited for Link and Osfala to take a corner before changing his direction.

 **oOo**

Osfala took a step back as Link opened the doors to his storage space, taking off his sword and utility belt and placing them aside.

"You think my Clawshot is still in the Castle's gardens?" he asked.

"Probably not." Osfala said. "What are we doing here anyway...and where's Rosso?"

"I'm here to see if I have a better sword lying around, that Knight's blade is just that, a normal blade and if I'm to fight Ganon again I'll need something better...and you can't expect Rosso to be here all the time, he has to sleep." Link replied.

"So that was actually Ganondorf?" Osfala asked.

"Yes, unfortunately it was...now that we've found him though, he's going to change location." the Hero answered.

"So what, being impaled by two sacred swords wasn't enough to kill him?" Osfala asked.

"No, apparently not...so...I don't quite know how to kill him and make it stick...and now I have to worry about Ganondorf being out there among other things and Jakob...Jakob will never tell the King that...he needs this war with Termina to cement his place in the hierarchy of the Kingdom." Link said. "All that in addition to my three closest friends in this life, ones I've had since childhood not wanting anything to do with me anymore."

"You were the one who told me this road was a difficult one." Osfala replied.

"That is true." Link answered.

"I've got another question." Osfala said.

"And what's that?" Link asked as he rummaged through his belongings.

"You locked the door, right?" Osfala asked.

"Yes, why?" Link responded, looking up to find a robed figure enshrouded in darkness approaching them.

Link leapt to his feet, picking up his blade and holding it out while Osfala summoned his magic, his hands glowing with light energy.

"Who are you?" Link asked.

The figure continued walking towards them before stopping a couple meters away, standing silently for a moment before the newcomer placed two gloved hands on their hood, hesitating for a moment before pulling it down.

Link's breath caught in his throat for a moment and Osfala took a step back, the Hero dropping his sword and Osfala discharging his magic.

"I'm Princess Zelda of House Hyrule, and I have questions for you."

 **oOo**

 ** _It's been a while, but I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I made sure to pack as much in as I possibly could, so please pardon the length!_**

 ** _Generala: You don't need to be sorry, you can say about Jakob what you want, he has a superiority complex and that leads him to put his foot in his mouth sometimes without realizing it. As you can see, Zelda's taking her life into her own hands and doesn't care what other people think anymore! Jakob did see Link's abilities firsthand, but it lead to some short-lived respect for him, until the topic of Zelda was brought up. You can bet the drama doesn't end here! Thanks for the review! I hope you had fun with this chapter!_**

 ** _LoruleanHeart: I'm glad you're liking the interpersonal drama, I feel like that's something my other stories lack. Zelda's mom has a tendency to think she knows what her daughter is feeling as well as what is right for her, which would annoy anyone, but with what's been happening recently, Zelda's been sent over the edge. As you can see, things have gone quite poorly for the Heroes so far, but this is far from over. i hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reviewing!_**

 ** _Thank you to all of those who hit follow and favorite on both this story and myself! I hope you are all liking the story so far!_**

 _ **Before I go, I was asked in a PM how old Jakob is, just to clarify, he's twenty years old, so a bit older than Link and Zelda.**_

 ** _Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	9. New Allies, New Enemies

"Zelda..." Link said softly.

The Princess tilted her head forward, her brow furrowing. "You address me as if you know me...why is this?" she asked.

Osfala looked back and forth between the two before setting his eyes one the door, his gaze lingering for a moment before he looked back at Link. "Do you two want some privacy?" he asked.

"Leave us." Zelda replied.

"Right away-err...yes, your Highness." the Sage said before performing a hasty bow and exiting the room.

Link smirked, looking away from Zelda for a moment. "Should I be worried for my friend?"

"Why would you be?" Zelda asked.

"Because if you're here that means Impa isn't far behind." the Hero answered.

Zelda's eyes went wide as shock washed over her, the Princess regaining her composure and narrowing her eyes at the boy in front of her, his golden fringes nearly obscuring his sky blue irises. "How...how do you know of Impa?"

"I know much about you." Link replied. "I know that you when you were young you'd be put to bed by a lullaby played on a flute, your favorite dish is Great Sea Sturgeon accompanied by Ordonian rice, your favorite flower is the Black Rose, the fruit you like the most is strawberries, not just because of their flavor but their vibrant red coloration...and I know you dream of me."

Zelda tensed and took a step back, her breathing instantly growing heavier. "I don't know how you know these things about me or how you justify having the audacity to claim that I _dream_ of you...but I do know that...that you aren't wrong." the Princess admitted.

Link felt a flutter inside of him, it was a very rare occasion that he would remember their past before you and it was even rarer that they'd meet before she'd remember but never before had he gotten through to her so quickly. "Don't you see?" he asked. "These things about that I know...they aren't due to something other people would understand...you and I know each other better than anyone else, we've lived many lives together and this is just another cycle for us."

Zelda looked at Link, her gaze somewhere between curious and distressed. "You...spe...speak sense or I will tell my father you tried to kidnap me!"

"Impa would know that I did not." Link answered.

"Impa will agree with whatever I say...now I will have no more of this 'past-lives' nonsense...tell me who you are why I see you whilst I sleep!" the Princess demanded.

"I am Link, just Link. I have no family name as parents died when I was very young, I was taken in by a man named Jek, a humble fisherman in Lake Hylia Township, that is where I grew up, that is where I met my first friends and it's where my past first caught up with me in this life and was for why you dream of me...let's just call it destiny." Link explained.

"What do you mean 'destiny'?" Zelda snapped.

"You told me to stop talking about 'past-lives' so I can't really explain it." Link responded.

"You believe I'm destined for you?" Zelda replied.

"I burned away the poison in your blood and healed with a touch, did I not?" Link asked.

"You may be well versed in healing magic." Zelda countered.

"You have magic, do you see an aura around me?" Link answered.

Zelda went quiet for a moment, her eyes setting on Link as they began to glow, she took a step closer as she noticed it. He did have an aura, but not a magical one, it was something else, the only other time she'd seen it was when she looked upon herself. "That aura..."

"It emanates from the Triforce." Link explained as he held up his hand, the Triforce of Courage glowing brightly on the back of his glove.

Zelda looked down at her hand as her Triforce of Wisdom reacted to the call of it's sister.

"These were given to us by the Goddesses themselves, you and I are part of something so much bigger than all of this...and some day you'll understand that." Link said.

"I...came here to thank you for saving my life and nothing more...I...um...give you my thanks and I must be leaving now." Zelda said, a flustered tone to her voice as she quickly turned towards the exit, her dress swishing across the stone floors.

"Wait!" Link shouted.

Zelda, stopped, turning to look at him, a curiousness upon her features he could tell she was trying to push away. "What is it, Sir Link?" she asked.

"You've dreamt of him too, haven't you?" Link responded. "A tall imposing man who radiates strength and darkness, his skin is green, his gold and his hair red, his face exudes a ferocious ambition that threatens anyway that gets in his way and when you see him...all you feel is fear."

Zelda's entire body went cold as a shiver reportedly shot through her as her arms began to tremble. "Who is he?" she breathed.

"His name is Ganondorf and he's here right now...Termina isn't responsible for all the strange and violent goings on in Hyrule, it's him and if we don't prove that many innocent lives will be lost." Link explained as he strode over to Zelda, the Princess watching him wearily. "I can't fight him without you."

Zelda's shivers ceased as he grew near, the Princess becoming enraptured in his eyes, the desire to agree to his proposal and go with him beginning to overpower her when images of her parents and Jakob flashed through her mind. "I...I'll think about what you've said." Zelda answered as she quickly looked away and took a step back.

"Zelda, please." Link pleaded.

"That's Princess Zelda, or rather, 'your Highness' to you." Zelda answered. "You've given me much to think about and I must ponder it...I will take my leave now."

"I saw you and the King standing in front of it...the Royal Library...the original one." Link called after her. "You and I made that library...and we sealed it. The Portrait within it...that is us...you know this..."

Zelda stopped for a moment, a multitude of questions arose in her head but she pushed them away, she was betrothed to Jakob and destined to become the Queen of Hyrule someday, she couldn't afford to become more fixated on this. "Thank you for saving my life, I suggest you leave and go far away, my father does not plan for you to return from Termina with your life." the Princess said as she drew up the hood of her cloak and closed it over her dress, bowing her head as she made her way down the hall.

Link made to respond, but instead just lowered his head as she left, not even sparing so much as a look back in his direction.

Impa stood waiting at the end of the corridor, making her way over to her ward. "So how'd it go?"

"Can we just go home, please?" Zelda asked.

"That well, huh?" Impa said.

Zelda sent gave her Guardian a glance before turning and looking back ahead.

Impa walked side-by-side with Zelda, scanning the town for any possible threats, but all she saw was the occasional pub owner put out an empty keg or a market vendor getting ready for the morning. Her thoughts began to turn towards Zelda, the Princess' birthday wasn't for another month Ganondorf was already on the move. Impa let out a quiet sigh as she and Zelda made their way through the quiet streets of Castle Town.

Link watched the two disappear around a corner before heading back to his space, finding Osfala looking around curiously.

"That didn't sound like it went the way you wanted it to." the Sorcerer remarked.

"Oh no, that's exactly what I wanted." Link replied sarcastically.

"All joking aside, this is going to make things more difficult, isn't it?" Osfala asked.

"Very much so...I knew I wasn't expected to survive on the front lines, but the King gave me exactly what I needed, a place in Hyrule's politics, military and a close proximity to Zelda...this won't end the way he, Jakob or Ganondorf want it to." the Hero growled.

"You were looking for a better sword, right?" Osfala cut in.

"Yes...wait...what did you-?" Link said, spinning around to find Osfala reaching for a blade that had been closed in a chest. "Do not touch that!" he snapped.

"Why?" Osfala asked, quickly retracting his hand.

"That's the Four Sword, it's supposed to create three duplicates of yourself to fight alongside or otherwise aid you." Link explained.

"That sounds quite useful if I do say so myself, imagine if you had brought that to fight Ganondorf." Osfala answered.

"It has it's uses, but each duplicate has their own consciousness that's based on a personality trait of yours and when you let go of the sword they remerge with you, prolonged use can cause mental instability and split personalities." Link said. "Which is why I want to make sure no one else can get their hands on it."

"Right, sounds reasonable to me." Osfala said as he closed the chest. "So what now?"

"We go back to the Castle, sleep as long as we can and tell no one of this." Link responded.

"Shouldn't we tell the King that Ganondorf is alive, well and galavanting around Hyrule freely?" Osfala asked.

Link sighed before standing up and heading for the door. "I've done that before, it never ends well for the Soldiers sent to stop him, if they even believe me...we should get going, the later we're out the more questions will be asked."

Osfala merely nodded as he followed Link, taking a last look at the Hero's collection before closing the door.

 **oOo**

Snow fell around a large manor, the winds beginning to pick up and the falling snow swirling as a sudden flash lit the night air, Jakob Lirien stepping out of it, he disliked warping but it was the only way to get to his home in a reasonable amount of time. The High Lord began trudging forward through the snow, a small stack of books in his arms. Jakob looked up as the door to his home opened, an older man holding it.

"Thank you, Alden." Jakob said as he made his way inside, the older man taking his books so he could remove his coat.

"This is quite the collection you've brought, Lord Jakob." Alden remarked. Alden had been the head servant for the Lirien family for three generations, his family having served as long as anyone could remember. Alden himself had begun training under his father in service of Jakob's grandfather many years prior but had been the only one of his family Jakob had ever known.

"I know, I never thought I'd say this, but I'm willingly conducting some research." Jakob replied as he shook off his coat before hanging it. "I'll take those." he said as he took the books back from Alden.

"May I ask what you've brought, my Lord?" Alden said.

Jakob set the stack down on the desk in his study before looking up at his servant. "Hyrule Historia, The Hylian Legnendarium, Gaepora's Chronicles, King Daphnes' Compendium, the Book of the Goddesses and Tales of the Hero."

"Ah, wanting to brush up on your history, Sir?" Alden replied.

"Kind of." Jakob said.

"I must admit, if you wish to learn about Hyrule's history, Tales of the Hero may be best left unread, my Lord." Alden stated.

Jakob breathed a deep sigh, placing his head in his hands before looking up at his servant. "Alden...what are your thoughts on the Hero of Hyrule?"

"May I speak freely, Sir?" Alden asked.

"Of course." Jakob said with a wave of his hand.

"I believe the Hero to be partly a religious figure and partly to be a tale for children...all these things he's said to have accomplished are deeds I believe were carried out by other warriors who's names have been lost to time and were thus attributed to this nameless but nonetheless legendary Hero...I have read Tales of the Hero and I must say, some of his feats are...well...impossible." Alden explained.

"I thought the same thing for a long time...but I saw something tonight and now...I don't want to but I'm starting to believe." Jakob admitted.

Alden adopted a look of concern as he regarded his Master, he had noticed to the late hour at which Jakob arrived but opted not to say anything about it until now. "My Lord, if I may ask...what's happened to you?"

"I don't wish to talk about it right now...but just an hour ago I was clad in broken armor walking the streets of Castle Town on my way to my quarters at Hyrule Castle to bathe and get a fresh set of clothes...this night has not been kind to me...but worry not, I am fine."

"Sir, you are the second most powerful man in Hyrule and you are telling me that you were walking the streets alone without a single guard and what you've told me about the state of your armor leads me to believe you had gotten into a conflict of some sort...please excuse me but I cannot help but worry." Alden called out.

Alden's sudden outburst gave Jakob pause, the Knight taking a seat and adopting a pensive expression. "What if you saw something that challenged everything you believed?" he began. "Something you can't ignore...something that will eventually take everything from you?"

"Goddesses...what's happened to you?" Alden asked.

"Just answer the question." Jakob replied.

"Well...I..." Alden stammered. "I would not want to believe...I may refuse to until I could be absolutely sure and if I knew this...something was going to take from me all that I have...I would damn well fight it until I could no longer."

Jakob nodded as a more serious expression took hold of his features. "That is what I intend to do."

"My Lord, will you please tell me-" Alden began, going silent as a hard knock came at the door. "Who could that possibly be? Especially at this time of night and in this weather?"

"Whoever it is, it must be urgent, tell them to meet me in the sitting room." Jakob said as he got up and made his way down the hall, Alden bowing once before heading the opposite direction. Jakob thrust open the doors and allowed himself to fall into a large armchair, the room already being warm and well-lit thanks to Alden's diligence when it came to keeping the fireplace and candles burning.

Soon enough Alden entered the room, holding the door as footsteps approached, Jakob's ears twitching as he recognized the clanking of armor. "My Lord, Captain Yotin of the Castle Town Guard is here to see you."

"Very well, show him in." Jakob replied.

"Show me in, you say this as if I actually have to ask permission." the Captain said as he strolled into the room, four Guards following close behind.

"You four!" Jakob called, eyeing the other Guards. "I meant for only the Captain to enter, the rest of you can wait outside.

"Sir?" one of the Guards asked as they turned to look at Yotin.

"You heard him, that's the King's Hand, he's ranked much higher than me, wait outside the room, we'll be done soon." the Captain answered.

"Wait outside the house." Jakob said.

The four Guards stood still, looking at each other in silence until one stepped forward. "But the weather up here is...rather cold, My Lord."

"Do at least one of you fellows have magic?" Jakob asked.

"I do, My Lord." one Guard answered.

"Then conjure a damn fire!" Jakob growled. "Alden, show them out!"

"Right this way, Sirs." Alden said as the men slowly filed out before him, the older man closing the door as they left.

"Was that really necessary?" Yotin asked as he took of his helm and placed it on the table next to him, revealing his darker complexion, red irises and closely shaved white hair.

"I'm not in the best mood right now and I'd rather talk to my good friend alone." Jakob said. "If you wish, I can have Alden prepare some tea for us."

"I appreciate it, but I'll have to be leaving soon, it took my men and I an hour to get up here and we'll be lucky if it doesn't take twice that long to get down." Yotin replied.

"My apologies, my ancestors constructed this home during the second Hyrulean Civil war, they thought that the slopes of Snowpeak would be an advantageous position should they have to endure a siege...they never did." Jakob explained with a smirk. "So, to what do I owe your presence, Captain?"

"You can call me by my name, you know." the Captain answered.

"As you wish...to what do I owe the visit, Lancis?" Jakob asked.

"The King wants to speak to you and Sir Link tomorrow." Yotin replied.

"What? I can understand the King wanting to speak to me...but him too?" Jakob answered in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's not under the circumstances you're imagining." Yotin began. "King Gustaf wishes to hold a hearing, you and Sir Link did abandon your posts yesterday for hours. You didn't reappear until the middle of the night and at the time I left Sir Link and his Sorcerer friend hadn't yet returned."

"Damn him." Jakob growled. "He's been in my life one week and he's already gotten me in trouble."

"You are the King's Hand and the second most powerful man in the realm next to the King, I wouldn't be surprised if you out of this unscathed...in fact...this is more of a personal call, you weren't supposed to know until tomorrow, but I saw fit to give you warning so you could prepare. I can assure you the same will not be done for the Peasant Knight."

"The damned Peasant Knight...some farm boy sneaks into a Royal Ball and he's given a Knighthood for it, I'll never understand the King's reasoning." Jakob said.

"The King wants to keep a close eye on the boy while disposing of him by sending him off to war to die. We weren't the only ones there, the other guests saw Sir Link save the Princess' life and I'm sure the King was grateful as well, but the boy definitely ins't right in the head. King Gustaf thanked him with a Knighthood while also preventing any eventual problems Link may cause by sending him to die in the most admirable way possible...to all those who saw him save the Princess, he'll just have given his life for Hyrule and they'll move on."

"As insightful as that is, I still can't accept him." Jakob replied. "I refuse to."

"And no one's forcing you too, but remember, if you get him stripped of his Knighthood and dismissed by the King, you won't be able to keep an eye on him anymore." Yotin answered, Jakob remaining silent. "Anyway, I must be going by now, my men must be eagerly waiting for me on your doorstep."

"Yes, thank you for the warning, Lancis...see you in the morning." Jakob said.

"Have a good night, my friend...and best of luck tomorrow." Yotin said as he exited the room, closing the doors behind him.

Jakob sat, visions of Link saving Zelda's life through means he was only beginning to understand flashing through his head. The Knight tried to suppress his rage, grinding his teeth before slamming a fist down on the armrest on shooting to his feet, turning to face the fireplace and slowly lifting his gaze up to the portrait of his father that hung above it.

"I won't let him take all we've worked for."

 **oOo**

Veran sat on a tree stump, cradling her head in her hands, for the first time since her resurrection by Koume and Kotake she had felt fear, the Hero and the other Knight that bested Twinrova were closing in on her and the Sorcerer she fought was gaining ground and thoughts of being thrown back into the cold confines of the Dark World began to inch into her mind, the end result being panic on her part...and now she had ran away.

Ganondorf would be furious and he would looking for her, this she knew...she thought of running, trying to get away, but that was no guarantee, hoping for mercy was her best chance.

"Veran!" a young voice called as the sounds of someone stepping through the underbrush echoed around the trees.

The Sorceress felt slight relief as she recognized Bastion's voice, but didn't let herself believe even for a moment that Ganondorf wouldn't have consequences for her actions in store for her.

"There you are!" Bastion called as he hacked through a tangle of branches with his blade.

"Don't act so surprised, you know how to track me by now." Veran answered. "My essence is very unique as I am the last of my kind."

"I won't apologize for being glad I found you." Bastion replied.

"Very well." Veran responded. "It is I who must apologize...for leaving you back there on your own...for running away."

"I don't blame you, even Lord Ganondorf hesitated to enter the battle at first, yet he'd never admit it." Bastion said.

"What consequences will I face for this?" Veran questioned.

"None right now...after the Hero and his allies got away Ganondorf collapsed again, this time Koume and Kotake are having more trouble trying to summon his soul back to his body. By the time they succeed, he may have forgotten about that." Bastion explained.

"Even if he does, the witches will remind him." Veran answered.

"True, but I'll come to your defense." Bastion said.

"What is this loyalty you have to me?" Veran asked.

"You, Ganondorf and even the witches are my family, but out of all of them you were the only one to ever show me any real care. My Father just wanted me to get stronger while Koume and Kotake thought of me as a servant, but you never pushed me, abused me or looked down on me, even when I was a child...and that is why I still want to move forward with our plans to dispose of them...because I want my freedom."

Veran didn't show it, but Bastion's words had awoken something long repressed inside of her, a type of of love she forgot she was capable of. "You will have your freedom, we just have to plan accordingly."

"Once he travels to the world of Twili we will break the Mirror of Twilight and then Twinrova will be the only thing standing in our way." Bastion said.

"Hopefully everything works out that way." Veran replied as the two made their way back to the Forest Temple.

 **oOo**

Link dashed through the course, side-stepping every obstacle with ease, he was pleased to find that the training courses in this era provided Armos Soldiers, the stone soldiers leaping forward at him only for Link to effortlessly dodge their attacks, getting behind them and tapping the crystal on their backs with his sword, deactivating them before moving on to the next. The Hero narrowed his eyes as one last Armos Soldier hopped out in front of him, Link maintaining his course until it lurched at him, the Hero quickly spinning around it and tapping it's crystal with his sword, the Knight going dormant.

"Well, that wasn't so..." Link began, turning to find the other Knights still struggling with their first Armos Soldier.

"Wow, well done Sir Link!" Lord Ashcroft explained as Link sheathed his training blade.

"Yes, yes, he completed the course quickly but that means nothing." Jakob said dismissively, Link meeting his gaze, both glaring at the other.

Lord Ashcroft looked at the two curiously. "Well, I thought it was impressive and deserving of commendation."

"Do what you wish." Jakob answered.

"Wait for the others to finish and we'll construct something more challenging for you, Sir Link." Ashcroft called.

"Thank you, My Lord." Link said, taking great care not to acknowledge Jakob.

"Goddesses, one must wonder what's happening between you two." Ashcroft said.

"It's nothing." Jakob growled.

"Certainly seems like there's something going with you and Sir Link the Unnamed." Ashcroft said.

"It's no one's business but my own what goes on between the Peasant Knight and I." Jakob said as he took a step back.

"Fine then, I can respect that...but may I ask why you aren't out there showing all of them how it's done?" Ashcroft said.

Jakob groaned internally, time like this he almost considered removing Link from the front lines so he could get rid of Ashcroft instead. "I know this course forward and back, they need more training than I." Jakob said, the true reason being the injuries he sustained at the hands of Ganondorf, this only further stoking his anger at Link as he saw the newcomer, he suffered the same attacks up and about as if nothing happened.

"Oh, what's this now?" Ashcroft said, Jakob turning to find Yotin and a small team of Guards headed their way.

"You know, one of these days I'd like to see these Guards try this course, seeing as they're in charge of keeping us safe." Ashcroft remarked.

Jakob ignored him as Yotin made his way over to them.

"Sir Lirien, Sir Link, the King calls for you!" the Captain shouted.

"Well, it seems I must be going now, see to it that they continue training in my absence." Jakob said.

"Yes, My Lord." Ashcroft said.

"You called for me?" Link asked.

"I said your name, didn't I?" Yotin asked.

Link nodded as he followed the Captain and Jakob towards the Castle, restraining his curiosity all the while.

 **oOo**

"Will Jakob be joining us?" Minister Crenissa asked.

"Not today, he's leading the other Knights in their training." Impa said as she thumbed through a book.

"I'm rather unconcerned about it, he's growing too arrogant." Minister Kalwin commented.

Minister Thalmont sat at the Council table, keeping to himself. He knew that his association with Blackmoore would come up at some point, but what he didn't know was how to convince he knew not of his intentions.

"It's good to see all of you here early." King Gustaf said as he entered the room, the Ministers going silent.

"How fares the Queen?" Impa asked.

"She's awake, but still isn't speaking." the King said as he took his seat, a severe expression on his face.

"Is something bothering you, my King?" Minister Svelheim asked.

"I saw Jakob and the boy Link in the training yards...it's as if they're trying to make it seem like they didn't just disappear last night with little explanation." Gustaf explained.

"If I'm not mistaking, we are holding a hearing for them shortly, correct?" Minister Thalmont asked.

The room went quiet, everyone regarding him with a suspicious glance before the King spoke. "Yes, they will be made to answer for their absence along with the Sorcerer the boy brought along with him."

"I have questions for him, he says he's a novice yet his skills outclass those of some of my best students." Minister Svelheim said.

"Since you're feeling like speaking now, did you have any idea what your friend Blackmoore was up to?" Impa chimed in, eyes set on Thalmont.

"I knew that question was going to be asked at some point and no, despite being a good friend of mine he hid his intentions well." the Minister answered.

"If he contacts you again, you will let us I know first, do you understand?" King Gustaf growled. "That bastard injured my wife and daughter...once he is found I will make sure death is no short road for him."

"I would expect no less." Thalmont responded.

"Do any of you bring good news?" the King asked.

"I do have news, I'm afraid it's not good, though." Minister Talon said.

"Out with it." the King said with a sigh.

"The illnesses from the rural areas are beginning to spread to larger villages and towns, my Healers and Physicians have no idea how to treat them, both magical and practical means have no effect." Minister Talon said.

"Do we have any more healers to spare, perhaps more competent ones?" the King posited.

"I've sent them all, my King." Minister Talon said.

The King lowered his head and massaged the bridge of this nose with his index finger and thumb before looking back up, his gaze settling on Impa. "It looks like you have something to say."

"Like the other Ministers, it's nothing good." Impa began. "It would seem preliminary reports were correct, a village in the Faron Province was raided by beasts and burned to the ground. Unlike other instances they left nothing behind."

"Don't we have a Guard contingent out there?" the King asked.

"The Village was small and only had about eight Guardsmen stationed, they would have been easily overwhelmed the beast's sheer numbers." Impa explained.

"I have something." a voice said as the door opened slowly, Lady Lywater letting herself in.

"You're late." the King growled.

"Sorry, I was doing some research, you didn't want me to come unprepared, did you?" she asked.

"Do you mean to say..?" Minister Kalwin began.

"Lady Lywater will be taking the former Lord Blackmoore's place as the new Minister of Royal Affairs...I position which she won't maintain if she's late to our next session." the King said.

"I apologize, I was just following up on something happening in a Village in which my family's ancestral seat is located." Lady Lywater explained.

"What fresh hell is this?" the King groaned.

"Children have been disappearing, first in small numbers but then five of them vanished in one night. Unlike other Lords and Ladies I care for the smallfolk under my care, so naturally I want this sorted out." she replied.

"Children? Who would do such a thing?" Minister Trondheim responded.

"Witches, Bokoblins, Lizalfos, Poes, you name it." Impa said.

"You can't afford to hire someone to look into this for you?" the King asked.

"I did." Lady Lywater answered, taking on a serious expression. "They never came back."

"I'll see who I can spare, but with the war effort going into full swing I'm not sure how many men that will be." Impa said.

"I only want one." Lady Lywater replied.

"Who might that be?" Minister Crenissa asked.

"Sir Link."

 **oOo**

Impa stood at the doorway, waiting for the other Ministers when she noticed a familiar face. "What in Hyrule are you still doing here?" she called as she made her way over to Captain Eldrin.

"Ah, Impa, I was hoping I'd see you again." the Captain answered.

The Sheikah woman leaned in close. "Rauru, what are you doing?"

"Listen, with the Sages and Sahasrahla dead and Zelda without her memories, Link needs as many allies as he can get right now...so I've resigned from my posting as Captain of the Guard for Lake Hylia Township. I managed to use my good record to be instated as a Lieutenant of the Guard here in Castle Town."

"That's not the plan, you get Link to where he needs to be and maybe offer him some assistance along the way, but this, this will definitely make him suspect even more than he already does." Impa argued.

"The truth about us has to come out some time, maybe in this life, maybe in the next." Eldrin said.

"Weren't you supposed to take the Link's friends home, though?" Impa asked.

"I had Carac take charge of that, he's acting Captain until the find a new one, perhaps it will be him, but I'm not sure." Eldrin answered.

"Well, I hope they're safe this time, the Goddesses know you didn't do much for them." Impa hissed.

"I did the best I could, if you haven't figured it out yet, I may be younger in this life than I usually am but I do not have magic. Besides, none of that would have happened if they hadn't snuck away with Link before I could take him myself." Eldrin replied.

Impa closed her eyes and sighed before looking back up at her fellow former Sage. "Our role is to secretly aid Link and Zelda but already Link has gone up against Ganondorf but long before he was ready...of course I wasn't there but I tracked him, Osfala and Jakob once they arrived and by the looks of they had been beaten quite decisively and barely managed to make it out alive."

"Whatever the case is, I'm here now and I will do better." Eldrin said.

"We both need to do better...things are progressing faster than they should be and when they reach a tipping point, we need to be ready." Impa said before turned and walked away, filing into the Throne room.

Eldrin followed her, noticing as he entered the room that Osfala was already present, fear apparent in his eyes. Soon enough, Captain Yotin entered, bringing with him Link and Jakob, both glaring at each other before taking their spots on opposite sides of Osfala, the young Sorcerer being used as a buffer.

Link felt his heart quicken as he found Zelda sitting next to her father, an empty seat where the Queen would usually sit on his other side.

"Ministers and Senior Military officials, we are here today to hold an inquiry into the whereabouts of Lord Jakob of House Lirien, Sir Link the Unnamed and the Sorcerer Apprentice Osfala due to their absence and use of unauthorized magic within the Castle. To those who wish to say something, wait until after the three in question have spoken, then I will hear your testimony. If I find their answers suspect or unsatisfactory, I will strip the individual of their titles and cast them out or if I deem it necessary, imprison them...let us begin with Sir Lirien." the King said.

Link looked over at Osfala as Jakob stepped forward, the two making eye contact, Link wanting to apologize and express his remorse as dragging his new friend into this, but knew he had to stay silent. The Hero looked forward, meeting Zelda's gaze, the two staring into each other's eyes for a moment before the Princess broke it off.

Jakob noticed Zelda looking in Link's direction and used all the willpower he had to ignore it, instead focusing on the task at hand, he could always deal with Link later.

"My King, my betrothed." Jakob began, barely being able to hold back a smirk as he saw Link tense out of the corner of his eye. "I hope you can excuse my absence last night for it was unplanned, I merely saw Sir Link and Osfala racing through the Hall and up the stairs and wanted to see why they were behaving so improperly."

Link ground his teeth as Jakob spoke, wanting nothing more than to shout at him right then and there, but held himself back for he and Osfala's sakes.

"And what did you find?" the King asked.

Link leaned forward, awaiting Jakob's answer, only for the Knight to pause, the whole court watching him shift uncomfortably as his mouth hung slightly open.

"Have you been struck mute? We require an answer!" Minister Kalwin called.

"Somehow...Sir Link knew of the location of an enemy base...Osfala warped him there and I...after grabbing Link's shoulder was taken along my mistake." Jakob explained hesitantly.

"Impossible!" Minister Svelheim called. "Osfala is a novice student, warping is a feat of magic that takes years of experience to master!"

"I do not, lie, Minister!" Jakob called.

"Quiet!" the King called, the chatter in the court dying down. "Take a step back, I have questions for the others."

Link and Jakob exchanged glances, the Knight seeming less confident than before.

"Sir Link, is what Lord Lirien says true?" Gustaf asked.

Link stepped forward, locking eyes with the King. "It is my King, I would not deem anything he has said inaccurate. I knew of the enemy installation due to this." Link said, quickly drawing the blade he had taken from Bastion, the Guards around him drawing their spears and pointing them in his direction, the King raising hand, signaling the Guards to stand down.

"What does that sword have to do with this?" the King asked.

"Before I came to Castle Town my home village was attacked by raiders and one of them dropped this sword, I've carried it ever since and Osfala used the bond the blade had with it's owner to track them." Link explained, feeling Osfala eyeing him as he lied, but it was the only explanation he thought the King would believe.

Minister Thalmont tensed in his seat, that his sword, the one he had dropped during his fight with the Hero in Lake Hylia Township. His nervousness gave way to confusion however due to the fact that if they used magic to see who had held the sword last and track them it would have lead back to him...a new worry overcame him as he realized the King might take the sword and perform the same spell on it to see what the boy found...and it would take the, straight to him.

"And why did you hurry off on your own?" the King asked.

Link thought about telling the truth about Dahlian, Viktor and Zinnia being taken to bait him, that he was the Hero and that Ganondorf was responsible when he hesitated...the people in this age weren't prepared for that and he knew from experience he'd just seem insane as a result. He looked up, prepared to give whatever excuse came to mind when Zelda's connected with his, he could swear her sapphire blue irises gleamed with recognition as she looked upon him, the Hero deciding it was time.

"I hurried off on my own, because this quest is my own." Link said as he stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Jakob hissed.

"He's telling the truth." Osfala answered, equally as shocked.

"I am the Hero of Legend!" Link shouted as he brought up his hand, the Triforce beginning to glow until it built into a brilliant golden light, it's power illuminating the chamber. "I am the Champion of the Goddesses and the defender of Hyrule."

The King, like the rest of the court, sat rooted in their chairs, a stunned silence falling over the room. He almost wanted to stand, call the boy's claims ridiculous and cast him out, but he could feel it, the energy the coursed through the room interacted with the magic in his own veins and he knew this was something greater than just a simple spell. Gustaf was roused from his stunned state as Zelda shot to her feet, looking down at her own hand as her Triforce of Wisdom reacted to it's sister's use.

"What...what is this?" she asked, though through her dreams and visions, she had already begun to know.

"I've come to face Ganondorf, the greatest evil ever created and the King of Demons, this is the power of the Goddesses!" Link called out as one last blinding flash shown from his Triforce before he lowered his fist and looked back at the King, the man's mouth agape.

The court sat in silence, not a single sound was heard until a cry rang out.

"They live! The Prochpecy is fulfilled! The Hero of Legend and the Princess of Destiny are among us once again!" Minister Kalwin called as he rose from his seat and began down the stairs. "You have mocked me, called me mad for believing but here they are! Among us right here and right now!" the man called as he position himself between Link and Zelda.

"I...I can't believe this." Jakob stammered, the realization finally washing over him, visions of the passages he read and the pages he examined flashing through his head, everything made sense, even though he didn't want it to. The Knight almost became lost in though when his whole body tensed, his teeth clenching together and his eyes going wide, in every tale of the Hero he read, he and the Princess married, they had children, they became King and Queen...

"I want to refute this, but I can't." Minister Svelheim said. "I think we can all agree on what we sensed, that was not magic, but raw energy of a kind I have never felt before."

"But it's not dark energy, it's something else." Impa responded.

"It's the power of the Goddesses." King Gustaf said as he stood.

"I've been telling you all of this for decades and all it took were the Hero and Princess to appear themselves to convince you!" Minister Kalwin said.

"Father..?" Zelda said quietly as she braced herself against her seat.

"Yes, Zelda?" the King asked before looking down, an alarmed expression taking over his face. "Zelda dearest, what's wrong?" he asked.

"My...my head!" Zelda exclaimed before clutching at her temples, the Princess letting out a cry before fainting.

"Zelda!" Link and Jakob called out in unison, both glancing at each other fiercely.

"Well, this is certainly getting out of hand." Thalmont muttered before looking down to find a Guard he didn't recognize staring at him, the Minister merely looking away before the realization hit him. "That's the same guard I faced at Lake Hylia." he thought.

"Minister Talon!" the King called.

"I'm here, my King!" the Minister of Health said as he raced down the stairs. He positioned himself over Zelda, hands glowing with energy as he ran them over her unconscious form. "It's...it's her magic, it's going crazy like it's trying to burst out of her body." he began.

"Let me through!" Jakob shouted as he burst through the line of Guards that had formed.

"Out of the way!" Link called as he followed.

Jakob whirled around to face Link, his dark hair falling over half of his face. "You! She is my betrothed! You are nothing to her!"

"Fellows, this is the not the time or place for this!" Captain Yotin shouted.

"Link! Let it go!" Eldrin called as he approached them.

The man's voice didn't register as the Hero's eyes fixed on the Knight before him, their faces beginning to twist with rage.

"You know exactly who I am...and who she is to me." Link replied.

Jakob let out a cry of rage as he charged at Link tackling the Hero to the ground, the guards watching the two, not sure what action to take.

The King looked up from Zelda at the sound of the disturbance, his eyes fixing on Jakob and Link as they grappled on the floor. "What in the Goddesses names is going on?!" he roared.

"My, my, what is going on between those two?" a feminine voice sounded from over Osfala's shoulder.

The young Sorcerer turned to find Lady Lywater standing beside him, a fascinated and amused look on her face. "You think this is funny?" he asked.

"In a dark sort of way, yes." she said with a smirk.

"Sahasrahla warned me about people like you." Osfala answered wryly.

Link tilted his head to the side to avoid a punch, Jakob's fist instead hitting the ground, the Hero throwing a knee into the man's stomach, Jakob crying out before Link grabbed his chest on both sides, tossing him off and getting to his feet.

"Stay away from Zelda, you bastard!" Jakob yelled as he charged at Link.

Link leaned forward as Jakob through a right jab followed by a left hook, Link catching both his hands and gripping them tightly. "I may be a bastard, but I'm twice the man you are!" he said before releasing Jakob's right arm before pulling his left forward, twisting it back and causing the Knight's stance to widen. In one fluid motion, Link pulled Jakob's arm to right and swept out his right leg from underneath him, the Nobleman falling to the ground. "I have over one-thousand years of training and experience, so I'd stop here if I were you."

I'm not you, I'm better than you!" Jakob said as he shot to his feet, extending a hand, summoning his blade into it. "I'll kill you where you stand!"

Link reached for his sword, finding it wasn't there, he had no time to think of this however as Jakob was upon him. The Hero took up a defensive posture, ready to dodge to the side when all of sudden blackness overtook him, blotting out his vision and silencing everything around him, his entire body beginning to lose feeling.

The Court watched as shadows enveloped both Link and Jakob, the two crying out in alarm as they struggled against them before falling to the ground.

"Thank you, Impa." the King said as he looked over at the Sheikah woman, shadows extending from her hands and across the floor.

"No need to thank me, I tired of their antics." she said as she ceased the spell, both Link and Jakob lying stunned on the floor.

"Take them both to the dungeons, I'll speak with them later!" the King called, Guards rushing over to gather up the two.

"But my King, that boy is the Hero of Legend!" Minister Kalwin called.

"I don't give a damn who he is right now, after his display my daughter fell suddenly ill and then he had the audacity to start a fight while she was being tended to...I'm not even sure I believe his claims yet." the King replied.

"Then I will go get the proof you require myself." the Minister said before storming off towards the dungeons.

"First my wife now my daughter...Goddesses help me." the King said as Healers carried Zelda out of the room.

Thalmont watched from the second floor as he clutched his blade, having taken it from Link while everyone was distracted, he needed to make sure the same fate that befell Blackmoore didn't await him.

Below, Eldrin watched him from behind a pillar as people filed out of the room, chatter about the Hero of Legend fighting the Hand of the King filling the air. The former Captain waited until Osfala exited before calling the boy over.

"You there! I need a word with you." he called.

"Listen, I know I've been seen with Link quite a bit but I had nothing to do with that." the Sorcerer replied.

"I know that, I had a question of a different sort." Eldrin explained.

"What do you mean?" Osfala responded.

"Right when the Princess fainted, did you sense anything, like a sudden and small spike in magic, but not from them?" Eldrin asked.

Osfala thought back, searching through his memories of that moment before looking up at Eldrin. "Now that you mention it, yes, but I assumed it was Minister Talon as he was rushing to her aid...why do you ask?"

"Because I was watching Link the entire time, one moment his sword was there in it's sheath, then the next it disappeared as if it just blinked out of existence." Eldrin said.

"I noticed he didn't have his sword when Jakob drew his...it seemed odd seeing as he was training right before this." Osfala responded.

"I used to be the Guard Captain for Lake Hylia Township, there was a raid one night conducted by two attackers, I couldn't make out their faces but I could hear their voices...Minister Thalmont was one of them...I'm sure of it." Eldrin explained. "Can you sense any magic around him...anything he could have used to retrieve that sword without anyone seeing it?"

"I didn't get a good look at him." Osfala answered.

"Well, then get one now, he's right there." Eldrin said, gesturing towards the third floor from behind his pillar. "And try not to make it look like you're watching him"

Osfala ducked behind a pillar himself, peeking out and staring at the man, narrowing his eyes as he spotted an aura around something that was tucked into his jacket. "He's got something with him."

"But what is it?" Eldrin asked urgently.

"I don't know." Osfala said, both he and Eldrin watching as Thalmont turned and entered the hall to his left, leaving their line of sight.

 **oOo**

 ** _Hyrule's Southern Shores_**

Ganondorf stood at the edge of the tree line, clad head to toe in black armor with ornate silver trim around it's edges, his dark red cape resting upon his back. Behind him stood Bastion, Twinrova, Veran and Blackmoore plus a a compliment of two-hundred beasts hiding within the trees.

"Blackmoore, where's your friend?" Ganon growled.

"He was called into a council session, it appears the Hero and Jakob got themselves in trouble and the entire council had to be there to watch them get eviscerated by the King...unlike me he hasn't sacrificed his position for the cause so he still has to do those things."

"Our guests are going to be here any moment, so you'd do well to send him a reminder." Ganondorf said as he eyed the shoreline, ten ships nearing them, their hulls clad in steel with two rows of canons peering out their sides with one large cannon mounted on the bow of each vessel.

"I don't see why we need to enlist the help of Mercenaries, they're untrustworthy." Veran said.

"Says the coward." Twinrova hissed.

"You would have ran away if that Knight didn't sink his sword into your back." Veran replied. "How shameful is it that after centuries upon centuries of growing your powers a mortal human Knight defeated you?"

"You dare speak to us like that you little wretch?" Twinrova growled as fire began to flare around her, frost spreading over the ground.

"Calm yourselves." Bastion said. "You can fight all you want after this is over."

"You won't stand for this, will you?" Twinrova asked as she gestured at Ganondorf.

"Restrain yourselves or I'll incinerate the both of you." the Demon King growled.

"Well, there's your answer." Bastion muttered.

A flash suddenly illuminated the forest, the beasts beginning to stand from their crouched positions while Bastion, Veran and Twinrova turned to see the newcomer, only Ganon and Blackmoore remaining unfazed.

"Welcome to the party, Halkkon." Blackmoore said.

"...Glad to be here..." Thalmont said as he looked around wearily as the beasts, Bastion, Twinrova and Veran glared at him.

"You're late." Twinrova said.

"I was held up, I told Blackmoore that through my Seer's Stone...did he not-?" Thalmont began.

"I did...they didn't care." the former Minister replied.

"Well, I'll have you now this crystal was quite useful." Thalmont said as he pulled a crystalline shard from his jacket. "It was able to freeze time just long enough for me to take my sword back from the Hero...he didn't even notice."

"Your sure that's all they had that could possibly lead them back to us?" Veran asked.

"Positive." Thalmont answered.

"We'll speak of this later, they've arrived." Ganondorf said as a rowboat carrying three men reached the beach.

The Demon King marched down the sands, Veran, Twinrova, Bastion, Blackmoore and Thalmont behind him.

"That man is absolutely massive." Blackmoore said as he set his eyes on the man that stood in the center of the three.

"That's the Captain." Veran replied.

"Well, by the Goddesses it's really you." the man said as the two groups met. "When word got out that we'd been hired by Ganondorf himself, most of my men cautioned me not to come...the ones who believed it, that is."

"My existence was once common knowledge and once I'm done here, it will be once again." Ganondorf replied.

"Hmph, well, it's nice to finally meet you." the man said as he approached Ganon, the Demon King being forced to tilt his eyes upwards as he stood a head above him, something he was not accustomed to.

"I assume you've readied you forces for what's to come." Ganondorf replied, forgoing his greeting.

"I have eighty-four ships, each with a crew of seventy men, I don't need to be ready because no one's ready for us." the man answered.

"Then why haven't you attacked any of the five lands before?" Veran asked in a skeptical tone.

The man turned his head, a smirk forming along his lips. "Who says we haven't? We raid here and there, we're not too interested in taking an entire Kingdom...unless paid to do so." he said before turning back to Ganondorf and motioning towards Veran. "How about adding her as payment for our services, I like that blue skin of hers."

"You dare-!" Veran growled, Ganondorf holding up a hand as she started forward.

"Veran is one of the most powerful Sorcerers to ever live, you'd do well to respect her." the Demon King stated.

"Fine then...but there's still the matter of payment." the Captain said.

Ganon's features twisted somewhat at the man's words before he composed himself. "What do you mean by this? I've already given you three ships weight in gold and two-hundred thousand rupees, you mean to tell me this is not enough?" he growled.

"You paid him how much?!" Bastion asked in disbelief.

"This boy your financial advisor or something?" the Captain asked.

"Calm yourself, Bastion, these are parts of a fortune I've been amassing over the course of centuries, it is no business of yours." Ganondorf snapped.

"I wonder where he's been hiding that." Blackmoore muttered.

"I'm afraid there's one more thing I wanted to add." the Captain said.

"And what might that be?" Ganon hissed.

"Like all children, my parents read to me Tales of the Hero and in every story he wielded the Master Sword, apparently it was forged by the Goddesses themselves and contains their own power...if you're real that means it's real...and I desire it." the man said.

"That's preposterous!" Ganondorf spat. "Someone like you could never wield a weapon such as that, it only lends it's power to the boy and even if I were inclined to give it to you I do not possess it nor can I access it's resting place."

"Would you take issue with telling 'someone like me' where to find it? Because I care to test my luck with retrieving it." the Captain said.

"I'll get it to you after I've taken Hyrule and the boy has been disposed of...does this please you?" Ganondorf asked.

The man looked like he was pondering it for a moment, tapping a finger against his chin before looking back at the group in front of him. "Fine, but you better come through on that or else I'll turn my men on you."

"I would expect no less." Ganondorf answered.

"Looks like we have a deal then...so we'll start with Termina, meet your armies there, then make our way into Hyrule." the Captain responded.

"That's correct, don't make me regret this." Ganondorf answered.

"I'll do what I've been paid to." the Captain said before starting back towards his ship.

The group watched the man leave for a moment before Thalmont broke the silence.

"Is that who I think it was?"

"Yes, provided you believe him to be Captain Daemus Ginthorne." Twinrova said.

"He's a means to and end and nothing more." Ganon growled.

"You don't actually intend to give him the Master Sword, do you?" Bastion asked.

"Of course not! If Ginthorne doesn't die in battle then I will be the end of him, I don't intend for him to make it to the end of this." Ganondorf said. "I know it's a prize you want for yourself and if you serve me well, then we'll see if it accepts you."

Veran looked at Bastion, deciding to voice her thoughts to take Ganondorf's attentions away from him. "Why must we hire outside help to secure the Sacred Grounds?"

"The Sacred Grounds hold a type of energy, something humans can easily pick up on, that why they built their city directly on top of my former prison, I must take Clock Town to regain my power to it's fullest extent. I am not strong enough for that task at the moment and beasts aren't suited for it."

"We definitely have our work cut out for us." Blackmoore said.

 **oOo**

Link laid in his cell, staring at the ceiling, unable to turn his thoughts away from Zelda. He knew it wasn't her birthday, if so there would have been a celebration thus the state she was in was his fault, he called on the Triforce's power and it's sister's reaction triggered something within her...maybe now she'd remember who she was...who they were. The Hero closed his eyes tightly, trying to summon more productive thoughts about how to counter Ganondorf but all he was greeted by were thoughts of the so-called Demon King easily besting him...he hated to think of what would've happened had not Osfala arrived just in time.

Link tilted his head to the side as the sound of footsteps echoed down the corridor, not paying it much mind as it was most likely the Guard making his rounds.

"Still in there, I see." a feminine voice called.

Link sat upright, finding Lady Lywater looking through the bars at him. "Did you come down here to taunt me?" Link asked.

"Of course not!" she replied, feigning offense. "If I had known they had failed to release at the same time as Jakob I would've come sooner."

"Jakob's already been let out?" Link exclaimed.

"It seems the King wanted to have a word with him, but they decided you hadn't learned you lesson yet...it seems they aren't quite convinced you're the Hero." Lady Lywater answered.

"And you are?" Link countered.

"Enough so to secure your release...on one condition." Lady Lywater said.

"And that would be?" Link asked.

"Children are going missing in the lands my family is supposed to be watching over, I thought this a fitting task for a Hero such as yourself."

"I'm supposed to be going to Termina, seeing as all attempts at proving their innocence failed." Link responded.

"Not all attempts." Lady Lywater replied, a smile curling along her lips. "The King has delayed engaging them, instead looking for more reason to believe it was them behind the attacks."

"At least this day brings some good news." Link said.

"So, you will have more than enough time should you decide to help me." Lady Lywater responded.

"There are children going missing and you think I'll refuse to help?" Link began. "I'll do what you ask."

"You think he's involved, don't you?" Lady Lywater asked.

"He?" Link countered.

"Ganondorf." Lady Lywater said.

Link shot to his feet and approached the bars separating them, not standing more than arm's length away from the woman. "You don't just believe that I'm the Hero, you don't just simply believe all this is true...you know it is."

"Well of course, my great Grandmother always told stories of the Hero, the Twilight invasion and of course the fearsome Ganondorf and his beasts, I may have known her as my great-grandmother...but you knew her as Ashei."

 **oOo**

 ** _Hello everyone! Thanks for your patience, I know it's been a while but I hope this chapter was worth the wait!_**

 ** _James Birdsong: Thanks! Good hearing from you as always!_**

 ** _Queen Emily the Diligent: I'm sorry! I know I left off at a bad place but I hope this chapter made the wait worth it! Thank you so much! I think this is the first time my work has been described as 'awesome' and that's pretty awesome! I'm glad I kept you on your toes! Thanks for reading and reviewing!_**

 ** _Generala: Kind of, but with Impa's help, you know how that goes! Jakob has his own motivations, this chapter explores them a little bit more, but he was raised to think he's better than everyone else and I don't see him abandoning that mindset any time soon. He sees Zelda and Hyrule as his birthright and doesn't believe in the Hero and Ganondorf thus he believes the Royal family has only Royal/Noble blood in their veins and doesn't want to accept that there's some cosmic order that's going to see him edged out of the life he had envisioned for himself. I do have to apologize for the wait, I think it's been almost two months so I am very sorry about that! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _LoruleanHeart: Jakob, while kind of a jerk in all other respects, still has some honor here and there. I still have uses for him in the future, so fortunately for him, becoming a Stalfos isn't on his to-do list. Link and Jakob's rivalry came to head in this chapter, I hope you enjoyed that as well as I hope you enjoyed Link and Zelda's reunion! Thanks for reading and thank your for your reviews!_**

 ** _Ultimate-blazer: I love that you love the fights and old man Ganon! Thank you for your feedback and your positive reviews! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _That about wraps it up, as always, thank you to all of those who checked off follow and favorite on my story and my profile, it really helps to keep me going!_**

 ** _Once again, I apologize for the wait, I've been going to school and working full time so I'm very short on free time but I'll have a break soon enough and with that time I'll hopefully be able to update my stories in a more frequent and reliable manner!_**

 ** _Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	10. Ghosts of the Past

Link narrowed his eyes as leaned back against the wall. "Excuse me if I'm somewhat skeptical."

"What reason would I have to lie to you abut this?" Lady Lywater asked.

"To secure me as a political ally or maybe just to use me to take care of whatever problem your village is facing to grow your influence." Link replied.

"I know you're feeling like the entire world is working against you in this life but you can trust me." Lady Lywater answered.

"Tell me, if Ashei is your great grandmother is Ashei, then who was your great grandfather?" Link asked.

"His name was Shad." Lady Lywater answered.

Link cracked a small smile, well, that's certainly unexpected." he answered.

"You believe me now?" Lady Lywater asked.

"I believed you from the start, you have her eyes, there aren't many people with that kind of look." Link said. "I just didn't think you'd be as forthcoming if I told you that from the start."

"So all of those questions were just a matter of curiosity for you?" Lady Lywater asked.

"Indeed." Link answered. "So, going to get me out of this cell, then?"

"Are you going to help me?" Lady Lywater responded.

"It's why I'm here." Link answered.

"Good." Lady Lywater said with a grin. "We'll be leaving shortly.

 **oOo**

Osfala stood in a line with his classmates, repeatedly levitating and stacking blocks of stone in different formations, something that came naturally to him but not to the others. He glanced over at Rutelis, the Zora classmate he had become acquainted with earlier, watching as he once again lost control of the blocks and let them topple to the ground. He quickly averted his gaze as Minister Svelheim passed by, tossing a glare at him before coming to a halt.

"Showing off, are we?" the Minister asked.

"Just doing what you've asked." Osfala answered.

Minister Svelheim hardened his expression before moving on. "Just keep at it."

"You know." Osfala said, turning to face the Minister. "You could always move me to the more advanced ranks of the academy if you think I'm learning too quickly."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself." Minister Svelheim said before continuing on.

Osfala sighed, continuing the exercise for another ten minutes until the class ended. He began on his way when a webbed hand clasped his shoulder.

"Our Instructor really has it in for you." Rutelis said.

"He thinks I don't deserve to be here." Osfala replied.

"Why's that?" Rutelis asked.

"Because, all the students here are nobility of some sort. I mean, you're a Zora Prince for Goddesses sake and I'm just Osfala, son of no one, former student of a no one." Osfala explained.

"You have no parents?" Rutelis asked.

"They died from plague when I was just a child, my former instructor Sahasrahla took me in soon after." Osfala said.

"What happened to your instructor?" Rutelis asked.

Osfala found himself beginning to become annoyed by the Zora boy's questions but due to his shortage of friends within the Castle, thought it wise to answer. "He was killed in a robbery, I wandered the streets afterwards until I found Sir Link, now I'm here."

"How fortunate for you." Rutelis said with a laugh.

"Sometimes I wonder about that." Osfala answered, memories of their fight in the Forest Temple flashing through his head.

"Well, if you ever need him to be...motivated to treat you better, my parents are paying well for me to be here and he's well aware of that." Rutelis said.

"Thanks, but I'm satisfied with seeing the look on his face when I learn what he's teaching faster than his advanced students." Osfala laughed.

"Your former mentor, he taught you well." Rutelis said before turning his gaze downwards. "You've probably wondered why I approached you the other day."

"I'll admit." Osfala said, stopping and turning towards the Zora boy. "It has crossed my mind."

"I hope you don't think I'm using you, it's just, I noticed your aptitude for magic immediately, as did many in the class...and I...I mean to ask for your help." Rutelis explained.

"My help?" Osfala asked. "Why not Minister Svelheim? Or just...any other Sorcerer?"

"Because they'd want to talk to my parent's first, but that's not an option." Rutelis replied.

"Tell me what's going on." Osfala responded.

"It's my sister, Princess Oren, she recently discovered she has the ability to control water." Rutelis said.

"So she has magic too and is especially talented in hydrokinesis?" Osfala asked.

"It's...not...it's not a talent, it's a curse." the Zora boy answered. "She can't control her abilities, she's caused much damage to our domain and put our people's lives at risk. My parents imprisoned her in the old Lakebed Temple to keep her and our people safe."

"Excuse me if I'm misunderstanding, but what is my part in all of this?" Osfala said.

"I just want you to visit her, to see if you can do anything, I'll take you there myself." Rutelis said.

"Fine, I'll help you." Osfala answered. "But, I'll have to speak Sir Link first."

"Do you think he could help my sister like he did Princess Zelda?" Rutelis asked.

"I don't know, but he may know something about this." Osfala said.

 **oOo**

Link knelt while reaching into the compartment that, for nearly two-hundred years, had been hidden underneath the floor of the likewise hidden Royal Library, finding nothing but dust.

"I take it you didn't find what you hoped you would." Lady Lywater said.

"The warding Zelda and I placed on this...it wore down over time." Link stated.

Behind Lady Lywater stood Captain Yotin, Lord Ashcroft, Minister Crenissa and Minister Kalwin, all staring down at the Hero.

"If I may ask, what was in there beforehand?" Minister Crenissa asked.

Link simply stood up and began walking away, shouldering his way through the crowd.

"Hey! The Minister asked you a question!" Yotin shouted.

"Quite an angry one, isn't he?" Lord Ashcroft said. "I heard about he and Jakob coming to blows while deciding to settle matters on the floor of the throne room."

"I'll never understand why you called in one of your favors to bail him out." Yotin said, turning his gaze to Lady Lywater.

"Because he is the Hero! The Will of the Goddesses incarnate!" Minister Kalwin snapped.

"I just...have faith in him." Lady Lywater said before heading after Link.

"As do I." Minister Kalwin said before walking away.

"Looks like I won't be getting those answers I wanted." Minister Crenissa fretted. "I may as well be going too, there's a council meeting starting soon and Jakob would throw a fit if the King has to delay his theatrics due to my tardiness."

"Best of luck with that." Lord Ashcroft said.

"Send my regards." Yotin added.

"Very well." the Minister said as she made her way to the council chamber.

"Is it just me or has the world gone mad?" Yotin asked.

"The world's always been mad, except now it's being more overt about it." Ashcroft laughed.

"Say, is that former Captain still here or did I send him away?" Yotin asked.

"You mean that Eldrin fellow from Lake Hylia Township?" Ashcroft replied.

"Aye, that's the one." Yotin answered.

"I believe he's practicing in the training yards with the rest of the Lieutenants right now." Ashcroft said.

"Good, I have questions for him." Yotin responded.

 **oOo**

"Mind telling me what that was about?!" Lady Lywater shouted. "You made me look like a damned fool back there!"

"I hope you can excuse me...the object that was there...I needed it to be there...because now that it's not I've realized his plans and how close he must be to completing them." Link answered.

"What in Hyrule are you talking about?" Lady Lywater snapped.

"The Twilight Mirror shards." Link said as he came to an abrupt stop. "Princess Midna shattered it into pieces in our last lifetime to prevent travel between the two realms but that mirror...we had no idea the magic it contained...it began to pull itself back together. By the time Zelda and I found it, it was in four pieces, to stop it from completing itself Zelda and I took the four shards and hid one with the Gorons, another with the Zora, one within the Castle and we gave the last to a friend of ours named Auru...I believe that the man who was killed in Castle Town recently was the student of Auru's student and thus had the mirror shard passed down to him...and who knows how many shards Ganondorf has now."

"What if he has all of them?" Lady Lywater asked.

"He can't." Link answered. "Before giving the last shard to Auru I managed to use the Master Sword to break off a fragment of it...and I've kept that shard hidden away all these years."

"Where is it?" Lady Lywater asked.

"That knowledge stays with me and only me...not even Zelda knows." Link replied.

"Well, as long as you're still going to solve my Village's monster problem, I don't much care." Lady Lywater answered.

"So you know it's a monster that's taking these children?" Link asked.

"What else could it be?" Lady Lywater asked.

"You'd be surprised." Link answered.

The two made their way through the courtyard and out into the street, a carriage awaiting them.

"Link! Wait!" a voice came, both the Hero and Lady Lywater turning to find Osfala sprinting towards them.

"You can slow down now, we see you!" Lady Lywater called.

Osfala slowed to a walk, stopping for a moment to catch his breath. "Link, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Sorry, friend, but I'm doing this one on my own." Link replied.

"Oh no, that's fine by me, after the whole Forest Temple thing I'm kind of...worn out." Osfala replied.

"The whole what thing?" Lady Lywater cut in.

"I'll explain later." Link said before turning back to Osfala. "What is it you need?"

"A friend of mine, a Zora, he says his sister is being held prisoner in an old temple by his own family because she...can manipulate water but cannot control it...I believe she may be a Sage." Osfala said.

"I take it you're going to find out?" Link asked.

"I intend to...but how will I know?" Osfala replied.

"Trust me, you will now." Link answered.

"But what about her inability to control her magic?" Osfala said.

"I've never heard of a Sage being unable to control their power, but stranger things have happened." Link responded. "I really must be going now, but good luck."

"Link." Osfala began. "They're holding her captive in Lakebed Temple."

The Hero paused in his steps, not even looking back at his friend. "In that case, please solve this so I don't have to go back there, I've already visited one old Temple too many."

"I'll do my best." Osfala said.

"Good to hear." Link replied. "Best of luck."

Osfala nodded as he watched Lady Lywater and Link climb into the carriage, the former eyeing him curiously.

 **oOo**

Zelda sat on her bed, back against the wall staring out of her window, Jakob had been attempting to see her, but after his display with Sir Link in the Throne Room she didn't quite feel inclined to see him at the moment. Many attributed her fainting in the Throne Room to be in response to the two young Knights fighting over her, but in reality, when Sir Link called upon that strange power of his, the kind he used to save her from Blackmoore's poison, she felt a response within her, scenes from a life that was but was also not her's beginning to floor her mind...it was simply too much for her to take.

These moments she witnessed were not the same as her dreams, though. She saw visions of her, bloodshed, monsters the likes of which shouldn't exist and him, the fearsome and intimidating Gerudo man she had glimpsed in her dreams, but now she saw him clearly, his might and power on full display, even the most massive of the creatures bowing to him.

"Impa, why is this happening to me?" Zelda asked.

The Princess' guardian stayed in the corner of the room, also leaning agains the wall. Her ears perked up as she heard her name. "You haven't spoken in hours, I feared you catatonic."

"I'm not in the mood for humor, Impa." Zelda replied.

"And I wasn't joking." Impa responded.

"What's happening to me? It seems like my life has been spiraling out control ever since my father sent Jakob on that ranging mission." Zelda explained.

"These are uncertain times, I'm sure many people feel this way." Impa said.

"Those people aren't experiencing memories that aren't theirs!" Zelda replied. "Am I even who I believe myself to be?"

"I can assure you that you are Princess Zelda Nohansen Hyrule, I've stood guard for you since you were born." Impa said. "Maybe these dreams you experience are prophetic visions, it's not unheard of for those in the Royal Family to experience them."

"I certainly hope they are not." Zelda answered, scenes of a war-torn Hyrule with the green-skinned Gerudo man stalking through them coming to mind.

"You're thinking about Sir Link, aren't you?" Impa asked.

"I shouldn't be, he hurt Jakob." Zelda answered.

"To be fair, Jakob did start the fight." Impa answered.

"He and I...undoubtedly have a connection, I'm forced to acknowledge this." Zelda stated.

"You both bare the mark of the Triforce on your hands and when he calls upon his, yours becomes active as well, I'd say this is worth looking into." Impa recommended.

"I refuse to do any research." Zelda replied.

"I mean, maybe we should talk to Sir Link again, maybe within the Castle this time, making sure you made it out of and back into the Castle without anyone noticing was...quite the task." Impa said.

"No, I shan't speak to him again, if Jakob or my father were to find it there would consequences." Zelda responded.

"But Zelda, you're the Princess, what's the worst that could happen?" Impa pressed.

"Jakob could break off our engagement and father could limit my privileges even further." Zelda explained.

"Well, that is true." Impa said. "But your father must get used to Sir Link's presence because he will not be dying any time soon." Impa added, speaking from experience.

"You have faith that he actually is the Hero, don't you?" Zelda asked.

"Do you not?" Impa countered.

"I don't know what to think anymore." Zelda replied.

"In any case, Sir Link seems to be a good man." Impa replied.

"Tell me, is he still in the dungeons?" Zelda asked.

"I heard that Lady Lywater bailed him out, apparently she has a task for him." Impa asked.

"A task you say?" Zelda asked. "Of what kind?"

"As far as I know she's enlisted his services in ridding her family's territory of some type of threat." Impa explained.

"Who did he choose to bring with him?" Zelda asked.

"To my knowledge, he went alone." Impa responded.

"This Link must be insane as he seems." Zelda said.

"Indeed." Impa said as she cracked a smile. "I must be going, the Council meeting is to begin soon and if I'm late once more your father may replace me."

"As yes, of course, you may be on your way." Zelda said.

"You're more than welcome to come." Impa added.

"I'm afraid I have to decline, I'm going to visit mother." Zelda said.

"Well, give her my regards and let her know I wish her well." Impa said.

"I shall." Zelda answered.

"I'll return soon." Impa said with a bow before leaving the room.

Zelda waited a moment before she knew her protector was gone, going to the door and peering down the hall, only the Royal Guards present. The Princess swiftly made her way down the hall, nodding to the Guards as she went by, the two guards bowing as she did so. She continued a short distance down the hall before reaching her mother's chambers, two Knights posted outside.

"Princess." They said as she approached.

"Sir Nikolas, Sir Leonid, I'm here to see my mother." Zelda said.

The two Knights exchanged glances before Sir Nikolas spoke up. "No one in or out other than the the King, the Minister of Health, or Healers hand-picked by King Gustaf himself. I'm sorry, Princess."

"But she's my mother." Zelda argued.

"And those are the King's orders." Sir Leonid said.

So I cannot see my own mother?" Zelda pressed.

"If it were our choice, we'd let you in, but I'm afraid you'll have to speak to your father." Sir Nikolas answered.

"Right, well, thank you for your loyalty." Zelda said as she turned away.

"It's out pleasure to serve, Princess." Sir Leonid replied.

"Oh, one more thing." the Princess said.

"Yes, Princess?" Sir Leonid asked.

Zelda whirled around and unleashed a blue wave of vaporous energy, the spell engulfing the two men as they fell back against the well and slowly slid to the ground, fast asleep. The Princess telekinetically moved them aside before attempting to open the door, finding that it wasn't just locked, but magically warded. Zelda stepped over to Sir Nikolas, examining his belt before finding and removing the key, with a deep breath, she inserted and turned the key before slowly pushing the door open.

The room was dimly lit, soft magically generated lights casting the room in a dull orange glow.

"Mother?" Zelda breathed as she neared the bed, a silk canopy draped over it obscuring her view. She paused for moment, waiting for a response, her ears twitching as she heard her mother's shallow breathing. The Princess glanced back at the door before steeling herself and proceeding to her mother's bed, placing her hands on the canopy and pulling it apart before gasping and stumbling backwards. Her mother's skin had turned a pale green color and her eyes were a glazed white, her hair matted and scattered across the pillow beneath her head.

"It was that Demoness, she did this to you, didn't she?" Zelda asked, tears in her eyes. "I tried to tell people but no one will believe me." Zelda said as her breath caught in her throat. "They won't listen and that's why they can't help...but I can." the Princess said as she recalled the spell Blackmoore had used on her, she slowly raised her hands to her mother's head and splayed her fingers. "Tuum in corde meo." she said as purple lightning crackled along her fingers before leaping onto her mother's forehead and arcing it to her temples.

Zelda's eyes took on a purple glow, her surroundings melting as a new environment built around her. The Princess found herself in dark hallway, the only light coming from violet glow behind her, the bridge between she and her mother's mind. The Princess began down the hallway, torches lighting as she passed, she suppressed the apprehension that filled her, she found herself wanting to walk back until she saw it, a single barred cell, and within was her mother, chains holding her close to the wall.

"Mother!" Zelda cried as she through herself against the bars, gripping them tightly. "Mother! Wake up! I'll get you out of here!"

"Zelda." the Queen mumbled.

"Yes, mother, it's me!" Zelda called. "Don't worry, I'll release you from this!" the Princes raised her hand and concentrated, the bars beginning to bend and war until they were spread open more than wide enough to accommodate her.

"Zel..da." the Queen breathed.

"Come, I'll get you out of here." Zelda said as she tried to hoist her mother up when the glow of the torches suddenly turned green, a shiver creeping over her.

"You are becoming quite an annoyance." Veran said as she appeared behind Zelda.

"You!" Zelda said as turned.

"Me." Veran responded, clapping her hands together and causing the bars to return to return to their normal shape, imprisoning Zelda and her mother. "When they find you, they'll just assume you fell victim whatever it is they think has infected their mother.

"You mean the essence of some demonic whore!?" Zelda hissed as she stared daggers at Veran.

Veran scowled before taking a step towards the presence. "My, what a mouth you have. I figure it will go away with time. I hope you enjoy your stay, imprisoned in your mother's head while they bury your body back in the waking world."

"I won't let you do this!" Zelda called.

"If only you lived another year, then I might have to take you seriously." Veran laughed as she began to walk away. "So goodbye to your way home." she said as she snapped her fingers, the faint violet glow at the end of the hall fading to blackness.

"No! No! You'll regret this!" Zelda shouted.

"Scream all you want, in a moment there will be no one to hear you." Veran replied.

Zelda gripped the bars, shaking as tears cascades down her cheeks. "I won't let you do this!" she screamed, a gold aura roaring to life around her has her Triforce of Wisdom began came to life.

"What? No!" Veran shouted. "This shouldn't be possible, you haven't remembered yet!"

Zelda cried out and thrust her hand forward, a wave of golden energy tearing down the corridor and erasing the illusion as it went.

Veran raised both arms, aiming a torrent of dark energy at the advancing golden wave only to have it snuffed out upon contact.

Zelda watched as the Demoness was thrown into the darkness by her energy wave as the hallway illusion crumbled around them.

 **oOo**

Bastion reached out and caught Veran as she fell, the Sorceress blinking rapidly as she took in her surroundings.

"What happened?" Koume asked.

"The Princess used Blackmoore's spell to enter her mother's thoughts." Veran replied.

"Impossible, a child can't master magic that advanced without even trying." Blackmoore argued.

"Have you forgotten who she is?" Kotake asked. "It's becoming clear that even without her memories she's going to be a threat to the Master's plans...if only someone had done their job and gotten rid of her."

"The Hero intervened! What was I supposed to do? Stop him from saving Zelda right then and there in front of everyone?" Blackmoore countered.

"Now is not the time for squabbling!" Bastion called. "What did you find out while you were in her mind?"

"Enough." Veran said. "The King may doubt Termina's involvement, but he wants the war anyway, the boy has come out as the Hero but few believe and the layout of the Castle, it's changed since Lord Ganondorf's last lifetime."

"Is that all?" Kotake asked.

"It's more information than Blackmoore gathered and he was Minister of Royal Affairs." Bastion remarked.

"One of these days I'll make you regret your words, boy." Blackmoore replied.

"I'll hold you to that." Bastion said with a smirk.

"Enough out of you two!" Veran cut in. "That's not all I found."

"Oh really?" Kotake said.

"Out with it then!" Koume yelled.

"The Hylians aren't ready for a war, their relations with the Zora and Gorons are tenuous at best while the none with the Deku people whatsoever." Veran explained.

"So with Captain Ginthorne's pirate armies and the beasts we wouldn't have much of a problem." Blackmoore said.

"Especially if we manage to take control of Termina's armies." Bastion said.

"The Captain's already on his way to negotiate a truce with the Gerudo Pirates of Termina." Koume said.

"When Lord Ganondorf awakes he will be most pleased." Kotake responded.

 **oOo**

"So she's made one Council session and now she's away on 'personal leave'?" Minister Thalmont asked.

"Word is something appeared in her lands that needed attention." The King said. "And being a reasonable man, I allowed her to tend to it."

"You know she took Sir Link with her, do you not?" Minister Thalmont asked.

"You mean to say she allowed him out of the dungeons?" Jakob growled.

"If you think he should be there then logically you should be there too." Impa replied.

"You seem to think because of your position in the Castle and your race's relationship with the crown you're safe, but I'll see to it you're removed from all your positions in the Castle and sent away if you continue to speak to me like this." Jakob hissed.

Impa shifted her eyes to the King but he spoke before she did. "Jakob is my hand, Impa, show some respect."

"Yes, my King." Impa said, suppressing the urge to scowl. Jakob had been in quite the mood all day, no doubt because Zelda refused to speak to him.

"Why do we even keep Link around?" Jakob asked. "He may be half-decent with a sword but so is any peasant with a day of training. He's disrespected me, he broke into the Castle and he continues to shirk his duty!"

"Lord Lirien and I are of the same mindset. Being forced to teach the boy's accomplice is nothing short of humiliating." "Minister Svelheim began. "And worse yet, the other students have begun taking a liking to him, I know the Zora Prince, Rutelis has struck up something of a friendship with him."

"I've already informed you all of my plans." the King said in a low tone, interlacing his fingers as he stared down the table at his Ministers. "Sir Link will be sent to command the front lines and his friend the with him as a support-mage, they won't last an hour."

"Listen to all of you!" Minister Kalwin said. "You saw it! We all saw it! That boy is the champion of the Goddesses, the-"

"Oh cram a boot in that hole of yours, would you?!" Jakob shouted as he stood up. "The boy is nothing but a fraud! What we saw was nothing more than a clever display of magic, just like when he 'healed' Zelda! I have know doubt his Sorcerer friend performed the spells himself through Sir Link...they've probably been planning this for years.!"

"You felt it, though." Impa said.

"Felt what?" Jakob asked.

"That wasn't magic that began flowing in the room when he called upon the mark of the Triforce on his hand." Impa said.

"It was divine energy from the Goddesses themselves!" Minister Kalwin said.

"And I do not care!" the King shouted as he stood up. "I've listened to all of you bicker long enough but defending this boy! I won't have it! Just like all of you I was taught theology when I was younger and do you know what the Hero does? He saves the land from evil, makes the royal family seem incompetent...and then marries into it."

"My King, I believe we're all aware of the Hero's stories." Minister Thalmont answered. "Who's to say there's any truth to them?"

Impa narrowed her eyes at Thalmont, he was Blackmoore's closest friend within the Castle, she just needed proof of his treachery.

"As much as I loathe to admit it, I've seen him perform feats I once thought impossible." Jakob said. "His combat prowess outclasses many Knights with years of experience even though he has very little. I find myself forced to believe that he is indeed the Hero...and thusly he must be sent away from the Castle at once."

"I disagree!" Minister Kalwin responded.

"No one cares about your thoughts on the matter!" Jakob said. " _Sir Link_ is meddling in our affairs, I'm quite fine with him going off on his own and putting an end to this Sorcerer but we can't have him here."

"Because he endangers your marriage to Zelda?" Minister Talon asked.

"If I'm not mistaken, we're here today to discuss what's to be done about this Sorcerer and it seems Sir Link knows what's happening." Minister Crenissa added.

"We don't need him for this!" Jakob shouted.

"I agree with Jakob." the King said, silencing the table. "Hyrule has existed for thousands of years and has faced threats the Hero hasn't appeared to take on and we will continue to do so."

"With all due respect, my King, what is your plan?" Impa asked.

"Jakob will lead more ranging missions into Hyrule's more remote areas to hunt down this Sorcerer, I already have a team assembled." the King answered.

"But I-" Impa began.

"My say is final!" the King shouted. "I acknowledge your role as the Minister of Defense, but it seems lately all you try to is undermine me...this does not make for a good Minister."

Impa suppressed a growl as she bowed her head, grimacing when the others couldn't see her face. "I apologize, my King, I'll be a more dutiful servant from here on out."

"I'm glad to hear it." King Gustaf said before gesturing towards the door. "You are all dismissed, aside from Lord Lirien.

Jakob watched as the other Minister bowed and filed out of the room, waiting for Minister Svelheim to close the door behind him before turning to the King. "You wish to discuss Sir Link, do you not?"

"You must understand my actions." the King replied. "He and his accomplice were intruders in the Castle and during a Royal Ball no less, but therein lies the problem. Scores of Hyrule's Nobility saw what the boy did, how would it have looked if I were to punish him for breaking in or send him away?"

"But you're the King." Jakob argued.

"Not a very popular one." King Gustaf responded. "These people are looking for any reason to fault me and unfortunately for you and I Sir Link caught their attention and piqued their interest, they wanted to know more about him...I could see it on their faces. I wanted him gone, away from my daughter whom he seems to have an unnerving fixation on."

"You're telling me." Jakob began. "I offered to end hostilities between us and help him if he agreed to stay away from Zelda...he declined instantly."

"This I did not know." King Gustaf said as he rose from his seat, making his way over to the window and looking out over Castle Town. The Council room was located in one of the Castle's towers that was intentionally placed to look out over the city below. "I gave the public what they wanted, a show, gave Sir Link and his friend hollow rewards and soon enough, once we mobilize our forces into Termina, they'll be out of our hair for good."

"What about the Sorcerer though?" Jakob asked. "I've seen him, faced him myself...he has allies as well."

"This is nothing we can't take care of!" the King replied. "Come over here for moment, Jakob." Gustaf said, beckoning the younger man to his side.

Jakob took on a quizzical expression and strode over to the King's side, glancing out the window. "Castle Town looks nice this time of year."

"That it does." Gustaf replied. "All this could be yours one day, all of this and more."

"Could be?" Jakob asked.

"Keep my daughter interested and keep Sir Link in harm's way. The union of our Houses is destiny...I will not have my daughter be seduced by some farmboy, regardless of who he is." King Gustaf said. "No more starting fights in front of her, it only serves to alienate her and for the Goddesses sake show you appreciate her."

"Are you actually scared she'll favor him over me?" Jakob laughed even though he wasn't so confident himself.

"Zelda went somewhere the other night, she left the Castle in the earliest hours of morning with Impa, they think I don't know but a guard happened to spot them from afar and alerted me. I thought about confronting her, but decided it would be best to keep this to myself...children love nothing more than vexing their parents it seems."

Jakob turned his gaze away from the King, a rage swelling inside of him as his face began to contort in anger. "I...was not aware of this." Jakob breathed. "You have my word he will not survive our first engagement in Termina."

The King nodded, the two going silent when a knock at the door came. "Come in." Gustaf called.

The door flew open, a winded Captain Yotin standing on the other side. "My King, it's the Queen, she's awake!"

The King took on a stunned expression before shifting his gaze to Jakob. "I'm afraid we have to cut this this short, I must tend to my wife."

"Of course." Jakob said, giving the King a nod.

"Think about what I've told you." Gustaf said as he departed with Yotin.

Jakob sighed as he turned back to the window, the many voices of the residents of Castle Town being only the faintest of murmurs. "This can all be mine...this will all be mine." Jakob said, not noticing as a small fairy lifted off of the window's overhang.

 **oOo**

Zelda waited by her window, holding out a hand as a fairy flew in through it, flitting about for a moment before coming to rest on her shoulder.

"Thank you for doing this, Ari." the Princess said as she heard the sound of Courtiers and Nobles passing by, the commotion no doubt being caused by what they'd believe to be her mother's miraculous recovery.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Ari asked.

"Yes, tell me what they said, tell me everything." Zelda responded.

 **oOo**

Link stepped out of the carriage, turning back to offer a hand to Lady Lywater, the woman looking surprised for a moment before accepting his aid.

"I apologize, I should have expected such chivalry from a man of your age." she remarked.

"I try to keep the old traditions alive." Link answered as examined the Village. It had stone streets lined with lamps and structures that stood up to three stories tall. "This must be the largest village in the Ordon Province."

"It is indeed, when it was founded it was nothing more than a small clearing among the trees. I'd like to welcome you to Ashwick" Lady Lywater said.

"So Ashei and Shad built all this?" Link mused.

"Well, yes, but they had help." Lady Lywater laughed as she lead Link through the streets.

The first think Link noticed was the complete lack of activity, people looked out from their windows but did not venture into the streets, the cobblestone paths being completely deserted. "Your people, they're afraid."

"Did you expect anything else?" Lady Lywater asked. "There have been twelve disappearances over the past two weeks, all but one being children...everyone's afraid their child is next."

"Whatever this thing is, stealth must be it's forte'." Link remarked. The more he thought about, the less he believed this to be one of Ganondorf's monsters, they usually stayed within their lairs and awaited whoever may enter, but this thing, it was leaving to hunt.

The two walked until they reached the Village Square, a group of Guardsmen waiting for them.

"Sir Link, this is Captain Arndt, head of the Ashwick Guard, Captain Arndt, this is Sir Link, a young Knight from Castle Town who's agreed to help with our...problem." Lady Lywater said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Sir Link." the man said as he strode forward and extended a hand.

"Likewise." Link said as he accepted the handshake. Captain Arndt was a slightly tall, well built man who had his hair trimmed short and sported a thin beard, he looked to be in his late twenties, which was quite young for a Captain.

"I thought we'd be able to handle this ourselves, but she insisted on getting some help from the King...I mean no disrespect but I expected more than one Knight." Captain Arndt explained.

"He's not just one Knight, he's the-" Lady Lywater began.

"Front lines Commander, when there's a battle I lead the charge." Link interjected.

"Well, can't say you're not brave." Captain Arndt admitted.

"Sir Link, a moment, please?" Lady Lywater requested.

"Yes, of course." Link said as he looked back before turning back to the Captain. "I'll return shortly."

"Understood." the Captain answered, eyeing Link has he walked away.

"Interrupting me now?" Lady Lywater asked in a hushed tone.

"I had to." Link responded.

"The people in my lands have been raised on the stories of the Hero, they would believe me if I told them that you are him!" Lady Lywater protested.

"The only reason I told the King that is because it was the only way out for Osfala and I." Link replied.

"Don't pretend that's your primary reason, I know you did it to stir something within Zelda." Lady Lywater said.

Link began to feel anger welling up inside of him, taking a deep breath to quell it. He knew it wasn't a reasonable reaction and it wasn't as if she was wrong. "Maybe, but right now, I'm focusing on this...and I'll just be Sir Link, if you don't mind."

"Suit yourself." Lady Lywater sighed.

Captain Arndt was waiting for the two of them as they rounded the corner, bowing as head. "So are we ready?"

"Yes, I'll be going shortly." Link replied.

"We...we will be going shortly." the Captain said.

"I...uh...usually do this kind of thing alone." Link said.

"You hunt things that steal children often?" the Captain asked.

"I am a Knight, during my travels I lend my services to those in need." Link replied.

"Whether you like it or not, I'm going with you." Captain Arndt argued.

"Captain, I suggest you mind your manners, Knights outrank Guard Captains after all." Lady Lywater said.

"Yes, my Lady." Captain Arndt replied while narrowing his eyes. "Whether you like it or not, I'm coming with you, _Sir."_ Arndt replied.

"Alright then." Link Acquiesced. "Brief your men, pack up and we'll start the hunt." Link said. "I'll be waiting for you at the edge of the forest."

"Yes, Sir." Arndt said as headed away from them.

"So that's the one you told me about? He seems none too happy about all of this." Link said.

"Yes, he's the one. i suppose he doesn't like that a teenager is not just a Knight but is giving him orders, he's hardheaded and downright rude sometimes but he knows how to organize the Guards and keep them in line." Lady Lywater said.

"I'll take your word for it, but if he gets in my way I'm sending him right back here." Link said.

"I'd expect nothing less." Lady Lywater answered.

 **oOo**

 ** _Castle Town-Training Yards_**

Eldrin side-stepped a blow from a sword before darting in and striking his opponent across the chest, knocking the man to the ground.

"Mind going easy on us?" the trainee asked as Eldrin helped him up.

"You won't learn if I do that." Eldrin said.

"Most of them were farmers before coming here, you know. Most of them only have practice handling pitchforks and other such tools." Captain Yotin called.

"Ah, Captain!" Edlrin replied. "Nice of you to stop by."

"I'm not just stopping by, I have some questions for you." the Captain answered.

"Ah, I see." Eldrin replied before turning to the other trainees. "You're on your own for now, gents!" he called.

"If you'd please come with us." Captain Yotin said.

"Fine with me." Eldrin said as he followed along until they reached the Guardhouse.

"After you." Yotin said.

"Mhm." Eldrin hummed slowly, cautiously entering the room. "You want me to get down on my knees and bow my head next?" Eldrin asked.

"Calm down, this isn't an execution." Yotin said. "Now take a seat.

"I was merely joking...but I'd be lying if I said I didn't feel worried about this." Eldrin answered as he set himself down in the one chair placed in the center of the room,.

"I'll just get to the point." Yotin began. "You first came here looking for some children from your village and you found them, correct?"

"Yes." Eldrin replied.

"You gave me the impression you were going to take them home." Yotin responded. "But instead, you have one of your subordinates take them home and you decide to stay here with the other...why?"

"Because Link has a greater destiny ahead of him, after what you saw in the Throne room you can't deny that." Eldrin explained.

"Okay, fine, say that's true and it wasn't some magic trick his Sorcerer friend helped him pull off...how are you part of all this?" Yotin argued.

Eldrin laughed while shaking his head before looking up at Yotin. "Even a non-magical individual such as yourself could sense that energy, you know that it wasn't some trick."

"Just shut up about that!" Yotin snapped. "I'm asking what you have to do with all of this!"

Eldrin shot to his feet, knocking the chair over. "In our village! We were attacked by raiders! They hurt people, burned down homes and stores and Link managed to stop them both...he and I are here to find those men and whoever they work for so we can stop them...which isn't something we can do from Lake Hylia Township."

"So that's what this is...you accepted a demotion from Captain to Lieutenant for that." Yotin said.

"I swear it upon the names of the Goddesses." Eldrin replied

"One last question, how the hell is the boy so skilled?" Yotin asked. "It certainly doesn't seem natural."

"Quit it, would you?" Edlrin said. "You already know the answer, you just have to accept it."

"Don't talk down to me." Yotin said.

"Have I done anything wrong, Captain? Do you have reason to hold me against my will?" Eldrin asked.

"Fine, you can leave, but be aware that I am watching you." Yotin replied.

"That doesn't seem to be any different from what you usually do." Eldrin said as he got up, Yotin glaring at him as he left.

"Did you get everything you needed, Sir?" a Guard asked.

"I saw him speaking to Sir Link's Sorcerer friend the other day...there's more going on here than he'll admit." Yotin said.

 **oOo**

The wind swirled and the water rippled as Osfala and Rutelis warped onto Lake Hylia's shores. The area around them contained scattered structures, small houses and fishing huts here and there, but on the other side a large town had formed.

"That's where Link is from." Osfala thought to himself before looking down at the deep waters. "So, all the way to the bottom?"

"It should be easy." Rutelis said.

"For you, maybe, but I generally need to see or be able to visualize something to warp to it I have no idea where we're going." Osfala replied.

"I'm not talking about warping." Rutelis said with a smirk.

"You don't mean..." Osfala answered.

"We're going to the old-fashioned way." Rutelis laughed.

"How? I'm not a Zora, if you haven't noticed!" Osfala argued.

"See the tail on the back of my head?" Rutelis asked.

"Wait...are you saying..?" Osfala responded.

Osfala strode into the water until he was waist-deep before turning back to Osfala. "Come if you still feel like coming, if not I'll go alone."

Osfala thought about warping away, but the thought crossed his mind that Rutelis' sister may in fact be a Sage and part of his Goddesses given purpose. "Can't argue with that." Osfala muttered as he slowly made his way into the tide, the cold water quickly working it's way through his clothing.

"Ready?" Rutelis asked.

Osfala reached out and took a firm hold of Rutelis' cranial tail. "Go for it."

"Hold your breath and hang on tight." Rutelis said.

Osfala made to answer when Rutelis suddenly dove forward, the Light Sage struggling to hold his breath as he whipped through the water, lake Hylia's lower levels getting darker and darker as they went. Osfala began to struggle not to breathe, trying to focus on the fish they sped past when Rutelis came to an abrupt halt and shot to the right, Osfala beginning to lose his group as his vision started to fade.

"Hey! Osfala!" a voice called.

The Light Sage shot upright, coughing violently as he cleared the water from his airways. "What happened?" he asked between breaths, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"I may not have gotten us down here fast enough, you took in a rather large mouthful of water and blacked out, I was able to drag you up here to the entrance, though." Rutelis explained.

"So this is it?" Osfala asked.

"The entrance, yes." Rutelis answered.

"No guards?" Osfala replied.

"No, my people think this place is cursed, even monsters, the variety that can survive down here, steer clear of it." Rutelis explained

"And they keep your sister down here." Osfala said wryly.

"Well, they think she's cursed too." Rutelis said as he helped Osfala to his feet.

The two turned towards the nearest hallway, both traveling down it until they found themselves inside of a massive chamber, pillars and staircases carved from stone scattered throughout while a large chandelier hung from the roof, casting a dim glow over the space.

"This is larger than the Castle's Great Hall." Osfala breathed.

"My people built this temple as a place of worship for the Gods of water and the oceans after the original water temple was corrupted and collapsed seven-hundred years ago...but then this Temple was corrupted too." Rutelis said.

"Your people definitely found somewhere hospitable to keep your sister." Osfala replied as he strolled to the edge of the platform they stood on and looked down. "Where is she?"

"All the way down." Rutelis answered.

"Down we go then." Osfala said as he placed hand on Rutelis shoulder. He slowly levitated the two off the platform, the Zora boy shooting him nervous glances as they floated down to the bottom. Osfala slowed their descent as they reached the floor, the two touching down softly and silently.

"There." Rutelis said, indicating a door.

"Don't we need a key?" Osfala asked.

"I have everything we need." Rutelis replied as he walked over to the door, Osfala following. "Stand clear."

Osfala nodded as he stepped to the side, Rutelis looking back at him before placing his hand upon a carving of his family crest on the door. He removed as it began to glow, lines of energy spreading across the door, slowly making their way to the edge and the moment they did the door shot open, a torrent of water pouring forth that swept Rutelis off of his feet.

Osfala extended a hand, telekinetically catching Rutelis and pulling him over to where he stood.

"I was wondering where all the water in the Temple went." Rutelis said.

The two waited until the water tapered off, only a small stream exiting the room.

Osfala and Rutelis exchanged glances before going in, both looking around as water poured from every orifice, small spouts springing up from the spaces between the stones while a fine mist obscured their view of the room.

"Sister?" Rutelis called. The two waited a moment before a faint call replied.

"Rutelis?"

"Oren!" Rutelis said as he ran through the room, water splashing with every step.

"Rutelis, wait!" Osfala called as he dashed through the water after him, stopping as he found Rutelis facing a makeshift cell.

"She's here." Rutelis said quietly.

Osfala slowly approached the cell, eyes widening as he observed the emaciated Zora girl inside of it. "They're trying to starve her, aren't they?"

"Who are you?" Oren breathed.

"Sister, this is my friend, his name is Osfala and he's here to help." Rutelis answered.  
"I just need to get her out of there." he said as he turned to Osfala. Rutelis stood up, extending his hands and attempting to bend the bars out of the way only succeeding in shaking the water droplets off.

"Here." Osfala said as he reached out, closing his eyes and visualizing the lock before closing his fist, a sudden click sounding before the door slowly opened.

Rutelis ran in, placing a hand on his sister's shoulder. "We'll get you out."

"Father will just put me back in." Oren answered.

Osfala's mouth fell slightly open as he stepped closer. The Zora girl had a blue aura around her.

"You...you're glowing white." Oren breathed.

"You're a Sage." Osfala stated. "That's why you have your abilities."

"But I can't control them...that's why my people put me here." Oren explained.

"I don't know why but I...I think I can help with that." Osfala said.

Rutelis watched as his friend knelt down and held out his hands. "May I?"

Oren nodded cautiously, holding out her hands as Osfala took them. He closed his eyes, sensing as his energy came into contact with her's, the two merging into one as for a moment, their shared their auras.

Rutelis stepped forward nervously as Oren took a sharp breath in, her eyes glowing white for a moment before transitioning to blue then back to normal. Osfala released her hands, Oren looking around in shock as the water that poured from the walls and leaked through the floor suddenly ceased, the room going quiet as the mist began to dissipate.

"You...what did you do?" Rutelis asked.

"Her energy was...it was all over the place." Osfala answered.

"It's finally over." Oren said, a smile adorning her face as she closed her eyes.

"Sister!" Rutelis said as he cradled her, gently rocking her shoulder.

"She's still alive." Osfala said.

"How do you know this?" Rutelis argued.

"I don't know...I just can, alright?" Osfala said.

"...is something wrong?" Rutelis inquired.

"I didn't realize it until now but...the energy all throughout Hyrule...it's in chaos." Osfala answered.

"What could cause that?" Rutelis asked.

"I don't know." Osfala replied.

 **oOo**

"And I have to watch you why?" Blackmoore asked irritatedly, only being bothered further by Bastion's semblance to the Hero.

"So you can earn your keep." Bastion replied.

"Relaying information to you from inside the Castle itself wasn't 'earning my keep?!" Blackmoore exclaimed.

"It was at the time, but you're not doing that anymore, are you?" Bastion asked.

"I could have been executed for treason." Blackmoore growled.

"Could you please just come over here and watch." Bastion said as he set down the sheet-wrapped object he held.

"What's the purpose of this exactly?" Blackmoore replied.

Bastion removed the sheet, revealing the Sword of the Seven Sages, it's form darkened and corroded. "We're revitalizing the sword while also giving it an increase in power." he answered as he affixed a pedestal with old Hylian scrawled across onto the roof of the Snowpeak ruins. "Now this is the important part." Bastion added as he inserted the hilt of the blade into the pedestal. "Solem ac terram tuam dabo potestatem hanc ad ferrum!"

Blackmoore stepped back as Bastion stood, a column of light shooting from the sky and striking the sword as streams of energy began to flow from the ground to the blade. "How is it that no one will find us here? Every Sorcerer in Hyrule is going to feel a magical distortion of this scale!" Blackmoore shouted.

Bastion ignored him for a moment, staring at the sword until the streams of energy ceased to flow, the sword glowing for a moment before going dormant again. "We give it short but high doses of energy, by the time any Sorcerer would know what to look the signs they'd use to trace us would already be gone."

"What do you plan to do with that sword once the process is finished?" Blackmoore asked.

"In it's normal state it won't do much, but once we're done with our...modifications, we're going to kill the Hero and the Princes...once and for all." Bastion answered.

 **oOo**

Link hacked off a tree branch as he and Arndt trekked through the forest, so far having found nothing but birds and other woodland animals. "You're sure all signs pointed to the creature living in this direction?"

"Do me a favor and don't doubt me." Arndt replied.

"Goddesses, he reminds me of Jakob." Link thought as he stopped for a moment. "

"What is it?" Arndt asked.

"Did you just feel that?" Link responded.

Arndt looked confused for a second before he felt a shiver go up his spine. "Yeah, what the Hell was that?"

Link made to answer when the day went from mid-afternoon to dusk in an instant, both men staring up at the sky in a stunned silence.

"What just happened?" Arndt asked.

"Nothing good." Link replied.

"It couldn't be the monster, could it?" Arndt asked. "Maybe we should go back."

"Unless we're hunting a Sorcerer or a God, then I highly doubt what we're after could have done this." Link said. "This is something else entirely.

"Should we even be hunting a monster while it's getting dark?" Arndt argued.

"That's the best time, this is their element, we may not have to look for it...it may come to us." Link explained.

"And that sounds like a good thing to you?" Arndt answered. "You don't have any idea what you're doing, do you?!" he shouted.

"I'm more experienced with this than you think." Link responded.

"We've been looking for hours and we've found nothing!" Arndt replied.

"Maybe because you've been purposely leading us in the wrong direction!" Link countered.

"That's ridiculous." Arndt growled. "I'm going back to Ashwick and telling Lady Lywater you're a fraud."

"What don't you want me to know?" Link asked, his hand finding his blade.

Just then, a high pitched shriek echoed through the forest, a cold gust of wind following it.

"This way!" Link said as he ran off in the direction of the scream, looking back to see Arndt hesitate for a moment before following.

The two dashed through the forest, ducking branches and hopping over tree roots until they happened upon a clearing.

"Do you see anything?" Arndt asked as the two stopped on the edge of the clearing.

Link drew his blade, Arndt doing the same as they slowly stepped out of the tree line. The two walked carefully into the open.

"Stop." Link whispered as he felt his ears twitch. "There's something on the other side of the clearing.

Arndt turned to look, gripping his sword tighter as he saw what Link was speaking of. A Deer laid on it's side, it's body torn and broken and something was still feeding on it. "By the Goddesses..."

Link strode into the center of the clearing, holding it sword aloft. "Hey you!" he shouted.

"Are you mad?!" Arndt called.

Whatever was feeding on the Deer stopped, it's form going motionless for a moment before it began to rise to it's feet. The creature was gaunt with desiccated grey skin hanging from it's limbs, long claws stretching from it's fingers and toes while long knotted black hair fell from it's scalp and obscured all but the creature's mouth, both it's top and bottom rows of teeth being crooked and jagged.

Link and the monster stared at each other for a moment before it let out an ear-splitting shriek, leaping over it's prey and sprinting at Link, claws and teeth bared.

"Get out of the way!" Arndt shouted.

Link charged at the creature, meeting it a few strides from where he stood. It slashed at him with it's claws, Link avoiding the attack before dropping to one knee and slashing at it's lower legs, the monster pouncing towards him. Link leapt out from under it before delivering a kick to the creature's shoulder, knocking it over. Link dove in with a stab, the creature quickly crawling away on all fours before jumping back to it's feet, it's limbs popping back into place with a series of sickening cracks.

Arndt breathed heavily as he looked at the creature when suddenly it's head snapped towards him.

Link watched as the creature went still, it's eyes now set on Arndt. "Your fight's with me!" Link called. The Hero took a step forward but before he could react the creature shot towards Arndt shrieking the entire way. Link chased after but he couldn't match it's speed, being forced to watch as it pounced on Arndt.

The Captain screamed as he was brought the ground, his sword knocked from his grasp. The creature dug it's claws into his shoulders and opened it's mouth wide, preparing to sink it's teeth into him. Arndt composed himself, grabbing the creature by the arm and yanking it away from him before throwing a punch into it's chest, the creature releasing it's a grasp only for Arndt to grab it by the neck and toss it across the clearing.

Link watched as the creature hissed before retreating into he woods. "Arndt, how did you do that?"

The Captain lifted his hands, his silver gauntlets gleaming in the moonlight. "I almost forgot I had these...their ancient...been passed down through my family for generations."

Link felt annoyance build up inside of him. He had given those to Ashei as a gift, how they got away from her family he did not know. "You panicked when you saw that thing."

"Yeah, I'll admit it, I did, it was a damn monster!" Arndt argued as he retrieved his blade.

"It wasn't that kind of panic...it was a panic like what one would feel when a secret unexpectedly comes back to haunt them" Link said.

"What are you saying?" Arndt growled.

"Do you know what that thing was?!" Link shouted. "It was a Redead Witch, they and their male counterparts Redead Lords are created when someone dies so full of rage and fear that they still retain control of their decaying body, they're anger twisting it into the monstrous thing you saw."

"So you know your monsters, what does this have to do with me?" Arndt asked his voice beginning to shake as he lifted his sword.

"Lady Lywater told me about all of those who have gone missing over the past two weeks, they were all children except for the first, a village woman by the name of Enna. She made medicine to sell at the market and she also told me that she had caught your eye."

Arndt sputtered as he tried to reply to Link before lowering his head, his breath catching in his throat before he looked back up at Link. "I may not be the wealthiest man but I have a title and reputation but she never cared!" he cried. "I tried to ask her about her interests, brought her flowers, gifts but she always turned me away!"

"So you murdered her?!" Link shouted. "That's why you've been leading us in the wrong direction! You knew I'd found out!"

"You...you don't understand!" Arndt yelled. "I went to her home, she...she told me to leave but I just wanted to tell her how I felt because...maybe she'd understand but she kept on telling me to leave and threatened to tell Lywater if I didn't...she had no right to turn me down! She didn't even give me a chance!"

"She had every right, you bastard! What happened is no one's fault but your own!" Link replied.

"I was going to find her, stop this on my own, then you showed up and ruined it all!" Arndt roared. "And now...now I have to kill you!"

"Well then, come if you're coming!" Link responded.

The two men cried out as they charged forward, Link blocked a strike from Arndt's blade before fading away from another downward slash. Link darted in and slashed the Captain across the chest, Arndt staggering back before running at Link, the Hero dodging a downwards slash and a stab before parrying a leftwards slash, darting to the side and cutting Arndt across the bicep.

"Ah!" the Captain cried out, seething with rage as he glared at Link.

"You're finished." Link said.

"Damn you!" Arndt roared as he charged at Link.

The Hero easily caught his stab, knocking it to the side before stabbing Arndt in the shoulder, the Captain crying out in pain and dropping his blade.

Link approached carefully, lowering his guard for a moment only for Arndt to leap to his feet and smash a fist into his chest, sending Link flying into the center of the clearing.

"Forgot I had these, didn't you?" Arndt asked, raising his gauntleted fists.

Link quickly got back to his feet, meeting Arndt's gaze. "Thanks for reminding me."

"What? How are you standing?!" the Captain yelled.

"I'm more resilient than I look." Link answered before sprinting at Arndt, the Captain responding in kind. The two met near the tree line, Link dodged one punch before deflecting the other with his blade before delivering a kick to Arndt's midsection that sent him stumbling back. The Captain charged back in, swinging madly at Link, the Hero swiftly dodging all his hooks and jabs before calling on the Triforce of Courage, a golden aura surrounding him as he's eyes glowed gold with the Goddesses' power.

"I'm not scared of your tricks!" Arndt roared as he threw another punch.

Link caught his fist effortlessly as the Triforce glowed brilliantly on the back of his hand. The Captain tried to throw another jab only for Link to bat it away with his sword before wrapping his right arm around Arndt's, bracing his sword against his elbow and wrenching it back, the Captain crying out as Link felt the bone's within his lower arm break in two. As Arndt fell to the ground Link stood over him, leaning over and roughly pulling the gauntlets off of his hands.

"Please...don't kill me...I'll confess!" Arndt exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you." Link said.

"You're not?" Arndt asked.

"You're going to show me where she lives." Link replied.

 **oOo**

Link stood among the trees as the night grew darker, the moonlight shining on a house that only showed recent signs of abandonment, the gardens that were once lovingly tended were starting to become overgrown while the door had been broken from it's hinges.

"You can't leave me like this!" Arndt called, firmly bound to a tree.

Link watched, a solemn expression his face, tensing as he heard a shriek in the distance, the Hero quickly pulling the Silver Gauntlets onto his hands.

"No, no, no!" Arndt yelled. "You've heard the stories of the Hero haven't you?! Do you think he would do this to someone?!"

Link lowered his head, he hated to do this but it was the only way to lure the Redead Witch back before it struck again and the life many innocents outweighed that of one man...especially Arndt.

"Please! Help me! I'll do anything you-" Arndt pleaded, suddenly going silent.

Link emerged from his spot among the trees quietly moving alongside the house and peering around the corner, watching as Arndt trembled, the creature slowly advancing towards him.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to..." Arndt begged.

Link winced as the creature pounced, Arndt letting out one final scream that was cut short as the Redead Witch ripped into him with her claws.

"Hey!" Link shouted as he rounded the corner, the creature turning to face him, it's claws dripping with Arndt's blood. "Enna, are you still in there?" Link asked.

The Redead Witch let out a short growl as it observed Link, the Hero taking care to stay out of range it's scream.

"Can you understand me?" Link asked, his eyes scanning every inch of the creature's body before finding a pulsating stab wound in it's stomach from which a black substance dripped. Link took a step back as the Redead Witch's white eyes glared at him from underneath her matted hair. Suddenly she let out a shriek, Link feeling his body begin to tense, but was able to resist it as he ran forward. The Redead Witch leapt at him, Link dodging the side and knocking the creature into the house.

Link charged in, looking around for the creature only for it to drop from the ceiling and shove him across the room. The Hero landed in a mound of bones, small ones. He righted himself only for the Redead Witch to tackle him the ground. She shoved her claws at him, Link dropping his blade and and grabbing her wrists, the creature struggling against his grasp and snapping her jaws at him. Link narrowed his eyes, quickly letting go of her wrists and pulling her close with his right arm before retrieving his sword with his left before plunging it into the wound on her stomach, the Redead Witch crying out before rolling onto her back, her breathing shallow and quiet.

The Hero stood, breathing in sharply as he looked down, his opponent had managed to make it past his armor and claw his side, blood soaking the tunic underneath. He looked over at the dying Redead Witch, slowly walking over to her and kneeling at her side. "I'm so sorry." Link whispered as he called on his Triforce. He placed a hand on Enna's head, the golden glow enveloping her. "Be at peace." he said. Link closed his eyes, getting ready to leave when the Redead Witch shot a hand at him and grabbed his wrist, Link's head whirling back around to face her only to find her skin healing, her claws falling off to reveal fingernails underneath, her glazed white eyes returning to a clear brown as she breathed in sharply, her chest heaving.

"E...Enna?" Link asked.

"Who...who are you? Where am I?" she asked, fear in her voice."

"Come with me, I'll get you help." Link said, extending a hand. As he helped Enna up, Link looked down at his other hand, had he broken a curse or was he able to use the Triforce to revive her? He didn't know the answer to either question, but he did know they warranted investigation.

 **oOo**

Jakob adjusted his attire in the mirror before taking leave of his chambers. Opening his door the first thing he saw was Zelda, a sensation of relief filling him. She had come to see him for once.

"My dearest Zelda, I was just on my way to-" Jakob began

"You have my word he will not survive our first engagement in Termina." Zelda responded, cocking her head to the side while holding a straight face.

"I...I'm afraid I don't understand." Jakob replied, an uneasy feeling replacing replacing the relief he had felt shortly beforehand.

"Your conversation with my father...conspiring to kill the man who saved my life." Zelda said, narrowing her eyes.

"Zelda darling, you misunderstand." Jakob said.

"I misunderstand?!" Zelda shouted. "You and my father discussed putting Sir Link in harms way in no uncertain terms...how could you?!"

"Who told you all this?" Jakob asked. "Was it Impa? If so, she's not a reliable source of-"

Zelda tapped her shoulder, a small fairy appearing from behind her and perching on her shoulder. "This is Ari, she listened in on your conversation with my father...listened in on your plot to kill someone."

"Zelda, darling, please, you have to understand, he's some lowborn boy who sneaked uninvited into the Castle and then approaches you as if he knows you...if he weren't so Godesses-damned arrogant then maybe I'd look into getting him mental help for his delusion but when I asked that he leave you be he declined."

"You've spoken to him about this...about me?! You admit you've been meddling in my affairs behind my back this entire time!" Zelda exclaimed. "Where is he? I must warn him about you!"

"Not here." Jakob said. "Last I heard he went off with Lady Lywater to go on some monster hunt...didn't say a word about you as he left."

"And in your mind that's supposed to mean something." Zelda replied. "You seem to think me a foolish child, but I am anything but!"

"Zelda, please..." Jakob begged.

"I was thrilled when my father arranged our union, but now...I realize I didn't know you then and I certainly don't know you now." Zelda said as she walked away, Ari flying along behind her.

"Zelda, dearest, wait!" Jakob called after her, coming to a halt as she warped away in a flash of light. He stood for second in disbelief, a feeling akin to complete devastation filling him. "Okay, okay." he said to himself. "She hasn't called off the engagement...she's just mad right now but she'll come to her senses." he said, his breathing hitching for a moment as he went completely still...then there was rage, a rage like none he had ever felt in his life filling him. Jakob charged into his chambers, grabbing a chair and smashing it against the wall before grabbing his sword, unsheathing it and violently chopping at his desk until it was split messily in two, the Knight screaming in rage all the while.

Jakob braced himself against a pillar, his chest heaving as he stared at the desk when his eyes suddenly went wide. He ran to the door and flung it open before racing down the hall, up a flight of stairs and down another hall past many stunned and curious Courtiers. Jakob soon came upon door, hesitating before knocking firmly.

Minister Thalmont opened the door wearily, eyeing the visibly agitated Jakob with caution. "Do you need something, Lord Lirien...perhaps a potion to calm the nerves?"

Jakob instead forced his way in, pushing past the Minister and taking a seat in his sitting area.

"Excuse me!" Minister Thalmont called. "Oh yes, just take a seat without even being invited in..."

"I have...a favor to ask." Jakob said.

"And that might be?" Thalmont replied.

"Those Foreign contacts of yours...do you still have their information?" Jakob asked.

"You don't mean those assassins...do you?" Thalmont responded.

Jakob sighed as he nodded in the affirmative. "Yes, those gents."

 **oOo**

 ** _Termina-Clock Town_**

"But where did they come from?!" Mayor Grennan exclaimed.

"From what we can tell they've allied with the Gerudo Pirates and were mooring their ships on the other side of their fortress." Captain Timos replied.

"How did we not find out about this sooner?" the Mayor said.

"Time is of the essence, Sir, we must send out the evacuation order!" the Captain urged.

"Fine...get word out that we're evacuating the city." the Mayor said.

"I'll get to work on that at once, Sir!" Captain Timos said. Just as he was about to leave the Mayor spoke.

"You know, Timos, this reminds me of a story our people tell..." the Mayor explained.

"The one about the moon falling from the sky?" Timos asked.

"That's the one." Mayor Grennan said.

 **oOo**

 ** _The Great Bay_**

Terminian soldiers and Zora civilians attempting to flee fell left and right as ship after ship landed on the shores, Gerudo Pirates and Mercenaries in black armor streaming from them and cutting down everyone in their way while bombs launched from cannons rained down on soldiers holding the line further inland, scattering them further.

"We can't hold the line much longe-!" a Soldier called before receiving a sword through the head.

"By the giants." General Anthor said as he watched through a telescope. "We're getting slaughtered out here!"

"We need to call a retreat." a Captain suggested.

"We can't. Not until Clock Town is evacuated and everyone has made it far enough away." General Anthor replied.

Out to sea on the Mercenary flagship 'The Black Wyvern" stood Daemus Ginthorne, the Mercenary commander, Captain Saahirah of the Gerudo Pirates and Ganondorf stood, watching the invasion.

"Are you satisfied with our services?" Daemus asked.

A smile cracked alone Ganondorf's lips as he observed the carnage. "Very much so."

 **oOo**

 ** _Hi everyone! Demise's Gate has finally reached the double digits! I realize it's been a while so sorry for the wait! I decided to make an extra long chapter to tie up any loose ends from the last!_**

 ** _LoruelanHeart: Not much in the way of Zelda and Link action in this chapter, but I hope it still satisfied anyway! Zelda finally is coming to terms with who she is, even if she hasn't yet remembered her past. Jakob will always be a jerk and he really got his in this chapter due to Zelda finding out his attentions, but he's not done yet. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, thank you for the review!_**

 ** _Generala: Some redheads? Possibly! As you can see, Zelda's starting to realize who she is and is beginning to believe Link and doubt Jakob completely. As Link explained earlier, he felt as if it was the only way out of that situation, doing something so crazy it actually made sense, but his activation of the Triforce triggered more memories in Zelda, but not the ones she wants. And yes, Jakob was brought up from a young to believe he was going to be King someday and believes that he has to accomplish this to honor his deceased father's memory...but now there's a wrench that's been thrown into his plans and he's not taking kindly to it! Thanks for the review! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _Queen Emily the Diligent: Thank you so much! And yes, Lady Lywater is his ally and she'll see to it Link's back is watched! Thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _Ultimate blazer: The plot is speeding along indeed and Zelda will remember her lives eventually! I just wanted to take what I usually do, with one of them remembering only to find the other already remembers straight out of the gate and give it a little twist so that Link has to go through some of his journey while also struggling with Zelda not completely recalling their past lives. And yes, Old Man Ganon has some traitors around him, but they vastly underestimate him! Thank you for reviewing! I hope you liked the chapter!_**

 ** _Alright everyone! Thank you very much for the follows and favorites! They really help to keep the story going!_**

 ** _Thank you all for reading! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


	11. The Winds of Change

Link slowly sipped his tea and stared off at the village in the distance, Ashwick finally resuming it's normal rhythm after he had taken care of their monster. Lady Lywater had been kind enough to put him up in one of her manor's guest rooms, Link was pleased to find it was even more luxurious than his bed chamber at the Castle. He was roused from his thoughts as a light tapping came at the door.

Expecting to find a servant. the Hero was surprised to see Lady Lywater waiting for him. "Pardon me if I've overslept." Link said.

"While I wasn't expecting you to be up and about at a certain time, I've been waiting to speak with you." the Noblewoman replied.

"I'm going to assume I already know what about." Link answered.

"Please, come with me." Lady Lywater said as she gestured towards the hallway.

Link quickly obliged, shutting the door behind him before falling in step with her.

"People have begun asking questions, turns out the Guardsmen and I weren't the only ones to see you trudge out of the forest, Enna cradled in your arms...but with no Arndt in sight." Lady Lywater began. "I could see you were exhausted and, helped by the fact you managed to bring someone back alive, I decided to let you be for the night."

"I assume you want to know what happened." Link said as the two arrived at the manor's sitting room.

"Take a seat." Lady Lywater said, gently setting herself down in a black velvet upholstered wingback chair, Link dropping himself into the similar one opposite her. "I do...and I don't want the story you'll give to anyone else who asks...I want to know what really happened." she said, a glint flashing across her eyes.

Link shifted in his seat, meeting the Noblewoman's gaze. "I didn't kill the creature, I simply broke her curse." Link began. "Enna was the monster that's been haunting Ashwick, I attempted to kill her but instead I simply did away with a curse she'd accidentally inflicted upon herself."

"She cursed herself? Excuse me, but I'm not following." Lady Lywater responded.

"It happens every now and again with those who have magic but never learn how to harness it. When they're under emotional duress they unintentionally lash out with it and sometimes what they do hurts them the most." Link explained. "In her rage, Enna cast a spell that turned her into a monster called a Redead Witch, named so due to the fact they are dead bodies reanimated through magic, but unlike Redeads they still retain some of their human appearance...then there's the fact they have increased strength and agility."

"So you were able to reverse what happened to her with magic." Lady Lywater said.

"Not...exactly." Link replied. "I noticed a stab wound in her side, realized it was her weak spot and plunged my sword into it...you can imagine my surprise when she reverted to her human form. Upon closer examination, the wound wasn't fatal, so I just killed the curse, Enna was never actually dead."

"But all those children..." Lady Lywater breathed.

Link averted his gaze and sighed, resting his head in his hands for a moment before looking back up. "They're gone...I found their bones in Enna's home."

"Godesses!" Lady Lywater snapped. "What do I tell the parents? ...and what do I tell Enna when she wakes?!"

"Would you rather I have killed her?!" Link replied.

"If Enna knows what she has done as that creature...then perhaps she'd rather be dead." Lady Lywater said. "I'll be lucky if by nightfall there's not a mob with pitchforks and torches outside of the Healer's demanding her head."

"Then don't tell them." Link answered.

"You want me to hide this from my people?" the Noblewoman asked.

"Tell them Enna escaped from the creature and was lost in the forest, unless you want the pitchforks and torches." Link replied.

"It may not sit well with me, but that does seem like the better option." Lady Lywater admitted. "But what if Enna remembers?"

"I'm confident she won't." Link said.

"Before I decide to end this conversation for the sake of my mental well-being, what of Captain Arndt?" Lady Lywater asked.

Link considered his answer for a moment, deciding to tell Lady Lywater what she wanted to hear, instead of what he wanted her to hear. "I did what I had to do...my choice was to either use him as bait or lose Enna."

"He tried to kill her, didn't he?" Lady Lywater said.

"Yes, he admitted it before trying to kill me." Link replied.

"Well, at least there's a silver lining to all of this." Lady Lywater answered.

"You mean to say that you approve of this outcome?" Link asked.

"Arndt was a real cad, the way he bullied the villagers and harassed women, especially Enna...it was only a matter of time until something was done about him." Lady Lywater said.

"You meant for him to go with me." Link realized.

"I'll leave it at that...oh, and don't worry, I'll tell everyone else he died while aiding you in your fight against 'the monster'...which technically isn't a lie." the Noblewoman said as she stood up.

"Wait." Link said as he shot to his feet. "Arndt had my Silver Guantlets...I gave those to Ashei as a gift."

"What can I say? My grandfather liked to gamble, he lost them to Arndt's grandfather decades ago, the point is you have them back now, don't you?" Lady Lywater asked.

"I do...and I'm keeping them this time." Link stated.

"Fine by me, I have no use for them." Lady Lywater answered.

"I assume our business here is done." Link said.

"Yes, it is...unless you want to come with me to tell the townsfolk what happened." Lady Lywater responded.

"I'll be on my way." Link replied. He had much on his mind already and didn't fancy the idea of being yelled at by villagers, something he'd already had enough of during his many incarnations.

 **oOo**

Zelda lay in her bed, a book held above her as she skimmed the pages, finding that somehow she already knew most of the information contained within 'Tales of the Hero'. Neither her father or mother so much as mentioned the book to her as a child, leaving the Princess to hear the tales from the servants assigned to put her to bed or care for when she was younger. When the King found out, he put a stop to it immediately, never bothering to explain why he held such disdain for the Hero of Legend. Zelda understood now, though, her father felt the Hero made the Royal Family look incompetent, but it wasn't incompetence, it was the Royal Family's continued denial that anything could be amiss in their Kingdom. As she read on, she found that every ruler continued this trend, waiting to act until it was too late.

The Princess made to turn the page when her door was thrust open, causing her to drop it directly onto her face as she cried out in surprise. She quickly picked the book up and sat upright, seeing her father standing in the room, slowly shutting the door behind him, the familiar look of anger burning in his eyes.

"F...father?" Zelda stammered.

"At first I was coming to see you because you're mother claims she was possessed and you exorcised the demon from her body...I wanted to ask if that were true." King Gustaf said, speaking in a low and foreboding manner. "But then I ran into Jakob, he'd been looking for me you see...and he was in quite the state."

"Father, you must understand, I-" Zelda said.

"Be quiet when I am speaking!" the King shouted, his breathing becoming heavier. "Imagine the feeling that came over me when I was told that not only did you attempt to end the engagement...you sent a fairy to spy on the two of us while we were having a private discussion."

"But I...I didn't end it it...I-" the Princess stuttered.

"I know about your late night escape...seeing that boy, weren't you? I set you up to be married to one of the most powerful and influential men in Hyrule second only to myself and this is how you repay me?!" the King yelled. "By picking a peasant over him?!"

"Maybe I'd be more inclined to feel affection for him if I knew he wasn't planning to murder someone alongside my own father! The same someone who saved my life!" Zelda replied.

"And how do we know he didn't put you in that situation in the first place?" the King asked. "For all we know he could be working with Blackmoore! And don't get me started on the Hero routine of his! It's no coincidence he just happened to have a sorcerer with him the entire night...this is all some game he's playing to in a bid to grab power and you're playing right into his hands!"

"Even if that were true, you would say it excuses murder?!" Zelda questioned.

"It's a quick, blameless way to get rid of him...something I wouldn't have to do if my own daughter weren't so daft!" Gustaf growled.

"At least I'm not conspiring to have someone killed! You and Jakob may as well be murderers! I know what I want and it's not a cold-blooded killer!" Zelda shouted in return.

Gustaf was disarmed for a moment, his jaw going slack for a moment before his body tensed, his shoulders rising and his fists clenching. "By the GODDESSES I envy other rulers who have had male heirs! You women are so easily swayed by good looks and mysterious attitudes! I never would so much have dreamed of disrespecting my father as grievously as you have done me!" the King seethed. "You are marrying Jakob, forgetting about Sir Link and you will never be speaking to me like this again."

"You can't tell me how to live my life." Zelda responded.

"I already have and you will do as I say!" the King said before heading towards the door. "Oh, and before I forget, at this very moment Minister Svelheim himself is casting a powerful warding spell over the council room so we don't have any uninvited guests listening in...fairies included...once I leave this room you are to apologize to Jakob and the two of you will take a nice walk through the courtyard and discuss your wedding plans...do I make myself clear?"

"...yes, father." Zelda said quietly.

"Good." King Gustaf said cheerfully before taking a step forward only to come to a halt. "I don't want to have this conversation again."

Zelda waited for the door to close, collapsing backwards onto her bed as tears started to stream down her cheeks, the Princess doing her best to stifle them. "I can't stay here." she said.

"I understand." Impa said as she emerged from the shadow cast by Zelda's wardrobe. "But what other options do we have?"

"I don't care!" Zelda replied. "I just can't stay here! I can't bare to be under my father's thumb any longer! He's a cruel man, crueler than I ever knew him to be before."

"I realize this, but for now you must do your best to...well...grin and bare it...so to speak." Impa answered.

"Why though?!" Zelda cried. "You said you'd always help me...always be here for my when I need you! I need you right now! I don't want to be here anymore! I don't want to be Princess Zelda anymore! I'd rather be anywhere else...anyone else!"

Impa closed her eyes, recalling when she had to spirit Zelda away in the middle of the night after Ganondorf killed her father and seized power in the Hero of Time era. The circumstances were vastly different, but she felt the call to duty all the same. "I have contacts in Kakariko who could shelter us for a week, maybe two, but after that we'll have to move on to either Holodrum or Labrynna, Hyrule's diplomatic relations with Termina are too close for you to go unnoticed there."

Zelda began to smile as she wiped her tears away. "Thank you, Impa...you won't regret this, I promise!" Zelda responded.

"Just promise me one more thing." Impa said.

"Anything." Zelda answered.

"When the time comes, you'll return to assert your claim to the throne." Impa replied.

Zelda cast her eyes away for a moment before returning her gaze to Impa. "Fine, but in return, promise me that you'll be by my side as my Royal Advisor." Zelda said with a small smile.

"I promise." Impa obliged, returning the smile.

 **oOo**

"Hm." a Zora Healer hummed as he examined Princess Oren, her brother and father watching. He took a step back and tapped a finger on his chin before moving to her other side, the crystal he held glowing dimly as he passed it over her.

"She's fine, her curse has been broken." Rutelis said. "I assure you of this."

"We just need to be sure." the Healer said.

"What were you doing down there in the first place?" King Oranis asked as he pulled his son aside.

"I've been visiting her...someone had to." Rutelis responded.

"The Guards brought her food and checked on her during regular intervals, your presence wasn't needed." the King said.

"I know...but I was worried." Rutelis argued.

"I know you were worried, which is exactly why I have questions." King Oranis said. "Recently your sister wasn't able to raise a finger without a geyser forming in the middle of our domain...then overnight she gains control over it? If you had something to do with it, tell me now."

"Why can't you just be satisfied that Oren is going to be okay?" Rutelis asked.

"Because we don't know if she is, yet." the King said in a low tone.

"I have a lesson I must make it to." Rutelis said, attempting to end the conversation as he turned away.

"We'll have this conversation once you get back." the King said as Rutelis walked away.

"What did you find?" the King called.

"That energy is still inside her." the Healer answered. "It used to be a like a storm, but now it's calm and flowing peacefully."

"Did you find any evidence of spells being placed on her?" King Oranis asked.

"Do you think your son had something to do with this?" the Healer replied.

"No." the King said. "I think he brought a Hylian Sorcerer into our territory."

 **oOo**

Osfala waited outside of the room, making sure to stand at attention just in case Minister Svelheim arrived early. He quickly leaned forward as Rutelis rounded the corner, an apprehensive look on his face.

"Rutelis! How is your sister?" Osfala asked.

The Zora boy cast a glance to the side for a moment before returning Osfala's gaze. "Her powers have stabilized...but there's another issue."

Osfala's features reflected his change in mood, his brow furrowing in confusion and concern. "If her abilities have stabilized then what's the problem?"

"My father believes her powers to be a curse and rightfully believes that I called upon outside help...specifically Hylian help, to save her." Rutelis answered.

"And what's wrong with that?" Osfala asked.

"King Gustaf offended my family by annexing part of our territory, it caused our people's relationship to sour...the only reason I'm here right now is because King Gustaf is trying to get back into my father's favor...my father wants me here as a set of eyes on the inside. He believes an attack by the Hylians to be imminent." Rutelis explained.

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize my presence could be so...harmful." Osfala said.

"It's not your fault, King Gustaf is trying to keep our deteriorating relations from the people and I didn't tell you because I knew you could help Oren." Rutelis said.

"I expect that under no circumstance will you tell him I was involved." Osfala replied.

"Of course." Rutelis responded. "That could start a war."

Osfala's eyes went wide as he stared at his friend. "Next time you ask a favor of me, please let me know beforehand if instigating a war is a possibility." he said in an aggressive but quiet manner.

"I apologize, I didn't meant to anger you." Rutelis answered.

"It's okay, just...try to convince your father the problem solved itself or something." Osfala replied.

"Already working on it." Rutelis said.

Osfala craned his neck as Minister Svelheim rounded the corner, his eyes landing on them.

"I suggest we conclude this conversation." Osfala suggested.

"Agreed." Rutelis said as they made their way into the instruction room.

 **oOo**

Minister Thalmont stood in a clearing, checking his surroundings, finding his only company was a light breeze and a few birds here and there. He shifted uncomfortably before sighing and taking a step forward when something flew past him, narrowly missing the tip of his nose. He took a deep breath as he composed himself.

"Good to see you as always, Levesque." he stated, looking up at a well dressed, pale looking man, dark strands of hair hanging over his face as he looked down at the Minister from atop a tree branch.

"Aw, I'm hurt." a Gerudo woman said as she emerged into the clearing. "Is he the only one that gets a greeting?"

"The way you talk to us, you make it sound just like old times." a tall, gaunt man said as he approached Thalmont from behind.

"Pardon me for hoping we're still on good terms." the Minister answered.

"Good terms?" Levesque called as he leapt out of his tree, two poison spines extending from the underside of his wrists. "You sold us out to the Labrynnians."

"How many people have we killed for you? Nine...ten?" the Gerudo woman asked. "Doesn't really matter, someone found out about your little plot and you gave us to them to save your sorry ass without a second thought."

The tall man extended an arm, the appendage transforming into a snake before stretching quickly and wrapping itself around Thalmont, slowly beginning to constrict. "We've been trying to get to you for years, but here you are, just giving yourself to us."

"Hauer, please, I have a proposal." Thalmont said.

"Don't kill him just yet." the Gerudo woman said as she splayed her fingers, a fireball igniting in her palm. "Let me have some fun first."

"I say we just get it over with." Levesque said, smirking as he raised an arm and shot another poisoned spine past Thalmont's head.

"Zara, please, hear me out." Thalmont said

"No." the Gerudo woman said whilst fire engulfed her hand as she slowly raised it to his face.

"Fine." Thalmont said as he gripped the time crystal in his pocket, everything going still around him. He quickly worked his way out of Hauer's grip, positioning himself behind Zara and drawing his blade. placing it's edge upon her neck before releasing the crystal, time resuming it's flow.

"Huh?!" Hauer explained as Thalmont disappeared from within his grasp.

"How have you done this?!" Levesque snapped.

"One more move out of any of you and you get to watch Zara bleed out." Thalmont growled.

"This is impossible, you have no magic." Hauer responded.

"I'm working with Ganondorf now...he's given me some...special abilities." Thalmont bluffed.

"Even if he does exist, he wouldn't have anything to do with you." Zara hissed.

"So little faith in your own people's history." Thalmont began. "We both know you don't believe what you're saying."

Hauer and Levesque exchanged glances before the latter stepped forward. "What do you want, Halkkon?"

"I've come to hire you." Thalmont said.

Zara let out a sharp laugh before turning her head to face the Minister. "Why would we do anything for you?"

"Payment, of course." Thalmont said.

"We don't want anything from you." Hauer growled.

"Oh, the payment's not from me...I seek to hire you on behalf of the King's Hand himself...Lord Jakob of House Lirien." Thalmont said.

"You mean to say the second most powerful man in Hyrule wants to hire us?" Levesque asked.

"He didn't leave me with much of a choice." Thalmont answered.

"Dug up your past crimes and threatened you with them, didn't he?" Zara laughed.

"Will you do this or not?!" Thalmont shouted.

Zara suddenly knocked Thalmont's sword arm away before taking a leap forward, turning to aim a ball of flame at him. "How much?" she asked with a grin.

Thalmont sheathed his sword before reaching into one of the folds of his tunic and retrieving the contract. "Read it for yourself." he said as he tossed it to her.

Zara cocked an eyebrow at the Minister before unrolling the contract, skimming the document before stopping, her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Levesque asked.

"Five Million Rupees for one Knight?" Zara asked.

"Five Million?!" Hauer asked incredulously.

"We could buy ourselves a good portion of the Terminian coast with that." Levesque responded.

"Now that's a price I can't say 'no' to." Zara began. "But how do I know we'll get paid?"

"Examine it yourself, there's a binding spell upon it, once you've proved you've completed the job the Rupees will be immediately sent to a location of your choosing via a translocation spell." Thalmont explained.

"The spell on this contract is legitimate." Zara said as he gold eyes passed over it. "This is real."

"So, five million for one Knight...Lirien must really hate the guy." Hauer said.

"You could say that." Thalmont answered.

"Looks like we're friends again." Hauer said as he approached Thalmont and extended an arm.

Thalmont made to shake his hand only to retract it when he saw Hauer's hand was still in the form of a snake's head. "Do you mind?" he asked wryly.

"Sorry, I forget to change it back sometimes." Hauer said with a smirk.

"So...you'll do it?" Thalmont asked.

"Oh, trust me, we'll get it done." Zara said as she pulled a knife out of her belt, pricking herself with it before signing the contract with her own blood.

"Great, I'll let Lord Lirien know." the Minister replied.

"One more thing before you go." Zara called.

"What might that be?" Thalmont asked.

"If everything you've told us is true...put in a good word with Ganondorf for us." the Gerudo woman requested.

"We'll see about that." Thalmont said. "Depends on how well you get the job done.

Zara grinned as she met Thalmont's gaze. "This 'Sir Link' is as good as dead."

 **oOo**

Link saddled his horse as he readied himself to leave, the opinion the people of Ashwick held about him was already mixed to begin with but after the death of Captain Arndt and Lady Lywater revealing that the snatched children's remains had been found they now had turned against him entirely.

"Leaving so soon?" Lady Lywater asked as she entered the stables.

"I must return to Castle Town, I have business to attend to...thank you for the horse." Link replied.

"I was planning to leave tomorrow, the King won't allow me to miss another Council session." Lady Lywater responded.

"Did you need me for something?" Link responded.

"Well, as...odd and somewhat foreboding as this may sound, Enna wishes to speak to you." Lady Lywater informed him.

"She's awake?" Link asked in a shocked tone.

"Yes, and no one told her of you." Lady Lywater explained.

"So she does remember." Link sighed.

"Do you wish to see her?" Lady Lywater asked.

"I should." Link said as he stepped away from his horse.

"This way." Lady Lywater said as she exited the stables, Link trailing behind her.

People glared at them as they made their way down the street, the townsfolk stopping to leer.

"Where were you when this all started?!" an older man shouted.

"Shows us how much the King cares." one woman remarked.

Link merely bowed his head as he and Lady Lywater made their way to the Healers, both relieved to be out of public eye.

"She's still awake, but not for much longer." the Healer said as they walked in.

Link said nothing as he made his way behind a curtain, the young woman lying in bed with a sheet draped over her. "You." she said softly.

"I'm sorry...sorry if I hurt you." Link said as he sat down beside her.

"I remember...all of it." she began, tears trailing down her cheeks." You saved me from that thing."

"I was told you wanted to tell me something." Link said.

"Before I...I became that monster I saw something...a dark mist swept over me and as I struggled against it I saw someone...he was standing a few paces from me..." Enna said.

"He was tall, looked strong and had golden eyes, didn't he?" Link said.

"You know him?" Enna asked.

"I do." Link began. "What else happened?"

"He looked at me...then I was no longer myself." Enna explained.

Link reached forward and placed a hand on her shoulder, his eyes meeting her's. "Understand this, what happened, it wasn't your fault...I slayed the monster in the forest and that's all the other villagers have to know. I...I know you can't go back to how you were, but you have a second chance at life, Arndt is gone and you're safe now."

"What I saw...no one's safe." Enna said before closing her eyes, losing consciousness.

Link closed his eyes, letting out a sigh before leaving her side.

"What did she tell you?" Lady Lywater asked.

"Enough." Link said as he headed for the door. "See you in Castle Town."

 **oOo**

Ganondorf stood outside Clock Town, kneeling down and scooping up a handful of soil, holding it in his palm as he examined it.

"Something special about that dirt?" Captain Ginthorne asked.

"Yes, actually." Ganondorf said with a grin. "Termina used to be the Chosen Land, the Goddess' hand-picked home of the Triforce and the entrance to the Sacred Realm."

"So what happened to that?" the Captain asked.

"The people of Termina neglected the Triforce and the Goddesses, choosing to worship the Four Giants instead." Ganondorf said. "You can still find some of the the Triforce's energy in the soil...but only a minuscule amount."

"Well, that didn't seem to help them any." Daemus said as he looked back at the path of bodies behind him. "I guess there won't be a sacking of Clock Town."

"Don't be too disappointed, the Hylians and their armies will be here soon." Ganondorf replied.

"You think so?" the Captain asked.

"I know they will...they've wanted to take Termina for years and we've given them the perfect excuse to invade."

"I'll ready my men." the Captain said.

"As you should." Ganondorf said as he approached the walls of Clock Town, sensing a familiar energy. "My old prison...they built the city right on top of it." he said with a smirk.

 **oOo**

Minister Thalmont walked through the large building only a few stacks of stones occupying it, the setting sun casting a dim orange light through the windows positioned right below the ceiling. He knew that the Guards and Soldiers used this area for training exercises but nothing more than that. As he walked along he failed to notice the dim blue glow that emitted from the cracks between the stones, the Minister yelping and jumping back in surprise when a Bulblin appeared before him, seemingly out of thing air.

"How did you-?!" he asked, reaching for the time crystal in his pocket only to retract his hand when he realized the beast just stood there, holding it's sword aloft and staring at him. The Minister circled around, the Bulblin's eyes following him as he did so, the Minister confirming to himself that the beast had no shadow. Thalmont breathed a sigh of relief as he drew his sword and waved it through the projection, the Bulblin dispersing into hundreds of small, glowing particles that flitted about before fading away.

"Startling the first time, isn't it?" Jakob asked as he entered the building.

"You disabled the alarm but you couldn't get rid of that?" Thalmont snapped.

"Relax, they're harmless." Jakob said, placing his foot on a cobblestone, causing a projection of a Lizalfos to appear. The Creature slashed towards the Knight, it's sword stopping a finger's length from his head. "We send trainees in with no warning and all they have to do is dispatch the projections as soon as they appear...we have a much more dangerous version utilizing Armos Knights but that's reserved for more...accomplished fighters."

"Sounds like fun..." Thalmont said wryly.

"Talking about training courses isn't why I've come here, though." Jakob began. "Is it done?"

Thalmont sighed before exhaling heavily, a short, quiet laugh escaping him. "Yes, I met with my old associates at great personal risk to myself."

"Did they agree?" Jakob asked.

"Oh, don't worry, they almost killed me and left my body in the woods to consumed by whatever animals would come across it, but I'm fine." Thalmont said sarcastically, Jakob taking on an unamused expression. "But yes, when they saw the price you were willing to pay they eagerly accepted."

"And you're sure they'll keep their word?" Jakob asked.

"I've never seen them renege on a contract...I've never seen them fail either...well, except for my last dealing with them but that wasn't their fault." Thalmont said.

"If the peasant Knight walks into Castle Town again then your assassins will be the ones being hunted." Jakob said before turning away.

"Wait." Thalmont said.

"What do you want?" Jakob asked in an exasperated tone.

 **oOo**

Eldrin hid behind one of the obstacles, watching as Thalmont leaned forward and whispered something into Jakob's ear, the Knight nodding in the affirmative before exiting the building silently. Thalmont waited a moment before turning and making his way towards the other door.

"Stop right there!" Eldrin called as he leapt out from behind the column, blade pointed at Thalmont.

"Aren't you that Guard Captain who I see skulking around the Castle during council meetings?" Thalmont asked.

"You're working with Ganondorf...aren't you?" Eldrin said as he inched closer. "I recognize your voice...we met once before in Lake Hylia Township."

"I've only ever been once, went for some rest on relaxation on the lake's shores but left early...too many peasants, you see." Thalmont said with a smirk.

"Where is it?" Eldrin asked.

"Where's what?" Thalmont growled. "Whatever game you're playing, I tire of it!"

"The time crystal...the one you used to steal Link's sword from his belt...the one you used to make your way down here unseen...by all but me, of course." Eldrin said.

"Oh fine, you've got me." Thalmont laughed. "It's right here, secure in my pocket."

"Hand it over and come quietly." Eldrin began. "Captain Yotin's going to hear about your plans."

"You are in no place to tell me what to do." Thalmont replied with a grin.

"I'm the one holding the sword to your throat." Eldrin retorted.

Suddenly all the doors to the training compound were flung open, a dozen guards filing in through them, quickly surrounding the two.

"Good, it look's like someone already knows about your-" Eldrin said, trailing off as Jakob entered, glaring in his direction.

"Looks like you weren't just being paranoid, someone was following you." Jakob observed as he circled around the guards. "Tell me, how much did you hear?"

"Enough. You plan to kill Link to cement your position...is that right?" Eldrin growled.

"More or less." Jakob answered, stopping before turning to face Eldrin. "I've been wondering, why are you so obsessed with the boy? I've spoken to Yotin about you and he's related to me that you've followed him here from Lake Hylia Township and even took a demotion in order to stay close to him...the implications of that make my skin crawl."

"By the Goddesses it's nothing like that!" Eldrin shouted when he saw Thalmont shuffle out of the corner of his eye. "Don't move!" he yelled, turning his attention back to the Minister.

"Just scratching an itch." Thalmont shrugged.

"Look at yourself, you're clearly unstable." Jakob replied.

"I'm unstable?" You're the one who wants to kill a seventeen year-old!" Eldrin accused, turning his attention to the guards that surrounded him. "You lot are hearing this, right? You can't stand for this! You took an oath to uphold the law and protect others! I know because I did the same!"

"Actually they didn't." Jakob cut in. "These men here are my House Guard, loyal to House Lirien and only House Lirien...not even the King can command them."

"I'd like to see you claim that in front of Gustaf." Thalmont muttered, both Eldrin and Jakob glaring at him. "Fine, fine, I'll be quiet."

"Be honest with me, you're following the boy because you think he's the Legendary Hero, don't you?" Jakob hissed.

"He is...and one day he's going knock you right off that high horse of yours right into the mud and shit you belong in." Eldrin snarled.

Thalmont, Eldrin and the guards all took on confused expressions as Jakob burst out in laughter, the laughter soon giving way to a soft chuckle. "No one has ever spoken to me like that in my entire life." he said amusedly. "It's people like you who belong in the 'mud and shit'...lowbornes who gain rank through soldier training and begin too let their ego expand too far too fast."

"It's because of my place in the guard that I have friends and credibility, if your guards won't take action then Castle Town's will." Eldrin responded.

"You are such an unbelievable fool." Jakob said, rubbing his brow with his index finger and thumb. "My House has been the backbone of Hyrule for a thousand years, more often the not, the soldiers and Guards in this city are more loyal to my family than the King! The Hyrules are only in power because of tradition, They've ruled since what seems like the dawn of time, with the exception being that short moment House Blackmoore ruled, but everyone's forgotten that...they know no different and dare not dream about it...but I do. The power of the Royal family has been waning as of late, King Gustaf has ruined relations with the other people of this land and war is imminent...when this is all over, I will come out on top and the age of House Lirien will begin."

"You're even more insane than I thought you to be and that says much." Eldrin replied.

"We're done here, take him to the dungeons...give him a cell in which no one will hear his cries." Jakob said.

"I have allies, they will look for me!" Eldrin snapped.

"All of your friends are back in whatever hole you crawled out of...this city belongs to me." Jakob growled.

"You bastards!" Eldrin said, suddenly lunging at Thalmont, taking the Minister to the ground.

"For the love of the Goddesses, pull them apart!" Jakob said, his guards quickly pouncing on the men and pulling them away from each other.

"What was that supposed to accompl-" Thalmont began before going quiet and beginning to pat his pockets in a panicked manner, a look of alarm crossing his face as he dug his hands into his pockets and found nothing.

"Looking for this?" Eldrin said, holding the time crystal.

"It won't work for you, it's enchanted so that it only responds to me." Thalmont replied. "Now hand it back unless you want to dig yourself deeper than you already have."

"I figured as much." Eldrin said before raising his hand and hurling the crystal at the ground, the gem shattering as soon as it hit the cobblestones, releasing a small pulse of energy as it did so.

"No!" Thalmont called.

"Get him out of here!" Jakob shouted, the guards surrounding and grabbing onto Eldrin.

"I don't think Ganondorf will be giving you another one of those!" Eldrin shouted as he was led away.

"What does he mean by that?" Jakob asked.

"Nothing, the man is raving mad." Thalmont replied.

"For your sake, I hope that's true." Jakob said as he walked away.

 **oOo**

"Make all the necessary preparations, the time is coming." Ganondorf said as he set himself down on his throne.

"You've found the Sealed Grounds already?" Bastion asked.

"It was far easier than I anticipated...they built their city right on top of it." Ganon said.

"Hmph, fools." Koume laughed.

"What are the chances?" Veran replied.

"I'm guessing whoever settled on the location sensed the energy and took it as a sign...fools indeed." Ganondorf answered.

"You'll be glad to know the Sword of the Sages has nearly been restored." Blackmoore said. "You really think it will end the Hero and the Princess' reincarnation cycle?"

"You doubt me?" Ganondorf growled.

"No...I just-" Blackmoore stammered before being lifted into the air, clawing at his neck as he began to choke.

"I allowed you to flee to us because I felt you may be useful in the future...not so you can question me." Ganon said, allowing Blackmoore to drop to the ground.

Veran looked down at Blackmoore, the man resting on his hands and knees. "I apologize...Lord Ganondorf." Blackmoore said.

"The sword of the Sages usually doesn't have the power required for such a thing, but with the changes I've made to it, once the Boy and Princess are struck down, they're link to the Triforce will be severed...and even the Goddesses won't be able to restore it." Ganon explained before glancing over at Bastion. "Have you initiated the next phase?"

"I sent a raven from the Mayor's office to Hyrule Castle telling them of the invasion...stamped it with the Mayor's seal and everything and framed it as a call for assistance. The Hyrule military will arrive within Terminian borders expecting to be joined by Termina's armies only to find they'll be fighting against us all on their own." Bastion answered.

"Excellent." Ganondorf said, following the sentiment with a low laugh. "Never again will the Hylians forget me, never again will they regard me as a myth, if any are left by the time I'm done, that is."

Blackmoore looked over Veran and Bastion, the two giving him a knowing glance, if he wasn't on their side already, he certainly was now.

 **oOo**

Night had fallen and the guards were about to change, the sounds of the city ceased as the sun set and darkness was cast over the world. Impa looked up at the moon's position in the sky, noting that by this time officials and courtiers who inhabited the Castle should be asleep, it was now or never.

"Come, Princess." Impa said, beckoning towards the window.

Zelda levitated out, landing on the roof next to Impa. "You're sure we won't be caught."

"I've been watching for hours, it seems everyone in the castle has turned in for the night and the guards are going to change shifts any minute now." Impa answered.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Zelda asked.

"I can't answer that." Impa began. "Only you can...how do you feel?"

Zelda looked away, the thoughts of her enraged father, complacent mother and being forced together with Jakob, who was obviously not happy with her, filled her with dread. "Forget I asked, I've made my decision."

"Glad to hear it." Impa said, squinting as her crimson eyes zoomed in on the guards below her, watching as they turned, gestured at someone unseen and entered the Castle. "We have to go...now."

Zelda nodded, wrapping her arms around Impa and levitating them down to the ground, the two quickly darting around a corner just before the night guards took their posts. "Let's try not to cut it that close again." Zelda said in a hushed tone.

"I'm doing my best with what I have." Impa whispered back.

The two continued on their way, clinging to the side of the Castle as they went, going still as two sets of voices echoed from around the next corner. Impa pulled Zelda in close, merging the Princess and herself with the shadows.

"I was all for it when I thought she lived in Castle Town, but it turns out she's from Fernridge so it wasn't going to work out." one guard said, the other laughing before stopping and turning towards the wall. "Ey, what's going on with you?"

"You get the feeling we're being watched?" the second guard asked.

"Are you joking? With all the damned owls around here I feel like I'm watched constantly." the first guard replied.

"Yeah...that's probably it." the second guard responded, his gaze lingering for a moment before the two continued on their way.

Impa waited until the guards were out of view to emerge from the shadows with Zelda, both looking around cautiously.

"That was too close." the Princess said.

"That one guard, he must have some type of magic, usually we Sheikah can't be sensed when we use that technique." Impa said. "We still haven't been caught though, so onwards we go."

Zelda nodded in agreement, the two making their way to the edge of the courtyard, crouching behind a row of shrubs as they slowly moved towards the wall. "I can levitate us over it." Zelda said. "Do you know what's on the other side?"

"A vacant property, we'll be landing right in the backyard." Impa said.

"Good, I'm looking forward to leaving the Castle behind me." Zelda said.

"Then let's be on our way." Impa said with a smile.

Zelda too cracked a smile, the Princess extending her arms and carrying the two over the wall, coming to land a small pad of grass behind a darkened luxurious home. "Why would my family authorize a home be built so close to the Castle?"

"Probably to have their allies close." Impa said.

Zelda made to answer when something caught her eye. "You said this home was abandoned right?"

"It is." Impa said, going quiet as she followed Zelda's gaze to one of the windows, a dim glow emanating from inside the house. "No...Zelda run!"

The Princess took on a look of alarm just as the glass shattered, three orbs of white light flying out from inside the house and situating themselves above Impa and Zelda in a triangular formation, casting a bright light down upon them. Both the Princess and her guardian took up defensive postures as the backdoor opened.

"How utterly predictable." King Gustaf as he stepped out, his brow furrowed and his eyes reflecting a cold rage. "I now see that you are incapable of doing what's best for yourself."

"Setting up an innocent boy to be murdered while arranging for your daughter to be married to someone for your own political gain doesn't sound like what's best for her." Impa argued.

"And you." Gustaf said. "Here I was hoping you would know better...it's sad to see I was mistaken."

"I'm sorry it had to come to this." Jakob said as he exited the house behind the King, Minister Svelheim and Captain Yotin with them.

Zelda and Impa watched as dozens of guards poured into the backyard from the gaps between the house and the walls around it, quickly surrounding them.

"You can't do this." Zelda snarled through gritted teeth.

"It's already done." the King said. "Guards, arrest the now former Minister of Defense."

"Zelda...I'm sorry." Impa said.

"No...we can't just let them win...there...there has to be something we can do." Zelda argued.

"We can either do this the easy way or the hard way." Captain Yotin said. "I've got eighteen archers out here with crossbows trained on you...even a Sheikah can't avoid that many arrows."

"I'm sorry." Impa breathed as she knelt down, the guards advancing on her quickly, keeping their crossbows trained on her as she was shackled.

Zelda watched with tears in her eyes as the guards pulled Impa up off the ground and began to lead her away.

"Come Zelda, you shouldn't be out at this time." Jakob said, a look of concern on his face.

"I'd rather jump off the city walls." Zelda replied.

"Zelda, you will come back with us this instant." the King said forcefully.

"Or what?!" Zelda exclaimed.

"Fine then!" the King shouted, casting off the coat he wore and taking on a wide stance. He quickly extended out both arms, seizing the Princess in a telekinetic grip and pulling her towards him.

"Be careful, you could hurt her." Jakob said, an uneasy look on his face.

The King ignored him, beginning to struggle as Zelda pulled back. "How...dare...you...resist me!" he roared as he put more effort in, the strain evident in his voice.

Zelda pulled back before extending a hand forward, pushing her father back telekinetically.

"Trond...help me." the King said.

"She can't be resisting you...she's just a young girl..." Svelheim said, transfixed on the spectacle.

"Svelheim, what's wrong with you?" Jakob called.

"Zelda! Fight him! You can do it!" Impa shouted as she fought against the guards, the men pulling her back.

The King took on a stunned expression as Zelda stepped back and thrust her arms forward with as much force as she could muster, breaking the King's grip and sending him stumbling back. "You are no daughter of mine!" he roared as he extended an arm an arm, lightning gathering around his body and shooting towards her. The Princess spread her arms, the lightning bolt striking her directly in the chest.

"No!" Impa cried out as she struggled against her captors, tears streaming down her face as Zelda cried out, the electricity arcing over her.

"Gustaf! What have you done?!" Jakob called.

Zelda's cries intensified, going from a pained scream to howl full of effort and power, suddenly the Triforce on the back of her hand began to glow, a bright golden light bursting from it as a furious gold aura surrounded her body, her eyes shining with this new energy as the she took control of the lightning surging around her, arcs of electricity beginning to crackle around her body, lighting bolts shooting in all directions, taking out guards left and right as Yotin ran for cover, Jakob raising an arm and watching in disbelief as Zelda rose into the air, the wind intensifying, whipping past them with unbelievable force.

"I can't believe it." Svelheim said, standing out in the open as bolts of lighting narrowly missed him.

"Trond, snap out of it! If we work together we can put a stop to this!" Gustaf yelled.

Zelda set her eyes on her father as her gold aura flowed over her, blue bolts of lightning surging all around her. He quickly met her gaze, showing his rarest of expressions...fear. "Of all the fathers I've had across the many lives I've lived, you are by far the most wrathful and narcissistic of them all!" she boomed.

Impa couldn't help but crack a smile at the display. "She doesn't sound like the Princess anymore...she sounds like...like..." a guard near her stammered.

"Like a Goddess." Impa said.

Zelda's eyes suddenly returned to their normal form when she looked over at Impa, making eye contact with her guardian. "I'll come back for you." she said.

The King, Jakob, Svelheim, Yotin and all the guards present shielded their eyes, Impa closing her's and averting her gaze as Zelda disappeared in a blinding flash, no trace of her being left behind.

"Where'd she go?!" Jakob exclaimed.

"She's gone." the King said as he turned to look at Impa. "Take her away...make sure to put her somewhere so far from the light of day she'll forget what it looks like."

"That's the fine, my people are accustomed to the shadows." Impa said with a smirk as she was led away.

 **oOo**

Link leaned forward, holding his horse's reins tightly as his mount dashed through the forest as fast it's legs could carry it, leaping over tree roots as the Hero ducked under branches. Aside from leaving Ashwick far later than he planned, only minutes ago he felt Zelda's Triforce activate which could only mean one thing...she was in danger.

"Come on, faster!" Link called, tightening his grip on the reins.

Suddenly they came upon a clearing, the horse coming to a stop so abrupt it almost flung Link off, but being the experienced rider he was, he held on.

"What in Din's name has gotten into you?!" he said.

The horse neighed as it reared up on it's hind legs, Link's ears twitching as he went on the alert, something had her spooked. The Hero examined the forest, his eyes combing the darkness when suddenly something shot out of the trees, Link looking down to see a serpent sinking it's teeth into the horse. Before he know what was going on he was thrown off, the Hero landed on his side but was quick to get to his feet, taking his shield off his back and drawing his sword whilst taking up a defensive stance. He watched as the snake retreated back into the forest. He expected to hear the underbrush rustle as it slithered along...instead he was met with three distinct sets of foot steps.

A sudden orange glow lit up the forest, Link dodging a ball of flame just as a man in noble attire sprinted out of the forest, a Gerudo woman covered in flames following him. The well-dressed man extended his arms, needles shooting out of his wrists, Link catching them with his shield only for a man to charge out of the tree line to his right, the Hero watching in disbelief as his skin turned to scales, his teeth to fangs, his eyes becoming serpentine in shape and, most astoundingly, his arms transformed into snakes.

"Our old friend was right, this gentleman might be a challenge after all." Levesque said

 **oOo**

 ** _So, a lot happened in this chapter, I didn't really plan for all that but it more or less wrote itself. I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _Generala: King Gustaf is out of his tree, the man expects to get what he wants, when he wants, exactly how he wants it, he's pretty much the worst case scenario for a King. Like you said, Zelda set her own path, she's seen Jakob's true colors and her father and wants nothing to do with them any longer. She found her way and she's following it. Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Ultimate Blazer: She's showing them more than ever now, gold especially! Impa knows how to play it cool, she's one of my favorite characters to write. As you can see she finally has acted against the King and it's been a long time coming. Thanks for the review!_**

 ** _LoruleanHeart: Despite their difference in character I just felt that they would get on quite nicely, I'm glad you ship it! Seeing as Zelda didn't have her memories, Veran was expecting something a helpless young girl, not a the Princess of Destiny herself at full power (with an attitude). King Gustaf is extremely proud and sees the Royal family as being on par with the Goddesses themselves and believes they are far above everyone else, only Jakob truly having his respect. I'm going to explore Gustaf's motivations and mindset more in future chapters, but as you can tell, he's a few cards short of a full deck. Thank you for reading and thanks for the review!_**

 ** _Thank you to all of those who hit favorite and follow on my story and myself! You guys are great!_**

 ** _Before I sign off, I know I mentioned that I might write an unrelated story in the future but I've decided to make another entry in this series detailing the Blackmoore family's part in Hyrule's history and how they came to rule in House Hyrule's place, however brief that rule may have been. I know I made an attempt at it before but it didn't come out right the first time. I've been reworking the plot for it and I think I've found something that works, so it may get posted pretty soon. Thank you all for the encouragement when it comes to this series, I never imagined when I first started writing "The World at War" the series that would result from it!_**

 ** _Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!_**

 ** _-Prometheus17_**


End file.
